ONE
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Ciento por ciento YAOI. Onew/oc Jongkey 2min Yunjae. Onew lleva ocho años en un relación oculta, pero gracias a un accidente el CEO de la SM se entera, haciéndolo elegir entre SHINee y su pareja. Qué elegirá Onew? SHINee seguirá junto? He acá su historia
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 1 "You found me"**

**RT: PG-13**

Llegó justo a tiempo para abordar el metro de la línea 7.

El frío acechaba las calles de Seúl, cerró un poco más su abrigo y acomodó su bolso en su hombro antes de adentrarse al vagón.

Como suele pasar los días jueves a las seis de la tarde el metro no estaba tan lleno así que, fácilmente, tomó asiento al lado de un joven. Se frotó las manos para evitar que se le acalambraran por el frío y las dos horas de práctica de piano que amablemente su madre pagaba para él.

Sintió movimientos a su lado y vio de reojo al joven sacar un libro de de su bolso. A los pocos segundos el metro comenzó su marcha hacia Gwangmyeong*, donde quedaba su hogar. Aferró su bolso más hacia sí, los párpados le pesaban – al parecer el haberse quedado hasta tarde estudiando para un control de historia, le estaban pasando la cuenta - y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Su cabeza se ladeó y chocó contra el hombro del joven a su lado, lo último que logró escuchar fue un "oe…" antes que su mente se desconectara por completo.

Arrastraba los pies camino a la estación del metro.

Agotado, así era como se sentía.

No llevaba más de dos meses en Corea y ya notaba la alta exigencia que había acá y no en USA, cultural y académicamente hablando.

Se subió al metro y tomó asiento sin ningún problema. Aún le quedaban muchas estaciones antes de poder bajarse.

En algún momento un chico unos años menor que él se sentó a su lado. Sacó su libro de biología, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el chico se quedara dormido. Se sorprendió de sentir un peso en su hombro, cuando despegó la vista del libro, se dio cuenta que el niño había acomodado su cabeza en él

"Oe" le dijo tratando de separarse de él. No obtuvo más respuesta que el respirar tranquilo del chico. "¡Oe!" esta vez lo movió un poco, pero el niño se acomodó un poco más en él. Soltó un bufido y dejó al chico tranquilo. Guardó su libro en el bolso y se dedicó a escuchar música para calmarse.

Evitó un bostezo y sin darse cuenta se acomodó al lado del joven y, al igual que él, se fue quedando dormido.

El metro siguió su recorrido. Las personas subían y bajaban del vagón, algunas apuradas, otras con lentitud; solas, en grupo, en pareja; escuchando música, hablando por teléfono, metidas en sus pensamientos. Varias de ellas se detuvieron al ver a la pareja de jóvenes cómodamente durmiendo en el vagón.

El sueño se retiraba de su mente como neblina en un puerto y lo primero que notó: es que el metro no se movía, lo segundo: que ya pocas personas quedaban en el vagón y estaban listas para bajarse. Lo tercero, es que el chico que se había quedado dormido a su lado, seguía estándolo y aún más apegado a él.

"Oe, despierta" Lo movió un poco "Oe!" lo zamarreó un poco más fuerte.

"…ah?" cuando su mente registró cómo estaba, inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez.

"Está bien" le pasó su bolso que había dejado caer cuando se levantó, el chico lo recibió con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y murmuró apenas un gracias. "Ahora bajemos, antes que parta de nuevo"

El menor, por su parte, no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar. Él no era de aquellos que se quedaban dormidos en cualquier parte y momento.

Ambos bajaron justo a tiempo antes que se cerraran las puertas y el metro partiera hacia otros rumbos.

"Bueno" comenzó a hablar el más grande "¿Esta es tu estación?"

"Si…" respondió mirando al suelo.

"Espero que te vaya bien" con una sonrisa y una venia, dejando al chico atrás se puso en marcha hacia su departamento.

Jinki suspiró y a paso lento se encaminó hacia su hogar.

Una semana de ese accidente y ambos se habían olvidado la existencia del otro, había quedado como una pequeña anécdota a contar si es que alguna vez se daba la oportunidad.

Otra vez jueves.

Jinki no podía creer que haya sobrevivido el día con apenas dos horas de sueño. Los exámenes de mitad de semestre ya habían comenzado, y él por el estrés y estudio no pudo dormir más, despertando cada media hora y sin poder quedarse dormido hasta pasado un buen tiempo.

Las clases de piano tampoco ayudaron mucho. Su cansancio le llevó a cometer una infinidad de errores que molestaron a su profesor que, aunque comprendía su situación, no los permitía. Además, había olvidado sus guantes en la casa por la mañana y ahora le dolían por el frío y la práctica.

Arribó al subterráneo donde abordó el vagón de la línea 7, como siempre lo hace.

Se fue de pie hasta un par de paradas más. Cuando se sentó, no se fijó al lado de quién. Casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

A su lado se encontraba un chico unos tres años mayor que él, quien al sentir un peso contra el suyo, volteó la mirada para encontrarse al niño de la semana pasada durmiendo, otra vez y para peor: usándolo de almohada, de nuevo. Intentó despertarlo, pero no tuvo suerte. Rodó los ojos y dejó que el niño durmiera, al parecer lo necesitaba si aquellas ojeras eran algún indicio. Ya lo despertaría cuando llegaran a su destino. Además no pudo evitar pensar que el niño se veía algo… tierno…

Lo malo fue que Jinki no se despertó en la última estación, así que sin más remedio el chico tuvo que cargarlo fuera del vagón – luego de debatirse entre dejarlo ahí sentado y que se despertara por sí solo o no -, lo llevó hasta el baño donde sujetándolo le mojó el rostro.

De a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"Ya me tenías preocupado"

Lo primero que enfocó fueron los ojos castaños del chico frente a así. Asustándose saltó hacia atrás donde se resbaló con un poco de agua que había en el suelo. El joven reaccionó a tiempo y evitó que Jinki se golpeara contra el suelo.

"¿Estás más despierto ahora?" le preguntó mientras le pasaba su bolso.

"Sí, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi" respondió haciendo una venia. El joven sonrió.

"Bien, te cuidas" tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Lee Jinki"

"¿Ah?" el joven se dio media vuelta.

"Mi nombre es Lee Jinki"

"Ah… Price Satoshi" respondió haciendo una venia. "Encantado de conocerte" ambos se sonrieron. "Entonces, Jinki-ssi, cuídate!"

"Usted también!" devolvió con una sonrisa, luego que ambos salieran del baño público y se dirigieran a sus respectivas casas.

Continuará.

N/A:

Primer cap, soy tan feliz. Costó para que saliera, me distraje mil veces, pero ya está listo. Es corto, pero es el primero. Así que de introducción. El segundo capítulo saldrá un poco más fácil y más largo, tiene que abarcar harto tiempo.

Oh… no están los chicos de shinee acá D=, solo Onew (Jinki), pero ya saldrán.

Onew sabe tocar el piano, no sé cuándo aprendió ni quién le enseñó, menos aún a qué edad, sólo sé que toca el piano y muy bien.

Usaré la edad Coreana, por mucho que me traume sacando cálculos. (esa donde le suman uno o dos años a la edad occidental)

Espero les guste y agradezco a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta acá.

*.com/Gwangmyeong

.org/wiki/Shinee#Members

Se despide Mito.

INICIO: 14 de Mayo 2011, 16.02

FINALIZADO: 15 de Mayo 2011, 0.25


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor:**Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 2 Parte de Mí.**

**RT: PG-15 (Contiene Masturbación) **

Es la quinta vez que despierta así: Sudando, con la respiración agitada y un dolor entre sus piernas.

Levanta un poco las sábanas para ver si realmente es ése su problema, suelta un gruñido al ver un bulto entre sus piernas.

Lentamente desliza una de sus manos entre las tapas, acariciando sobre la remera su pecho y su abdomen, levanta un poco su remera y cuela su mano en su pantalón. "Hng" sale de su boca en cuanto su fría mano toca su miembro. Con su otra mano cubre sus ojos. Siente su respiración agitarse aún más a medida que la mano en su miembro comienza a subir y bajar más rápido.

Su mente juega con él, recordándole su sueño donde no es su mano la que le acaricia, si no una más grande que la suya; aquellos pequeños gemidos que escucha no son los propios, si no respiraciones forzadas que le rozan la oreja. Pronto la mano que cubre sus ojos baja hasta su boca, para evitar que se sus gemidos se escuchen más altos.

De sus ojos caen lágrimas de vergüenza. No, repite su consciente, no esto está mal, no debería pasar, no debería imaginarse estas cosas… en especial con su mejor amigo.

Su mano acaricia su miembro aún más rápido y apretado, mandando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Su respiración se agita aún más, siente retorcijones en su abdomen y sabe que pronto va acabar.

"Ah… ah…" es lo que sale de sus labios presionados por su otra mano, pero su mente grita desesperada un solo nombre.

Con una última oleada de placer, arquea su espalda y alcanza el clímax, manchando su mano y sus pantalones de dormir.

Pronto su respiración agitada se vuelve sollozos y de sus ojos caen más lágrimas.

Toma un pañuelo desechable del paquete que aprendió a dejar sobre su velador al lado de su cama. Limpia su mano y su miembro. Se saca los pantalones de dormir y los esconde entre la ropa sucia, sabe que tendrá que echarlos a lavar antes que su madre se levante y encuentre evidencia de lo que ha pasado esta noche, evidencia de un acto tan vergonzoso como éste.

Vuelve a la cama y se cubre con las tapas hasta más arriba de su cabeza. Las lágrimas no han dejado de caer y sus sollozos ya son incontenibles.

"Lo siento tanto… Satoshi-hyung…" murmura antes de caer rendido al sueño.

Ya llevan un año de conocerse.

Durante semanas se encontraron en el metro donde, por lo general, uno de los dos caía dormido sobre el otro, pero había días donde los dos estaban lo suficientemente despiertos para mantener una conversación ligera durante el viaje.

Así Jinki supo que Satoshi era tres años mayor que él y que debido a cosas de la vida había terminado viviendo solo en Corea, donde planeaba estudiar medicina, mientras el resto de su familia permanecía en Estados Unidos.

Por su parte el japonés aprendió del amor por la música que sentía el menor y lo mucho que se esforzaba por hacer sentir orgulloso a sus padres, al ser hijo único toda la responsabilidad caía en él.

Una tarde de algún día jueves, se reían de una de las travesuras que la hermanita del mayor le había hecho cuando vivía con ellos.

"Oe, Jinki-ah" comenzó el mayor un poco nervioso "que te parece si mañana vamos a comer helado por ahí"

"¿Helado? No está un poco… frío para comer helado" respondió el menor mirando fijamente a Satoshi, notando cómo éste se desanimaba por su respuesta. Se mordió los labios en un acto de nerviosismo y tras pensarlo un poco agregó "Pero podríamos comer un poco de pollo, dicen que han abierto un nuevo local de comida rápida y podríamos ir a probarla" Rápidamente se le iluminó el rostro al japonés.

"¿A qué hora sales de clases mañana? Yo salgo temprano, así que no tendría problemas en pasarte a buscar"

"oh… hm… cerca de las cinco"

"Entonces te paso a buscar después de clases" Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar de lo que podrían comer al otro día.

Llegó el viernes y los dos estaban un poco nerviosos, sería la primera vez que se juntarían fuera del metro.

Jinki se sorprendió de ver a Satoshi en la entrada de su escuela ya cambiado de su uniforme de preparatoria. Vestía colores oscuros como azules y marrones que hacían resaltar aún más la palidez del rostro del chico – palidez que Jinki sabe, es bastante normal en él -. Escuchó a algunas compañeras de nivel suspirar por él.

Fue un gran día, ese viernes. Comieron bastante pollo, pues al estar recién inaugurado el lugar, tenían una oferta de dos por uno. Además, Satoshi logró tener su helado como postre. Luego de comer fueron a un centro de juegos donde se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde riendo y compitiendo entre ellos.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, ya que el menor se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del japonés.

Las salidas se repitieron. Prácticamente todos los viernes, Satoshi y Jinki visitaban lugares.

"Yah, Hyung, si tu eres japonés y tu familia vive en Los Estados, cómo sabes hablar coreano" La curiosidad le ganaba.

"Bueno, verás…" Satoshi suspiró a la vez que pasaba una mano por su cabello, dejando de lado la bebida caliente que estaba tomando esa tarde. "Yo soy Adoptado" Esto sorprendió un poco a Jinki, pero le sorprendió aún más la triste historia de su amigo.

Satoshi había quedado huérfano a la joven edad de cinco años, junto a su hermana dos años menor. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente vehicular, dejándolos solos. Ellos contaban con una abuela, que al poco tiempo cayó enferma y no los pudo cuidar. Fueron enviados a un orfanato.

A los pocos años una familia coreana decidió adoptar a su pequeña hermana, pero no a él. Pataleó, lloró, pegó e incluso ocultó a su hermana para que no se la llevaran, pero nada pudo hacer.

Estuvo solo en ese orfanato durante dos años antes que llegara la familia Price. El señor de la familia era un reconocido empresario en los Estados Unidos y su señora, de origen coreana, tenía renombre en el mundo de la música y el arte en sí. Ellos tenían dos hijos, un niño un año mayor que Satoshi, al cual no le hizo mucha gracia el que adoptaran a éste; y una niña seis años menor que el japonés, con muy poca consciencia de lo que estaba pasando. La adopción se había llevado a cabo por petición de la madre de la familia.

Fue bien recibido por las mujeres de la casa, pero con su padre y hermano adoptivo no hubo forma de hacerlos compartir más de dos palabras. El pequeño por celos de sus padres, ya que el niño nuevo le podría quitar el cariño de ellos. Y el caballero, porque no importaba cuánto se esforzara el japonés o qué tan perfectas eran sus notas, para él nunca era suficiente si no venía de parte de John – su hijo -.

La señora Price fue la que de a poco le enseñó los dos idiomas a Satoshi, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Rose comenzaba a hablar.

Los meses pasaron y con el tiempo, y la frágil memoria de un niño, poco se acordaba el japonés del rostro de sus padres, pero hubo dos personas de las que nunca se pudo olvidar: su hermana y su abuela, con la cual mantenía contacto mediante cartas cuando ya era más grande.

Logró llamar madre a la señora que lo adoptó y hermana a la pequeña Rose.

Cuando cumplió los trece años comenzó a trabajar para mandarle dinero a su abuela, aunque ella dijera que no era necesario.

A los quince tramitó todos los papeles para ir a vivir solo a Corea del Sur, tenía una misión aún y esa era la de encontrar a su hermana, y lo haría, él sabía que lo haría. La encontraría costara lo que le costara.

Su madre le enviaba dinero desde América y él a poco llegar al nuevo país encontró un trabajo que pagaba lo suficiente para darse unos lujos y seguir enviando dinero a su abuela.

"¿Hyung?" preguntó Jinki una tarde en el metro, distrayendo a Satoshi de su lectura. "Tú sabes hablar perfectamente inglés, verdad?"

"No sé si perfectamente, pero sí ¿por qué?"

Jinki suspiró antes de responder "Es que he tenido algunos problemas con la materia y quisiera saber si me podías ayudar"

"Claro" respondió alegremente, antes de guardar su libro en el bolso. "Por qué no mejor, en vez de salir mañana, vas a mi departamento y te ayudo a estudiar"

"Eso sería perfecto, gracias hyung!"

Poco sabía él que al otro día comenzarían sus problemas.

Luego de clases, Satoshi no lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela, habían quedado que Jinki iría directamente hacia el departamento del japonés, donde comerían algo y luego estudiarían.

El chico cargaba una bolsa con bebidas y cosas para picar mientras estudiaban, tenían planeado que pasaría lo noche en el departamento, para así aprovechar el tiempo y Jinki no debía volver tan tarde y solo a su casa.

Cuando encontró el edificio que andaba buscando subió hasta el cuarto piso y tocó la puerta. A los pocos segundos le atendió Satoshi, quien llevaba un delantal de cocina y su cabellera – que había crecido bastante desde la primera vez que se vieran – estaba atada en una cola de caballo. Jinki pensó que se veía… lindo.

"Pasa no te quedes en la puerta." El mayor ya estaba en la cocina, un agradable aroma salía de esta. "Deja tus cosas por ahí"

El departamento del japonés no era muy grande, había una cocina y el living comedor. Al fondo dos puertas, suponía una llevaría a una habitación y la otra a un baño. Todo muy ordenado para un chico de 17 años que vive solo.

Dejó su bolso al lado de una mesita que sostenía una lámpara. Tomó la bolsa con las bebidas y las llevó a la cocina donde encontró a su Hyung muy concentrado cortando algunos vegetales mientras dos ollas pequeñas se calentaban en los fogones.

Cuando el mayor se percató de su presencia le sonrió "Deja las bebidas en el congelador y lo demás en el tercer cajón de abajo, por favor"

"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?" preguntó luego de hacer lo que pidiesen.

"No, no gracias."

Jinki sirvió un poco de bebida para ambos mientras esperaban que lo que Satoshi estuviera preparando estuviera listo.

"Lamento que tuvieras que esperar. Esperaba tener todo listo para cuando llegaras, pero tuve que pasar por la tienda después de clases donde me encontré con mi jefe que me pidió que le hiciera un favor. Cuando llegué ya se me había tarde y aún no terminaba de ordenar." Dijo mientras comían lo que habían preparado antes, mirando con ojos de cachorrito al menor para que lo perdonara.

Jinki sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse al verlo así, meneó la cabeza mientras daba una risa nerviosa diciendo que no se preocupara.

"_Theru is.."_

"No, _There is…" _Llevaban ya tres horas estudiando, unos cuantos vasos de bebida y otros cuantos paquetes de galletas. Jinki había logrado entender la teoría de las oraciones en inglés, que muchas veces resultaban estar al revés el orden que las coreanas. Ahora, para aprovechar el ánimo, estaban repasando la pronunciación del idioma para el examen oral que tendría a final de semestre.

"_Theru… theru _¡Argh!" se revolvió el cabello y suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su vaso y comenzó de nuevo "_Theru… there…"_

"¡Sí!" Asintió con la cabeza para darle más énfasis.

"_There is a great…" _Jinki continuó leyendo el texto con Satoshi ayudándole en la pronunciación y el vocabulario.

Cuando ninguno de los dos podía esconder los bostezos, se detuvieron. El japonés le ofreció la ducha a su invitado el cual aceptó sin ningún problema. Mientras él se duchaba Satoshi decidió armar el futón para él en el living, dejando unas frazadas a su lado por si acaso pasaba frío.

JInki luego de ducharse y vestirse le cedió el baño a su Hyung, mientras él se servía algo para tomar en la cocina. Al salir de ésta con un vaso en su mano quedó paralizado, ahí estaba Satoshi con una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo y otra amarrada a su cadera, con gotas de agua resbalándose desde el cuello hacia el torso, la espalda y más abajo. Sintió el latir de su corazón acelerarse a la vez que la sangre le subía hasta el rostro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el menor dejó caer el vaso que se hizo mil pedazos al tocar el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Se acercó hasta el menor, pero éste retrocedió unos pasos con la cabeza baja ocultando su sonrojo. El mayor al observar las reacciones del otro cayó en cuenta de su estado y nerviosamente tratando de cubrirse con los brazos voló hasta su habitación donde rápidamente se colocó algo de ropa.

Por su lado Jinki no entendía qué le estaba pasando, por qué su corazón se aceleró al ver a su amigo semi-desnudo, por qué lo había encontrado _lindo _cuando le había abierto la puerta, por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que él le miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños.

Un dolor en su mano derecha logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había empezado a levantar los pedazos de vidrio y con uno se había cortado. Con cuidado tomó el resto de los pedazos y los botó en el basurero de la cocina, largó el agua del fregadero para limpiarse la sangre. Fue en ese momento en que Satoshi, ya con pijama, llegó a la cocina.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó preocupado.

"Me he cortado levantando los pedazos" Satoshi le tomó la mano y la revisó, hizo sentar a Jinki en un banco que había en la cocina mientras él le curaba la mano. El menor no entendía por qué volvía a estar roja su cara.

Después de día, Jinki tuvo más y más reacciones a la presencia de Satoshi. Un par de semanas más tarde, despertó por primera vez con las sábanas húmedas.

Hoy es la séptima vez que le pasa y ni si quiera es de noche. Ha estado estudiando para los próximos exámenes cuando su traicionera mente le mostró la imagen de Satoshi en toalla, pero esta vez la toalla es más pequeña que la original. Golpeó su cabeza contra los cuadernos, a la vez que la cubría con las dos manos tirándose el pelo para apartar esa imagen de su cabeza. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió algo despertarse entre sus piernas.

"No" se quejó " no, no, no, no, no, noooo!" susurró. Inspiró profundamente antes de obligar a su mente pensar en cosas desagradables.

"¿Mamá?" llamó Jinki, su madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

"Te vez preocupado, sucede algo?" Dudó unos segundos, jugó con sus dedos antes de mirar a su madre, pero nunca a sus ojos.

"Ams… creo… hum… creo que me gusta alguien" Su madre se dio media vuelta, dejó todo cocinando a fuego lento y se sentó frente a su hijo ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo.

"¿Crees? Por qué crees"

"Es que… hm… no lo sé" Su madre sonríe acariciándole el pelo.

"Cuando la vez te sudan las manos ¿no?" su hijo asiente, omitiendo _La_. "Se te acelera el corazón, te sonrojas si se te acerca mucho, piensas en ella gran parte del día, tratas de darle algo que le guste a ella" Jinki asentía a medida que notaba sus mejillas más calientes. "¡Oh, hijo! Creo que ciento por ciento segura que te gusta ella" Abrió extremadamente harto los ojos y vio a su madre, con su boca abierta tratando de procesar lo que su madre le había dicho.

"Pero está bien si esos sentimientos… son… por tu mejor amigo, digo por tu mejor amiga" Pregunta mirando el vaso frente a él. La madre de Jinki se sorprende al escuchar ese desliz.

"¿Por tu mejor amiga? ¡Claro que no! Es muy normal, ya que tu mejor amiga es la que más te entiende, pasan bastante tiempo juntos, con la que compartes gustos…" Su madre siguió hablando, pero él ya no la escuchaba.

¿Compartir gustos? Sí, era verdad que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas la música. Muchas tardes la habían pasado en el parque con Satoshi tocando la guitarra y él cantando y/o tocando el piano cuando estaban en su casa.

¿Tiempo juntos? Urgh… Prácticamente todos los fines de semanas se veían, partiendo los jueves cuando compartían vagón en el metro. Los viernes que ahora estaban dedicados a estudiar, los sábados después del trabajo de Satoshi los dedicaban a pasear o ver películas o simplemente compartir. Los domingos, como el japonés trabaja todo el día no se veían, así que él aprovechada de estudiar lo que le faltaba.

Se muerde los labios en un gesto nervioso mientras aprieta el vaso que su madre le ha entregado.

"Escucha esto, Jinki" él la mira atento "Mientras los sentimientos sean puros y tú estés feliz, nosotros no tendremos ningún problema". Jinki la mira, no sabe por qué ha dicho eso, pero se siente un poco más tranquilo.

Por su lado, Satoshi estaba tendido en la cama mirando el techo. No podía creer a la resolución que había llegado. No, él no podía… a él no podía gustarle Jinki. Es que simplemente no. No era el asunto que Jinki fuera hombre, para él eso no era un problema, la edad era la que le complicaba, porque el coreano era tan pequeño aún, no es que él mismo fuera muy grande, pero intentar conquistar al menor se le hacía tan mal.

"Ya pasará, Satoshi, ya verás cómo este sentimiento pasará"

"Sólo hay que alejarse un poco, pasar menos tiempo juntos" Pensaron los dos esa noche antes de irse a dormir.

Era inevitable que los jueves se juntaran, pero ya no hablaban tanto como antes, los viernes ahora no lo pasaban juntos y a veces los sábados se juntaban, ambos inventando tontas excusas para el otro.

Tengo que trabajar. Haré un trabajo ese día. Debo limpiar el departamento. Acompañaré a mi madre ese día. Saldré con unos amigos. Tengo práctica ese día. Debo estudiar…

Tras varias semanas de no verse más que en el metro quedaron, al fin, de acuerdo de juntarse el viernes siguiente. Como siempre Satoshi lo esperaría en la entrada donde después irían a ver una película.

Lo que Satoshi no se esperaba era ver a Jinki conversando con una chica que estaba muy cerca de él. Empuñó su mano y una sonrisa falsa adornó su rostro a medida que se acercaba la parejita. Los celos no ayudaban.

Jinki tomaba atención a lo que su compañera le hablaba, pero no daba cuenta de la cercanía.

"Oppa, yo quería…" la chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Cuando levantó el rostro poco a poco se acercó hacia el de Jinki con intenciones de besarlo, pero no alcanzó pues en ese momento se escuchó un

"Jinki-ah! Se hace tarde!" desde la puerta.

"Satoshi-hyung!" contestó el menor. Se disculpó con la chica que no podía creer su mala suerte, hizo una venia y se despidió de ella antes de correr a juntarse con su hyung. Ella lo miró saludarlo y cuando ya se iban él la miró con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios antes de suavizarla al mirar al menor.

Un jueves, Satoshi no iba en el metro. Jinki se extrañó por esto, pero debido a que él mismo había llegado casi a justas para tomarlo, no se le hizo extraño su ausencia.

Pero al otro jueves también faltó, y al siguiente. El viernes que seguía fue al departamento del japonés más que preocupado.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Sintió en su pecho un dolor al pensar que Satoshi había vuelto a USA sin avisarle y dejándolo sólo en Corea. Cuando sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un delgado y pálido japonés frente a él. Lo primero que sintió fueron sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su rostro en su cuello mientras pequeños sollozos se dejaban oír.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo. El japonés negó con la cabeza antes de soltarlo y guiarlo hacia el interior donde se sentaron en el suelo, Satoshi apoyó la cabeza en las piernas del menor sintiendo la calidez del otro. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Mi abuela… mi abuela" dijo entre sollozos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes "mi abuela falleció la semana pasada" esto sorprendió al menor. Sin notarlo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. "Me llamaron diciendo que estaba muy mal y que sería bueno que la visitara antes que algo pasara. Me dio tiempo para arreglar mis cosas e irme. Cuando llegué ella ya estaba en el hospital. No aguantó mucho, solo unos días en los cuales se perdonó tantas veces por dejarnos solos y que por eso estemos separados con mi hermana… pero ella no tiene la culpa, ella estaba mal…" lo que más le dolía al japonés, es que el único vínculo que quedaba entre su familia se había ido, y ahora sólo le quedaba buscar a una hermana que quizás ni se acordaba de él.

Encima de la mesa se encontraban los papeles de la herencia ya tramitados. Su abuela había dejado todo a nombre de él con la promesa que cuando encontrara a su hermana todo se dividiera a la mitad.

Jinki le siguió acariciando el cabello hasta que el mayor se quedó dormido, ya llamaría luego a su casa avisando que llegaría más tarde o si Satoshi le permitía pasar la noche en su departamento, mañana. Se acomodó junto al mayor, luego de llevarle una almohada y unas cuantas frazadas por el frío.

Suspiró a la vez que veía el rostro pacífico del otro.

"No importa si no puedo llegar a olvidar lo que siento por ti, pero siempre estaré contigo, al menos, como un amigo"

"No volveré a alejarme de ti" por segunda vez, se quedaron dormidos compartiendo un pensamiento.

Continuará

Ah no hay dato curioso esta vez =D, quizás lo de las frases coreanas, según estuve leyendo una forma fácil de formar las frases en coreano es hacerlo al revés de cómo se debe hacer en inglés, so por eso a onew no le costó tanto aprenderlo.

Yay! En el otro sale un cameo de key y taemin!

Espero que les guste, abarqué casi dos años acá desde los 13-14 y hasta casi que cumpla los quince. El otro está planeado para ser aún más largo =O… así que me demoraré más…=(…

Espero no hayan dejando botado el fic en el inicio en el intento de… y que hayan leído hasta acá…

Que estén bien

Bye Mito.

INICIDADO: 19 de Mayo del 2011, 23.05

FINALIZADO: 23 de Mayo del 2011, 0.55


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor:**Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 3 Whatever They Say**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

Estaban uno frente al otro, sólo unos milímetros separan sus rostros. Sus mejillas están rojas y sus alientos se entre mezclan. Las manos del japonés acarician con suavidad el cuello de Jinki. Sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

Acaban de compartir su primer beso. Sólo un roce de labios, lo suficientemente corto para hacerles pensar que no pasó.

Están en la casa del menor, es 26 de abril, el cumpleaños número 18 de Satoshi. La familia de Jinki decidió celebrarlo con él para que no se sintiera tan solo. La madre del coreano había preparado un pequeño banquete de pollo y tofu para los cuatro, mientras el señor Lee había llegado a la casa con una pastel a pedido de su único hijo.

Comen entre risas y felicitaciones, cantan cumpleaños feliz y el japonés abre regalos que no se esperaba llegar. Jinki carga los regalos que llegaron en la mañana al departamento del mayor, pero que él no los había dejado abrir.

De su madre recibe un video de ella y la ya no tan pequeña Rose deseándole un buen año, además de un delantal blanco. Del padre de Jinki recibe un set de mantención para su guitarra ya un poco olvidada debido a su falta de tiempo. De la señora Lee, la exquisita cena que todos disfrutaron.

Jinki lo lleva a su habitación donde saca un paquete color azul y se lo entrega, revuelve sus manos en la espalda esperando que el mayor lo abra y le guste. Le ha comprado un par de guantes, una bufanda y un gorro todos de color negro, luego que el otro se pasara días lamentando la pérdida de estos en el metro – metro que ya no compartían debido a la diferencia de horarios -. Cuando abre el regalo sonríe con alegría, éstas se han convertido instantáneamente en sus prendas favoritas. Se coloca los guantes, se acomoda la bufanda alrededor del cuello y se pone el gorro del cual escapan algunos mechones rebeldes de su no tan largo cabello.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunta el mayor, sus ojos marrones resaltando bajo la luz de la habitación logrando sonrojar al menor.

"Sexy" Inmediatamente lleva sus manos a su boca tras decir esa palabra. Los ojos del japonés se agrandan en sorpresa, pero luego una sonrisa lasciva adorna su rostro. Se acerca de apoco, mientras Jinki mantiene la vista en el suelo, cuando la levanta frente a él está su amigo mirándole fijamente. "Yo sé que quizás después de esto no quieras volver a hablarme o verme más, pero…" Sus miradas se enfrentan y el japonés ya sabe lo que el otro dirá. Siente cómo su corazón se acelera y sus manos sudan. ¡Dios! Los labios de Jinki nunca le habían parecido tan apetecibles como en este momento, cuando se los muerde por nerviosismo. "… Tu me gustas" Se miran mutuamente, el menor no cree que lo ha dicho finalmente. Pasan los segundos y ninguno es capaz de hablar. Jinki siente su corazón apretarse con cada segundo que pasa, un nudo se aloja en su garganta y lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, sabe que ha perdido a su mejor amigo. "Bueno, creo que ya sé tu resp…" no termina de hablar cuando siente otros labios sobre los suyos. Abre los ojos ante la sorpresa y antes que su cerebro registre lo que está pasando, esos labios se alejan de los suyos.

Ahí están ahora, mirándose fijamente uno frente al otro.

"Creo que eso es un_ me gustas, también"_ dice sonriendo a la vez que se acerca otra vez para probar sus labios. Esta vez Jinki tiene tiempo para reaccionar y responderle al mayor. Así, Satoshi le roba su segundo, tercer, cuarto y quinto beso esa noche. "Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías darme"

Después que el japonés se sacara los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda que le había dado Jinki, y que éste bajara a robarse unos pedazos de pastel que había quedado en la cocina, ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación del menor a comer. Un silencio incómodo los acompañaba.

"Ne, Hyung"

"No más hyung cuando estemos solos" Respondió antes de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

"Ne, Satoshi"

"_Yes, Love" _ Sonrió, cuántas veces había soñado el mayor con llamarlo así. El menor se sonrojó.

"Qué somos ahora?" Esa era una pregunta que el mayor no se esperaba.

"A qué te refieres" ambos se miraron unos segundos, antes que le menor desviara la mirada.

"Bueno, yo…"

"Lee Jinki, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" El otro le miró con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"No sé" comió un pedazo de pastel "Déjame pensarlo" ¿Qué?

"¿Qué? Qué quieres decir con hmp" El primer beso que robaba el menor.

"Creo que eso es un- ¡Oh, diablos!" exclamo al sentir algo cremoso en su mano. Se había apoyado en su plato de pastel o lo que quedaba de él. El japonés largó una risotada.

Horas después ambos estaban dispuestos a dormir. Satoshi se quedaría esa noche en la casa de Jinki, se dirige al closet de éste para sacar el futón que ocupa cada vez que se queda por la noche – que sí, han sido varias -.

"Oh! Yo pensaba que dormirías conmigo" Comentó el menor mientras se acomodaba bajo las frazadas, para ocultar su sonrojo.

"No crees que vas muy rápido" Jinki le tiró su almohada en cuanto se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

Satoshi acomodó el futón al lado de la cama de Jinki. El mayor se sentó al lado de su novio – sonríe al pensarlo de esa forma -, y le acaricia el cabello hasta que éste se queda dormido. Después de un beso en la mejilla se acomoda en el futón para dormirse.

Pasadas unas horas de sueño, el mayor despertó por los movimientos que hacía Jinki, no alcanzó a correrse antes que éste le cayera encima con frazadas incluidas.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó. Para su sorpresa el menor seguía durmiendo. Lo acomoda mejor y baja una almohada.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Jinki entró a la habitación para despertarlos, pero al verlos decide dejarlos dormir un rato más.

Ambos estaban abrazados al otro.

A los siete meses de estar juntos, Satoshi se comienza a preparar para dar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, no tiene mucho tiempo para estar con Jinki, pero cada vez que se encuentran el menor es capaz de decir lo nervioso que está su novio. Sabe que ha pasado noches sin dormir por estar repasando aquellos detalles que puede que le pregunten y lo más seguro es que se le olviden. Rechaza muchas invitaciones de los padres de Jinki, los cuales al igual que su hijo, están muy preocupados por el mayor, pues cada vez lo ven más pálido, ojeroso y delgado.

Dos días antes del examen, Jinki logra convencer a un irritado japonés de pasar la noche en su departamento.

Después de muchos intentos para que dejara de estudiar y se relajara un poco, que resultaron en nada, Jinki se cambia a pijama y se mete a la cama para dormir, un tanto molesto por lo testarudo que es Satoshi.

Cuando Satoshi ya no siente bulla a su alrededor, cuando se da cuenta que el departamento está demasiado silencioso para estar Jinki ahí – pues siempre se la pasaba cantando o hablando, incluso estudiando cuando él estudiaba -, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Se fue a su habitación y ahí lo esperaba la imagen más tierna y sexy que había visto de Jinki. Durmiendo de espalda cubierto con la sábana apenas por un lado, con su remera de pijama levantada dejándole ver el ombligo y una de sus piernas descubiertas. Dándose una bofetada mental por no tomar atención a semejante criatura, se posiciona a su lado para besarle con comodidad. Jinki gime dentro de sus sueños al sentir la mano helada de Satoshi acariciarle lo que se le ve de piel.

Cuando el menor despierta siente su boca ser invadida por el japonés y aunque al principio se sorprende, comienza a responderle rápidamente. Satoshi se acomoda sobre él para estar más cómodo. Coloca una de sus piernas entre las del menor pasando a tocar la entrepierna de éste logrando que gimiera dentro de su beso. Lo vuelve a hacer sacando otro gemido del menor. Lo repite una y otra vez hasta que siente un bulto entre las piernas de Jinki y sus propios pantalones muy apretados. Se miran fijamente, ambos están con las pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos vidriosos, sus labios rojos y la respiración agitada.

Satoshi se acomoda otra vez, quedando entre las piernas del menor. Comienza a besarle el cuello logrando sacar pequeños "mew's" a Jinki, quien ha movido su cabeza para darle más acceso a él. En un momento baja su pelvis logrando encontrarse con la de su pareja quien deja escapar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores. Satoshi sonríe cuando ve un círculo rojo en el cuello del menor: su primer chupón. Vuelve a bajar su cadera para rosarse con la otra, una y otra vez mandando oleadas de placer por la espalda de ambos.

En algún momento Jinki ha pasado sus brazos por sobre su cuello acercándole a él para besarlo sin pudor, mientras sus caderas permanecen juntas moviéndose de un lado a otro para crear esa exquisita fricción que ambos buscaban.

"Ah… más…" salió de la boca del menor. Satoshi llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de su novio y la acercó aún más así, Jinki rodeó con una de sus piernas al otro para obtener aún más fricción. Comenzó a arquear su espalda debido a la intensidad de su placer.

Ambos se sabían cerca del final.

Los dos gemían dentro del beso que compartían.

Jinki fue el primero en terminar, sintiendo un tirón en su abdomen y su vista llenándose de un destello blanco, se vino en sus bóxers y pijama, arqueando aún más la espalda y ahogando un gemido. Por su lado al mayor sólo le bastó ver el rostro de su pareja y sentir su cuerpo ardiendo pegado al suyo para terminar dentro de sus pantalones.

Compartieron un último beso antes que el mayor se acomodara a su lado. Ambos con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas coloradas.

Se limpiaron y cambiaron ropa, Jinki usando unos buzos antiguos del japonés que ya le quedaban un poco cortos.

Cuando están los dos acurrucados en la cama, el coreano ve una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor. Una sonrisa verdadera de esas que no ve desde finales de octubre. Se apega aún más a Satoshi quien le acaricia la espalda y le da besos en la frente de tanto en tanto, se acomoda para dormirse mientras una sonrisa adorna su rostro junto con un leve sonrojo.

No importa qué tan avergonzado se sienta en este momento por lo que acaba de compartir con su pareja, lo importante es que Satoshi ya no está preocupado por su examen y que se siente lo suficientemente bien para sonreírle.

Cuando Satoshi sabe que Jinki está durmiendo le susurra a su oído:

"Te amo"

Al otro día ambos están de mejor humor. Jinki prepara el desayuno y se lo comen entre caricias y amurracos, además de dejarle algo hecho para el almuerzo del otro día, su examen. Logra sacarlo del departamento y van a ver alguna película, comen afuera para deleite de ambos. Hacia la tarde se hacen la idea que deben separarse, pues el menor debe volver a su casa.

Comparten un último beso antes de separarse y cada uno dirigirse hacia su respectivo hogar.

Esa noche Satoshi duerme abrazando la almohada que ha ocupado su novio, mientras éste antes de dormir se encarga de un pequeño problema en su anatomía al recordar la noche anterior.

Según el mayor el examen no estuvo ni muy difícil, pero tampoco tan fácil. Hay que esperar los resultados.

"Ah! Ya no doy más" Jinki tiró su lápiz lejos antes de acostarse de espalda en el suelo. Satoshi le queda mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No puedo creer que el último examen caiga el día de mi cumpleaños"

Llevan ocho meses juntos.

Han tenido sus malos entendidos, como toda pareja que está recién iniciándose.

"Ne, Jinki qué harás para las vacaciones de navidad" el otro le mira. Acerca su mano a la de él para entrelazarla.

"No mucho… creo que nada, aparte de estudiar"

"¿Quieres venir a pasar unos días conmigo?"

"¿Lo pasarás acá? Pensé que te irías a los Estados Unidos, como siempre"

"Por mucho que quiera irme, debo esperar la carta con los resultados" Ambos estaban acostados en el suelo mirándose.

"Ah… Entonces sí, no creo que haya problemas con mi padre" Comparten un beso, uno de los que te dejan con ganas de más.

Jinki siguió estudiando bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, quien se dio cuenta de lo largo que tenía el cabello el otro y lo mucho que le molestaba. En un momento se paró abruptamente llamando la atención de Jinki que se le quedó mirando. Se sintieron ruidos en la habitación, luego lo vio encaminarse a la cocina y allá escuchó el abrir y cerrar de cajones y estantes.

"Ajá! Esto servirá"

Satoshi se sentó tras Jinki. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

"¡AU! Qué me estás haciendo?"

"Pensé que me quedaban cintas para el pelo, de la temporada en que lo usé largo, pero no. Listo" Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía una coleta que impedía que su cabello llegara a su rostro. "Ya no te molesta, cierto?" Cuando el menor asintió Satoshi lo abrazó por la espalda.

Más tarde el menor se daría cuenta que con lo que le sujetó el cabello su novio, era con el elástico que se amarra la bolsa de pan.

Paseaban por las calles de Seul, era tarde y en vísperas de navidad, día que muchas parejas pasarían juntas y ellos no serían la excepción. Los adornos de los locales comenzaban a iluminarse y las familias y amigos salían a pasear como ellos, envueltos en gruesos abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes.

Cada vez que veían a una pareja abrazarse o besarse, ambos sentían ganas de hacer lo mismo y caminar juntos tomados de manos, pero eso era una de las cosas que habían renunciado al darse el primer beso. Actuar como pareja en público lo tenían prohibido.

Llegaron al restaurant de comida rápida que suelen visitar desde la primera salida de ambos.

"Ugh… está lleno" Una larga fila se veía al interior.

"Te parece algo de… ¿Jinki?" Se dio vuelta cuando se vio solo. Unos pasos más atrás estaba su novio levantándose. Satoshi largó una carcajada a la vez que le tendía una mano para ayudarlo.

"Agua congelada" fue su explicación.

Esa noche cenaron pollo frito sentados en alguna banca del parque más cercano, los dos muy juntos bebiendo algo calentito y como postre algún dulce de los carritos que hay en la calle.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, estaban desnudos en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en los pies, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos y los labios rojos.

Marcas rojas adornaban los cuerpos de ambos, especialmente en sus cuellos y tórax.

Rasguños en la espalda de Satoshi, dedos marcados en la cadera de Jinki.

Es la primera vez que ambos terminan en la mano del otro.

Abril ya.

Jinki está en clases al igual que Satoshi que felizmente ha entrado a la _Universidad de Medicina en Seul._ Poco tiempo tienen ya para juntarse ambos.

Se acerca el cumpleaños del japonés y con eso su primer aniversario.

Jinki observa un estante en su habitación donde tiene fotografías de sus amigos, familia y en especial de Satoshi.

Hay una donde están en el metro, sacada unos meses después de su primera salida, ambos están sonriendo. Otra donde están en un parque de diversiones, están comiendo helado, o al menos Jinki está comiendo. Sonríe al verla, recuerda perfectamente por qué es el único comiendo. Un pequeño niño había corrido hacia él y chocado contra sus piernas, logrando botar al coreano y por ende su helado desparramado en el suelo. A ambos no le quedaba dinero más que para volver a sus hogares, así que el mayor muy amablemente le regaló su helado –luego de reírse de él por su mala suerte -. Su mirada se posa en otra fotografía, esa fue tomada unos meses después que ambos se declararan, el mismo Satoshi se la había regalo cuando cumplieron cuatro meses. Pasa a una más reciente, fue tomada para año nuevo, ahí está su familia completa celebrando. Él está abrazando a su madre por la cintura, que se encuentra a su lado izquierdo, Satoshi está a su otro lado y su padre entre él y su madre.

¡Ah…! Cómo lo extraña. Llevan tres semanas sin verse. La última vez que se vieron, fue cuando el mayor se cambió de departamento a uno más cercano a la universidad. Extraña pasar las tardes con él. Recuerda aquellos momentos donde el mayor tocaba la guitarra y él cantaba, y si estaban en su casa lo acompañaba con el piano.

"Si perdiera mi vista, no lo lamentaría tanto como perder mi audición. ¿Sabes por qué?" Le preguntó una noche cuando los dos estaban retozando en el departamento de él. "Por que moriría si no pudiera escucharte cantar otra vez. Amo tu voz, tanto como te amo a ti"

"¿Y si quedara mudo qué harías?"

"Aún podrías hacer cantar al piano"

Se revuelve el cabello. ¡Lo extraña! Echa de menos aquellas tardes donde ambos se la pasaban estudiando, leyendo o simplemente viendo tele. Pero lo que más extraña son sus besos, sus caricias en el cabello y sus toques. Se sonroja al pensar en eso, pero no puede mentirse a sí mismo.

"Hijo, por qué no lo invitas de nuevo por su cumpleaños, estoy seguro que tu papá no le molestará" Le comenta mientras preparan la cena.

"Puede que esté ocupado estudiando" susurra.

"Nada pierdes con pedírselo. Además, eres su mejor amigo. ¿No?"

Al otro día se emociona al ver a su Hyung esperándolo a la salida de sus clases. Prácticamente corre a saludarlo, olvidando a sus compañeros que le acompañan a la salida, y debe contenerse para no abrazarlo ahí y besarlo. El brillo en los ojos del otro le dice que, también, se está conteniendo.

"Yah, oppa! Por qué corres y me dejas hablando sola!" Para incredulidad de Satoshi, ahí se encuentra, la misma chica que años atrás quiso declararse a su novio.

"¡Oh! Lo siento…" Satoshi sólo se concentra en matar a la chica con la mirada. "¡Hyung!"

"Oh, qué disculpa… qué decías?" Jinki solo niega con la cabeza. Él podría reconocer esa mirada a mil millas de distancia. Celos.

Se despiden de sus compañeros y caminan sin rumbo fijo.

"Oe, Satoshi. ¿Quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con nosotros?"

"Con ustedes… o contigo?" mirándole de reojo.

"Con nosotros y después sólo conmigo" Satoshi ríe unos segundos ante lo dulce de su novio, cuando va a revolverle el cabello para demostrar su afecto, se da cuenta que el menor lo tiene amarrado, con el mismo elástico que le había pasado él. Sí, aquel elástico del pan. Algo cálido le recorre en su interior.

En su cumpleaños vuelve a recibir regalos de los padres de Jinki, de su madre y su hermana, esta vez por separado.

"Que grande está" Susurra al admirar la fotografía que ha recibido de su hermanita, están ella y su madre.

Por su primer año de noviazgo Satoshi ha decidido comprarle un teléfono móvil a Jinki.

"Cuando me extrañes, me llamas o me mandas un mensaje" Cuando Jinki lo revisa se da cuenta que ya hay un número registrado.

_MysexyDoc._

"My sexy doc. En serio?" Satoshi le muestra otro celular de similares características al de Jinki, en la pantalla salía: _Mypenguin._ El menor se ríe antes de besarlo y pronto dejan olvidadas sus nuevas adquisiciones en el escritorio para entretenerse en otras cosas.

No pasaron muchos meses antes que le encontraran un uso más placentero al hablarse por teléfono.

Cuando Jinki cumplió los diecisiete años, se hizo una celebración en su casa, fueron los amigos de su preparatoria. Sus padres estaban presentes, pero no Satoshi, quien tenía clases hasta tarde ese día.

Están contando anécdotas de Jinki a su madre que reía de y con su hijo, pero su ella nota una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. _Ah…_ piensa, había alguien que no pudo llegar. Sonríe al recordar que su hijo piensa que ella no lo sabe, pero ella lo sabe, mucho antes que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Todos los chicos se han ido, después de pasar un gran tiempo con su amigo. Sólo queda en la casa Kim Chingmae, la única chica del grupo y que ha sido compañera de Jinki por muchos años. _Pobre, _se dice la señora Lee, _si supiera que su amor no es correspondido._ Suspira, cuando ve entrar a Jinki a la cocina con la loza que han usado, seguido de la chica con lo que quedaba.

"Chingmae-ssi, ya se está haciendo tarde," Le dice la señora a la vez que recibe los vasos que ella traía "¿No tendrás problemas por tus padres por eso?"

"Oh, cierto debo llamarlos para que me pasen a buscar." Disculpándose con los anfitriones sale de la cocina para hacer la llamada.

Ya son las diez de la noche, y los dos adolescentes están a la espera de los padres de la joven. Su madre se ha retirado a hacerle compañía a su padre.

"Oppa, yo quería decirte algo" la chica está sentada al lado del joven, mira hacia abajo y juega con sus manos. Jinki la observa y se ve él mismo hace dos años casi. "La verdad es que yo… llevo muchos años… " En un movimiento repentino se le acerca juntando sus labios. Jinki rápidamente reacciona, tomándola de los hombros la separa con delicadeza.

"Lo siento mucho, pero yo no…" En ese momento suena el timbre. Ambos se levantan, la chica con la cara roja y lágrimas en sus ojos. Jinki siente lástima por ella y un poco enfadado con sí mismo por hacerla llorar. Sabe que si no existiera Satoshi, la hubiese aceptado.

Cuando abre la puerta ahí está su novio.

Chingmae observa a ambos y no le queda duda alguna, aquel brillo que aparece en los ojos de ambos le da toda la información que necesita. Escuchan una bocina a los lejos, y ella sabe que es su padre.

Se despide y los deja solos, prometiendo que cuando se le dé la oportunidad los arruinaría a ambos.

"¿Y ella?" preguntó a la vez que se sacaba el gorro y la bufanda que sólo dejaban al descubierto sus ojos. No recibe más respuesta que los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Se separan cuando escuchan a alguien acercarse a la puerta.

Era el padre de Jinki.

"Oh! Satoshi, me alegra que hayas venido" Satoshi hace una venia para saludar a su suegro.

"A mí también"

"Pero pensé que tenías clases hasta tarde" Preguntó cuando ya estaban en la cocina. Su padre había bajado para buscar algo de agua, antes de irse a acostar definitivamente.

"Bueno, tuve la suerte que mi profesor estaba enfermo" Satoshi recibió un pedazo de pastel con gusto. "Eso me recuerda" saca de su bolso un paquete pequeño envuelto el papel regalo. "Feliz cumpleaños"

Rasga el papel con cuidado y sus ojos de se abren de sorpresa al ver ahí entre sus manos el disco "The Way U Are" de Tohoshinki autografiado, por los cinco. En una esquina decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Jinki"

"¿Qué, cómo, pero…?" Jinki miraba al disco y a su novio una y otra vez, sin poder explicárselo.

"Verás. La semana pasada fueron a la Universidad a tocar… bueno a cantar. Yo no sabía, sino te hubiese avisado para que fueras. Supe porque una de mis compañeras los vio por la ventana y comenzó a gritar como loca. Casi se desmaya. Pobrecita.

Nosotros teníamos clases, so, no pudimos ir a verlos. Las chicas casi matan al profesor para que las dejara salir.

Cuando salimos, ellos ya habían terminado de hacer su presentación. Las niñas estaban todas emocionas, menos mis compañeras. Yo pasé al baño a lavarme las manos antes de ir a comer algo… y ahí entraron ellos.

Yo… ya te había comprado el disco, temprano ese mismo día, por lo que lo andaba trayendo.

Me acerqué al más pequeño en edad, ya sabes cómo se llama… hm… bueno no importa. Entonces, le expliqué que era un regalo de cumpleaños para alguien muy especial y que si me lo podían firmar.

Son muy amables ¿sabes?, no son como la gran mayoría de artistas americanos que me lo hubiesen tirado por la cabeza.

Cómo sea, él lo firmó y luego le explicó la historia a sus compañeros que gustosamente firmaron también.

So, he aquí el disco.

¡Ah! También estaban ellos, como se llaman, los que actúan como pareja en público, resulta que no sólo en público, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el baño refrescándose, estuvieron abrazados. Que ganas de poder ser como ellos.

Y yo sé, que prefieres el Trot, pero el otro día te quedaste viéndolo con ganas de comprarlo y bueno… ¿Te gustó?"

Jinki tenía abrazado el disco. Asintió sin decir nada. ¿Qué si le había gustado? ¿Qué si…? ¡Le había fascinado! Especialmente por Satoshi, quien apenas los reconocía. Su novio sólo escuchaba música occidental – Angra, Metallica y Iron Maiden, eran unos de los nombres que más leía en el estante donde guardaba los discos - y algo la japonesa – L'Arc en Ciel, TM Revolution, X-Japan, por dar unos ejemplos -.

Dejó el disco sobre la mesa y abrazó con fuerza al japonés.

Estaban en el nuevo departamento de Satoshi, quien se había mudado más cerca de la universidad para no tener que levantarse tan temprano. El departamento era un poco más grande que el anterior, ya que contaba con un estudio que podía hacer de la habitación para visitas.

Era mediado de junio y un calor abrumante inundaba Corea.

Se encontraban ambos acostados en el suelo del living, con el ventilador al lado, ninguno con ganas de moverse, hasta que fuera más tarde y refrescara.

"Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de preparatoria"

"¿Hm?... Quiero cantar, es decir, quiero ser cantante"

"Pero para eso debes meterte en alguna compañía. Vi que están las audiciones para algunas, quizás podríamos ir—"

"No"

"¿No? Cómo que no, por qué no"

"No quiero ir a castings…"

Le miraba fijamente, Jinki se mordió los labios con su vista fija en otro lado. "hm… no hagas eso"

"Hacer qué"

"Eso. Morderte los labios" el menor siente la mirada fija de Satoshi en sus labios.

"Por qué" pregunta, mordiéndoselos nuevamente. El mayor no aguanta más, se arrastra hacia él y lo besa con pasión. Lamentablemente hace tanto calor, que ninguno de los dos tiene intenciones de intensificar el beso, pero una mirada entre los dos dice que esta noche será prometedora. Sienten un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas en anticipación.

A pesar que ya comparten algo más que puras caricias, nunca han hecho el amor y es algo que ambos pretenden cambiar dentro de poco, pero no esta noche.

"Entonces, si no vas a ir a una compañía. ¿Qué harás?"

"Segunda opción es estudiar… leyes…"

"Mmm… ya te imagino, con traje frente al estrado… todo un sexy pingüino"

"Oye!" se mueve para pegarle, pero pasa a llevar el ventilador y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Satoshi – que desarrolló, para evitarle más desgracias a su novio -, que lo tiró hacia él, el aparato hubiese caído encima del menor. Jinki quedó pegado a su lado. "¿Cuándo te irás?"

"El próximo mes, pero serán sólo dos semanas." El menor se acomodó a su lado, a pesar del calor.

"_I'm going to miss you"_ le susurra al oído.

"Yo también te extrañaré"

Antes de irse a los Estados Unidos, Satoshi le comenta la conversación a la mamá de Jinki un día que va a la casa de novio a dejarle unos cuadernos que éste había dejado en su departamento, a ver si ella logra convencerlo de ir a algún casting. Dentro de los cuadernos iba la contraseña de la puerta del departamento.

Cuando pisó suelo americano, lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a Jinki.

_To: Mypenguin_

_He llegado sano y salvo a USA._

_Te extraño_

Se sorprendió que a los pocos minutos, llegara un mensaje de vuelta, suponiendo que allá ya era bastante tarde.

_From: Mypenguin._

_Me alegro, saluda a tu mamá y hermana de mi parte._

_También te extraño._

Tomó un taxi, luego que recogiera su maleta, para llegar a su casa. Él vivía en LA, en los suburbios para ser exacto. Cada vez que volvía, recuerdos llenaban su mente, aquellos años que vivió acá con una familia, que si bien no lo aceptaron todos los miembros de ésta, pasó momento increíbles con los que sí.

Le paga al taxista y camina hasta su casa, pasa por un parque donde solía jugar con la pequeña Rose, su hermana.

Abre la puerta de su casa, con la llave que le entregaron años atrás.

"_Tadaima!_" Sonríe al decirlo, una sensación de hogar le da al hacerlo. Escucha ruidos en la cocina y pronto un par de brazos le rodean el cuello y unos labios besan su mejilla. ¡Oh su querida madre!

"Hijo" susurra mientras lo abraza, lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

"Estoy en casa, mamá" responde abrazándola un poco más fuerte. Por mucho que ame estar en corea, nada reemplazaba la alegría que le embargaba cada vez que abrazaba a su madre. Sólo dos razones lo mantenían allá: encontrar a su hermana, y Jinki.

Los días pasan volando. Satoshi tiene un encuentro amargo con su padre quien apenas lo saluda y su hermano que lo ignora por completo, pero a él no le importa, porque sabía que esto pasaría, como pasa cada vez que regresa desde el extranjero. Realmente, las únicas emocionadas por su regreso y su bien estar eran las mujeres de la familia.

Suspira. En cuatro días más se tendrá que ir de nuevo a Corea, comienzan las clases y con ellas el estrés y las noches de poco dormir.

"¿Sucede algo?" Satoshi deja su celular. Tiene ganas de llamar a Jinki. Desde que comenzaron su relación nunca habían estado a tantos kilómetros de distancia sin hablarse –Jinki había salido con sus padres a un sector rural, donde la electricidad y la señal de celular eran poco frecuentes -. "Esperas una llamada de alguna chica?"

Sería el momento apropiado para decírselo, se preguntaba Satoshi. Éste es mejor como cualquiera.

"A decir verdad de un chico" su madre se sorprende, pero no dice nada. "Tengo una relación con un chico… no te molesta?"

"No te mentiré." Se sentó al lado de su hijo. "Me sorprende que estés con un chico, pero te conozco. Sé que él debe ser una buena persona" Satoshi sonríe y abraza a su madre.

"Es muy buena persona, con muy mala suerte, pero muy buena persona"

_Entonces, viajaré a Corea a ver qué tan buena persona es._ Pensó la señora Price. _Además, tengo ganas de visitar a mi familia._

"¿Es cierto, es cierto?" Preguntó Rose al entrar a su habitación donde él estaba empacando.

"Qué es cierto"

"Que eres… ya sabes… ¿gay?"

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó cerrando su maleta.

"Nop" se sienta en la cama de su hermano mayor. "Ne, oppa, te quiero" le dijo en coreano, posando una de sus manos en la del mayor, quien la abrazó. No tenía palabras para expresar lo mucho que amaba a las mujeres de esta familia.

"Además, yo no diría Gay, más bien Jinki-sexual"

"Jinki… ¿Jinki se llama mi cuñado?" el mayor asiente "Wow… y cómo es? Es mayor que yo, ¿verdad? O sea, espero que sea mayor que yo o serías un pedófilo. Cuántos años tiene. Estudia contigo? Por qué no me dijiste antes. ¿Qué hace por la vida? ¡Es mayor que tú! Oh… eso no tendría sentido, demasiado protector para que sea mayor. Un par de años menor quizás. ¿Es afeminado? Tiene familia… algún hermano el cual pueda aprovechar? Quizás un primo ¿algo? ¡A lo mejor es tu súper amigo que tienes allá! Ah… sería tan romántico, es así ¿verdad?... pero contéstame!" Satoshi se larga a reír.

"Lee Jinki, tiene 17 años y sí, es mi _súper amigo_ de allá…" y así le contó la historia de ellos.

Cuando regresó a Corea recibió un mensaje de Jinki

_From: Mypenguin_

_Una semana de locos en el campo, mi mala suerte me persiguió hasta allá_

_Ya regresaste? Cómo te fue?_

_Te amo. J._

Sonrió al ver el mensaje, y mientras esperaba que llegara su maleta le respondió

_To: Mypenguin_

_Qué pasó? Nada malo, espero._

_Bien, hay algo que debo decirte._

_También te amo. S._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de recibir una respuesta.

_From: Mypenguin_

_Pff… que no pasó._

_Qué tienes que decirme? Es algo malo?_

_Podemos juntarnos el otro fin de semana, para vernos._

_Te extraña, tu dulce pingüino._

Mientras esperaba el bus que lo llevaría hasta su casa le respondió.

_To: Mypenguin_

_Algo bueno._

_Juntémonos el viernes y pasas ese fin de semana conmigo_

_Awww, por eso te amo._

_Tu doctor sexy._

Pasó un bus y llevaba pegado un afiche. Había comenzado el casting a través de videos de la SM, tenía un mes a partir del día anterior para entregar los videos de los participantes. Se prometió pasar a buscar las bases durante la semana.

El miércoles se vio con suficiente tiempo de ir a SM Ent.

Entró al edificio y sin querer chocó con alguien. Con sus rápidos reflejos logra evitar que el chico frente a él caiga.

"Oh, disculpa"

"No te preocupes" dijo el otro arreglándose la ropa y recogiendo algunos papeles que se le habían caído.

"Taeminnie!" escuchan que gritan de atrás, se acercó un joven unos años más grande que el niño con el que había chocado, pero más chico que su novio.

"Kibum-hyung, qué ¿sucede?"

"Pabo! Se te olvidó su bolso… oh ¿Hola?" preguntó a Satoshi.

"Ah, hola. Sí, em ¿Ustedes saben dónde debo retirar los datos para postular a alguien?" Los dos le quedan mirando, Kibum le observa de pies a cabeza. _No está mal_, piensa, recordando la imagen que debe tener un Idol.

Satoshi estaba un poco más arreglado que de costumbre, pues le tocaba una presentación frente sus profesores.

"Piensas postularte?" pregunta el más chico.

"No estás viejo para eso?"

"Hyung!" le reprocha el pequeño.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad, no debes mentir Taemin"

"No, no es para mí" responde con una sonrisa, se imaginaba cómo sería la dinámica entre los tres con Jinki.

"Oh…" dicen ambos un poco decepcionados.

"Yo debo irme, espero que le vaya bien" con una venia se despide de ambos y sale corriendo.

"Entonces, a quién quieres postular" Preguntó el tal Kibum "Alguna novia, quizás?"

"No, es sólo para un amigo demasiado tímido como para venir él mismo"

"Si es tímido entonces no sirve" _Vaya con este chico_, pensó el mayor "Si alguna vez debuta pasará mucho tiempo frente a las cámaras y…"

"No creo que sean las cámaras precisamente lo que le molesta" Kibum se queda en silencio entendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería.

Llegaron donde la recepcionista y el menor pidió los papeles respectivos.

"Si es menor de edad, sus padres deberán firmarlo"

"Ajá…"

"Bueno eso es todo, entonces. Espero que tu amigo quede y que le vaya bien"

"Muchas gracias, Kibum-ssi" el otro se despide también. Satoshi espera que él desaparezca en uno de los pasillos antes de girarse. Cuando comienza a caminar siente tropezar con alguien, otra vez, pero esta vez ambos caen al suelo.

_Esto me pasa por juntarme mucho con Jinki y la falta de sueño. _

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta la persona que chocó con él, cuando lo reconoce se pone rápidamente de pie y ayuda a al otro.

"Sí, qué hay de ti" el otro asiente recibiendo su ayuda.

"Jaejoong-hyung!"

"Ne, Changmin-ah!" sonríe ya estando de pie. Satoshi los deja despidiéndose y disculpándose otra vez con el joven.

"Él… se me hace conocido" murmura el menor de Tohoshinki.

Ese viernes se juntaron a comer tofu, en el departamento del mayor.

"Y lo peor, es que cuando estábamos plantando el arroz…" Ambos estaban al borde las lágrimas de tanto reírse, Satoshi apenas podía respirar. "el perro de la familia corrió hacia la niña, pero yo estaba en el camino… y… saltó encima de mí… yo perdí el equilibrio y ambos caímos mojándonos enteros" Jinki sonríe, hace tiempo que no ve reírse tanto a Satoshi. "Yah! No es tan gracioso"

"Lo siento, amor, pero de tan sólo imaginármelo…" largó otra carcajada.

"El perro no quiso acercarse más a mi…" susurró logrando que su novio se riera aún más fuerte, mientras él sonreía comiendo su tofu. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?" Preguntó cuando ambos estaban sentados y tranquilos.

"Que tenemos la bendición de mi madre, para continuar nuestra relación" Jinki le queda mirando fijamente con sus ojos interrogantes. "No podía ocultárselo más, ¿sabes?"

"Pero te pudo haber dicho algo… y si hubiese querido que terminaras conmigo… y si…" _te hubiera echado de tu familia_, termina pensando.

"Pero no pasó, y si hubiera hecho, te hubiera elegido mil veces, Jinki" le respondió seriamente. Tan serio que el menor siente sus mejillas enrojecerse por la determinación y amor que hay en su mirada.

Su corazón se acelera y sudor cubre su cuerpo.

"Hmn" reprime un gemido cuando el japonés le besa cerca de su ombligo y de su hombría ya bastante despierta.

Con una mano, bastante experta, desabrocha los pantalones del menor y con su boca le baja el cierre logrando que el otro dejara salir un gimoteo. Lamió la extensión de su miembro sobre la tela de los bóxer negros que estaba usando.

"¡Ah!" gimió a la vez que arqueaba la espalda.

Lo siguió haciendo, sabía que eso volvería loco al menor.

"Ah… Sato… ah… más…"

"Más qué" le susurró a su oído. Presionando ambas erecciones cubiertas contra la otra, mandando oleadas de placer a ambos. "Dímelo, qué quieres" jugueteaba con su oreja.

"Ah…!" Sintió su rostro enrojecerse aún más. "Ah… usa… ng… usatuboca…"

"Qué?" Jinki le quedó mirando con cara de _no-me-hagas-repetirlo._ "Pero si no te escuché"

"Ah…! Yo…" se mordió los labios, acto que logró subir la lívido de Satoshi aún más, quien bajó una mano y comenzó a masajear su miembro dentro de su ropa interior. "Ah!... Ah… _suck it!_"

"A tus órdenes" Bajó desde su cuello, a su tórax, su abdomen y torturó un poco más a su pareja jugando con su ombligo. De un movimiento bajó los bóxers revelando un muy erecto miembro. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y lo masajeó. Luego, paso su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza.

"Ah!" gimió Jinki arqueando su espalda.

Besó la punta y de un movimiento lo metió en su boca, el gemido que dio Jinki le retumbo en los oídos y viajó directamente hasta su propio miembro olvidado. Comenzó a subir y a bajar, una de sus manos masajeaba aquella parte que él no lograba llegar con su boca.

_Grande._ Piensa. _Jinki es grande. Pero yo no me quedo atrás. _

Siente un tirón en su cabello y sabe que a Jinki lo ha perdido en el placer que lo embarga.

Sube la mano que ha ocupado para sujetar la cadera de su novio hasta su boca e ingresa tres dedos en ella. Jinki los chupa con experiencia.

No es la primera vez que llegan tan lejos. Han quedado de acuerdo que el menor será quien lo reciba – aunque el japonés se ha ofrecido varias veces para él ser el pasivo, su pareja siempre le responde que no se siente cómodo siendo quien lleve el ritmo, quizás más adelante. Satoshi sonríe al escuchar sus palabras, por que recuerda que en la mayoría de las veces, quien inicia sus encuentros, es el menor -, y para que se vaya acostumbrando irían de a poco.

Deja a un lado el miembro de Jinki y un hilo de baba le baja por el mentón.

Lo observa y su miembro y corazón dan un salto, ahí está su pareja sexymente desnudo en su cama, con la vista nublada, una de sus manos en su cabello evitando que se le vaya a los ojos, mientras la otra mantiene apretada las sábanas. Su boca está entreabierta y sus labios rojos de tanto mordérselos. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

"Sabes que esto te va a molestar un poco"

"Solo hazlo…!"

Se besan, Jinki logra sentir un poco de su misma esencia en la boca del otro, sus lenguas en una batalla para ver cuál de las dos tendría el privilegio de explorar la boca del otro. Entre ambos, sacan la ropa interior que cubre a Satoshi. Cuando el mayor ingresa uno de sus dedos por su entrada, Jinki sabe que ha perdido esa batalla.

Una pequeña molestia, eso es lo que siente y a lo que se ha acostumbrado.

El japonés baja sus caderas y roza su miembro con el de su pareja, ambos gimen en la boca del otro. Jinki toma a ambos con su mano y comienza a masajearlos. Gime cuando siente otro dedo ingresar en él.

El dolor es pronto reemplazado por el placer de sus propias caricias y las que le brindaba su pareja.

"¿Estás bie—" no terminó de hablar pues el menor con la mano que le quedaba libre, lo sujetó del cuello y lo acercó a él para seguir besándolo.

Ingresó un tercer dedo y notó el dolor que le causaba al menor, intenta decir algo, pero un cambio de ángulo de su mano roza un punto que lo hace rápidamente olvidar el dolor y gritar de placer.

"AH!... más"

"A dónde, aquí?" Saca un poco sus dedos y embiste con ellos al interior de su novio quien arquea su espalda y aprieta un poco más su mano que acariciaba ambos miembros "Ah… Jinki…"

"Más… Sato… más…"

El japonés continuó rozando su próstata con sus dedos volviendo al menor una masa temblorosa y gimiente de placer.

"Ah… hm… ah! Creo que… hmmm" El mayor sintió como los músculos de su pareja se contraían, presionando sus dedos. No faltaba mucho para que Jinki se viniera.

Y así fue, no más de tres embestidas, el menor se corrió entre ambos con un ahogado gemido de placer, siguió embistiendo y masajeando su miembro para que el menor alargara su orgasmo.

Satoshi salió de su interior y se sentó entre las piernas del coreano, quien trataba de recuperar su aliento. Él por su parte acariciaba su miembro para poder llegar al clímax.

"Yo… yo lo hago…" se ofreció al verlo. Lo empujó de espaldas a la cama y sin perder un segundo lo introdujo a su boca.

"Ah… Dios, Jinki!" gimió cuando el chico lamió con fuerza uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Quién pensaría que el pequeño Jinki ya no era tan inocente y sabía perfectamente dónde presionar, dónde morder, dónde lamer si lo quería dejar gimiendo por él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que él terminara en la boca del otro.

Después de compartir una ducha para limpiarse, ambos se fueron a dormir sin nada, abrazados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

A la mañana es el timbre en la puerta que despierta al mayor. Besa a su pareja que está pacíficamente durmiendo. Se coloca un buzo y toma una remera para colocársela en el camino.

¡Dios, quién molesta un domingo a las nueve de la mañana!

Al abrir la puerta, se queda de piedra. Ahí frente a él se encontraba su madre.

"¿Mamá?"

"Satoshi, supuse que no me estarías esperando, puedo pasar?" Su hijo se hace hacia un lado dándole lugar a su madre.

Por su lado Jinki comienza a despertar al no sentir a su pareja a su lado. A lo mejor iría al baño. Se acomodó a la orilla de la cama donde debería estar Satoshi. Si no volvía en unos minutos se obligaría a levantarse y arrastrarlo a la cama.

Cuando su madre se sacó los zapatos, se dio cuenta que había un par más al lado del de su hijo, unos números más chicos.

"¿Está acá?" le pregunta. El chico apenas asiente. "Quiero conocerlo, está durmiendo todavía, cierto?" se pone un par de pantuflas y camina hasta la que supone es la habitación.

"No espera, no entrarás ahí" Satoshi se interpone entre su madre y la puerta de su habitación.

"Sólo será verlo"

"Pero mamá!"

"No será peor que ver a tu hermano tener sexo con su novia en el living"

"¿En el living? En el lugar que yo me senté… oh, por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"Nunca te preguntaste por qué Rose ni yo nos sentamos ahí, pues bien ahí está tu respuesta" Ambos discutían en susurros. "Ahora, muévete, quiero verlo"

"Pero no puedes esperar a que lo despierte…"

"No me digas que está desnudo… Tu, Price Satoshi, no me digas que has tenido sexo con este niño que es aún menor de edad" un sonrojo cubre el rostro de su hijo, para diversión de la madre. Es tan fácil leer a sus hijos. "Ve a despertarlo, yo espero acá" En cuanto Satoshi abrió la puerta para entrar, su madre se cuela y ve a un niño, sí niño, porque así como está no se le puede llamar de otra forma.

"Mamá!"

"Shh, que lo vas a despertar" siguen hablando en susurros. Rodea la cama y se hinca en la parte más lejana de donde está Jinki.

"Mamá, será mejor que salgas… va a desp-" se calla al ver que su novio está comenzando a despertar.

Jinki siente ruido a su alrededor, abre los ojos y cree que haber visto al otro lado de la cama a una mujer observarlo, no lo cree y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

"_He is so sweet!"_

Abre los ojos y ve a una señora ahí frente a él. Da un salto para alejarse de la extraña, pero se enreda con las sábanas y termina en el suelo.

"Mamá!" escucha a Satoshi decir.

¿Su madre? En serio… su ¿suegra? Está frente a él, mientras él está desnudo en el suelo con una sábana que apenas lo cubre y con marcas de la noche anterior. Abre los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Satoshi corre a taparlo a la vez que echa a su madre de la habitación.

"Lo lamento, amor. No sabía que ella vendría… y ¿estás bien?"

"Sí…" Se para y se cubre con la sábana.

Después de esa primera impresión, Jinki y la señora Price se llegaron a conocer durante ese día.

_Realmente es una buena persona_, comenta para ella. Sonríe, se ve tan contento su hijo y nuero, a pesar del sonrojo constante que éste lleva en sus mejillas. Sonrojo de vergüenza.

En serio, muy tierno para ella evitar quererlo.

La mamá de Satoshi pasa la semana con ellos. Para conocer aún más al nuevo integrante de la familia; lo invita seguido a comer afuera, aunque muchas de estas invitaciones son rechazadas con amabilidad por parte del menor, por razones de estudio. Ella se da cuenta que el chico es bastante responsable y que cuida demasiado bien de su hijo, pues éste le comenta que Jinki lo va a ver al menos una vez por semana al departamento, esté él o no. Por lo general siempre lleva comida y revisa sus cosas para saber qué es lo que le falta para traérselo o decirle para que se lo compre.

_Ojalá John tuviera una pareja así que se preocupe por él en vez de andarle sacando todo el dinero que gana._

Una noche Jinki la invita a cenar a su casa, explicándole con antelación que sus padres no saben de la relación que tienen ellos dos y que piensan que son sólo amigos. Ella se da cuenta que Jinki tiene de dónde salir, aquella familia trataba a su hijo como uno de ellos, aunque sospechaba que la madre del chico sabía más que lo que ellos creían.

Cuando la Señora Price se va, está hecha un mar de lágrimas, no quiere dejar a su hijo ni a Jinki. Pero sabe que debe volver a atender a su familia en USA, acá Satoshi ya tiene una vida formada y una familia que lo adoptó, nuevamente. Abraza con fuerza a su hijo y también a la pareja de éste.

"Espera hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad si quieres tener sexo con él" le susurra a Satoshi.

"Mamá!"

"Eres muy tierno, Jinki, te ha dicho Satoshi? Trátalo bien, yo sé que lo harás" Le susurra cuando lo abraza.

Jinki estaba comiendo su almuerzo en el mismo lugar de siempre, con sus amigos y algunso compañeros.

"Oye, sabes por qué Chingmae-ssi no se junta más con nosotros?"

"De qué hablas?" Preguntó a su compañero.

"Si ya sabes, desde el semestre pasado que está distante. ¿Pasó algo en tu cumpleaños?" Se atora un poco con la comida al recordar su cumpleaños.

"Nada fuera de lo normal"

"Ohm… desearía que siguiera con nosotros" Comentó otro de sus amigos, él gustaba de Chingmae desde que habían entrado a preparatoria.

Sus compañeros siguieron conversando sobre la chica, cómo decirle que ella se le había confesado y él la había rechazado?

Su celular vibró.

_From: MysexyDoc_

_Cuando salgas de clases, anda a mi departamento. Te tengo una sorpresa._

_L.S_

Sonrió ¿Una sorpresa?

_To: MysexyDoc_

_Qué es?_

_L.J_

"¿Quién es, alguna novia?" Preguntó uno de sus amigos.

"bwo? No, no."

"Si no nos quieres decir…"

Jinki ingresó el código y la puerta se abrió. Dejó sus zapatos donde corresponden y se puso pantuflas.

Al llegar al living comedor se quedó helado al ver ahí un piano blanco junto a la pared. Encima de él una nota:

_Era de mi abuela, trátalo con cariño._

_Para que no te aburras, cuando vayas a verme y no esté._

Acarició la tapa blanca e inmaculada. La levantó y las teclas le fueron reveladas.

Poco a poco las notas se convirtieron en música que llenó el departamento.

Así lo encontró Satoshi que llegó un par de horas más tarde. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento una dulce melodía le llenó los oídos.

Se acercó despacio a él y le besó su cabello, haciendo que el otro saltara del susto.

"Supongo que te gustó" Abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Hermoso… ¿en serio era de tu abuela?" El mayor asiente dejando su bolso al lado del piano para volver a abrazarlo.

"Era una de las cosas que había en la casa de mis padres, ya sabes los biológicos. Cuando mi abuela falleció, la casa se vendió y varios artículos tuve que guardarlos en una bodega. Entre ellos este piano"

"Por qué no lo trajiste antes?" Sus manos no se quedaban tranquilas con las teclas.

"No sé, realmente. Creo que me había, incluso, olvidado de su existencia" Comenzó a besarle el cuello. "Por qué no tocas algo" susurró a su oído.

"Cuál quieres" Le preguntó a su novio que se había alejado de él para tomar asiento frente a él.

"La que quieras. ¡Ah! Espera." Trajinó en su bolso y sacó una cámara.

"V-vas a grabar?"

"Sí, mi… eh… madre quiere que le envíe un video tuyo cantando. Ya sabes, como no te pudo escuchar la otra vez que vino. Además, aprovecha de conocerte Rose."

"Oh, de acuerdo" dijo más relajado.

Una a una las teclas van saliendo del piano a medida que Jinki las va tocando. Rápidamente el japonés reconoce la melodía que suena, y sonríe.

_Whatever they say, don'__t listen girl__  
>All they're doing is being envious of us<br>I just hope you will believe in whatever I tell you  
>Whatever they say, I don't care, I love you<br>I can't lose you, its so hard_

_Baby, I don't know what to say  
>I just have to tell you that my heart will never change<br>People just want us to compromise with the world  
>If that will make me lose you, then I will go against the world<em>

Tan dulce, tan firme. Así es la voz de su novio. Suave, que te envuelve.

Al terminar ambos se quedan mirando con una sonrisa de enamorados. Cuando el japonés deja de grabar besa con pasión a su pareja.

Esa noche, luego de ir a dejar a Jinki al metro para que se fuera a su casa, Satoshi hace dos copias, una para su madre y otra para la SM.

Los padres de su novio habían firmado la solicitud.

Cuando lo va a entregar es el último día plazo que tiene. Llega al edificio donde pidió la solicitud, pero se sorprende al encontrar un montón de chicas amontonadas con carteles en la entrada. _Cassopeias_ esperando por sus ídolos.

No sabe cómo lo hará para entrar. Según se leía afuera, la recepción era sólo hasta las siete de la tarde y sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para esa hora.

Intenta adentrarse al mar de mujeres, pero éstas no lo dejan avanzar mucho. Suspira en frustración. Por qué no aparecen sus ídolos luego para poder él entregar el bendito video.

"Oh! Eres tú" Escucha a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba él, el chico que le había entregado los papeles… cómo se llamaba ki… ki… ki algo… "Vienes a dejar el video?"

"Sí, así es, pero al parecer no podré entrar"

"Oh, tonterías. Ven conmigo, el edificio tiene una entrada trasera para casos como éste" El chico comenzó a avanzar esperando que el mayor lo siguiera, cosa que hizo. "Entonces, tu amigo se decidió a grabar el video… o lo grabaste a escondidas" un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del japonés "¡Oh! ¿En serio? Sabes que si lo aceptan tendrás muchos problemas"

"Lidiaré con eso cuando llegue la carta de aceptación"

"Estás muy seguro, no?" Entraron al edificio y comenzaron a pasar por pasillos, más parecía un laberinto que un edificio. "Qué harás si queda, tiene que venir a hacer una presentación frente a los profesores, antes que sea definitivo"

"Ahí veremos"

Unos minutos de silencio los embarga mientras caminan. Al menor, el extraño no le caía muy bien, no fue la mejor de las primeras impresiones que se llevó de él, después que casi botara a su querido Taemin y que ahora estuviera haciendo cosas a escondidas a la espalda de su amigo, por mucho que por su bien sea. A él no le gustan las cosas a escondidas.

Llegan a la recepción justo a tiempo para ver llegar a los miembros de Tohoshinki al edificio, mientras, las fans gritaban desesperadas por ellos. Mientras él entrega las cosas, los cinco saludan al chico que lo ayudó.

"Bueno, espero que el talento de tu amigo valga tanto problema. Que te vaya bien"

"Muchas gracias, Kibum-ssi" Sí, había escuchado el nombre de uno de los idols. "No hubiese podido hacer mucho sin tu ayuda" le hace una venia en forma de agradecimiento, para sorpresa del menor, quien sonríe más dulcemente.

"No hay problema, realmente espero que a tu amigo le vaya bien" Con una venia se despide de él deseándole buena suerte.

Satoshi no tiene problemas para salir.

Están celebrando el cumpleaños de Jinki, hoy cumple 18 años al fin. Están los dos solos en la casa del menor, pues sus padres viajaron por cosas del trabajo.

Los platos sucios de pastel yacen olvidados en el lavadero junto a los vasos de jugo que han tomado y las tazas que han ocupado para tomar té.

Gemidos se escuchan desde la habitación del cumpleañero.

"Ah… Jinki…" Dice cuando siente la boca del otro aprisionar su miembro.

Han decidido que esta noche sea donde recorran todo el trayecto, sean uno sólo.

"Es-espera… creo que… hum…" lo tira del cabello con suavidad para que deje de chupar.

Ambos respiran agitados, sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por el sudor y un sonrojo los cubre.

El menor gime al sentir la lengua de su pareja invadirle la boca. Lo posiciona en la cama mirando hacia arriba. Sus miembros se rozan, se buscan para intensificar las sensaciones.

"Sato… te quier—ah!... quiero… adentro… ya…!" Le dice cuando ya siente los tres dedos del otro en su interior.

"¿Estás seguro?" su voz ronca por el placer.

"SI!" Para acentuar su necesidad, abrazó la cintura del otro con sus piernas empujándolo hacia sí.

De la mesa al lado de la cama, toma un tubo de lubricante que ha comprado para esta ocasión y para otras que vendrán más adelante. Vacía un poco sobre su miembro y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda por lo helado que se siente. Otro poco en su mano.

"Ah! Está helado!" Jinki arquea la espalda a al sentirlo.

"Yo lo calentaré para ti" le responde al oído. Su pareja se muerde los labios en anticipación y él no puede evitar lamerlos.

Mientras lo besa, comienza a ingresar en él. Siente las uñas del menor enterrarse en su espalda y ve cómo lágrimas se forman sus ojos. Baja una mano para acariciar su miembro para distraerle con algo, aparte de su beso.

Cuando ya está completamente adentro, ambos respiran con agitación y se miran fijamente, es una nueva sensación para ambos.

Las paredes estrechas de Jinki hacían que el japonés quisiera comenzar a embestir una y otra vez y olvidarse del mundo, pero él se resistía.

Cuando se besaron de nuevo, el menor movió su cadera indicándole al otro que podía moverse.

La primera embestida mandó oleada de placer por la espalda de ambos, al igual que la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta…

"Ah…!" El coreano se movió un poco cambiando de ángulo las embestida "AHÍ! Ah..! de… de nuevo!"

"Aquí"

"Siii!"

Satoshi volvió a embestir en el mismo lugar acariciando la próstata de su pareja. Sintió cómo bajaba una mano para acariciar su olvidado miembro, llevando la mano del menor a su espalda, él comienza a masajear el sexo del otro.

Era demasiado, sentir la hombría de su pareja en su interior golpeando su próstata a cada embestida y que lo esté masturbando… él sabía que no duraría mucho.

"Más… ah… más… r-rápido…"

"Ah… Jinki…" Gimió al sentir el interior de otro contraerse sobre él, para terminar en su mano gritando su nombre. Él no duró mucho más antes de correrse dentro del menor.

"Ngh…" exclama al sentir a Satoshi salir de él.

"Te amo" le susurra con la respiración agitada.

"Y yo te amo a ti" responde el otro antes de cae rendido al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Jinki siente una molestia en su trasero, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que este se levante. Así que, los dos duchados y cambiados, van a la cocina a tomar desayuno.

Lamentablemente su buen humor moriría cuando el menor recogiera el correo de su casa.

Era mediodía cuando lo hizo.

Cuentas, ofertas y más cuentas. Le llamo la atención una carta que iba a su nombre. Supo de qué se trataba y qué había pasado en cuanto vio el remitente SM Enterteiment.

"Qué significa esto?"

"Qué significa qué" pregunta, sin saber a qué se refiere el otro.

"No te hagas el que no sabe, Satoshi" Le tira la carta a la mesa.

"Oh… eso"

"Sí, eso. No me digas que enviaste un video a esta compañía"

"Sí, lo hice"

"Por qué? Dime por qué? Especialmente cuando te dije que no, que no quería presentarme a un casting"

"Pero no lo entiendo. Quieres ser cantante, pero no haces nada, absolutamente nada, para cumplir tu sueño" ambos comienzan a elevar la voz.

"Pero ese es mi problema"

"Claro que no es sólo tu problema! Tus padres quieren y especialmente, YO quiero verte hacer algo que te haga feliz!"

"Pero no tenías ningún derecho a mandar un video a escondidas mías!"

"No tenía derecho, pero tu tampoco lo hubieses mandado por tu cuenta! Y no me salgas con eso de que no tienes talento, porque precisamente ESTA carta, dice todo lo contrario…!"

No saben cómo esta discusión se les fue de las manos. Ambos se gritaron cosas que en cuanto abandonaron sus bocas ya se arrepentían de haberlas dicho.

"Cuando dejes de actuar como un niño terco, llámame." Dijo herido por las palabras del menor. Tomó su bolso y su abrigo, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Jinki está en la cocina viendo la carta entre sus manos. Las lágrimas no quieren caer.

"Al menos preséntate a la entrevista que te piden…" Le dice el japonés desde la puerta. Cuando siente que esta se cierra, el menor deja escapar un sollozo.

Sabe que le ha dicho cosas de las que ya se está arrepintiendo. Satoshi sólo buscaba lo mejor para él.

Cuando las lágrimas caen no se detienen hasta la noche, cuando cae rendido de tanto llorar.

Sus padres llegaron a la tarde, al no escucharlo su madre subió a verlo a su habitación y lo encontró, supuestamente, durmiendo de espalda a la puerta abrazando a su almohada. Si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más hubiese escuchado los sollozos de su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente su madre sube a su habitación luego de encontrar la carta en la cocina. Ahí, Jinki ya más calmado, le cuenta la discusión que ha tenido con mi amigo y lo enojado que estaba con ellos. Su madre con tranquilidad y experiencia tratando con su hijo, le explicó el por qué aceptaron ellos firmar la solicitud. A pesar que al chico siguió molesto con ellos unos cuantos días más por haber hecho todo a sus espaldas, logró entenderlos y sentirse aún más queridos por los tres. Ahora el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento que se había alojado en su pecho por Satoshi, aumentó muchísimo más.

Es la fecha indicada, y él se encuentra de pie frente al edificio. Está solo. Ha pasado un par de semanas desde la pelea con Satoshi y aún no tiene el coraje suficiente de llamarlo y pedirle perdón.

Cuánta falta le hacía ahora, sus palabras de ánimo y seguridad, una mirada de apoyo… una mano en su hombro empujándolo a seguir…

"Bien, Jinki-ssi" Dijo uno de los profesores "Presentará la misma canción del video?"

"N-no, una nueva." Con un poco de indecisión camina hasta una de las paredes donde se encuentra un piano. Los señores lo observan con atención, también hay algunos alumnos que se han colado a las presentaciones.

Jinki inspiró profundo para calmarse. Con decisión pero suavidad comenzó a tocar las teclas, una triste melodía se logra escuchar, pronto su voz le acompaña…

_No pude verlo incluso con mis ojos abiertos,  
>mis ojos solían estar cubiertos por miedo.<em>

_Acabo de darme cuenta de por qué vivo y hacia donde me dirijo,  
>eres tú.<em>

_¿Puedo hacer algo, además de sentir pena?  
>Quiero evitar que me dejes.<br>No tengo luz sin ti en mi vida.  
>¿No sabes que aun estoy enamorado de ti?<em>

_Quiero verte, pero las lágrimas desenfocan mi vista  
>Sólo hay una cosa de que arrepentirme,<br>Debí hacerlo mejor.  
>Fuimos demasiado lejos y no pudimos regresar.<em>

Jinki siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas…

_¿Puedo hacer algo, además de sentir pena?  
>Quiero evitar que me dejes.<br>No tengo luz sin ti en mi vida.  
>¿No sabes que aun estoy enamorado de ti?<em>

_Estoy aquí, por favor, regresa a mi  
>Sólo por esta vez.<br>La flecha de la tristeza, por favor pasa de mí._

_El amor viene tras de mí.  
>Por qué todas las despedidas vienen a mí a toda prisa.<br>¿Me estas dejando para que pueda aprender esta lección?  
>Todavía, yo todavía estoy enamorado de ti.<em>

Cuando termina de cantar, sus manos le tiemblan y sus mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas.

Se levanta hace una venia para despedirse y sale apresurado de la habitación para sorpresa de todos.

En un pasillo desolado saca su celular y marca el número que se sabe mejor que la dirección de su casa.

"_Hola! Hablas con Satoshi, si no te contesto puedes dejar un mensaje, si te equivocaste de número siéntete libre de colgar"_

"P-perdón… perdóname… por favor…" llora con el teléfono en su mano… "Perdón…"

N/A:

Las puertas con código son usadas hace bastante tiempo, no sé qué tan caras son, pero suponiendo que Satoshi heredó una cantidad cuantiosa de dinero, se puede dar ese lujo.

Waaaaaaaaa… me costó un mundo terminar este cap… creo que será el mas largo de todo el fanfic…

Ya hay un par de dato acá importante que son ciertos:

Onew dijo en una entrevista que cuando tenía el pelo largo se lo amarraba con el metal con el que se ataba el pan.

Fue su madre quien lo apoyó y ayudó ingresar a la compañía de música.

La canción que canta al final, él la canta a los dieciocho años… (17 occidental), dónde cómo y por qué no sé, pero puede revisarla acá:

watch?v=G9M517zfiAE&feature=BFa&list=PLDD11DA86117621FD&index=24  
>agregando la dirección de youtube correspondiente.<p>

Él dice que entro a la compañía a los 18 años.

Una cosa que quizás no notaron fue que el padre de Jinki quiere bastante a Satoshi, mientras estuvieron los amigos de su hijo en la casa él no se apareció, pero no tuvo problemas para que Sato llegara tan tarde a ver a su hijo. =D.

Chingmae es una perra que ya conocerán mas adelante.

watch?v=EkBjJSlMd1c la canción de DBSK que ocupé.

Esop.

Se despide.

Mito

INICIADO: 26 de Mayo del 2011, 23.16

FINALIZADO: 03 de Junio del 2011, 0.45


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 4 Forever More**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años – por pedidos y cuentas de psicólogos, he de marcar con algo distintivo las partes Lemon de la historia, ahora le toca a ustedes averiguar cómo. A modo de advertencia, si se saltan esas partes y no entienden más adelante es cosa de ustedes. Muchas gracias -.**

Dejó su celular de lado y cubrió su rostro con las manos, dejando que las lágrimas corran libres por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta una voz a sus espaldas. Se destapó y limpió la cara de lágrimas, cuando tuvo la vista más clara vio a un joven de pie frente a él, unos cuantos años más joven que él. "¿Por qué lloras?" El extraño tomó asiento a su lado "Tu presentación estuvo fantástica. Nos encantó a todos"

"¿De verdad?" El chico asiente.

"Ajá. Es más me mandaron a buscarte para que escuches a los profesores"

"Lamento salir corriendo así" Hizo una reverencia de noventa grados a los profesores luego que caminara con el chico hasta el lugar de las presentaciones.

"Bien señor" revisa el nombre en las solicitud "Lee. Esperamos que esto no se vuelva a repetir en el futuro."

"Exacto. Si las emociones te embargan por lo que estás cantando, demuéstralas en tu voz, en tu presentación adelante. Úsalas a tu beneficio. Acá nos emocionaste a todos." Dijo una señora.

El asiente.

Está de pie frente a ellos mordiéndose los labios y jugando con sus manos esperando que los profesores den su veredicto. Los ojos están rojos y le arden por llorar, los siente hinchados. No la mejor imagen que esperan de él en este momento. Pasa una de sus manos por sus pantalones sintiendo su celular en el bolsillo trasero, un dolor en su pecho le recuerda que Satoshi no le ha llamado. Su corazón se acelera un poco más.

_Está ocupado_. Se dice. _Debe estar en clases, estudiando o en el hospital._ Siente lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos. Lucha para que no caigan. _No seas tonto, Jinki… tu sabes que sigue enojado contigo… y tiene tanto derecho a estarlo… dime, qué harás si no vuelve a ti… _ Ya no puede retener las lágrimas, las cuales comienzas a caer libremente por sus mejillas.

"..ki… felicitaciones"

"Ah?"

Los profesores sonríen. Escucha unos "Debe ser por la impresión" "Pobrecito, aún debe estar emocionado" e incluso un "Que tierno…"

"Felicitaciones, Chico. Bienvenidos a la academia de la SM."

No lo podía creer. ¿Qué?... Lo habían aceptado…? En serio? Esta vez las lágrimas caían de felicidad.

Hizo una reverencia a sus – ahora – profesores. La señora que le habló antes extendió un papel hacia él, con las indicaciones que debía entregar a recepción.

"¿Y?" Preguntó el niño que lo había conducido hasta ese salón al verlo salir.

"Me aceptaron…" Respondió cuando pudo pasar el nudo en su garganta. El chico gritó de felicidad, más emocionado que él.

"Entonces nos veremos seguido por acá. Espero que te vaya muy bien!" Haciendo una venia se despidió de él.

La recepcionista le entregó un sobre donde estaban las clases que debía tomar y los horarios posibles que podía tener.

Sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir.

_To: Mysexydoc_

_Amor… quedé…_

_Muchas gracias por impulsarme a esto…_

_Por favor, perdóname…_

_Tu pingüino._

Dudó unos segundos antes de mandarlo.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla esperando que apareciera el mensaje avisando que ha sido recibido.

Pasaron los minutos y nunca llegó.

Se dirigió a su casa con los ojos vidriosos nuevamente. En el metro se dedicó a mirar los documentos que le entregaron en la recepción. Según éstos tendría clases de canto – una nota al lado decía "Para afinar interpretación" -, además de lecciones de baile y actuación. Las dos últimas le pusieron nervioso, no es que él fuera malo bailando, pero era algo que no le nacía…

Cuando llegó a su hogar, su madre lo esperaba nerviosa en la cocina. Al entrar ella se levantó rápidamente y se detuvo frente a él, con las manos juntas cerca de su mentón mirándolo expectante.

Bajó la vista como derrotado, su madre susurró un "ou…", luego él levantó la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Me aceptaron" Dijo abrazando a su madre, ésta no reaccionó.

"En serio?" Asintió "Me alegro tanto!" Respondiendo el abrazo. "Debemos celebrar!"

Esa tarde ellos celebraron comiendo una deliciosa cena los tres.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana de esa noche, el celular que yacía sobre el escritorio de Jinki, vibraba y se iluminaba con un mensaje que decía que aquel que había enviado en la tarde, había sido leído.

Un par de semanas más tarde estaba frente al edificio de la academia con un bolso en una mano y su celular en la otra. Ese día sería su primer día de entrenamiento.

Esa mañana, cuando Jonghyun llegó temprano, se encontró con uno de los profesores de interpretación que había estado en la selección de nuevos alumnos.

"Oh Jonghyun-ssi" Le saludó éste.

"Buenos Días!" Respondió él.

"Qué bueno que te encuentro. Hoy llegará un chico nuevo a la academia, sería bueno que le mostraras el lugar y lo hagas sentir como en casa" Asintió aceptando la tarea. "Bien, llegará cerca de las cuatro, cuando terminen sus clases. Espéralo en la recepción."

"Sí, señor"

"Ah! Y Jonghyun?"

"Sí, señor?"

"Él es un poco tímido"

"De acuerdo"

Con un hasta luego ambos se separaron.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde muchas personas comenzaron a entrar y a salir de la academia. Algunos él los conocía, otros, era la primera vez que los veía y unos pocos eran antiguos, pero que nunca había cruzado palabra con ellos.

Entre los nuevos, buscaba a alguien que pareciera tímido o perdido.

A minutos de las cuatro de la tarde, en la puerta, aparece un chico con un bolso en una mano y sus celular en la otra, en esa misma mano sostiene algunos papeles; mirando a todos lados y mordiéndose los labios.

_Él es, _pensó.

Se acercó a la recepcionista que estaba conversando alegremente con un chico.

"Oh! Jinki-ssi" saludó ésta "El profesor dejó encargado a Jonghyun-ssi para que te muestre las instalaciones hoy antes de llevarte a tu primera clase"

"Hola, soy Kim Jonghyun, mucho gusto el conocerte" se presentó él con una venia y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

"Hola, Lee Jinki, también es un gusto conocerte" al hacer la reverencia se le soltaron los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Jonghyun sonrió y se agachó para ayudarlo a recogerlos, pero al parecer el otro no lo vio y al levantarse golpeó su cabeza con el mentón de Jonghyun.

"Aish!" Exclamó sobándose donde el otro le golpeó.

"Lo siento!" dijo Jinki, una y otra vez haciendo una venia cada vez que lo decía.

Con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano le dijo que no importaba.

Ambos se adentraron a las instalaciones. Con tranquilidad Jonghyun le mostró las salas de canto e interpretación donde, por lo general, contaban con un piano, una guitarra y un pequeño escenario. Donde se practicaba baile eran salas grandes y espaciosas, con paredes de espejos y algunas barras. Las instalaciones contaban con una amplia cafetería y un centenar de mesas.

"Ahora parece grande," comentó Jonghyun "pero cuando es hora de almuerzo, se hace chica, uno no creería cuántos estudiantes hay en esta academia."

Mientras avanzaban, ambos conversaron un poco de ellos: de cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar y lo mucho que les gustaba la música a ambos.

A las cinco de la tarde, Jonghyun dirigía a Jinki a su sala correspondiente, como buen hyung que era, porque ese chico unos centímetros más alto que él, de ojos curiosos y propenso a accidentes, como lo había demostrado la hora anterior, era imposible que fuera mayor que él.

La clase pasó tranquila, el profesor que le tocó era bastante estricto, pero muy bueno enseñando, le dio grandes consejos que debía poner en práctica. Durante la semana se encontrarían para elegir una canción, practicarla y ver los resultados para así poco a poco ir mejorando.

Después de las dos horas de canto, se preparó para dirigirse a su casa. Dentro de su bolso encontró su celular, se sorprendió al encontrar una llamada perdida de Satoshi. Lo llamó de vuelta, pero sólo contestó el buzón de mensaje.

_Bien_ pensó, _al menos te llamó, Jinki. _

Con el corazón un poco más ligero y una sonrisa en su rostro se encaminó hasa su hogar.

Al día siguiente salía un poco más tarde de clases y en la academia sólo tenía clases de fonética, al igual que los jueves y los viernes – que salía más temprano tenía, además, clases de canto -.

La primera semana en la academia, fue la misma que la primera semana de exámenes en la escuela, así que tiempo para pensar en algo más que no fuera clases, no tenía. Pero eso no lo detenía de quedarse dormido observando su teléfono esperando alguna llamada de su novio.

Por su parte Satoshi comenzó el semestre de la Universidad con un horario aún más apretado que antes. Debido a sus notas obtenidas en los semestres anteriores, le habían ofrecido adelantar dos ramos, era una oportunidad única que se les daba a pocos alumnos, ya que la gran mayoría no podía con tanto.

Él aceptó.

Y aunque no se arrepentía, el cansancio que sentía en esta época en años anteriores, era nada en comparación a lo sentía ahora. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente cada vez que se estaba sin hacer algo por más de cinco minutos. Especialmente esas semanas en que llevaba entre el hospital y clases más de cuarenta y ocho horas despierto.

Cuando llegaba a su departamento, estaba demasiado cansado para cocinar algo, así que duchaba y, aunque su intención era ponerse pijama, su fuerza sólo llegaba hasta tirarse sobre la cama y quedarse dormido en un segundo, sin secarse el cabello ni mucho menos cubrirse con las frazadas y sacarse la toalla húmeda de encima.

Al despertar siempre estaba lo suficientemente atrasado para si quiera pensar en comer algo. Bajaba al estacionamiento del edificio – una de las cosas que agradecía haber hecho durante las vacaciones de Navidad, era sacar la licencia de conducir y de hacerse de un automóvil que lo ayudara a transportarse por las concurridas calles de Seúl.

En los primeros días que estuvo con su nuevo horario, su celular vibró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a un paciente para si quiera ver quién lo estaría llamando – aunque él sospechaba muy bien quién era -. Un rato más tarde volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez fue mas corto. Un mensaje, de seguro.

Pasaron muchas horas antes que él tuviera tiempo para revisar sus llamadas perdidas.

Estando en la cafetería con un libro sobre la mesa con un trozo de queque al lado y un café en su mano, sacó el celular que traía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver en la pantalla _Mypenguin_. No quiso llamarlo durante las vacaciones, aún enojado con él, pero a medida que los días pasaban, el enojo se pasaba y la preocupación crecía.

¿Cómo estaba?

¿Se presentaría a la Audición?

¿Pensaría en él?

Decidió revisar primero el buzón de mensajes, antes de ver el sms… lo que escuchó le partió el alma. ¿Debería llamarlo? Revisó la hora en la pantalla y desistió en la idea. Leyó el mensaje y se alegró muchísimo por él, cuando terminó de escribir el sms de respuesta, en la pantalla salió un mensaje diciendo _batería baja_ antes de apagarse.

"Mierda…!" Cuando llegara a casa lo cargaría y le escribiría una respuesta a todo lo que había dicho.

Lamentablemente cuando llegó a su departamento estaba demasiado agotado para pensar en algo más que en ducharse y dormir las siguientes cinco horas que le quedaban antes de ir a su próxima clase.

Unas semanas más tarde, encontró unos minutos para llamar a Jinki, mientras esperaba que contestara uno de sus profesores le comenzó a hablar, quería que lo acompañara unos segundos a su oficina para hablar sobre algo, según él, importante. Satoshi asintió teniendo que cortar la llamada.

La semana de exámenes había terminado y él podía pasar más tiempo en la academia, practicando.

No se había atrevido a llamar al japonés.

A medida que pasaban los días, pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, _ qué pasaba si él llamaba para decir que terminaban, que ya no lo quería más en su vida, que ya no lo necesitaba._

Se dirigió al gimnasio a ver si encontraba algún lugar donde pasar la hora libre que tenía. Al entrar se sorprendió al verlo tan lleno. Retrocedió en sus pasos en busca de otro lugar… alguno un poco más solitario, donde no le diera vergüenza cantar.

Él era demasiado tímido para comenzar a cantar en un lugar tan lleno, además hacer amigos nunca se le daba bien, sus conversaciones siempre terminaban con la otra persona en silencio, una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y una excusa barata para poder retirarse, algunas veces ni siquiera eso…

Encontró unas escaleras solitarias y un poco oscuras. Con un escalofrío comenzó a subirlas. Después de subir tres pisos se encontró en el techo de la academia. Se sentó, sacó una botella de agua y algunas hojas, miró su celular a ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida.

Se desilusionó un poco al ver la pantalla en blanco.

Estuvo practicando algunos minutos antes que la alarma de su teléfono sonara para avisarle que se aproximaba su próxima clase.

Desde ese día, ése se convirtió en el lugar de sus prácticas y donde pasaba su tiempo de ocio.

Ese día, había despertado con la garganta un poco apretada, nada muy especial, nada que no haya sentido antes, pero que a medida que avanzaba el día siempre se le quitaba. Mas esta vez no, con cada hora que pasaba el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, los ojos le lagrimeaban. En alguna hora de la tarde la toz comenzó y la temperatura le aumentó.

Agradecía que ese día no tuviera que estar en el hospital, pero debía estar presente en todas sus clases, además de un examen al final del día.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las una de la madrugada, y después de tomarse algo para el resfrío pero que no le afectara el sueño, se sentó en su auto, donde decidió tomarse unos minutos y descansar los ojos, sin notarlo se quedó dormido.

Ese sábado por la noche, Jinki llegó a su casa bastante tarde, en la academia le había tocado clases de baile, canto y fonética. Su madre le esperaba con la cena lista y caliente. Su padre llegaría tarde a cenar.

Después de pasar unas horas conversando con su madre, se fue a hacer lo que le faltaba de la tarea. Cuando estaba terminando de hacer los problemas de matemáticas escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

_Jinki…_

Observó a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz.

_Jinki…_

Intentó ignorarla, pero la siguiente vez fue como si le estuvieran gritando al oído.

Ya alarmado, dejó de lado sus cuadernos y bajó hasta el comedor donde estaba su madre sacando cuentas del negocio.

"Mamá, me estabas llamado?"

"No, Jinki."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó algo más pálido.

"Sucede algo hijo?"

"No… bueno… sí" Tomó asiento al lado de su madre a la vez que ella dejaba de lado sus cuentas.

"Cuéntame"

_Jinki…_

Se tapó los oídos tratando de evitar escucharla de nuevo. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

"Mamá… e-escucho a alguien que me llama…" Su madre le comenzó a sobar la espalda.

"No te es conocida la voz, amor?"

"N-no lo… no lo creo"

"A lo mejor, alguien está pidiendo tu ayuda… Que tal si llamas a tus amigos, hm?" Él asintió, se quedó unos minutos con ella antes de irse a su cuarto, tomar su celular y comenzar a llamar a sus amigos.

Llamó a todos, uno por uno, comenzando con una conversación ligera. A todos, no faltó ni uno de sus amigos, pero no se decidía si llamar o no a Satoshi.

Cuando terminó de hablar con todos, ya eran cerca de las una de la mañana. Se sacó la ropa que estaba usando y se puso pijama. Dejó el celular en la mesa y dándose vuelta, mirando a la pared, trató de quedarse dormido.

_Jinki…_

Se dio vuelta y miró el celular… ¿No podría ser…?

_Jinki…_

¿O sí?

Siente ruido a su lado.

Su respiración agitada y el sudor bajándole por el rostro.

Está en el auto y con fiebre.

El molesto ruido de su lado no para.

Es su celular.

Con una mano intenta tomarlo, pero se siente demasiado débil para hacerlo. Cuando lo logra ve el identificador de llamadas. Ha dejado de sonar ya y la pantalla le avisa de una llamada perdida.

"Jinki…"

Intentó calmarse lo suficiente para encender el auto y dirigirlo hasta su departamento – que agradece no es tan lejos -. Cuando ya tiene la respiración tranquila y los ojos ya no le lagrimean tanto, se encamina hasta su hogar.

Con las luces intermitentes puestas y a una velocidad no mayor a cuarenta km/hr logró llegar al estacionamiento de su edificio en buenas condiciones. Dejó todo cerrado acordándose de sacar lo importante.

Subió tropezándose cada tanto en tanto.

Abrió su puerta con dificultad. Tiró los zapatos lejos y le faltó poco para arrastrarse literalmente a su cama. Al llegar a ella, se tiro encima y se cubrió con el plumón, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho para darse un poco de calor.

"_Jinki… I… need you…"_

Susurró temblando antes de quedarse dormido.

Su alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana ese domingo. Él no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Había intentado comunicarse con Satoshi otras cuatro veces, pero igual que siempre, el buzón de voz le contestó.

No esperando ni un minuto más se levantó y se fue a la ducha. Metió algunas cosas a su bolso y se dirigió a la salida. Su madre ya se había levantado y el único que seguía en la casa era su padre, quien debería estar durmiendo. Sacó una fruta de la cocina y escribió una nota diciendo donde iba.

Antes de la ocho y media de la mañana, ya estaba a bordo del metro en dirección del departamento de su novio.

Como nadie le abrió introdujo su clave en la puerta.

Al entrar vio las cosas tiradas del japonés en la entrada, preocupado se apuró a la habitación.

Ahí estaba, en la cama con la respiración agitada, sudor bajándole por el rostro, tosiendo de vez en vez.

Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Lo primero que hizo Jinki, fue intentar despertarlo, pero no hubo resultado, lo siguiente fue sacarle la ropa húmeda por el sudor, secarlo un poco con una toalla y colocarle ropa limpia y ligera antes de acostarlo bien en la cama – bajo las frazadas y las sábanas –. El corazón del menor latía con fuerza y preocupación, no podía creer que su novio estuviera en esas condiciones. Le puso un paño húmedo tibio en la frente.

Trató de tranquilizarse, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y su corazón aún latía con fuerza. Seguía sin poder creer que Satoshi llegara hasta este punto, anteriormente había sufrido de resfríos, pero nunca eran tan intensos. Tomó su mano y esperó, sentado a su lado, acomodando y cambiando el paño de tanto en tanto.

Cuando la respiración de Satoshi se normalizó y la fiebre bajó algo, él se dirigió a la cocina para preparar sopa de arroz para que el japonés intentara comer algo. Al llegar a esta, comenzó a buscar lo necesario para hacerla, su sorpresa fue mayor al no encontrar lo que era un gramo de arroz en el lugar, mucho menos vegetales en buen estado, lo mismo para la carne.

Después de meditarlo algunos minutos, decidió revisar el bolso de Satoshi en busca de su billetera, esperaba que no hubiese cambiando de costumbre de andar con dinero en ella. Suspiró con alivio al encontrar bastantes billetes en ella, sacó unos cuantos.

Antes de partir al negocio más cercano, se dirigió a la habitación y le susurró a japonés:

"Iré a comprar. No empeores." Le besó la mejilla "Volveré pronto" esta vez le besó los labios.

"Ji-jinki…" susurró el enfermo luego que el menor se fuera.

El coreano bajó las escaleras más que rápido, y corrió hasta un negocio que había visto cuando iba al departamento. Compró los ingredientes para la sopa y algunas cosas más para guardar en la despensa y nevera. Como le sobró dinero fue a la farmacia a comprar algún medicamento para la fiebre, y la gripe.

Volvió al departamento y dejó sobre la mesa el vuelto del dinero que había sacado. Se dirigió a la habitación a ver cómo estaba el japonés. Lo encontró durmiendo aún con un poco de fiebre. Se quedó unos minutos mirándolo dormir antes de irse a la cocina a preparar la sopa de arroz.

"Urg…" Se quejó Satoshi a la vez que despertaba. Sintió algo húmedo en su frente. Sacó una mano debajo de las… ¿tapas? En qué momento se había metido a la cama y más aún… ¿Cambiado de ropa? Agh… le dolía la cabeza. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama después de haber sacado el paño de su frente. Sentía la garganta seca, qué no daría por un vaso de agua en ese momento.

Jinki dejó la olla puesta, guardó las cosas extras que había comprado y fue a ver al enfermo, con un vaso de agua y un antigripal.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Satoshi sentado en la cama.

"S-Satoshi?"

"Jinki…" Respondió al verlo en el umbral de la puerta.

"Puedo pasar…?" El japonés asintió. Acomodó las cosas sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Satoshi lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo.

"No te vayas…" susurró. Jinki se sentó en la orilla de la cama lo más alejado de él posible sin caerse.

Un silencio incómodo se posó sobre ellos.

Jinki miraba al suelo y sus manos, nunca elevando la mirada. El mayor por el contrario, no podía quitar la vista de encima de Jinki ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo! Para él había cambiado un poco físicamente. Aparte que se había cortado el cabello, había adelgazado un poco a la vez que su rostro estaba tomando ya los rasgos de un adulto.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior, al verlo Satoshi un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, o que se dignaran a mirar. Jinki siempre mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo, por su lado el mayor no sabía qué decirle. De repente, el menor se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez no hubo tiempo para detenerlo.

En la cocina, Jinki, intentó tranquilizar su corazón que latía con fuerza desde el momento en que el otro le tomó la muñeca. Llevó una mano a su pecho a la vez que dejaba salir un largo suspiro. Se sentía preparado para que Satoshi le gritara, reprochara e incluso lo echara de su departamento, pero no para que se quedara mirándolo, analizándolo detenidamente.

Apagó el fuego y sacó un plato para servir la sopa de arroz. Con cuidado preparó una bandeja para llevársela al japonés, puso servicio, servilleta y el plato de comida.

Satoshi estaba en la pieza pensando en lo que había pasado, o más bien lo que NO había pasado. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a menor, que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba, que le daba gusto verlo en ese momento, que lo perdonaba y que lo perdonara a él. Pero ninguna de esas palabras salió de su boca. El que Jinki se sentara tan lejos de él, le hizo contenerse las ganas de decírselo, decírselo y comerle la boca.

¡¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Se tomó el antigripal que el otro había dejado ahí y se bebió todo el vaso de agua. Él sabía que no tenía medicamentos en el departamento, así que suponía que había ido a comprar. Sonrió al ver que el otro aún se preocupaba de él. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió golpes en la puerta, algo en él le dolió, Jinki nunca tocaba la puerta de la habitación, porque ésta era de él también.

Lo vio entrar con una bandeja con comida. El menor la acomodó en la cama en silencio. Esperó que el otro se sirviera, pero Satoshi estaba más interesado en mirarlo a él que en la comida.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Preguntó de repente.

"¿Ah?" Respondió tratando de procesar lo que el otro le había dicho.

"Si no tienes hambre… puedo traértelo después." Intentó tomar la bandeja para llevársela, pero sus manos fueron cubiertas por otras manos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, al menos unos segundos antes que el menor apartara la vista.

"¿No me acompañas a comer?" El otro asintió a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado, un poco más cerca que la última vez.

Satoshi comió el silencio, extrañaba la plática interminable y sin sentido que a veces tenía con su novio, siempre intentándolo hacer reír y relajarse de las preocupaciones de la universidad y hospital. Cuando terminó el sueño lo embargó, el menor se dio cuenta y con cuidado sacó el plato y la bandeja de la cama, tomó el vaso vacío que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la cocina. Satoshi se acomodó en la cama a para dormir.

Jinki llenó de nuevo el vaso y fue a dejárselo a la habitación, ahí se encontró con el japonés cubierto con las frazadas hasta el cuello dándole la espalda. Dejó el vaso igual que antes y acomodó las frazadas de Satoshi para que lo cubrieran más.

"Jinki…" lo llamó en sus sueños. "Jinki… stay… onegai… don't go" (_onegai: por favor en japonés)_ El coreano se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

"Aquí estoy… no me iré a ningún lado" le susurró al oído para tranquilizarlo.

Estuvo algunos minutos observándolo y haciéndole cariño antes de comenzarse a quedar dormido. Apoyó sus brazos en el cuerpo de otro y su cabeza en sus brazos, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

Despertó unas horas más tarde, sintiendo un peso sobre él, con cuidado se acomodó en la cama y vio a Jinki durmiendo sobre él.

"Neh…" Lo movió un poco de la espalda. Jinki abrió los ojos, aún durmiendo. "Ven… te enfermarás si sigues durmiendo ahí" El menor dejó caer las pantuflas que llevaba puestas a la vez que Satoshi se hacía un lado para que le otro se acostara. El mayor acomodó las tapas sobre ambos para que quedaran bien abrigados. Sonrió al notar que su novio seguía durmiendo.

Dejó caer su cabeza boca arriba en la almohada y observó el rostro durmiente del menor. Sintió la mano del otro moverse, como si buscara algo. Cuando chocó con él, la mano se detuvo, Jinki se apegó a su lado y se acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro a la vez que lo abrazaba como un peluche gigante. Satoshi no pudo evitar el sonreír, él también se acomodó, llevó uno de sus brazos tras la espalda del menor y entre cruzó sus piernas. Le besó la cien antes de dormirse.

Ambos durmieron un par de horas más.

Despertó cuando sintió algo vibrar en sus pantalones. Se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo se encontraba. Sonrió a la vez que abrazaba un poco más fuerte al japonés. Éste por las vibraciones del celular y por el abrazo de Jinki, comenzó a despertar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa radiante de parte de su novio, él se la devolvió.

Fue el menor, quien sin poder resistirse más, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Te amo…" le dijo después de besarlo.

"Perdóname" Le respondió el otro. El coreano negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo nuevamente.

"Perdóname tú a mi" Esta vez fue el japonés quien lo acercó para besarlo dulcemente.

¡Dios! Cómo extrañaba sus labios sobre los de él, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su calidez… su aroma…

"Tu… celular" Dijo el mayor entre besos.

"Volverán a llamar" respondió sacándose el celular del pantalón y dejándolo por algún lado mientras le respondía los besos a Satoshi. Se acomodó encima de él y siguió besándolo, muchas veces sus lenguas se encontraban para saludarse, pero nunca con intenciones de más.

Ya con los labios hinchados, sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, se separaron. Otra vez el celular comenzó a vibrar.

"Contesta…" Le susurró al oído a la vez que le alcanzaba el teléfono. Con pereza recibió el aparato y contestó.

"Jinki?"

"Mamá!" Respondió él, sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

"Jinki, por qué no me contestabas? Dónde estas? Te vienes ya, es muy tarde Jinki!" Su madre estaba enojada, miró a su novio asustado, su madre nunca se enojaba, mucho menos con él. Satoshi sacó el celular de sus manos y él comenzó a hablar.

"Señora…"

"Satoshi? Qué pasó, por qué Jinki no habla? Pasó algo?"

"Lamentamos el no haberle contestado antes, pero… Jinki llegó temprano en la mañana y me encontró enfermo y me estuvo cuidando hasta ahora. En algún momento debió haberse quedado dormido junto conmigo y por eso no sintió el teléfono. Por eso le pedimos disculpas."

"¿Estás bien, Satoshi?"

"Sí, estoy bien señora, gracias a los cuidados de su hijo"

"Me alegro, Satoshi. No debes descuidarte…" Así la madre de Jinki siguió dándole consejos para que no se volviera a enfermar.

"Mamá…"

"Jinki, no me asustes así de nuevo."

"Lo siento mucho" Satoshi lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Te vendrás luego? Ya sabes que el metro sólo abre hasta una hora más y mañana tienes clases"

"Señora, yo lo puedo ir a dejar mañana temprano e ir a dejarlo a clases"

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron ambos.

"Ajá, saqué licencia de conducir y tengo automóvil"

"Muy bien" Dijo la señora "Cuídense, los dos. Jinki no me vuelvas hacer pasar estos sustos. Tu padre dijo que saliste temprano y cómo no te habías comunicado en todo el día…"

"Te quiero mamá y perdóname…"

"Ay, Jinki…"

Siguieron conversando unos minutos más antes de colgar. El menor apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"Qué haremos ahora?"

"No sé… ¿Tienes hambre?" El menor se levantó a calentar la sopa y lavar la loza del almuerzo.

Comieron en una amena plática, Jinki comentó sobre la academia y sobre los dos chicos que había conocido, pero que nunca había vuelto a ver.

Después de comer y tomar una ducha siguieron hablando. Jinki ocupaba uno de los pijamas que había dejado para esos momentos.

Durmieron abrazados esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi se levantó muy temprano y sin rasgos de fiebre. Preparó el desayuno y cuando ya lo tenía listo se fue a despertar a su novio.

"Cinco minutos más…" El mayor sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

"Levántate que tenemos que ir a tu casa y después volver. Te tengo el desayuno listo."

Con flojera se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jinki, la mamá los esperaba ya despierta con el bolso de Jinki listo junto con el almuerzo para ambos.

"Jinki-ah!" gritó uno de sus compañeros al verlo entrar al establecimiento.

"Hola!" Respondió.

"Oye, pero de dónde sacaste el transporte, eh?"

"Oh, pues… es sólo Satoshi, te acuerdas de él, no?"

"Wow, pero medio auto…!" Jinki simplemente se rió. Cambiando el tema de conversación.

_From: MysexyDoc_

_Que tengas un buen día hoy._

_Ya te extraño._

_Te amo._

Jinki sonrió al verlo y rápidamente respondió.

_From: Mypenguin._

_Yo también te extraño._

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Te amo._

_Besos tu pingüino sexy._

Satoshi leyó el mensaje estando en el hospital, antes de atender un paciente.

A partir de ese día las cosas comenzaron a mejorar para y entre ambos.

Era una tarde del día lunes, Jinki llegó justo a tiempo para su clase de las cinco. El profesor estaba arreglando sus cosas sobre el piano. Él entró y las clases comenzaron.

Entre sus clases se encontró con Jonghyun nuevamente, éste le saludó con una sonrisa antes de distanciarse. Subió al techo a practicar la canción que recién le había dado su profesor, una canción que según el mayor calzaba con su voz. Aún quedaba tiempo antes que comenzara su siguiente clase.

La canción que había elegido su profesor era "Forever more" de James Ingram. Sin saberlo el mayor, ésa se había convertido en una de sus favoritas luego que en uno de sus aniversarios Satoshi se le cantara acompañado de su guitarra.

Taemin había tenido un mal día. Desde que llegara tarde a clases hasta que se le había olvidado la coreografía del día logrando un regaño por parte de su profesor. Su profesor de fonética se había ausentado y podía partir a su casa a descansar por la tarde, pero no tenía ganas de llegar tan temprano, una pelea con su hermano en la mañana había echado a perder su humor.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al techo que nadie usaba, incluido él, pero se sentía con ganas de estar solo un rato, para calmarse, para pensar y llegar a hacer las paces con su hermano mayor.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó una dulce voz cantando en inglés.

_Before we go to sleep tonight__  
><em>_We'll say our prayers__  
><em>_I'll hold you tight__  
><em>_and kiss away the fears you hold inside you_

_So many years have passed us by__  
><em>_I cherish the moments by your side__  
><em>_A love like ours will only grow much stronger__  
><em>_I wanna to tell you_

"That forever more… no. That forever more… argh!" Escuchó cómo el otro suspiraba antes de seguir cantando.

_That forever more I'll be the one to love you, to love you__  
><em>_When you need me I'll be there to make you smile__  
><em>_And forever more I'll be the one you come to oh honey__  
><em>_I'll be the one to love you when the morning comes_

"Through all… mmm through…" Taemin supo que la persona que estaba ensayando, estaba teniendo un difícil momento. "Yah! Jinki… no te estreses… respira, eso…" unos segundos de silencio "Arhh!" Taemin corrió al escuchar su grito.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó al verlo con las manos en la cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista el chico delante de él lo reconoció inmediatamente. "Oh! Eres tu!"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Jinki sobándose la cabeza. Había dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás olvidándose de la pared en la que estaba afirmado dando por resultado que él se diera un fuerte golpe contra ésta. Cuando logró enfocar, vio a un chico con una remera celeste con un oso de peluche en el centro.

"Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh… sí, sí… Oh tu eres el chico de las audiciones!" Respondió Jinki cuando lo observe bien. El niño frente a él sonrió.

"Lee Taemin" Se presentó este haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados. Jinki asintió con la cabeza.

"Lee Jinki"

"Eso ya lo sé" Dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. "Que estás cantando?"

"Es sólo una canción que tengo que practicar" ordenando los papeles que tenía.

"Te molestaría que yo te escuchara?" preguntó mirándole con ojos grandes y expectativos.

"Aigo, que tierno" Se rió al verlo hacer un pucherito. Se puso un poco nervioso, carraspeó un par de veces.

"Entonces, ¿Me cantas?"

"Bien…

_Before we go to sleep tonight__  
><em>_We'll say our prayers__  
><em>_I'll hold you tight__  
><em>_and kiss away the fears you hold inside you_

_So many years have passed us by__  
><em>_I cherish the moments by your side__  
><em>_A love like ours will only grow much stronger__  
><em>_I wanna to tell you_

_That forever more I'll be the one to love you, to love you__  
><em>_When you need me I'll be there to make you smile__  
><em>_And forever more I'll be the one you come to oh honey__  
><em>_I'll be the one to love you when the morning comes_

_Through all the tears we left behind__  
><em>_The joy we shared, your hand in my mine__  
><em>_I can't resist ooo touching you not even while you're sleeping__  
><em>_And when you wake I promise you__  
><em>_We'll celebrate our dreams come true__  
><em>_A love like ours will only grown much stronger_

_I wanna to tell you__  
><em>_That forever more I'll be the one to love you, to love you__  
><em>_When you need me I'll be there to make you smile__  
><em>_And forever more I'll be the one you come to oh baby__  
><em>_I'll be the one to love you when the morning comes_

_Let me tell you__  
><em>_There will never be another cold and lonely winter night__  
><em>_'Cause we're family__  
><em>_And baby our love will last forever_

_So I'll say to you__  
><em>_That forever more, I'll be the one to love you darling__  
><em>_When you need me I'll be there to make you smile__  
><em>_And forever more I'll be the one you come to oh I will baby__  
><em>_And that forever more__  
><em>_I'll be the one to love you when the morning comes_

_I'll be the one to love you_

_Forever more__"_

"wow!" Taemin aplaudió lo más que pudo con sus pequeñas manos. "Estuvo genial!" Jinki se sonrojó y sonrió para él. "Pero… qué dice, hyung"

"Eh?"

"Es que está en inglés… y yo no entiendo mucho" se rascó la cabeza dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. Fue Jinki quien se rió en ese momento. Con paciencia le explicó sobre el tema de la canción.

"Es muy bonita… Se la cantas a alguien en especial?" Jinki se sonrojó al pensarlo. Antes que pudiera responder la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Ya tengo que irme, va a comenzar mi otra clase" Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso.

"Que te vaya bien!"

"Muchas gracias, Taemin"

Taemin se quedó en el techo unos minutos antes de irse a su casa y arreglar las cosas con su hermano mayor.

Por su lado Jinki se fue a clases de baile donde, como siempre, dio lo mejor de sí. Al finalizarla chocó contra Jonghyun.

"Au…"

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo haciendo una venia.

"Oh… Jinki!" Se rió el otro. "Que bueno que te encuentro. Puedes ir a dejar estos archivos a recepción para que se lo entreguen al profesor Park, lo haría yo, pero voy tarde a mi clase"

"Claro, claro. No hay problema" Recibió los archivos y se dirigió a recepción.

Taemin se fue a su casa caminando, esta era la tercera vez que cambiaba de ruta para evitar a ciertas personas que se burlaban de él. Suspiró, esa era el principal motivo por la que se peleó con su hermano en la mañana.

Esta vez se demoraría más que de costumbre.

Jonghyun se fue a su clase, pero antes chocó con un chico un poco más alto que él con grandes ojos.

_Y por qué son todos más altos que yo. _Pensó después de disculparse.

Durante esa semana, Jinki y la gran mayoría de los alumnos de la academia tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, ya que las _Cassoppeias _cubrían la entrada con carteles de sus ídolos…

El primero en conocer, fue Changim.

El mayor estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia. Sus hyung estaban viendo la nueva canción que promocionarían. Él se había sentido un poco mal, debido a los ensayos continuos al igual que presentaciones en todos los lugares que se les han ocurrido a los gerentes de la compañía.

Decidió subir al techo para tomar algo de aire sin ser interrumpido por los demás, ya que el gimnasio estaría lleno de alumnos y la entrada definitivamente era un gran NO. Aunque él amara a sus fans, no se encontraba con ánimos de estar con ellas.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al techo del edificio, escuchó dos risas joviales que llenaban el lugar.

"Hyung!" Escuchó una voz de niño gritar, antes de oír una exclamación de dolor. Con rapidez se dirigió hacia ellos.

Ahí se encontró con un par de chicos, uno más pequeño que el otro. El mayor estaba sobándose uno de sus brazos.

"Están bien?" Preguntó él acercándose a ellos. Ambos le miraron atentamente antes de pararse firmemente y saludarle.

"Buenas tardes, Changmin-ssi" él respondió un poco aturdido por el cambio de ambos.

"Qué pasó, por qué gritaron?" Fue Taemin quien tomó la palabra.

"Estábamos practicando, cuando Jinki-hyung" El aludido estaba en el suelo guardando sus cosas apenas moviendo su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba un poco enrojecidos y con unas gotas de sangre, "Tropezó consigo mismo" Largó una pequeña risa "y… se cayó"

"Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, sí…" Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a irse con una sonrisa en el rostro, Taemin también tomó sus cosas.

"Pero no se vayan! Perdón si les estoy interrumpiendo." Ambos se miraron, Jinki dejó caer su bolso, pero aún así se dirigió a la puerta.

"Iré a limpiarme esto y regreso en unos minutos"

"De acuerdo hyung!"

"No quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, muchas gracias, no se preocupe."

Que vergüenza, pensó, cómo era posible que la primera impresión de uno de sus ídolos sobre él fuera en el suelo.

Bajó hasta el baño y largó el agua, bajo la llave colocó su brazo para limpiar las gotas de sangre que habían salido que ya estaban secas y el polvo y basura que le pudo haber entrado.

Subió a al techo y se unió a la conversación que Taemin y Changmin mantenían.

En cuanto Jinki bajó a limpiarse su brazo, Taemin se sentó en el suelo, sacó una botella de agua y tomó un par de sorbos. Changmin estaba de pie mirando al menor cuyas mejillas poco a poco iban adquiriendo un color más rojo.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó el mayor a la vez que se sentaba.

"Lee Taemin" Respondió este con una reverencia.

Otra vez el silencio reinó entre ellos.

"Con tu amigo, se juntan seguido por acá" Preguntó tratando de romper el silencio entre ambos.

"Oh, sí, sí. Jinki-hyung… con Jinki-hyung venimos seguido a practicar acá. Yo me lo encontré una tarde solo practicando ¡Canta tan bien!" bebió otro poco de agua "Como me lo seguí encontrando hicimos un trato, él me enseñaría a cantar y yo le ayudaría con el baile"

"Oh ya veo…" El mayor estaba sonriendo, recordando sus días de aprendiz.

"Y cómo es?"

"Hm?" Preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

"Estar en un grupo, cómo es?"

"Se tiene sus momentos buenos y malos…" Fue en ese momento en que Jinki decidió llegar, tomó asiento al lado del menor. "Pero principalmente ha sido positivo. Se crean lazos de amistad y hermandad que no lo lograrías fácilmente en otras situaciones. Hay momentos en el que ya no quiero más, pero mis hyung siempre tienen palabras de aliento… uno crece con ellos tanto en lo físico como en lo artístico" Los otros dos le quedaron mirando con ojos brillosos y expectantes.

_Yo quiero vivir esos momentos_, pensaron los más pequeños.

Siguieron conversando hasta que a Changmin lo llamaron por celular sus Hyungs para que bajara a ensayar.

El calendario marcaba veintiséis de abril. Su aniversario ya y el cumpleaños de Satoshi. Habían ido a cenar a fuera para celebrar ambos eventos. Una cena tranquila en un restaurante familiar, donde la gente los veía como dos buenos amigos compartiendo una tarde de domingo. Después habían ido a un parque a compartir unos momentos en solitario, hablando de todo y nada. Luego compraron un helado para cada uno antes de volver al departamento.

En cuanto Jinki cerró la puerta sintió los brazos de su pareja rodearle la cintura y unos suaves labios acariciarle los suyos, al principio con fuerza para luego besarle lentamente, inmediatamente llevó sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

"Feliz aniversario" Dijo el mayor sobre sus labios.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Ambos sonrieron antes de besarse otra vez. Sus lenguas encontrándose de vez en vez logrando mandar escalofríos por la espalda de ambos. Las manos pronto dejaron de estarse quietas y comenzaron a recorrer el bien conocido cuerpo del otro sobre la ropa que los cubría, luego se colaron bajo ésta.

Lentamente fueron dejando un camino de ropa hasta la habitación de ambos.

"Ducha…" Le dijo al menor sobre su cuello, el otro sólo atinó a asentir despacio.

En el baño terminaron de desnudarse sin despegar sus labios del otro.

-.

Jinki soltó un gemido al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su novio pegarse al de él, especialmente cuando sus miembros semierectos se encontraron.

Satoshi largó el agua y esperó a que esta se calentara antes de dirigir al menor bajo ésta. Tomarían una ducha rápida antes de continuar en la cama lo que habían empezado en la puerta.

Ya bajo la ducha tibia, se besaron nuevamente. El mayor comenzó a besar el cuello del otro dejando un camino de saliva que era rápidamente borrado por el agua que caía. Suaves suspiros se dejaban oír.

Se ducharon entre caricias y besos, secarse fue solo una excusa para seguir tocándose.

"Ah…" gimió Jinki cuando Satoshi comenzó a morder sus pezones. Sus manos acariciando suavemente los abdominales del menor.

Comenzó a bajar dejando un camino de besos. Llegó hasta la pelvis, se saltó el sexo de pareja para comenzar a morder la parte interior de su pierna.

"P-por qué me haces esto?" preguntó el menor luego que Satoshi le apartara la mano con la cual había comenzado a acariciar su miembro.

"Sólo quiero que disfrutes más" le susurró a su oído antes de besarlo otra vez.

Jinki rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del otro.

"Ah… te quiero…" dijo sobre los labios del otro "te necesito" esta vez levantó la cadera para que sus miembros se encontraran. Ambos gimieron de placer.

Satoshi se libró de las piernas de Jinki y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió el miembro en su boca y comenzó a chupar. Jinki al sentir la cálida boca rodearle tan de repente arqueó la espalda y dejo salir un gemido de placer.

Satoshi comenzó con un ritmo lento primero, para poco a poco ir aumentándolo. Una de sus manos acariciaba el trasero del otro jugando con su entrada.

Una de las manos de Jinki estaba en la cabeza de su pareja agarrándole el cabello, mientras la otra apretaba con fuerza las sábanas.

"Ah…! Sato…!" comenzó a mover la cadera al ritmo del mayor. "Ah… Sato… m-me… hm!" El japonés dejó libre su miembro con un ligero _pop_ antes que el menor se corriera. "Por qué…" fue silenciado por los labios del mayor.

Lo dejó solo uno segundos para buscar el lubricante que estaba escondido entre la cama y la mesa de noche.

"Date vuelta" Jinki hizo como le ordenaron dejando su trasero levantado.

"hum…" cuando el mayor comenzó a acariciarlo.

Vació un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos antes de ingresar uno en la entrada de Jinki, sintiendo cómo las paredes estrechaban su dedo.

Pronto fueron dos y luego tres.

"Ah…! Sato… fóllame!" Dijo entre gemidos de placer luego que su novio abusara de su próstata con sus dedos.

Embistió de una sola vez dentro de él, ganándose un gran gemido de dolor y de placer.

"Mu-muévete…" Salió casi completo de él antes de embestir con fuerza dentro, otra vez. "AH…!" otra vez y otra vez… "más…" exigió el menor, pero el japonés se detuvo para frustración de él. Lo levantó de los hombros y lo hizo apoyarse en la pared de la cabecera.

Cuando ya estuvo cómodo el menor, Satoshi comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez que antes. Acercó su rostro al de su pareja para besarlo y acallar un poco los gemidos de éste. Una de sus manos comenzó a bombear el miembro de Jinki a la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"Ah… Sato… ah… me… hum…" EL japonés lo besó y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza.

Jinki gritó su nombre antes de correrse en su mano.

El mayor siguió embistiendo unas cuantas veces más, antes de terminar en el interior de su novio.

-.

Los dos estaban cubiertos por la tapas después de una segunda ronda. Jinki tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Satoshi, con los ojos cerrados tratando de normalizar su aliento y abrazados.

"Hn… no quiero ir a clases mañana" Dijo acurrucándose aún más sobre el otro.

"Que te parece si en la tarde te voy a buscar, comemos algo y te dejo en la academia, hm?"

"… Genial…" omitiendo un bostezo.

"Duerme aún te quedan unas cuantas horas de sueño" respondió besándole la frente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en unos segundos.

Jinki caminaba por las calles de Seúl.

Durante las clases había recibido un mensaje del japonés diciendo que no podría pasar a buscarlo y que se juntaran en el centro para almorzar juntos.

Había sido un día tan largo. Ya se acercaban los exámenes finales y él saldría del colegio y sólo tendría las clases de la academia. Había conversado con sus padres para que le dejaran vivir con Satoshi y no tener que viajar todos los días sus cuantas horas desde el establecimiento hasta su casa, especialmente estos últimos meses donde la carga de estudio había aumentado considerablemente, más aún las clases y las próximas audiciones en la academia. Sus padres aceptaron un poco renuentes al principio. Jinki se aseguraba de todos los fines de semana ir a verlos y pasar una noche allá y los llamaba todos los días.

La convivencia que tenía con su novio no era muy diferente a la que ya llevaba antes. Él entendía que cuatro de cinco noches no llegaría a dormir, que la gran parte de la semana se la pasaba entre la universidad y el hospital y que cuando llegaba al departamento estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que besarlo, comer algo, ducharse y dormir. En ese orden. No es que el propio Jinki tuviera tiempo para echarlo mucho de menos – y lo hacía, especialmente cuando se encontraba sin hacer algo -.

Clases en la mañana, la academia por la tarde, y en las noches le tocaba estudiar y ensayar.

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la noche anterior. Satoshi se había hecho el tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños y aniversario.

Suspiró al recordarlo.

Siguió caminando para llegar luego al punto de reunión.

"No! Déjenme!" escuchó una voz conocida gritar a lo lejos. Apresuró el paso y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Taemin había tenido otro de esos días que es mejor quedarse en la cama, que levantarse, porque TODO sale mal.

Todo comenzó en la mañana cuando su hermano lo despertó para avisarle que se le hacía tarde. Y qué tarde. Estaba prácticamente una hora atrasado. Los profesores los amonestaron por su atraso y debía estar la hora que llegó atrasado, castigado.

Al menos había evitado a los que les molestaban por la mañana.

Durante clases había perdido al menos dos lápices con los cuales escribir, se le había olvidado estudiar para un control que según todos había sido avisado – pero él ni idea tenía -. Y para terminar se le había quedado su almuerzo en casa y no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse uno en la escuela.

Cuando lo liberaron del castigo corrió hacia la academia, tenía aproximadamente media hora antes de que le tocara su primera clase.

Después de correr algo, sus energías comenzaron a fallar. Afirmándose en sus rodillas para tratar de normalizar su respiración, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Había recorrido bastante y ya hasta tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la academia.

De repente sintió un tirón en su espalda y de un empujón lo lanzaron al suelo.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos jóvenes mucho más alto que él y también más fornidos.

El miedo le recorrió cada una de sus células.

Sabía que esto no terminaría bien.

Lo arrastraron hasta un callejón desolado a golpes y tirones de pelo.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que nadie le escuchara.

Sintió un golpe en su rostro que lo lanzó al suelo de nuevo, esta vez no tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Uno de los hombres le arrebató su bolso y lo abrió con fuerza para vaciarlo en el suelo.

"Tienes algo de valor, niño?" preguntó el que había permanecido a su lado, tirándole el cabello.

"Ni una puta mierda! Nada que podamos vender!" Su cabeza se azotó contra el cemento en cuanto el otro la había empujado enojado.

"Espero que tengas algo de dinero contigo…" Taemin asintió y con esfuerzo llevó una de sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón.

"¿Dos mil won?" Sintió un pie estrellarse contra sus costillas.

"AH" gritó de dolor.

Uno lo tomó de los hombros y lo puso de rodillas antes de asestar un golpe en su estómago que le dejó boqueando por aire. Lágrimas bajaban descontroladas por sus mejillas.

"Que podemos hacer contigo, hm?" Alguno de los dos hombres le preguntó. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, sin fuerza para si quiera abrirlos.

"Podemos entretenernos con él, no te parece" Lo volvieron a levantar con brusquedad. Largó una exclamación de dolor logrando una bofetada en el rostro que le sacó sangre en los labios.

Lo empujaron contra una muralla donde volvió a golpearse la cabeza. Poco a poco la consciencia se iba perdiendo. Sentía todo en tinieblas, pero eso no le evitó sentir como las manos de los hombres comenzaban a tocarlo.

"No… aléjense" Intentó correrlos con sus brazos, pero fue tan útil como tratar de pegarle a una mosca con un mondadientes.

"No intentes pelear" le susurró uno a su oído.

"No!. No, suéltenme, aléjense!" Vio como uno intentó besarlo, pero él fue más rápido y lo golpeó en la cara, pero eso le ganó el odio del otro que lo tomó del pelo para zamarrearlo fuertemente. "Ah…! No, déjenme!" Lo tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a patearlo un poco más.

"TAEMIN!"

Fue todo lo que escuchó antes que la oscuridad le rodeara.

CONTINUARÁ

ANTES QUE TODO: DISCULPEN LA DEMORA!

Pero tuve exámenes finales y eso no me dejó escribir mucho, pero ya pasé todo y estoy de vacaciones y podré escribir más. Yay por mi XDD

Según Jinki el primero en conocer fue Taemin, mucho antes de debut, cuando aún no sabía que serían parte de un nuevo grupo. Taemin y Jinki cuentan que el menor solía usar una remera celeste con un oso de peluche de diseño, ambos se conocieron en el techo de la academia un día en la tarde cuando Onew estaba ensayando, así Taemin, más tarde, comenzó a tener clases de Jinki.

Según Jinki y Jonghyun, cuando se conocieron a Jonghyun le pidieron que le enseñaran el establecimiento y desde ahí Jinki creyó que Jonghyun era su Hyung y éste pensó que era mayor que Jinki. Cuando – no me acuerdo bien – los introdujeron a Shinee, ambos se dieron cuenta que la situación era al revés.

Y el smut me salió mal… aún no me convence y creo que nunca lo hará… pero ya estaba tan aburrida de escribirlo… creo que será el único smut con preámbulo dentro del fic, en serio que odio escribirlos.

No sé en qué momento se conocieron los chicos de DBSK con los de SHINee… pero eso es invención mía XDD.

Espero que les haya gustado y es bastante largo el cap, pero no tanto como el anterior.

Nos vemos en el quinto y gracias a toda la gente que ha dejado review =D

/watch?v=iFtzQY30YmU ese es la canción de Onew.

/watch?v=oAvZYyUIREk eso es donde cuentan el primer encuentro de onew y Taemin

/watch?v=pf6GY6CPspQ ahí donde cuentan cómo se conocieron jinki y jonghyun. Ahí dicen que es al otro día donde se dan cuenta del error. En el fic se demorarán más.

Saludos.

Mito.

INICIADO: Sábado 11 de junio, 22.53

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 13 de julio, 19.11


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 5 Good Friends**

**RT: Mayores de 13 años **

Satoshi estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba cerca del piano de pared que le había regalado a Jinki. Estaba abrazado a su novio, una manta los cubría esa noche. El rostro del menor ya comenzaba a mostrar el color morado.

Suspiró.

Con cuidado acarició los moretones de su novio que estaba durmiendo junto a él.

Cerró los ojos evitando que los recuerdos le alcanzaran.

Habían llegado hace un par de horas atrás. Venían del hospital después de revisar a Taemin y curar sus heridas.

El menor iba durmiendo debido a los medicamentos que le habían dado. Jinki lo había ido a acostar a la pieza de invitados acomodándolo con cuidado de no provocarle más dolor. Las heridas de Jinki también habían sido tratadas y le habían dado algunas pomadas y pastillas para el dolor e hinchazón.

Después de dejarlo en la habitación y asegurarse que dormía lo más cómodo posible, se dirigió a la entrada donde el japonés había dejado los bolsos de los tres. Tomó el del menor y lo registró encontrando la libreta de clases para sacar el número de la casa o familiar cercano del menor. Encontró el número del hermano de éste. Tomó el celular de su bolso y marcó para avisar que el pequeño Taemin pasaría la noche con él. Luego de presentarse como es debido y en ningún momento nombrando el accidente que había ocurrido esa tarde, el hermano había dejado que el niño se quedara con ellos.

Jinki tiene los ojos rojos.

Ha llorado en el hospital mientras esperaba por los resultados de los exámenes de Taemin – una radiografía de tórax (por que presentó dificultades para respirar) y otros más -, abrazado a su novio, quien le acaricia el cabello mientras susurraba palabras de confort a su oído.

Satoshi lo observa desde la cocina cómo se pasea de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer ahora. Sirve té para ambos y arrastra al coreano al sofá donde le incita a tomarse la bebida caliente para calmarse. No se hablan mucho, sus gestos y actos dicen todo lo que no pueden expresar con palabras.

Están ahí para el otro. No se irán. Calmando un miedo que se ha posado en sus corazones: El miedo de perder al otro.

Se han acabado las tazas de té. Jinki está con su cabeza sobre el regazo del japonés, sus ojos se cierran a de a poco.

"Por qué no te vas a dormir a la cama?" le pregunta el mayor.

"Quiero estar contigo" Responde en un murmullo.

"Estarás más cómodo en la habitación"

"¿Qué hay de Taemin?" Preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

"Yo cuido de él" Lo tomó del mentón y besó sus labios con cuidado de no hacer más daño.

"De acuerdo" Ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a la habitación, donde SaToshi arropó al coreano. Después de asegurarse que éste dormía, tomó uno de sus libros de estudio y una manta para dirigirse al sofá donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Miró su reloj de pulsera que acostumbraba a llevar. Jinki estaba atrasado ya varios minutos. Se sentó en una banca a esperarlo. Desde que se había separado de él por la mañana una opresión en su pecho le había estado incomodando. Era esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Se levantó y sin saber por qué se dedicó a caminar calle abajo, su parte racional decía que esa calle era la que tenía que usar Jinki para llegar al lugar de reunión desde el colegio, pero nadie le aseguraba que usaría esa ruta, precisamente. Él seguía caminando.

Lo que encontró lo dejó helado unos segundos y antes de darse cuenta estaba golpeando al hombre que tenía sujeto a Jinki por la espalda, haciendo que su novio cayera al suelo.

"Jinki!"

"Hyung! Cuidado!" Gritó éste al ver al otro hombre que lo había golpeado antes que llegara Satoshi.

Ambos hombres tenían golpes y rasmillones en el rostro y los brazos. Satoshi no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de Jinki, pero ese no es el momento. Sintió al hombre acercarse a él por la espalda, en un rápido movimiento lo esquivó y le tomó el brazo para empujarlo sobre su compañero y ambos golpear la pared.

"Váyanse" Gritó o más bien bramó, sus ojos brillando con ira desconocida tanto para él como para su novio. Pero los hombres no le hicieron caso abalanzándose sobre él y Jinki una vez más.

Ambos dieron una buena pelea y como ya no tenían la ventaja de ser dos contra uno, poco a poco Satoshi y Jinki fueron reduciendo a los otros dos, quienes, al verse ya derrotados, tomaron algunas de las cosas del suelo de Taemin antes de patearlo por última vez y salir corriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar la exclamación de dolor de Taemin.

"Taemin!" Corrió a su lado. Satoshi le siguió para revisarlo.

Para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, el mayor decidió llevarlo al hospital, además aprovechaban de limpiarle las heridas a Jinki.

Salió de los recuerdos al sentir ruidos desde la habitación de invitados.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a ella. Ahí se encontró con Taemin revolcándose en la cama con sudor en la frente.

"Sh, pequeño" Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. "Todo está bien, no pasa nada"

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó desde la puerta Jinki, con una manta cubriéndolo mientras con una mano se refregaba los ojos. Satoshi sonrió al verlo.

"Sólo tiene una pesadilla" Susurró. Pasados unos minutos, Taemin logró calmarse. "Qué haces en pie" Preguntó cuando salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

"Sentí ruidos" Respondió abrazándolo.

"Vamos a la cama" Le besó el cabello.

"No, porque te irás" Le besó los labios "Y qué pasa si yo también tengo una pesadilla?" El mayor sonrió.

"Ve y saca las tapas de las cama" A Jinki no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, prácticamente corrió a la habitación a hacer lo que le pidieron.

En el sofá, Satoshi sacó su manta y sus libros, acomodó los cojines y esperó a Jinki.

Cuando están los dos juntos en el sofá, Jinki se acomodó a su lado.

"Duerme" Jinki acomodó la cabeza en las piernas de su novio, Satoshi le arropó por última vez. Cuando ya su novio se quedó dormido, él se dedicó a leer el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Taemin despierta con su cuerpo gritando de dolor.

"Ng…!" Exclama cuando intenta moverse. Sus costillas se quejan cada vez que intenta respirar más hondo. No puede abrir bien un ojo y siente un lado de su boca hinchado.

Con lentitud se fue acomodando en la cama. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que no era en su habitación donde se encontraba. Su vista se posó en la mesa de noche donde se encontraba una nota junto a un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

"_Taemin:_

_Estás en el departamento de Jinki._

_Toma los remedios cuando despiertes, eso aminorará el dolor."_

Hizo como se le ordenó y rápidamente sintió como el dolor iba apaciguando.

Así que estaba en el departamento de Jinki-hyung. Aquel lugar del que solía hablar cuando le preguntaba por su hogar. Departamento, según sabía, compartía con un amigo que estudiaba ya en la Universidad.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, suponía que era la de su Hyung, ya que sabía que el lugar contaba con sólo dos piezas para dormir, y dudaba estar en el lugar donde dormía el amigo de Jinki-hyung. Se sorprendió de encontrar sólo paredes blancas e inmaculadas, una mesa de noche con su respectiva lámpara, era todo tan no-Jinki que eso le sorprendía bastante.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se percató de las ropas que llevaba, para variar no eran de él, y le quedaban bastante grandes. Avanzó con lentitud fuera de la habitación.

En la cocina se escuchaba ruido.

Jinki estaba lavando la loza del desayuno. Había preferido no ir a clases para evitar preguntas de los profesores y sus compañeros. Además, se sentía aún adolorido por los golpes.

Sonríe al recordar que ha despertado bajo las atenciones de su novio con él. En algún momento de la noche Satoshi lo había trasladado a la cama para pasar el resto de la noche ahí. Se sonroja al recordar que han hecho el amor esa mañana, despacio, sin apuros demostrándose cuánto se aman en cada caricia, en cada beso.

"Hyung?" Alza la vista para encontrarse a Taemin de pie en el marco de la puerta.

"Taemin! ¿Qué haces de pie?" Dejó la loza en el fregadero y se dispuso a ayudar al menor llegar a un banco. "¿Tienes hambre? Quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Hyung…" Jinki se dio vuelta para observarlo. A Taemin se le humedecieron los ojos aún más al ver el morado en la mejilla izquierda y la herida en el labio inferior. "Lo siento"

"No llores" Dijo abrazándolo, el otro enterró su rostro en el cuerpo del mayor. "Lo importante es que estás bien, porque lo estás, cierto?" El chico asintió. "Además, esto me hace ver como un chico malo y peligroso"

Taemin dejó salir un ligera risa al tratar de imaginarse a su hyung como se describió, pero aún distraído.

Jinki le sirvió algo de comer al pequeño. Ofreció el teléfono para que hablara con su familia, pero él muy apenado se negó, aunque se alegró el saber que Jinki no había nombrado nada del incidente del día anterior a su hermano.

Tomó una ducha y se vistió con ropa de Jinki. Mientras el mayor ordenaba el departamento, él se dedicó a observar los adornos que tenían. Se impresionó por la gran cantidad de fotos que había sobre los estantes y paredes.

Había una de Jinki y su amigo en un parque de diversiones, el primero estaba unos años más joven. Otra salía un caballero y una señora muy parecidos al mayor (los padres biológicos de Satoshi). Otras donde estaban solos, juntos; en distintas partes de Seúl. Una fotografía mostraba a Satoshi con uniforme y un diploma, a su lado estaba su amigo y al otro la madre de éste.

No le hizo falta ver más de cuatro fotos para darse cuenta la cercanía que tenían ellos dos, y la buena relación que llevaba el mayor con la familia de Jinki.

"Hyung?" Se encontraban sentados frente al piano. "Yo dormí en tu pieza, verdad?"

"N-sí… por qué?"

"Es que es tan… blanca"

"Ah, pues verás…" Jinki se mordió los labios tratando de buscar una buena excusa. "Lo que pasa, es que casi nunca paso ahí. Sólo la ocupo para dormir. Cuando no estoy estudiando acá, paso el resto del tiempo con el piano" No que fuera mentira lo que dijo, pero cuando se encontraba sin hacer nada él se iba dormir a la habitación de ambos.

Jinki aplicó la crema que Satoshi había dejado para el menor en caso que los golpes le dolieran demasiado. No fue sino hasta media tarde que tuvo que hacerlo, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas antes que le tocara tomarse otra dosis de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios.

Era hora de Cenar cuando el menor de todos sintió la puerta abrirse. Jinki saltó en su asiento en el sofá donde estaban viendo televisión cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

"Hola" Se dejó escuchar una suave y tranquila voz desde sus espaldas.

"Hyung! Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó levantándose de su asiento. Satoshi le respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas en la habitación.

"Bien." Se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con sus manos "Déjame ver" Jinki lucho contra el rubor que se quería alojar en sus mejillas. "Bien ¿No has sentido dolor?" Negó con la cabeza.

Taemin se levantó despacio para dirigirse hacia el recién llegado.

"Buenas tardes, soy Lee Taemin"

"Oh! Taemin-ah, él es Price Satoshi"

Después de la presentaciones respectivas. Satoshi se fue a dar una ducha corta, mientras Jinki preparaba algo rápido para cenar.

"Tengo que ir al Hospital en dos horas" Respondió Satoshi a la pregunta de su novio. "Vine a cenar con ustedes" Le sonrió cálidamente al coreano "para saber cómo estaban"

Mientras conversan Taemin los observa intercambiar miradas y sonrisas que quizás decían muchas más cosas que lo que en realidad estaban hablando. O podría ser toda imaginación tuya.

"… No crees, Taemin?" Preguntó el coreano.

"Ah?"

"Que deberías llamar a tu familia y contar lo ocurrido" Él miró la mesa unos segundos, decidiendo si lo iba a hacer o no.

"Si quieres, yo te puedo ir a dejar antes de ir al Hospital" Sugirió Satoshi viendo al chico tan aproblemado. Taemin asintió un poco indeciso.

Terminaron de comer en un incómodo silencio. Después, Satoshi revisó las heridas del menor el cual se cambió a su ropa que ya estaba lavada, seca y planchada – lo había hecho el japonés durante la noche -.

Mientras Taemin se cambiaba de ropa, Jinki y Satoshi conversaban en la habitación, sobre su día y de las lesiones del pequeño.

"Estará bien, verdad?"

"Sí, yo creo que estará asustado un tiempo" Satoshi se acercó a Jinki y lo abrazó por la espalda. "Te dejaré solo otra vez…"

"No importa" Le mira y sonríe antes de besarle.

"Odio los turnos de noche que no me dejan compartir contigo"

"Tendré que ir acostumbrándome para cuando ya seas un médico completo"

"Para esa época tú serás un renombrado artista y seré yo quien se pase las noches solo en este departamento, mientras tu recorres el mundo." Jinki bajó la mirada ante las palabras de su novio. "Pero no importa, porque estarás haciendo lo que tu amas, y yo te apoyaré siempre"

"Te amo" le susurró sobre sus labios.

"Y yo a ti" Satoshi escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor el cual dejó escapar un suspiro. Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos antes de separarse con pocas ganas.

"Cuida de Taemin"

"Obvio y tu no que te quedes muy tarde. Tienes clases mañana."

"En cuanto Taemin esté bien en su casa" Se besaron por última vez antes que salieran de la habitación.

En la cocina los esperaba el menor con su bolso puesto y una mirada nerviosa en su rostro. Se despidió agradeciendo una vez más a Jinki por haberle ayudado.

En el auto Taemin estaba metido en sus pensamientos, sólo hablando de vez en cuando para decirle a Satoshi cuándo doblar o hacia dónde seguir.

Cuando llegaron fue Taesun, el hermano mayor de Taemin, quien les abrió la puerta y viendo el estado del menor exigió explicaciones inmediatamente. Para suerte del más chico, Satoshi se había bajado del auto y lo había acompañado a la puerta y fue él, después de presentarse, quién dio las explicaciones correspondientes del estado del menor, sobre qué había pasado, cuándo y el por qué de no avisar a la familia. Ahí todos miraron a Taemin quien dijo que se enojarían si él contaba lo que había pasado.

Satoshi se fue del lugar después de compartir un té con la familia – una anécdota que contaría al otro día a Jinki – y dejando los exámenes de Taemin en su casa luego de explicar cada uno de los resultados. Inesperadamente Taemin se despidió con un abrazo de él.

"Que te vaya bien en el hospital Hyung!" le gritó desde la puerta. Algo cálido se situó en su pecho al escucharlo. Se subió al automóvil con una sonrisa en su rostro, era como si hubiera incluido otro hermano menor a su familia.

Por su lado Jinki se dedicó a tocar el piano luego de cambiarse a pijama para esperar el mensaje de Satoshi diciendo que todo estaba bien. Cuando estaba practicando la canción que debió cantar ese día en la academia su celular vibró.

_From: Mysexydoc_

_Está todo bien_

_Vete a dormir y sueña conmigo._

_Kiss!_

Sonrió al leerlo.

_To: Mysexydoc_

_Me alegra._

_Kissu._

_Siempre sueño contigo._

Envió el mensaje y se dispuso a dormir.

Se acurrucó al lado donde solía dormir su novio ocupando su almohada impregnada con su aroma. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Faltaba una semana para que se graduara del colegio.

¿Estaba nervioso?

Claro que lo estaba, pero también estaba feliz, quién lo diría, él segundo de la clase, no, segundo del colegio. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, Satoshi estaba orgulloso de él al igual que su madre que se había enterado por el japonés y lo más importante él estaba orgulloso de sí.

"Jinki Hyung!" Gritó Taemin desde la puerta de alguna sala, tras él estaba Kibum un chico un poco más bajo que él (Jinki) y que había conocido unos cuantos días después de incidente con el menor.

Los había encontrado a ambos en el techo practicando alguna coreografía. Él había subido para hacer tiempo como siempre, se sorprendió de escuchar voces en el lugar. Taemin alegremente le presentó a Kibum, compañero de baile y muy amigo suyo. Estuvieron conversando un rato antes que le tocara volver a clases, Kibum le cayó muy bien.

"Taemin-ah! Kibum-ah! Cómo están?"

"Jinki-hyung cuándo dejarás de usar ese uniforme?"

"En una semana" Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Menos mal, porque se te ve… eh… mal"

"Hyung!" Le reprendió el menor, Jinki hizo un puchero.

"Y yo pensando que iba bien con mi cabello" Los otros le quedaron mirando de forma extraña. "Oh, Kibum, has visto a Jonghyun, el profesor Park quiere hablar con él"

"A esta hora debería estar en… ¡ah! En el segundo piso cerca de los baños, tiene clases ahí."

"Muy bien, creo que iré a…"

"Hyung!" Gritó para advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde. Jinki chocó con alguien un tanto más alto que él, ambos cayeron al suelo. "Jinki-hyung, estás bien?"

"Sí, sí" Respondió sobándose la cabeza.

Por su lado Kibum estaba ayudando a la otra persona que no era otro que Jaejoong.

Al percatarse Jinki se levantó rápidamente y entre disculpas ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie.

"Tú estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes" Dijo sonriendo el mayor. Luego de asegurarse que todos estaban bien él se fue a practicar para el nuevo video. Por su parte, Jinki moría de vergüenza al lado de sus amigos.

"Jonghyun-ah!" Gritó Jinki al verlo salir de la sala. Hace unos cuantos días los había encontrado el profesor Park y les había aclarado que era Jinki el hyung y no Jonghyun, luego que el profesor encontrara al último llamar a Jinki tan informalmente. Después de una gran disculpa por parte de Jonghyun, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Jinki!" Respondió éste desde el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia él.

"El profesor Park te anda buscando, dice que vayas donde él en cuanto puedas"

"Oh, de acuerdo, iré ahora, después de avisarle a Kibum que no podré comer con él"

Asintió y se despidió de él, estaba a tiempo para ir a su propia clase.

Están todos en el colegio preparándose para un gran día, Su último día como estudiantes de ese lugar, último día como compañeros.

Jinki disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, cuando lentamente Chingmae se acercó por atrás y le abraza deslizando una de sus manos por la cintura del chico.

"Jinki-oppa, necesito hablar contigo" le dijo. Todos estaban en silencio observando la escena. Chingmae hacía tiempo que no se acercaba a ellos.

Se fueron los dos juntos a un sala vacía a conversar. Chingmae le dio la espalda y Jinki se apoyó en uno de los bancos vacíos que ya no ocuparía más.

"Yo siempre te he querido, Jinki. Desde pequeña me he sentido atraída hacia ti"

"Yo, lo siento CHing..."

"No hables!" le miró fijamente con ojos llenos de odio. "Quise decírtelo tantas veces... pero tu poco a poco te fuiste apartando de nosotros... de mí" Se acercó a una de las ventanas que da al patio, lugar donde se haría la celebración en ese día fresco de verano. Los padres ya comenzaban a acomodarse en sus asientos. "Está allá abajo, no es así?"

"De quién estás hablando?"

"No te hagas el idiota, Jinki que no te queda!" le gritó golpeando uno de los bancos con su mano. "Sabes muy bien de quién estoy hablando, por el que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos, por el que no puedes aceptarme!"

No podía ser que ella supiera, verdad?

"Está allá abajo, no es así!" se acercó con la mirada fija y pasos definidos hacia él. "El japonés de mierda que es tu Novio!"

Jinki abrió los ojos ante la palabra novio.

"Cómo... cómo lo sabes?"

"Ja! El mundo es muy ciego para no darse cuenta como ustedes dos se ven... es simplemente asqueroso, anormal!"

"Qué piensas hacer con eso?"

"¿Qué pienso hacer?" preguntó

"No le dirás nada a nadie, verdad?" Interrumpió Jinki.

Chingmae sonrió de lado.

"Claro... pero todo tiene un precio, cariño"

"Y que es lo que quieres" Preguntó. Chingmae nunca lo había visto tan serio.

"Un beso" Respondió ella abrazándolo por el cuello. Jinki se tensó por la cercanía y la respuesta. Decir que no se esperaba algo como eso sería una mentira. Acercó su rostro al de ella, pero sus labios sólo fueron bienvenidos por un par de dedos. "No acá, tontito, en la graduación, cuando me entreguen mi diploma" Se alejó de él para situarse al lado de la ventana.

Jinki estaba debatiendo qué hacer. Sabía que si no hacía lo que ella pedía sería capaz de contar delante de todos, aquel secreto que ha guardado con recelo por años, pero… para que no lo hiciera debía traicionar a la persona que más amaba.

"Está bien, pero tú no lo divulgarás, de ninguna forma, por ningún medio" Si las miradas mataran, Chingmae sabía que estaría en mismo momento sufriendo las llamas de infierno.

"Así es, lo prometo, cómo quieras…" Cuando Jinki se disponía a salir ella continuó hablando "Ahora, hay otra cosa también." Jinki se detuvo en seco bajo el umbral "No puedes hablar con él hasta que se haya acabado la ceremonia, ningún tipo de comunicación, Jinki, y me refiero a ninguna. Los he observado durante este tiempo y no sé cómo, pero con sólo mirarse ustedes tienen una conversación completa."

"No puedes evitar…"

"Tengo unas fotos que yo sé tus padres estarían muy contentos de ver" Balanceó el celular de un lugar a otro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Satoshi llegó al colegio un par de minutos después de la hora que Jinki le había dicho. En su mano traía una rosa que le regalaría al recién graduado. Buscó con su vista los padres de Jinki. Los encontró conversando con otros padres, así que decidió no molestarlos, pero la señora Lee lo vio a lo lejos y lo llamó a su lado.

"Satoshi! ¿Qué haces solo, hijo?" Le preguntó luego de saludarlo.

"Espero por Jinki, dijo que nos juntaríamos antes"

"Por el hospital, dices tú?"

"Sí, uno nunca sabe cuándo llamarán" La madre de Jinki lo llevó hasta su marido que seguía conversando con otros padres.

"Oh! Satoshi, lograste llegar" Dijo el señor Lee. Satoshi lo saludó. "Él es Satoshi, el mejor amigo de Jinki" Comentó el señor a los padres con los que estaban conversando, ellos le saludaron y él se presentó como debía un poco avergonzado.

"Oh, de él es quien nos estabas hablando" Dijo uno de los señores que estaban con ellos, Satoshi sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte" Le susurró la señora Lee. "Nosotros te consideramos como un hijo más" lo abrazó de la cintura. Satoshi se había quedado sin palabras, una voz dentro de él se preguntó si acaso ellos lo seguirían considerando un hijo si supieran las cosas que hacía con Jinki.

¿Estar nervioso? Como nunca, creía que ni siquiera para las audiciones había estado tan nervioso. Sus manos sudaban a montones y no se podía estar tranquilo. Fingía sonrisas a sus compañeros para no amargarles el momento. De reojo observaba a Chingmae conversar tranquilamente con sus amigas, a veces la encontraba observándolo y sonriendo de forma burlesca.

"Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó su compañero.

"A qué te refieres?"

"A los intercambios de miradas con Chingmae-ah"

"No es lo que te imaginas" Dijo antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro.

"Mm, a veces pienso que hay muchas cosas que no me dices" Pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros logrando escuchar el suspiro que dejó escapar Jinki.

"Todos a sus puestos!" Gritó la profesora y todos se ordenaron como lo habían ensayado antes.

En su interior Jinki lo único que deseaba era que a Satoshi lo hubiesen llamado del hospital y que no estuviera ahí.

Satoshi tomó asiento al lado de la madre de Jinki a esperar que comenzara la ceremonia, al extremo del pasillo del medio. La señora Lee le sonreía a la vez que palmeaba su pierna para tranquilizarlo.

"Todo saldrá bien" le dijo, pero él no lograba entender por qué sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Los alumnos entraron por el pasillo que quedaba entre los apoderados y amigos. A Jinki le tocaba entrar por la otra fila que no pasaba por el lado de Satoshi. Tomaron asiento bajo los aplausos de sus padres.

Jinki se veía increíble bajo la mirada de su novio, con su uniforme impecable, pero sus ojos tenían un dejo de tristeza y preocupación que molestó al mayor. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Algo malo había pasado? O era sólo la nostalgia de no volver más a un lugar que lo vio crecer junto a las personas con las que compartió por tantos años.

El corazón de Jinki latía cada vez más deprisa, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaba o le daba algo, rogaba en su interior para que así fuera y no tener que besar a Chingmae. Cuando tomó asiento en su lugar su corazón se apretó al ver, junto a su madre, su novio sentado.

El discurso de despedida lo había dicho a quien había elegido el nivel, había sido una chica que con sus palabras logró tocar los corazones de aquellos que se graduaban y los que no, también, más de algunas y algunos dejaron caer sus cuantas lágrimas, otros sólo sonreían al recordar los buenos momentos.

Después de unas pocas palabras del profesor encargado de cada curso presente, comenzaron a entregar los diplomas.

Su suerte realmente no estaba a favor ese día. Pues junto a él recibiría el diploma Chingmae por parte de las mujeres.

"Lee Jinki…" Dijo el director, pero él no se movió. "Lee Jinki" dijo de nuevo y tuvo que ser uno de sus compañeros quien lo sacara de sus pensamientos. Suspiró hondo y tragó duro. Mientras se acercaba se tropezó con él mismo y casi se cae, logrando sacar unas risas de sus compañeros y los invitados presente. "Felicitaciones Jinki" Le dijo su profesor al entregarle el diploma, él sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en todo el día.

"Kim Chingmae" Sintió su corazón detenerse unos segundos. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, mirando fijamente a Jinki para después posar su mirada en Satoshi quien sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Ella se despidió de su profesor y esperó a que Jinki se acercara.

Jinki estaba pegado al suelo, sus piernas no querían moverse y acercarse a ella.

Chingmae vio que el otro no se acercaría, así que se encaminó al podio donde estaba el micrófono, sintió un tirón en su brazo y en cuanto se dio vuelta unos labios chocaron con los de ella.

El lugar se quedó en silencio.

Satoshi no creía lo que veía… ¿qué…? Era todo lo que su mente procesaba. Veía como Jinki besaba a esa perra. ¡Oh claro que él la había reconocido! Era la misma tipa que se le había declarado a su novio años atrás, y que siempre andaba tras él como perro faldero.

Jinki tuvo ganas de vomitar cuando sintió una lengua acariciar su labio inferior a la vez que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello. _No!_ Gritaba su mente _Es suficiente! _Pero Chingmae le dirigió una mirada, sólo una mirada para que él respondiera de igual manera.

Cuando el beso se profundizó él no soportó verlo más y bajó la vista, dolor era lo que le recorría su ser en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó las risas y los aplausos de los presentes, mucho menos los gritos de los compañeros del menor.

"Estás bien, hijo?" Preguntó la señora Lee. Él la miró y sonrió.

"Sí, desde cuándo Jinki tiene novia?" Ella le sonrió de forma triste y negó con la cabeza.

"Si tu no lo sabías, menos yo" Él sólo asintió.

Y lo que para ellos parecieron horas no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos.

Luego de terminado el beso, Jinki tomó del brazo a Chingmae y la arrastró hacia uno de los lados a esperar que la celebración terminara.

Mientras sus compañeros recibían sus diplomas él observó a Satoshi, la mirada que le dirigió éste fue como una daga en su pecho, nunca lo había visto tan… frío. Quiso llorar en ese momento, lo había herido, de eso no había duda. Cerró los ojos para evitar que lágrimas se formaran en ellos, repitiéndose que lo había hecho por ellos.

Él no quería que su graduación fuera de esta forma, sólo que fuera normal y alegre, tener otro bello recuerdo con su familia y Satoshi en un día tan importante para él como éste. Sacarse una foto y agregarla a la colección que tenían en su departamento, pero no… todo se había arruinado por culpa de ella.

¿Cómo… cómo se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos? Después de lo que había hecho no tenía… urgh! Estaba enojado, más que enojado, estaba dolido y sabía que si en ese momento se acerca Jinki a él, no lo aguantaría y le gritaría unas cuantas cosas sin importarle la gente alrededor. Así que tranquilizándose, se dirigió a la señora Lee, que estaba aplaudiendo el final de la ceremonia.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, me mandaron un mensaje del Hospital, hubo un accidente y me necesitan"

"Oh… está bien, estoy segura que él entenderá" Oh, claro que él entenderá, se dijo Satoshi. "Le entrego lo que trajiste?" No, voy a tirarlos por ahí y pisotearlo, luego quemarlos y olvidarme de ellos.

"Claro, dígale que felicitaciones por la graduación y por la novia que tenía escondida" Con una sonrisa se despidió de ella y del señor, y con calma se dirigió a la salida.

Sintió los aplausos del final y le faltó tiempo para encaminarse hacia el público, pero no sin antes ir donde Chingmae y asegurarse que ella no dijera nada.

"Borra esas fotos" Fue lo que le dijo en cuanto la apartó del grupo de amigas.

"¿Qué fotos?"

"Las que tienes de mí y él"

"No sé de qué hablas, yo nunca dije que tenía fotos de ustedes dos" Sonrió a la vez que se dedicaba a jugar con su celular. Jinki abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar esto y sintió unas ganas inmensas de tomar el aparato y hacerlo añicos en el suelo en cuanto Chingmae le mostró las imágenes que tenía de él. En la pantalla se veían imágenes antiguas de él con la chica, otras de él a la distancia en clases, pero ni una sola salía con Satoshi.

Avanzó con dificultad hacia donde estaban sus padres, muchos de sus compañeros lo detenían para felicitarlo y despedirse de él.

"Jinki, vienes con nosotros en la tarde, verdad?" Preguntó el compañero con el que estuvo hablando antes de la ceremonia, él sólo asintió antes de seguir avanzando.

"Amor!" Gritó su madre cuando lo vio cerca.

"Mamá has visto…"

"Hijo que orgullo" fue su padre quien lo interrumpió, abrazándolo. "Por qué no nos habías dicho sobre ella"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó, este no era el momento, él debía encontrar a Satoshi y explicarle todo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. "No, no es lo que crees" Se separó de su padre y se dirigió a su madre. "Has visto a Hyung?"

"Oh, sí, dijo que lo llamaron del hospital y debía irse" ¿Irse? No. No podía irse! "Te dejó esto" Le entregó la rosa que Satoshi había llevado para regalarle. "Me dijo que te dijera que te felicitaba por tu graduación y… tu novia…" Recibió la rosa con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer.

"Hace cuánto se fue?"

"Unos cuantos minutos, yo creo que si corres lo alcanzas"

Ni bien lo dijo su madre y corrió hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

Debía controlarse, no podía manejar en ese estado, le podía pasar algo y no quería eso. Tenía las manos empuñadas, sintiendo las uñas enterrándose en su piel pronto a atravesarla. Faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada, un par de metros y luego una cuadra para llegar hasta donde había estacionado su auto.

"Satoshi!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al ver su figura a la distancia.

Lo había escuchado, pero estaba loco si pensaba que se iba a detener y esperar.

"Satoshi!" corrió aún más rápido al ver que el otro no se detenía, pero la mala suerte le perseguía y no dio más de tres pasos antes de tropezarse con una piedra y caer al suelo arrastrándose unos centímetros.

El mayor escuchó la caída y por instinto se dio vuelta, y aunque su instinto también le decía que fuera ayudar al menor, se quedó ahí de pie mirándolo cómo se levantaba con un rasmillón en el mentón y su uniforme impecable lleno de tierra.

"Satoshi…" Dijo cuando ya estaba frente a él.

"Qué es lo que quieres"

"Yo quería explicarte lo…"

"No hay nada que explicar"

"Sí hay que explicar! Ella…" En ese momento comienza a sonar un celular. Es el del mayor, ya que Jinki no lleva el de él. "Satoshi" habló despacio antes que contestara. "Tenemos que hab…" se calló en cuanto el japonés levantó la mano que tenía libre para que se callara.

"Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó a la persona al otro lado de la línea. "Ajá…" Miró a Jinki unos segundos "No, no estoy haciendo nada importante" Abrió los ojos al escuchar eso… ¿Nada importante?... acaso… no, si tan sólo le dejara explicarle. "Dame una hora y estoy ahí" después otro intercambio de palabras, colgó.

"Satoshi, escucha, ella…"

"No tengo tiempo ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que atender"

Cosas más importantes… él ya no era importante… Sabía que tendría que lidiar con palabras hirientes de Satoshi y sabía que podría decirle cosas peores, pero a él también le dolía, también sufría, también sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos con cada palabra y mirada fría… también se sintió morir cuando sintió otros labios bajo los suyos y que no eran los de Satoshi ¡Pero lo había hecho por los dos! Porque era un secreto de ambos. ¿¡Por qué no lo escuchaba!

"¡Ella lo sabe!" le gritó cuando ya el otro había comenzado a caminar de nuevo, logrando detenerlo. "Ella sabe lo nuestro! Y… y dijo que si no lo hacía… que si no lo hacía… ¡Se lo contaría a todos y hmph…!" Sintió unos labios chocar contra los suyos y una lengua hacerse camino entre ellos para encontrarse con la de él. Inmediatamente se aferró a él pasando sus brazos tras su cuello respondiendo el beso de su novio. Sintió como lo abrazaba de la cintura.

"Nunca más" Dijo el japonés cuando se separaron. "Si alguien te amenaza con decírselo al mundo, deja que lo haga, pero no permitas que pase esto de nuevo" El menor asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Lo mismo va para mí, hm?" Jinki le miró asintió y le besó otra vez, pero más corto y menos desesperado. "Perdóname" Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

A lo lejos estaba la madre de Jinki observándolos. No había escuchado el intercambio de palabras de ellos, pero estaba contenta que al fin estuvieran juntos y ya no sufrieran por el otro. Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a su esposo, pero esperaba tener suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, ya hablaría ella con Jinki y Satoshi sobre este asunto. Lentamente y sin que se dieran cuenta el par de tortolitos, se dirigió al lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia.

"Señora Lee" Le saludo la chica que había osado besar a su hijo, ella puso su mejor cara para recibirla.

"Chingmae, tanto tiempo sin verte"

"Sí, cómo se encuentra"

"Bien" Dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, no dejaría que ella se entrometiera en la felicidad de su hijo.

"Señora, ha visto a Jinki-oppa?"

"Oh, también lo buscas? Con mi marido ya nos tenemos que ir y queríamos sacarnos una fotografía con él, pero no lo logro encontrar"

"O viene de buscarlo por allá?" Se refería a la entrada, ella asintió.

Luego de eso ninguna de las dos comentó nada.

Cuando ya se acercaban a la multitud, la señora Lee volvió a hablar, pero esta vez no había sonrisa en su rostro ni rastro de la amable señora que le había saludado. Chingmae se sorprendió de encontrar la misma mirada seria y furiosa que la de Jinki.

"Chingmae, te puedo pedir algo?" Ella asintió, temiendo que al hablar la mujer reaccionara de forma inesperada. "No te vuelvas acercar a mi hijo" Dicho esto sonrió y se despidió de la chica como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su lado, la chica se preguntaba qué había sido eso.

"Ven" le dijo el menor a Satoshi y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró a la parte trasera de un edificio que estaba desolado. Ahí el mayor lo empujó contra la pared y le besó ferozmente logrando sacar un gemido por parte del menor.

"Mío" le susurró al oído antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello. Jinki suspiró al sentir los labios del otro acariciarle despacio, movió su cabeza para darle más espacio.

"Ng!" Cuando el mayor le mordió aquel lugar sensible. Sintió como algo en él comenzaba a despertar. "Qué… no, espera… ah…!" Comenzó a temblar despacio, pero Satoshi igual lo notó. "Por qué…" Le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Para que todos sepan que eres mío" le abrazó y sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo al ver aquella mancha roja en el cuello del menor apenas cubierta por el cuello de la camisa y el cabello.

"Pensarán que ha sido ella"

"Pero ella sabrá que he sido yo" Le lamió los labios "Por qué sabes a fresa"

"Brillo de labios" Sintió sus labios ser nuevamente tomados por el otro. Oh dios! Si seguía así estaba seguro que su excitación se notaría, por mucho que lo cubriera con el chaleco. Tomó una de las manos de Satoshi y la dirigió a su entre pierna, el otro le miró fijamente y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro creció. "Es todo tu culpa"

"Pues tendrás que pensar cosas desagradables si quieres que se te pase" Se alejó unos centímetros de él.

"¿Qué? Pero… es vergonzoso"

"Tómalo como un castigo. Ahora ven, aún tengo tiempo de ir a sacarme una foto contigo y tu familia, antes que me tenga que ir"

"De acuerdo" Recogió la rosa que había dejado caer en cuanto Satoshi lo había empujado, y saltó sobre su espalda. "Me llevarás, verdad? Me caí y me duele la rodilla, además creo que aún es muy notorio" Satoshi rió acomodándolo en su espalda. Jinki aprovechó el trayecto para torturar a su pareja soplándole en el cuello y riendo cada vez que sentía un escalofrío del otro.

"Satoshi!" Saludó la mamá de Jinki. "Pensé que te irías"

"Yo también, pero lograron convencerme para sacarme una foto"

"Muy bien, iré a buscar a tu padre" Le dijo a Jinki, quien seguía en la espalda de Satoshi.

"Siento que cuando estás presente, mis padres no me toman en cuenta"

"No digas eso" Le dijo cuando el menor ya se había bajado. "Tus padres te adoran."

"Lo sé, pero ni si quiera ha preguntado qué me ha pasado"

"Lo tienen asumido" recibió un golpe en su brazo.

No quedaba mucha gente en el lugar, la gran mayoría había sacado sus fotos respectivas y se había ido a celebrar con la familia o los amigos, por eso, para Chingmae, que estaba conversando con una de sus amigas, no le fue difícil ver cómo llegaba Jinki encaramado en la espalda de aquel… joven, cómo aquel brillo que ambos compartían parecía brillar más cada vez que se veían, cómo compartían roces de manos que para otros parecerían inocentes, pero para ella dejaban ver su relación. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio cómo el mayor pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del otro y comenzó a acariciar el cuello de éste y que para todos fuera tan normal.

Se sacaron una foto los cuatro juntos, luego Jinki solo, con sus padres y luego con Satoshi. Su madre le había limpiado el rasmillón que tenía en el mentón antes de sacarle las fotos y aunque el japonés se había ofrecido, ella respondió con una sonrisa que era algo que a ella le hacía sentir útil como madre.

"Me voy" le susurró al oído.

"Tan luego?" puso su mejor cara de pena.

"No me pongas esa cara, realmente debo irme"

"Mamá, Hyung se va" Su madre se acercó con su esposo.

"Lamentamos que no te puedas quedar a celebrar con nosotros" Le dijo el padre de Jinki.

"Si te desocupas temprano, pasa por la casa a comer algo, de acuerdo?"

"Sí, intentaré desocuparme temprano" Con un abrazo a cada uno se fue.

Jinki se fue a celebrar con su familia al departamento que compartía con Satoshi. Esa mañana tuvieron que cambiar algunas de las cosas del menor a la habitación que nadie usaba y trasladar algunas fotos que tenían en los estantes, además de desordenar un poco. Su madre había preparado comida en su casa y lo había llevado al departamento donde lo calentó en la cocina de éste. Su hijo tocó unas cuantas canciones en el piano blanco y las cantó para sus padres.

Estaba feliz.

Después que sus padres se fueran él tomó una ducha larga y tibia, sacándose todo el estrés que había sufrido en la mañana, aprovechó, además, de hacerse cargo de su problema de calentura que cargaba desde medio día. Gimiendo su nombre terminó en su mano. Mientras se secaba un solo pensamiento estaba en su cabeza: Él solo no era suficiente ya.

Se vistió casual para ir a la casa de su amigo y celebrar con ellos. Él haría una fiesta que esperaban durara hasta el otro día, pero él estaba muy cansado y lo más probable era que estuviera Chingmae en ella y lo último que quería era lidiar con ella. Unos jeans oscuros, una remera azul y un chaleco con cierre y capucha negro era como vestía; sus documentos, celular y dinero iban en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Cuando llegó fue su amigo quien lo recibió.

Todos sus compañeros se fijaron en la marca en su cuello, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Jinki sentía sus mejillas calentarse cada vez que sentía las miradas dirigidas a él.

"Jinki! Que fue esa demostración de amor a la mitad de la ceremonia" Preguntó su amigo cuando estuvo sentado bebiendo una botella de soju.

"Una apuesta" todos le miraron y se largaron a reír. "Y la gané"

"Muy bien!"

Siguió conversando con ellos, riéndose con las estupideces que todos decían, poniéndose nostálgicos a medida que las copas avanzaban.

Sin darse cuenta en algún momento Chingmae llegó a su lado y se sentó sobre él.

"Jinki, my Darling" Él ya pasado un poco de copas, la empujó para que esta cayera al espacio que había a su lado del sofá. "Qué te crees?" le gritó cuando se puso de pie. Todo rastro de sonrisa se fue de la cara de Jinki. Chingmae le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones vacías. "No puedes tratarme así, yo SÉ tú secreto!"

"Ya basta!" gritó él a la vez que golpeaba una mesa que encontraba a su lado "Yo hice todo lo que me pediste que hiciera! Ahora tu prometiste que no lo divulgarías!"

"Y no lo hice… en ESE momento, qué me lo impide AHORA!" Jinki se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros.

"Detente Chingmae! Estás mal!"

"NO! Tú estás mal! Estando en una relación con otro hombre! Con alguien del mismo sexo que tú! Eso es anormal! Es asqueroso! Te das cuenta del error que estás cometiendo! Por qué estás con él, cuando podrías estar conmigo!"

"Porque él es todo lo que no serás jamás" Le respondió sin elevar la voz. La chica le quedó mirando con lágrimas en los ojos, Jinki se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda. "Sabes? Hubo un tiempo donde yo pensaba que eras de otra forma y me enojaba conmigo mismo por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, siempre me dije que si Satoshi…"

"No lo nombres!" Él se dio vuelta y la encaró

"…Si Satoshi no existiera, yo hubiese salido contigo"

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para la pobre chica, quien se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso último. Pero todo cambió cuando vio el chupón en el cuello de Jinki.

"Eres un idiota, Jinki" El chico sólo suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta. "Te apuesto que en cuanto te encontraste con él te abriste de piernas para que te perdonara" Jinki se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? "Así que no me equivoco, tuviste que hacerlo, no es así? Y gritaste como una puta cada vez que él entró en ti, puta! Ah!" Gritó cuando vio la mesa que había golpeado anteriormente volar por la habitación.

Por dios que a Jinki le había costado controlarse, pero ya no podía más.

"Es suficiente, Chingmae, ya me agotaste la paciencia." Le miró con odio en los ojos.

"Le diré a todos lo que me hiciste, Jinki!

"Y qué te hice?"

"Me usaste! Arruinaste mi graduación"

"Yo? Yo no te he hice nada! Tu quisiste arruinar mi día, pero no lo lograste"

"Nadie te creerá! Diré todo! Les diré que el gran Lee Jinki tiene una relación con otro hombre!"

"Díselo, si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo, anda, ve, grítalo! Si quieres hasta yo se los digo, porque ya no nos importa, si el mundo se entera y se pone en nuestra contra nos da lo mismo! Sabes por qué? Porque nos amamos y nada ni NADIE nos va a separar!"

"Entonces que se entere el mundo que te abres de piernas a un puto japonés!"

"Yo no sé qué te molesta más, el que me abra de piernas o que tenga a alguien que me ama para hacerlo" Dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a la chica arrodillada llorando a mares.

"Me la pagarás caro, Jinki… esta vez sí que me la pagarás"

Jinki no camino ni cinco paso cuando se encontró con Kyochun, su amigo y compañero, dueño de casa.

"Entonces, es cierto lo que oí?"

Continuará…

Hartas cosas pasaron en este cap, pero ni tantas como debería haber sido.

Lamento si el rescate de Taemin no era lo que esperaban, pero soy un asco escribiendo acción y eso que leyeron es lo más decente.

Hay más interacción entre los miembros de Shinee, ya aparecerán más =D.

El próximo cap viene la formación del grupo.

Seguí el consejo de una amiga y decidí cortarlo acá, porque en el otro tienen que pasar aún más cosas.

Espero les haya gustado el drama, se viene más y más enredado.

El nombre del cap tiene que ver con la nueva canción de SUJU del mismo título y va en relación a la graduación, es buena.

No hay datos esta vez, así todo salió de mi pervertida imaginación.

Mito.

Ps: este mes es mi cumpleaños, quizá no alcance a subir otro cap antes de él así que les pido un review como regalo.

Que se lo pasen bien, ahora sí, hasta el próximo cap!

INICIADO: Martes 19 de Julio 2011, 22.52

FINALIZADO: Sábado 06 de Agosto 2011, 0.36


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo:**** 6 SHINee World**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

Satoshi salió del hospital dos horas después que llegara. Un profesor quería hablar con él con respecto a sus notas e ideas para futuro. Se preguntó si los señores Lee estarían en su casa o seguirían con Jinki. Decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en el departamento y una que otra cosilla para regalonear a su novio.

"Oh, Satoshi, estamos recién llegando"

"Buenas tardes, oh…" Le entregó a la señora Lee un paquete con un dulce que él sabía le encantaba.

Pasó la tarde con ellos comentando sobre nada en especial. Comió la deliciosa comida preparada por la señora Lee, vio las fotos que se habían sacado esa mañana y se rió con ellos de anécdotas de trabajo.

Después de irse de la casa de sus suegros, decidió que aún era muy temprano para volver al departamento, entonces se dirigió al centro en busca de algún regalo para Jinki, algo que pensaba dárselo ya más adelante.

Revisó todas las tiendas y nada le llamaba la atención, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para él, nada que tuviera un significado.

Volvió a su hogar con tres paquetes nuevos que tendría que esconder para que su curioso novio no lo encontrara.

Se sentó en el sofá, después de darse una ducha. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, más le valía ponerse a estudiar ahora antes que llegara Jinki. Tomó uno de sus libros que siempre le acompañaban y comenzó a leer tomando notas mentales de lo que tenía que repasar en caso que no entendiera algo.

"Es una larga historia" Dijo Jinki.

"Aún es temprano, sabes? Después yo te iré a dejar a tu casa…" Ambos se fueron a un rincón con un par de botellas de soju, ninguno de los dos notó en qué momento Chingmae dejó el lugar.

Para cuando Jinki terminó de contarle a su amigo su historia, algo bien resumida, ya quedaban pocas personas en la casa y él hace rato había comenzado a ver doble.

"Siempre supe que me ocultabas algo, sabes? Creo que eso te lo dije hoy en la mañana" El otro asintió "Bien, mira, no te diré que no me molesta, pero eres mi amigo y aunque ahora vayamos por caminos separados, tú como artista y yo como arquitecto, y dejemos de vernos tan seguidos, puedes contar conmigo" Le puso una mano en su hombro "Y mientras no vea ninguna demostración de amor por parte de los dos, estamos bien" Jinki rió, trató de enfocarlo pero la neblina que cubría era demasiada, incluso para decir un simple Gracias. "Bien te llevo a tu departamento, antes que sea demasiado tarde" Sólo atinó a asentir, pero no muy fuerte, por que se mareaba.

Durante el trayecto, Jinki iba pensando qué es lo que haría ahora. Si bien estaba en la academia, qué pasaba si no lo elegían en su segunda audición.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó su amigo. Le miró y sonrió.

Qué estaría haciendo Satoshi ahora, a lo mejor estaría durmiendo… no, lo más probable es que estuviera en el sofá con un libro en su regazo leyéndolo concentrado, arrugando el ceño cada vez que no entendía algo y debía volver a leerlo, sonriendo si a la segunda leída lo entendía o irritándose si no e iría a buscar en sus cuadernos, que por lo general dejaba en la habitación, volvería con él en la mano para sentarse de nuevo y hojearlo, soltando un "ah…" cuando encontraba lo que buscaba. Diciendo en silencio los nombre de las enfermedades y aquellas palabras que le eran difíciles de pronunciar. Restregándose los ojos cuando ya llevaba horas leyendo y le empezaran a arder.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes de la mañana.

"Hm…" gimió bajo al recordar la cálida mano de su novio en su erección por sobre la ropa. Se acomodó en el asiento al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Cómo deseaba que lo tocara, le acariciara y besara. Se mordió los labios y recordó lo mucho que eso prendía a su novio. Sintió su cuerpo arder y su bulto crecer. El poco control que ejercía en su cuerpo debido al alcohol tampoco ayudaba.

Necesitó ayuda de Kyochun para subir las escaleras, pues ni bien había puesto el pie en el tercer escalón, éste pareció correrse de su lugar solamente para hacerlo caer, si no fuera por su amigo, él hubiera saludado a las escaleras muy de cerca.

"J-Jinki…" Dijo Kyochun al ayudarlo a subir escalón por escalón, con su brazo alrededor se su cintura, mientras el del otro estaba sobre sus hombros "Nadie pensaría que pesaras tanto"

"Oh… hu… Kyochun, no me siento bien…"

"Yah, Jinki, más te vale no vomitar encima de mí!"

"Sh… no grites, estoy a tu lado… hm, no… jajá…"

"Tres botellas… Jinki, fueron… ugh!..." exclamó al tropezar y tener que soportar el peso de ambos para no caerse "tres pequeñas botellas de Soju"

"Espera, espera…!"

"No vas a vomitar, verdad?" preguntó alarmado.

"No, eso creo… es sólo que estoy… mareado"

"No me digas" Siguieron subiendo, cada escalón un martirio. "Puedes abrir?"

Intentó concentrarse y tratar de marcar bien los números, pero estos parecían bailar frente a sus ojos.

"No… lo siento"

"No pasa nada, está Satoshi, cierto?" Jinki le miró y al sólo hecho de nombrar al japonés, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa boba y ojos brillosos. Asintió despacio.

Satoshi sintió ruidos afuera y prestó atención, se asustó al escuchar el timbre.

"Va!" exclamó. Abrió la puerta y sintió a alguien prácticamente caerle encima.

"Sato…!" Se colgó a su cuello, el mayor le quedó mirando extraño a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos para que no se cayera.

"Muchas gracias por traerlo" Hizo una reverencia como pudo, con Jinki encima sonriendo bobamente.

"No fue nada" Kyochun observó como los otros dos se trataban, el cambio en la actitud de Jinki le sorprendía un poco, pero no era algo que no se esperaba, por su lado el mayor lo tenía sostenido firme, pero a la vez con cuidado de no dañarlo, protegiéndolo del mundo. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de éstas cosas antes, aquellas muchas veces donde les acompañaba al centro de Seúl.

"No quieres pasar?"

"No, no, gracias, debo volver antes que alguien note mi ausencia, es mi casa después de todo" El mayor sonrió asintiendo. "Erm…" Hizo una venia para despedirse y justo cuando Satoshi iba a cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar. "Yo sólo quería… verás… espero que estén bien los dos y que sean muy felices juntos" Con un venia se retiró del lugar rápidamente.

Satoshi quedó mirando el pasillo, sin reaccionar… acaso él sabía? Miró a Jinki que estaba sonriendo… él le habría contado?

"Sato~shi…" Le susurró al oído mientras éste lo arrastraba hasta el sofá donde había estado leyendo.

"Dios, Jinki, estás ebrio"

"No… sí… quizás…" El mayor lo soltó en el sofá para que se sentara, pero sólo se abrazó más al japonés pegando todo su cuerpo con el de él, se mordió los labios baja la atenta mirada de su novio para luego besarlo fogosamente gimiendo en su boca. "Sato… Te deseo" Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, ambos dejándose llevar por la pasión.

El mayor tomó nuevamente sus labios a la vez que sus manos se posaban en su cintura. Sus lenguas en una dulce batalla de dominación que ambos sabían quién ganaría. Con suavidad Satoshi empujó al menor sobre el sofá quedando entre sus piernas.

"Por qué me haces caer en esto" le dijo al oído antes de comenzar a jugar con su oreja, mandando oleadas de placer por la espalda del otro, quien aún bajo los efectos del alcohol no se inhibía en demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba.

Jinki dio un pequeño salto al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello, inmediatamente movió su cabeza para darle más espacio. Sintió las manos de Satoshi colarse bajo su chaleco y acariciar su abdomen para llegar a sus pezones y comenzar a jugar con ellos, logrando que arquear un poco la espalda en busca de más contacto. Sus propias manos comenzaron a buscar la piel del otro.

En algún momento la ropa que cubría sus torsos fue a dar a algún lugar del living dejándolo piel contra piel. Sus labios chocaban contra los otros en una manera desesperada de sentirlo.

Satoshi dejó su boca para besar su mentón y bajar por el cuello dejando un camino de besos, llegó hasta su pezón y comenzó a morderlo con cuidado, su ojos fijos en el rostro del menor. Siguió bajando y se entretuvo otro poco en el ombligo para luego llegar a la cremallera de los pantalones de Jinki y bajarla con sus dientes. Con sus manos arrastró la prenda fuera de las piernas del menor cuando éste levantó la cadera, su miembro ya más que despierto hacía un bulto en sus calzoncillos. Besó la tela que le cubría haciendo gemir a su pareja.

Jinki se tapó su boca con el dorso de su mano para silenciar sus gritos.

Acarició su miembro con sus dientes y pasó su lengua sobre los bóxer, sintiendo cómo el bulto crecía con sus actos. Subió hasta su rostro y comenzó a besarle los labios, tomó una de las manos del otro que estaba aferrada al sofá y la llevó hasta su miembro, de un solo movimiento metió su mano y la de Jinki bajo la ropa interior de éste.

"Ah…!" La mano de Satoshi guió la de él haciéndola subir y bajar.

"Mastúrbate para mi" le dijo al oído para luego besarlo y sacar su mano del miembro duro del otro.

Se acomodó en el brazo del sofá, luego de sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y a su pareja también.

Jinki con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sudor cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, su respiración agitada y sus ojos vidriosos por el placer que le brindaba el japonés; observó a Satoshi sentado de piernas abiertas mostrándose en gloria y majestad frente a él, quien seguía de boca arriba con una pierna firmada en el suelo y la otra descansando en el respaldo. Su vista se fijó en el sexo de su pareja despierta entre las manos de él. Sin quererlo su boca se hizo agua y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la vez que se lamía los labios. Quería saborearlo, tenerlo en su boca, que creciera bajo sus atenciones, chuparlo y lamerlo sin descanso hasta que el otro se corriera en su boca, una y otra vez, Su entrada se apretó al imaginarlo, levantó su cadera y apretó un poco su hombría. Lo quería dentro de él, quería que se abriera paso dentro de su entrada con fuerza, que lo embistiera una y otra vez, que quemara su interior con sus embestidas y que golpeara su próstata sin miramientos, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer bajo él gritando su nombre una y otra vez; que se corriera dentro de él y sentir su tibio semen esparcirse en su interior, llenándolo de él.

"Sato…" gimió cuando su mano comenzó a bombear su erecto miembro, su otra mano acariciando sus pezones para luego bajar y pellizcar la cabeza de su pene mandándole oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. "Ah… Sato" Acarició sus testículos apretándolos y golpeándolos. Llevó su mano a su boca para chupar sus dedos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, mirando sugestivamente a Satoshi - quien se tocaba lentamente, disfrutando del show –, pensando que sus dedos eran el pene del otro. "Ah… ah…!" cuando vio que ya estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los liberó y bajó hasta su entrada, donde sin dudarlo introdujo dos por completo "Ah! Satoshi!" rápidamente comenzó a embestirse en busca de ese punto delicioso, su agujero aún un poco abierto por el entretenimiento de la tarde.

El japonés gimió al ver cómo dos dedos cabían en su entrada fácilmente, con la boca un poco seca preguntó "¿Cómo… cuándo… hm… te has…?"

"AH… de-después que… hm… mis padres s-se fueran…" los ojos del otro se oscurecieron aún más. "Es todo tu… Oh sí!... tu c-culpa!" Introdujo un tercero y pronto encontró aquello que andaba buscando, su espalda se arqueó aún más y la mano que bombeaba su miembro, subía y baja con frenesí. "Ah… mm… ah…" sus caderas se movían para buscar más roce de ambas manos. Cerró los ojos por el placer que le embargaba, sus labios abiertos gimiendo con cada respiración. Los abrió al sentir un par más introducirse por su ano. "Oh, joder… Satoshi…!" Sentía que ya faltaba poco.

"Córrete para mí" susurró en su oído, sintió otra mano acariciar su miembro y ya no pudo contenerlo más. Con un violento espasmo y un grito ensordecedor, terminó entre sus cuerpos, su entrada apretándose sobre sus dedos y los de Satoshi.

Siguió bombeando y sus dedos embistiendo para alargar su orgasmo. Había sido uno de los más fuertes que había tenido hasta ahora.

Se quedó jadeando hasta que la consciencia se abrió paso sobre la neblina de lujuria y alcohol. Al enfocar se encontró con el rostro del mayor que le miraba con una sonrisa, él también sonrió antes de capturar sus labios en un beso dulce.

Al separarse se miraron fijamente quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

"Quiero probarte" Dijo Jinki en un susurro antes de lamerse los labios para después mordérselos.

"Cómo negarme" Respondió el otro antes de besarlo, pero esta vez de forma más lujuriosa.

El mayor se sentó en el sofá y él se acomodó entre sus piernas. La hombría del japonés se alzaba imponente ante él. De una bocanada lo tomó todo dentro de su boca, haciendo que el otro gimiera de sorpresa. Succionó con fuerza hasta que llegó a la cabeza, ahí su lengua comenzó a torturar al mayor lamiendo con la punta de ésta.

"AH… Jinki" él le miró inocente mientras su lengua seguía jugando con su miembro. "Oh… mierda, n-no me mires así"

"Hm?" preguntó teniendo parte de su miembro en su boca.

"Ah… así…!" El menor soltó su miembro con un sonoro pop.

"Por qué?"

"Porque… ah, Jinki!" gimió al sentir la lengua y dientes en la base de su hombría. "M-me dan ganas de follarte" El menor se acercó a su oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban al otro.

"Fóllame fuerte, entonces" pasó su lengua sobre los labios del otro antes de introducirla en su boca. Se separaron unos centímetro un hilo de saliva los unía. El menor le sonrió antes de volver su atención al miembro del otro.

Sintió cómo palpitaba con cada succión que le daba, cómo se engrosaba por las atenciones que le daba, sin querer le mordió un poco más fuerte al imaginárselo en él.

"Ah! Jinki!" Gimió por la mezcla de placer y dolor. Siguió por unos minutos más aumentando la velocidad. "Jinki, no… me voy a… mmm!" No terminó de hablar, cuando se corrió en la boca del menor, quién tragó lo más que pudo, pero aún así un poco se escapó por la comisura de sus labios. Con su pulgar lo limpió para luego lamerlo.

"Aún sigues duro" Le dijo al sentarse sobre él, su entrada rozando el miembro del otro. "No hice un buen trabajo?"

"Hiciste un excelente trabajo" Se besaron por enésima vez. Jinki comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el otro.

"Fóllame Sato… hn… fóllame hasta que ya no pueda caminar" Si fuera posible los ojos del mayor estarían completamente negros de lujuria. Satoshi lo detuvo con las caderas alzadas y de un solo movimiento lo embistió, haciendo que el interior del otro ardiera. Jinki se arqueó de placer a la vez que su miembro comenzaba a despertar. "Ah… sí" sin esperar ni un segundo comenzó a moverse. "Ah, sí fóllame" sus lenguas se encontraron a mitad de camino.

Las manos de Satoshi estaban en la cadera del menor ayudándole a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

"Más… más rápido…"

El japonés lo recostó en el sofá, donde el coreano separó más las piernas para darle más espacio. El mayor salió por completo de él y le embistió con fuerza sacando un grito del menor, lo hizo unas cuantas veces más antes de embestirlo ferozmente.

Jinki se retorcía de placer bajo suyo, sus manos rasguñando la tela del sofá, se mordía los labios para no gritar tanto.

Mm, así era como quería, que lo follaran fuerte y rudo. Sentía como entraba y salía el sexo caliente de Satoshi de él, cómo se abría paso en su interior golpeando sus paredes.

Satoshi apoyó sus manos al lado de su cabeza y lo besó, mordiendo los labios del menor y embistiendo su boca con su lengua a una velocidad similar que con su cadera. Jinki llevó sus manos a la espalda del otro enterrándole las uñas.

El japonés se vino en su interior a la vez que le mordía el cuello a su pareja logrando que éste explotara entre sus vientres.

"Estás bien?" preguntó aún dentro de él, cuando su respiración se tranquilizó un poco. Simplemente asintió. Intentó salirse, pero las piernas de Jinki le rodearon y empujaron hacia adelante, impidiéndole hacerlo.

"N-no…" Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose fijamente. "Aún puedo caminar" Comenzó a mover su cadera logrando endurecer ambos flácidos miembros.

Cuántas veces terminaron en el sofá, ni ellos lo tuvieron claro, sólo saben que en algún momento, éste, se les hizo incómodo.

"Ah, Jinki! Me vengo!" Satoshi le embestía por atrás mientras el coreano estaba con sus rodillas y brazos apoyados en el sofá.

"Co-córrete conmigo…!" Sintió una mano en su dolorosa erección. "Ah sí…" Apropósito comenzó a apretar su pegajoso interior para que el mayor eyacule otra vez en él.

Con un fuerte bramido Satoshi se corrió en él, a su vez el menor terminaba en su mano y saltaba en el sofá.

Cayó encima de él para poder descansar unos segundos.

Esta vez el menor dejó que saliera de él y rodó a su lado. Ambos agotados.

Jinki sintió cómo poco a poco del semen que había dentro de él comenzaba a salir.

"Ng…" exclamó ante la extraña sensación, no que le molestara, a él le encantaba sentir la esencia de Satoshi dentro casi tanto como amaba sentir a su miembro.

"Ven" Satoshi lo puso encima de él, Jinki no tenía energía para si quiera abrir los ojos. Lo abrazó y besó su cabello.

"A-aún puedo caminar…" susurró.

"Lo sé" sonrió "pero vamos a descansar un momento"

"Bueno…" ambos podían sentir sus acelerados corazones.

Pasados unos minutos el estómago del menor comenzó a exigir comida.

"Hambre…" Con pereza se intentó levantar, pero sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, cayendo sobre su novio.

"Estás bien? Puedes levantarte?" Preguntó esta vez preocupado.

"Sí…" Se levantó más despacio afirmándose de las cosas. Al dar un paso un pequeño dolor le recorrió su trasero.

Desde su lugar Satoshi vio cómo lentamente Jinki iba camino a la cocina, cojeando de vez en cuando.

Jinki llegó a la nevera - después de lavarse las manos y el rostro - y la abrió, sacó una botella de leche y algo para comer. Sacó un vaso y bebió uno al seco, volvió a servirse, pero esta vez lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras comía lo que había sacado.

Satoshi se encaminó a la cocina cuando su propio estómago alegó por comida, ahí se encontró a Jinki desnudo bebiendo un vaso de leche mientras las luces de la calle bañaban su cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

"Hola" Le saludó al abrazarlo por la espalda, Jinki se sobresaltó al sentirlo, pues no lo había escuchado llegar.

"Me extrañabas?" El mayor asintió a la vez que le besaba el cuello. "eso lo tomaré como un sí"

"No te limpiarás?" Preguntó acariciando su trasero.

"Para qué, si va estar lleno de nuevo" Respondió con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos. "Además, así no necesitamos ir a la habitación por lubricante" le beso los labios antes de echarse otro pedazo de comida a la boca.

"¿Qué estás comiendo?"

"Pollo" le dio un pedazo a la boca.

"Delicioso"

Siguieron comiendo así abrazados.

"Ah… joder, Sato!" gimió al ser penetrado bruscamente por Satoshi.

"So tight!" Gimió en inglés.

Jinki estaba de espaldas a él, sus brazos sostenidos en el mesón de la cocina mientras el japonés lo follaba. Un cambio de ángulo hizo que le golpeara ese punto tan deseado por él "AH!" involuntariamente movió uno de sus brazos mandando el vaso que ambos habían ocupado, el plato donde estaba el pollo y la botella aún con leche, al suelo.

En la cocina lo único que reinaba eran los gemidos de ambos y el choque de cuerpo contra cuerpo en busca del orgasmo.

Ambos gimieron al llegar al clímax a la vez, Satoshi embistiendo con fuerza en su interior mientras las paredes de Jinki le apretaban con fuerza. El menor apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos una vez controló su respiración. Por su lado el japonés le abrazó de la cintura a la vez que se apoyaba en su espalda.

"E-eso… estuvo…"

"Fantástico" terminó él otro por Jinki.

Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso. Ambos levantaron sus cuerpos quedando de pie besándose, el mayor aún dentro de él.

"Date vuelta" El coreano asintió. Se acercaron al mesón donde Jinki mostrando su elasticidad, logró quedar de cara frente a su novio sin que éste saliera de él. Sus piernas rodeando su cintura.

Se besaron por largo rato, antes que el mayor lo afirmara con sus brazos y lo trasladara desde la cocina a la cama, donde se recostaron suavemente y se amaron de nueva cuenta.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana molestando los sensibles ojos del mayor. Sonrió al ver a su novio con su cabeza sobre él durmiendo tranquilamente. Lo cubrió más con las tapas. No sabe en qué momento se han quedado dormidos, mucho menos cuándo se han cubierto con las frazadas, pero tiene grabado a fuego en su cabeza cada vez que Jinki le pedía por más, que arqueaba su espalda y gritaba su nombre, terminando entre sus cuerpos.

Observó la hora y no se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era, pero la preocupación no era parte de ellos, ya que ese día ninguno de los dos debía levantarse.

¡Oh dios! Nunca le había dolido el cuerpo como ahora. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se quejaban por el sobreuso. Intentó moverse, pero no dio resultado y sólo soltó un gemido de dolor.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó el japonés al sentirlo. Intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca y rasposa, así que sólo negó con la cabeza, provocando más dolor. "Te duele algo?" Asintió "Qué?"

"Todo" Respondió.

"Perdón, por mi culpa estás así"

"No… yo también lo quise." Con cuidado se acomodó más cerca de él. Se quedaron un tiempo más abrazados, durmiendo de vez en vez hasta sus estómagos lloraban de hambre.

"Iré a prepararte un baño" El mayor se levantó dejándolo solo en la cama.

Jinki poco a poco iba recordando la noche anterior a la vez que se prometía no beber más, al menos a no quedar en la condición de la noche anterior. Intentó levantarse, pero un agudo dolor en la cola le impidió moverse.

"Au!"

"Qué paso?" Preguntó Satoshi al llegar corriendo a la pieza.

"Sato… no puedo levantarme…" le respondió con lágrima en los ojos y un puchero.

"El baño te hará bien" lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al baño donde lo sumergió en la tina. El menor dio un quejido al sentir el agua caliente contra su piel relajando de a poco sus músculos.

Satoshi cambió las sábanas de la cama mientras esperaba que se cocinara el arroz. Cuando tuvo todo listo entró al baño donde se encontró con Jinki durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Despierta" Le susurró al oído. "Despierta, se te va enfriar el agua y te enf hmp!" sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del menor.

"Te amo"

"Yo también, te puedes poner de pie?" El menor con lentitud se fue levantando, Satoshi lo levantó y lo sacó de la tina para dejarlo sobre la alfombrilla del baño donde se dedicó a secar a su pareja.

Jinki aprovechando que el mayor no traía remera, observó con cuidado las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda y torso de su novio. Un poco avergonzado le preguntó "Tú estás bien?"

"Ah? Un poco adolorido, pero no te preocupes por eso" Con la toalla le secó el cabello antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a la cama. "Cómo estás ahora?"

"Mejor, aunque aún me duele"

"Descansa, te traeré algo de comer de inmediato" Lo cubrió con las frazadas antes de irse a la cocina.

Luego de descansar y comer lo que el japonés había preparado, Jinki estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama, su entrada ya no dolía tanto como antes, pero aún así él no podía dar más de dos pasos antes que un dolor agudo le recorriera la espalda. Todo por su calentura, se repetía, oh! pero decir que lo había pasado mal sería una completa mentira, disfrutó cada segundo de ello, aunque muy bien no se acordara. No sabía si lo de la cocina había sido antes o después que en el sofá ni la cantidad de veces que había terminado en ninguno de los tres lugares.

Satoshi estaba durmiendo a su lado luego de limpiar el departamento, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano rodeando su cintura. Como pudo se acercó más a él sin despertarlo.

Qué pasaría si el mundo realmente se enteraba de ellos, los dejarían tranquilos? Qué dirían sus padres? Podría seguir en la industria del entretenimiento? Qué pasaría con Satoshi? Corea no era un país muy abierto de mente. Serían todas las personas como Chingmae?

Peor aún, que pasaría si Satoshi algún día decidía dejarlo, si las cosas no funcionaban y se terminaban alejando. Sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba, en ese momento él no se imaginaba un futuro donde no tendría al japonés a su lado. Se apegó más a él.

"Te amo" Le susurró al japonés.

No habían ni arribado a la casa, después del concierto en Seúl cuando el celular de Jaejoong comienza a sonar, los otros cuatro le miraron con cansados ojos antes de irse a sus respectivas camas y desaparecer del mundo al menos hasta un par de horas más cuando debían presentarse frente a su manager y que le dijeran lo que tocaba para la semana.

"Oh Manager-hyung, sucede algo?" Preguntó a través del teléfono. Se habían separado hacía menos de diez minutos.

"Sí, el señor Kim quiere hablar contigo mañana por la mañana, no llegues tarde"

"Claro, no se preocupe" Cortó la llamada luego que el manager le dijera la hora en que debía presentarse. A las siete y treinta de la mañana, eso le dejaba algo como tres a cuatro horas de sueño si preparaba algo rápido para comer.

En la cocina se encontró con Changmin con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, sintió lástima por el maknae.

"Comida…" fue todo lo que le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Jaejoong se dispuso a hacer un poco de arroz para el menor de todos.

"Boo, deberías ir a descansar" Habló Yunho al abrazarlo por la espalda. El otro negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a cocinar.

Luego que todos comieron algo y se fueran a duchar, Jaejoong se acostó al lado de su novio para quedarse dormido en menos de un suspiro.

Taemin estaba sentado en la cafetería de la academia. Para ser domingo estaba bastante vacía, ya que todos aprovechaban el fin de semana para poder practicar, especialmente los que no podían durante la semana. Pensaba en su hyung que pronto se iría y, a pesar que prometió llamar todos los días, no sería lo mismo. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al recordar los buenos tiempos juntos, aquellas veces donde peleaban y hacían travesuras juntos.

"Puedo sentarme a tu lado" Preguntó un chico bastante más alto que él con grandes ojos. Él simplemente asintió. "Estás bien?" Preguntó

"Oh, sí, sí no te preocupes"

"Choi Minho" Se presentó el mayor.

"Oh, tu eres amigo de Kibum-hyung!" Respondió cuando lo vio más detenidamente, el otro sólo sonrió y asintió. "Lee Taemin, mucho gusto en conocerte"

Ambos conversaron por bastante tiempo sobre pequeñas cosas de la vida, al final, Taemin le terminó contando el por qué de su tristeza y sólo que se iba a sentir cuando su hermano mayor se fuera.

"Taemin-ah!" Gritaron desde la puerta, al girarse vio a Kibum-hyung junto a Jonghyun-hyung, ambos con las remeras mojadas. "Oh! Minho-ah! Cómo están?"

"Bien" El mayor asintió "Por qué tan… sudados?"

"Ah…" Dijo Jonghyun "Práctica de última hora"

Se quedaron ahí conversando los cuatros, integrando al grupo a Minho quien daba pequeños aportes a su conversación, pero que siempre lograba sacar sonrisas de los otros tres.

"_¿Crees que esté bien que lleguemos a su departamento sin avisar, mamá?" _Preguntó Rose a su madre en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seúl.

"_No te preocupes, además, tu también lo echabas de menos"_

"_Eso es mentira!"_

"_Claro, por eso me insististe una semana en que me querías acompañar"_ Ambas sacaron el equipaje que les correspondía y se fueron a la salida a tomar un taxi.

Luego de enterarse que ese año Satoshi no iría a verlas a los Estados Unidos, la madre de éste había decidido ir a verlo a él y de paso a su familia, luego de una gran discusión con su marido al respecto decidió llevar a Rose con ella, le haría bien el cambio de aire.

"Hola" Dijo Satoshi al despertarse y encontrarse con el rostro de su amante.

"Hola" respondió él con un beso en la nariz.

"¿Qué hacías?"

"Pensaba"

"En qué?"

"En… Chingmae" Satoshi le quedó mirando "O en lo que quiso hacer, Satoshi que pasará si se enteran las personas, qué pasará contigo?"

"Conmigo? No seré el primer médico gay de la historia, Jinki. No te preocupes por eso"

"Siempre dices que no me preocupe, pero lo hago de todas formas, es casi imposible que no me preocupe!" Dijo sentándose en la cama a pesar del dolor que le provocó hacerlo.

"Es estúpido que te preocupes por algo que podría o no pasar!"

"Pero si pasa hay que estar preparados, no lo crees?"

"Escúchame Lee Jinki, si la gente se llega a enterar, puede que varias puertas se nos cierren, quizás yo no obtenga mi trabajo de ensueños, pero no significa que no ejerceré la medicina. A pesar de no ser un país muy tolerante tienen leyes para nosotros."

"Pero si…"

"Pero si nada. Jinki, yo te amo y… proyecto mi vida contigo. No dejaré que nada me separe de ti, mucho menos lo que diga la gente, a no ser que tú mismo lo quieras."

"Por qué estás tan seguro?" preguntó con su rostro escondido en su pecho.

No, no estaba seguro, sí le preocupaba qué es lo que haría si no le daban trabajo, no se sentiría bien si él no trabajaba y separarse de su pingüino no estaba en discusión, él lucharía con uñas y dientes si alguien intentaba arrebatárselo de su lado.

Le respondió besándole los labios.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Rose mientras le pagaba al chofer del taxi y su madre bajaba sus cosas.

Corea, era su primer viaje a este lado del mundo y era por su hermano. Describir cuánto quería Rose a Satoshi era casi imposible, podría decirse que lo quería mucho más que su hermano de sangre, John, y que, a pesar de los kilómetros que les separaba, lo sentía mucho más cercano que el mayor de todos. Muchos recuerdos le llenan la cabeza mientras observa el edificio de cinco pisos donde vive el japonés.

Satoshi y Jinki estaban regaloneando en la cama, el menor ya se sentía bastante mejor y habían decidido no levantarse, pues poco quedaba del día, cuando sintieron el timbre del departamento.

"Esperas a alguien?" preguntó el menor con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del japonés mientras escuchaban música. Hacía tiempo que no estaban así los dos, acurrucados en la cama tranquilos escuchando música.

"No…" El timbre se volvió a escuchar. "No quiero ir…" Bajó su mano que descansaba en la cintura de su novio, hasta la cadera e inconscientemente le comenzó a hacer cariño con el pulgar.

"Pero si es alguien importante?"

Satoshi iba a contestar pero sintió la voz de su madre atravesar las paredes.

"Satoshi, espero que tengas una buena razón para dejar a tu madre esperando en la puerta!"

El mayor se sentó inmediatamente en la cama dejando caer a su novio contra la almohada. Rápidamente se coloca un pantalón de buzo y una remera para ocultar las marcas de las uñas de su amante.

"Quédate acá, le diré que estás durmiendo" le besó los labios a la vez que el otro sonreía.

"Como si eso la detuvo la vez pasada" Se besaron de nueva cuenta, antes de separarse cuando el timbre volvió sonar aún más fuerte.

"Hermano!" Gritó Rose cuando lo vio y se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.

"Ro-rose?" Correspondió el abrazo apretándola más hacia él.

Por su lado Jinki escuchó el alboroto de la entrada y decidió levantarse, su trasero ya no dolía tanto como en la mañana y se creía capaz de caminar. Tomó el pantalón que estaba al final de la cama junto a la remera verde que usaba para dormir.

"¿Está durmiendo?" Pregunta su madre luego de cambiarse de zapatos a pantuflas a la vez que le pasa sus bolsos a su hijo.

"Sí, tuvo un día emocionalmente agotador" suspiró.

"Qué pasó?" pregunto la menor de la familia.

En eso se siente un ruido en la habitación seguido de un quejido de dolor. Faltó tiempo para que le japonés fuera a ver qué es lo había pasado.

Al entrar a su habitación se encuentra con su novio en el suelo de lado con una mano sobándose la cola.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó levantándolo y dejándolo en la cama.

"Sí, sí, sólo me resbalé" hizo un puchero tomando a Satoshi de la remera y abrazándolo. Realmente le había dolido, por un descuido suyo se había enredado consigo mismo y había caído sentado golpeando su sensible anatomía.

"Vino mi hermana" dijo el mayor acariciando el cabello de su novio, aunque éste no le dijera sabía que le dolía.

"Rose?" él asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esperaron que el dolor se apaciguara antes de levantarse y paso lento dirigirse a la cocina, donde los esperaban la madre y hermana del japonés.

Jinki no había recorrido el departamento desde la noche anterior, así que al verlo otra vez fugaces imágenes llegaron a su cabeza logrando sonrojarlo, especialmente donde se encontraba su suegra con la taza de té que había hecho.

"Cariño, estás bien?" Preguntó la señora al verlo con el rostro rojo. Él sólo asintió. Satoshi sólo rió bajo al entender el por qué de la reacción de su pareja.

"Sí, no se preocupe. _Hi, I'm Jinki" _

"_He's super cute!" _Dijo intentando lanzársele encima para abrazarlo, pero no contó con que su hermano se interpusiera entre ambos.

"No, Rose, se mira, pero no se toca" Le dijo a la pequeña, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a un sonrojado Jinki. Los ojos de la chica viajaron por el rostro sonrojado de su cuñado parando en ciertas manchas en el cuello de éste.

"Pero parece que tu ya lo has tocado" El sonrojo en ambos aumentó, a la vez que la madre de ambos se reía "_C'mon…_! No tiene hermanos? Un primo quizás?"

"Oye! Tu eres muy chica para preocuparte en chicos"

"Pero déjame abrazarlo, entonces!"

"No, es mío!"

"Mamá! Satoshi no me quiere prestar a su novio!" Jinki miró a ambos hermanos – aún siendo abrazado por el mayor – y largó una ligera risa al igual que su suegra, quien seria le respondió.

"Es el novio de tu hermano, no te gustaría que cuando tu te consigas novio, tu hermano lo quisiera monopolizar." El japonés miró como la mitad asiática inflaba las mejillas y le saco la lengua a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jinki.

Les sirvieron la cena a las dos mujeres mientras ellos tomaban algo de té, conversando tranquilamente sobre las cosas en Los Ángeles. La madre de Satoshi notando lo incómodo que estaba el coreano cada vez que se sentaba.

Por su parte el coreano tuvo un difícil tiempo siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, pues varias veces pasaban del coreano al inglés sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta, al parecer éste hecho era algo muy común en los tres.

"Satoshi" Le susurró a su novio, estando ya en la cama. Rose y su madre estaban en la habitación que le habían pasado a Taemin, durmiendo.

"Hm?"

"Cómo se dice Te Amo en japonés?"

"_Aishiteru"_ respondió con una sonrisa.

"Aish'teru" Le susurró al oído.

"_Watashi mo. _Yo también."

Los días – semanas – que le siguieron fueron muy agotadores para el coreano, ya que se acercaban las audiciones para ser uno de los posibles candidatos para estar en el próximo grupo de la SM. Tenía ensayos a todas horas del día, de canto y de baile. Debía ser excelente si quería quedar dentro de ellos. Además de eso, debía asistir al trabajo que había conseguido hace unos meses para alivianarle la carga a sus padres, trabaja entregando diarios por las mañana y trabajos específicos las tarde que tenía "libre" o los fines de semana. Aparte, debía asistir a su madre en la carnicería fin de semana por medio.

En la academia de la SM, pasó mucho tiempo compartiendo con los chicos, nunca calzando con el tiempo que éstos se reunían con Minho.

"Ah!... estoy muerto" Comentó mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

"Hyung, cómo está Satoshi-hyung?" Preguntó Taemin, el pequeño le había tomado cariño al japonés después de saber toda la historia de su ataque, sus otros hyungs no sabían de eso. Jinki con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa sonrió un momento.

"Bien, su madre y hermana están de visita" observó su reloj viendo la hora. Dentro de media hora tendría que ir a buscar a Rose a la casa de sus tíos y dejarla en el centro comercial donde se encontraría con su hermano. Satoshi le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole el favor si es que no estaba ocupado, ya que había surgido algo en el hospital obligándolo a salir más tarde y para su suerte, tenía las siguientes dos horas libres.

"Yah! Jinki Hyung! Siéntate bien o te dolerá tu espalda" Llegó Kibum junto a Jonghyun quien lo había estado esperando afuera de su aula para ir a comer juntos.

"Lo siento, Kibumie" Respondió sentándose derecho.

Jonghyun, Kibum y Taemin, ya eran considerados para el próximo nuevo grupo de la SM y por eso ellos no debían pasar por la siguiente audición y a pesar que su entrenamiento era mucho más duro que el de él, le encantaría estar en sus zapatos.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, esperando que no se le pasara la hora.

"Oh! Jinki Hyung tiene una cita?" Preguntó Taemin. Los otros dos le miraron fijamente.

"Ah? No, no, sólo tengo que ir a buscar a alguien"

"Sí, a _alguien_." Murmuró Jonghyun antes de probar un bocado de su almuerzo.

"Es sólo…"

"Bueno si no nos quieres decir, no te obligues" Fue Kibum quién lo dijo, comenzando a comer lo que había preparado en la mañana, Jonghyun tenía la misma comida que él.

"La hermana de mi… amigo, con quien comparto departamento, está en la ciudad y me pidieron si la podía ir a buscar a la casa de sus tíos"

"Y así parten todas las historias de amor, con la hermana de tu mejor amigo" Comentó Jonghyun

"No, es demasiado pequeña" Kibum y Taemin le quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Tomó un pedazo del sándwich que había traído de almuerzo.

"No es de pollo?" Preguntó Taemin, Jonghyun y Kibum se detuvieron en seco.

"No, es de atún, lo hizo Rose esta mañana" Sonrió un poco sin que pasara desapercibido por los menores. La mamá de Satoshi y Rose les habían estado preparando la comida, por lo general la señora Price les preparaba el desayuno y almuerzo a sus _Hijos_, mientras que Rose siempre los sorprendía en la cena con sus nulas habilidades en la cocina – que siempre terminaba con él o Satoshi cocinando algo rápido, mientras su madre se reía de su hija -. Para su sorpresa el sándwich estaba bastante bueno.

"Así que _Rose_" Dijo Jong con un tono burlesco. Jinki se sonrojó un poco, pero la pequeña le había insistido que no había necesidad de tratos formales, ya que eran familia. "Ajá!" apuntó al sonrojo del mayor que hizo que éste se sorprendiera y trapicara.

"Hyung! Estás bien?" Taeminnie le golpeó la espalda.

"Gracias" Respondió tomando un poco de agua.

Después de comer su almuerzo y conversar un rato más con los chicos, tomó sus cosas y se fue a buscar a Rose.

Rose estaba afuera del departamento esperando por Jinki, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente. No era su culpa que no compartiera los mismos pensamientos que sus primos y mucho menos con sus tíos. Había pasado un rato horrible a su lado, su madre había acompañado a su tía – su hermana – al médico y la habían dejado con sus primos.

"Rose!" Gritó Jinki en cuanto la divisó. Ella trató de ocultar sus ojos hinchados bajo unas gafas de sol.

"Jinki-oppa!" Gritó en respuesta.

"Lamento la espera, pero cosas suce…" Se detuvo a mitad de frase cuando la menor se abrazó fuerte a él. "Qué pasó?" Preguntó alarmado, respondiendo el abrazo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Pasado unos minutos, Rose se separó de él y se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas que le quedaban. Jinki le pasó un pañuelo para que se secara el rostro.

"Ahora me dirás qué pasó?"

"Son… es que ellos… Argh! No importa…" Negó con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hasta la parada de autobús para ir al centro comercial.

De a poco le fue contando lo que había pasado ese rato que estuvo con sus familiares.

"Nunca me había contado la existencia de ellos" Dijo el mayor cuando ya iban camino a su destino.

"Es normal, Satoshi no los considera familia, así como ellos tampoco lo consideran a él y lo que me da más rabia es que es sólo por el país de origen. Qué tiene de malo?, Satoshi es el único que conozco que puede hablar tres idiomas fluido, sin miedo a equivocarse… ellos con suerte pueden hablar uno solo"

"No hables mal de ellos, Rose, puede que en algún momento los necesites"

"NUNCA!" gritó sobresaltando a los ocupantes del transporte, Jinki avergonzado se disculpó con ellos. "Prefiero vivir en la calle que pedirles algo."

"Yo nunca permitiría que vivieras en la calle, Rose" Comentó con una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero devolvió la sonrisa.

Satoshi había sido tan afortunado en encontrar a alguien como Jinki. Lo que daría ella por tener la misma suerte que él.

"Ven, ya llegamos" Se bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

"Jinki, cuando seas una estrella famosa" Preguntó ella comiendo un helado "A quién le darías tu primer disco?"

"A mis padres" Respondió sin pensarlo "En especial a mi madre, porque a pesar que no la veo mucho, ella siempre me ha apoyado todos estos años, incluso confabuló con Satoshi-hyung para que ingresara a la compañía"

"Oh… y el siguiente?"

"A Satoshi-hyung, obviamente"

"Y a mí no me darás ni uno" Le preguntó con ojos grandes y expectantes, él sólo rió antes de contestar.

"No, tendrás que comprarlo" se rió por la cara de la menor.

Se sentaron en una banca que había bajo un árbol y conversaron de la vida, en eso estaban cuando llegó Satoshi. Luego Jinki voló a la academia – no literal, Satoshi se ofreció a llevarlo -.

La mañana del viernes, fue una mañana de tristeza. Lamentablemente la señora Price y Rose debían marcharse. Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de las mujeres, pero se iban contentas y con buenos recuerdos de su estadía en el lugar.

Para la tarde, Jinki era un manojo de nervios, caminaba de un lugar a otro en la academia como león enjaulado. Era el mismo día de las audiciones y no quedaban muchos cupos, según los rumores eran sólo los dos cupos que querían llenar antes de formar el grupo nuevo.

Jaejoong había asistido a la reunión con una supervisora que había mandado el señor Kim, ya que él debía atender una reunión importante. Según la supervisora, él había sido elegido para ver a los candidatos que se presentarían ese viernes. Así que, como se lo habían pedido, se había presentado a las siete de la mañana en la academia que ya raras veces visitaba. Media hora después salía de la sala de conferencias donde había estado reunido con algunos profesores y el futuro manager del grupo.

A las doce del día habían tenido un descanso para que ellos almorzaran.

Jaejoong caminó por los diferentes pasillos recordando sus tiempos de treinee, ya hace unos cuantos años atrás.

"_No te pongas nervioso"_

"No lo estoy" Jaejoong escuchó tras la puerta. Al parecer la persona estaba hablando por teléfono.

"_Lo harás bien" _Esta vez no hubo respuesta. _"Jinki…"_

"Y, y que pasa si no me eligen, ya sabes que me rechazaron una vez…" Esto llamó más la atención del mayor.

"_No te rechazaron Jinki, deja de pensar así, lo harás bien y si no te aceptan…"_

"Intentaré de nuevo"

"_Por qué?"_

"Porque éste es mi sueño, y no descansaré hasta que se vea cumplido"

"_Así es, no lo olvides; y cuando te acepten celebraremos, así como nosotros lo sabemos hacer"_ El chico que estaba en la sala se rió. _"Y si no, pues me tocará subirte el ánimo, qué te parece una cena a la luz de las velas"_ ¿Qué? Se preguntó aquel que escuchaba tras la puerta.

"Fantástico"

"_Estás bien?"_

"Ajá"

"_Lo harás espectacular. Debo irme, ocurrió un accidente"_

"Gracias por escucharme, cuídate"

"_Siempre. Te quiero, nos vemos a la noche"_

"Yo también…" Después hubo un silencio continuo. Jaejoong asumió que habían colgado.

Jaejoong se alejó para que no lo vieran y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban las audiciones.

Pasaron horas donde él no encontraba a nadie que valiera la pena, aparte de un rapero que había sido seleccionado por la mañana, a media tarde ya se estaba rindiendo en encontrar a alguien que estuviera bajo los estándares de todos los presentes. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la ficha de _Lee Jinki_ cayera en sus manos. Él se sorprendió al ver la fotografía, ya que lo había reconocido como el chico que había estado hablando por teléfono más temprano.

A Jinki le sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso, como nunca antes había estado, esta era su segunda oportunidad. Su corazón acelerado palpitando fuerte en sus oídos. Saludó a los presentes y se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a Kim Jaejoong, como si no fuera suficiente la presión.

"Bueno Jinki, cuando quieras puedes empezar" Se sentó en el piano y tocó una melodía triste que le acompañó su dulce voz, conmoviendo a los presentes, quienes, a pesar de esto, escribieron bastante en sus hojas de anotaciones.

"Bien, Jinki-ssi, quiénes son las personas más importantes y por qué"

"Mis padres" _Y mi novio_, añadió mentalmente ", quizás no les hizo gracia al principio que quisiera aventurarme en esta industria, pero luego no dudaron en mostrar todo su apoyo" Era la primera vez que le hacían preguntas.

"Ajá" Asintió uno de los presentes. "En tu record dice que vives con un amigo acá en Seúl, supongo que no te molestaría compartir departamento, entonces, con otros chicos"

"Para nada"

"Creo que eso es todo" Dijo uno de los profesores.

"Disculpe, Jinki-ssi" Habló Jaejoong, logrando tensar al menor. "Qué pasaría si no se te tomara en cuenta en esta ronda?" Todas las miradas viajaron desde el cantante hasta el más joven.

"Lo intentaría de nuevo, las veces que fuera necesario" Sus ojos brillaban con determinación. "Porque siempre he querido ser cantante, éste es MI sueño y lucharé con todo lo que tengo para que se vuelva una realidad."

"Pero ser Cantante conlleva a una gran cantidad de estrés, pocas horas de sueño y largas jornadas de ensayos y grabaciones, crees ser capaz de soportarlo?"

"Sí, todo el esfuerzo vale la pena si al final del día veo que las fans se ríen conmigo y disfrutan de las canciones que le canto así como yo disfruto de cantarlas."

"Y qué pasa con tus compañeros, qué pasa si ellos quieren rendirse"

"Trataré siempre de apoyarlos y ayudarlos, de cuidarlos como hermanos y de sostenerlos si necesitan un poco de tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas"

"Bien, eso es todo" Dijo sonriendo Jaejoong.

Jinki se despidió de ellos y salió al pasillo, dónde se sorprendió de encontrar a Kibum y Taemin esperando por él.

"Hyung!" Gritó el menor. "Cómo te fue?"

"No lo sé" Dijo con una sonrisa, sin saberlo se sentía feliz consigo mismo.

"Cómo no vas a saber, te fue bien o te fue mal?" El mayor hizo un puchero ganándose un regaño de Kibum y una risa del menor.

Al finalizar la tarde, los profesores ya tenían una decisión tomada, gracias a la ayuda de Jaejoong el asunto se les había hecho mucho más fácil.

"Oh, debemos irnos" Comentó el menor.

"Ah, verdad" Siguió Kibum.

Jinki se quedó solo en el pasillo, bueno no solo había otros aspirantes que le acompañaban, pero todos estaban ensimismados y nadie parecía tener ganas de conversar.

La espera era horrible, él lo sabía. Y si llamaba a Satoshi?... No, ya lo había llamado más temprano, no lo molestaría otra vez por sus absurdos nervios.

"Lee Jinki" llamó uno de los profesores…

"Kibum, Taemin, lo estábamos esperando" Los recibió un joven unos pocos años mayor que ellos.

"Jonghyun-hyung!" Saludó Taemin al ver a su hyung sentado frente al joven.

"Sabes para qué nos han llamado" Preguntó Kibum a su Hyung sentándose a su lado.

"Ni idea"

"Bueno, al parecer los otros demorarán. Así que se los diré a ustedes primero" Los otros se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué es lo que pasaba. "Felicidades, ustedes son parte del nuevo grupo de la SM cuyo nombre será SHINee" Los tres se quedaron en silencio, observando al joven frente a ellos. "Yo seré su manager, mucho gusto en conocerlos" Los tres chicos aún no reaccionaban.

"AH!" gritó Kibum abrazando a Jonghyun quien medio aturdido regresó el abrazo. Luego abrazó al pequeño Taemin quien sonreía de oreja a oreja y contenía su felicidad, pero al ser abrazado comenzó a saltar con Kibum de un lado a otro.

"Calma, chicos, aún faltan dos integrantes"

"¿Quiénes son? Los conocemos? Ya los eligieron?" Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, hoy los eligieron de hecho, tiene que estar por llegar uno de ellos" No acabó de hablar y tocaron la puerta.

"Buenas tardes" Habló una voz grave, los otros inmediatamente lo reconocieron.

"Buenas" Respondió el manager "Les presento a su rapero, Choi Minho"

"Minho-ah!" Saludó Kibum, hiperventilando, el más alto se sorprendió de verlo ahí a todos. Él ya había sido informado de su ingreso al nuevo grupo.

Jinki caminaba por un pasillo bastante oscuro debido a la hora, estaba nervioso. El profesor no le había dicho para qué tenía que ir a esa sala tan tarde, sería para otra ronda de preguntas? Sería para decirle que no estaba calificado para ser parte de la compañía y lo echarían de una buena vez?

Sintió bulla dentro de la sala, personas celebrando. Suspiró hondamente antes de tocar la puerta.

"Permiso" Dijo antes de ingresar.

"… Y les presento al líder del grupo Lee Jinki"

"Ah?"

Qué? Ha-había dicho líder del grupo? había sido seleccionado para el grupo? E-estaba dentro del grupo? Era el líder… el LIDER del grupo?

"Jinki-hyung" Llamó Jonghyun, el le miró con los ojos bien abiertos así como su boca. "Estás bien, estás llorando"

Sí, lloraba, pero no de pena ni de rabia mucho menos de frustración, porque esta vez había quedado, le habían aceptado…

"Bienvenido a Shinee, Lider Jinki" Dijo el mánager. El sonrió.

Una sola cosa estaba en su cabeza ahora.

LO HABÍA LOGRADO!

Continuará

Ah con respecto al cap anterior sí tenía algo que decir. Jinki SI fue segundo de su clase =D.

Otra cosa, yo sé que en Corea al casarse, la mujer NO pierde su apellido (de hecho hay un trato diferente tú la puedes llamar no sé Señora Kim de Lee o sólo Señora Kim), pero como no sé cómo se llama la madre de Jinki la seguiré nombrando Señora Lee.

No sé si es común en corea que una pareja tan pequeña en edad se haya ido a vivir junta, pero recordemos que Satoshi se crió al estilo americano y que sé que tampoco es TAN normal, pero bueno, es más factible.

Sé que en las épocas de Trainee Onew, pasaba tiempo con algunas de las chicas que ya están en un grupo, pero eso no lo pude ni lo voy a poner porque no tiene nada que ver con mi fanfic.

Se despide Mito.

GRACIAS POR LOS SALUDOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS

INICIADO: Sábado 06 de Agosto 2011, 0.36

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 14 de Septiembre 2011, 23.09


	7. Side Story 1

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo:**** 6 1/2 Side Story – va dentro de las semanas en donde está la mamá y rose en el departamento de Satoshi -.**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años. – No tiene mucha trama, es puro smut -**

Jinki estaba lavando la loza que se encontraba en la cocina, Taemin había ido a almorzar con él y habían dejado un tanto sucio y una comida con sabor a nada, finalmente pidieron algo de comida para llevar y decidieron darle lo que prepararon a uno de los perros callejeros que visitaban la calle en la que vivía el menor.

Sólo faltaban las ollas que habían ocupado cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

"Hola!" Gritó Satoshi desde la puerta mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los cambiaba por zapatillas de casa.

"Acá!" Respondió. Escuchó sus pasos y a los poco segundos unos brazos cálidos le rodearon la cintura. Un suave beso en los labios fue su saludo. "Cómo se te fue?" preguntó el menor, su novio aún lo mantenía abrazado.

"Bien" Respondió cerca de su cuello, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. "Hm, te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con delantal" Le habló al oído antes de morderlo suavemente.

"Ah…" gimió Jinki, dejando las cosas en el lava loza. Oh dios! Hace cuánto que no estaban junto? Desde que había llegado su suegra y eso había sido- "Ah!" Exclamó al sentir a Satoshi morder en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Ou… qué estaba pensando? "Hm!" Cuando su novio lo tomó de las caderas y lo empujó hacia pelvis. Podía sentir cómo se iba despertando su miembro.

"Te quiero, te necesito, te deseo" le susurró con voz ronca antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin pensar en nada más que el hombre que estaba frente a él.

Habían sido cuatro, largos, muy largos días desde que llegara Rose y su Madre. Jinki se había negado a cada uno de los intentos del japonés alegando que sería algo total y completamente irrespetuoso tanto para su hermana como la Madre.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió eso?

Cómo extrañaba esas sensaciones, esos escalofríos de placer, esas manos en su piel.

Aún de espaldas a su novio, correspondió el beso con mayor fuerza que el otro, haciendo jadear al otro.

"Cama. Ahora" Ordenó sobre los labios del mayor, quien asintió gustoso.

Se dio media vuelta pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro y las manos de Satoshi se posaron en su trasero apretándolo más hacia sí. Sus lenguas en una eterna batalla de dominio. Caminaron hasta chocar abruptamente contra la pared opuesta a la cocina.

El delantal de Jinki fue lo primero en salir, seguido de la camisa del mayor.

Las manos no se están tranquilas acariciando cada centímetro de piel que está expuesto y la que no también.

Satoshi separa sus labios de los del menor y comienza a besar su cuello, a la vez que éste con sus piernas rodea la cintura del japonés logrando que ambos bultos en sus pantalones se encuentren sacando un gemido de parte de los dos.

El mayor tiene aprisionado a Jinki contra la pared, están pegados al otro, sus caderas frotándose contra las otras. Besa, lame y muerde el cuello del menor haciendo tiritar de placer a éste, quien gime despacio en su oído como a él le gusta, calentándolo aún más.

Las manos de Jinki acarician el torso desnudo de su novio ligeramente, de vez en cuando rasguñando y otras pellizcando los pezones de éste sacando jadeos de Satoshi y logrando que aplicara más fuerza en sus caderas.

El japonés bajó sus manos al pantalón que ocupaba Jinki, acarició sobre la tela la erección de él haciendo que gritara de sorpresa. Con su otra mano capturó las del coreano sobre su cabeza a la vez que tomaba sus labios de nueva cuenta e introducía la otra en los pantalones de su novio quien arqueó la espalda en placer.

"Llegam—OH MY GOD!" Gritó la mamá de Satoshi al ver los en esa posición. Rose se tapó la boca para evitar que una carcajada se le escapara, ambas mujeres sonrojadas.

Satoshi y Jinki por su parte miraron aterrados y avergonzados a las recién llegadas. Estáticos en sus lugares sin darse cuenta que sus manos seguían en zonas íntimas del otro.

El primero el reaccionar fue Jinki quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro rojo de vergüenza, por su lado el mayor tendió a alejarse del coreano, pero un apretón de las piernas de éste – aún en su cintura – se lo impidió – con las manos de Jinki sujetas a la pared -.

"Sí, bueno… dejaremos esto en la cocina… y nos iremos… así… hagan como si nunca pasó esto…" Rose estaba en la puerta, esperando que su madre dejara los paquetes en la cocina y ambas arrancar de ahí para poder reírse tranquilas. "Esop… nos vemos…"

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición hasta unos segundos después que la puerta se cerrara. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente.

"Qué pensará tu madre de nosotros ahora?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Que su hijo tiene una espléndida vida sexual. Como siempre ha creído" terminó de decir en un susurro antes de besar los labios de su novio.

"Pe-pero ahora sabrá que lo estamos haciendo…"

"Como si no lo imaginara cada vez que estamos solos… o durante las noches" le dijo para luego lamer su cuello a lo largo.

"No, no Satoshi no… Ah!" Arqueó la espalda nuevamente al sentir la cálida mano de su novio acariciar su semi despierto miembro. Se mordió los labios a la vez que observaba al otro con los ojos a medio cerrar. Satoshi apretó su mano sobre su miembro.

Acaso no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre él, no se daba cuenta de lo sexy que se veía así? Con una mirada, una palabra podía encenderlo a mil e incluso dejarlo a punto de correrse si quería. Jinki se podía ver tan dulce e inocente, pero la verdad era otra, él sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo y cómo jugar el rol que se le presentaba para sacarle provecho y darle placer a ambos.

"No Sato~…" Él sonrió.

"Incluso si te follo como te gusta"

"hmm!"

"Así duro y fuerte" Sintió como las caderas de Jinki se comenzaban a mover en búsqueda de más fricción contra su mano a la vez que su miembro daba un salto con las palabras que le decía. "Que te lo meta sin preparación y que te arda por dentro"

"Ah! Sato…!"

Jinki se soltó de la captura del mayor y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de él.

El mayor lo alejó de la pared y lo cargó hasta la habitación, donde lo dejó caer sobre la cama. De un tirón le sacó los pantalones y los bóxer para inmediatamente meter el miembro en su boca.

"Ah! Joder!" grita cuando siente esa cálida y húmeda cavidad encerrarle.

Intenta en vano intentar sacarse la remera que ocupa, pero esa boca, esa bendita boca no le deja pensar y decir nada que no sea "OhDiosMas!" y "Sisisiasí!"

Una de las manos del japonés sube y acaricia los abdominales y torso de su novio, mientras la otra juega con sus testículos, logrando que el otro gimiera desinhibidamente sobre la cama y apretara con fuerza el plumón que cubría ésta.

Con un "pop" Satoshi deja de servir a su novio. Con rapidez le saca la remera que tanto molesta y a la vez que se deshace de lo último de ropa que le quedaba.

Jinki estaba tendido en la cama, la respiración agitada y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y sonrojado. Se dio media vuelta y se puso en cuatro para avanzar felinamente hacia su novio que estaba sentado de espaldas a él sacándose los pantalones. Posó sus manos en sus hombros y besó su cuello antes de probar sus labios y volver a su cuello para comenzar a bajar por la espalda.

"Hm… Jinki…"

Estando los dos desnudos, Jinki decidió sentarse sobre su novio. El erecto miembro de él rosaba su entrada. Se besaron de nueva cuentas mientras sus manos recorrían una piel más que conocida. Al separarse un hilo de saliva los mantenía unidos.

El menor se bajó de él y se arrodilló, con cuidado tomó el sexo de su novio y lo acarició con su mano antes de comenzar a lamerlo.

"Ji-jinki!" gimió el mayor.

Oh, a Jinki le encantaba que Satoshi gimiera para él, ya que la gran mayoría de las veces terminaba él gritando el nombre del otro.

Se aseguró de lamer bien y ocupar bastante saliva para evitar el uso de lubricante.

"Jinki! Me am…!" El menor dejó su faena para evitar que el otro se corriera.

Se volvió a sentar sobre él y esta vez sin aviso introdujo de un movimiento el miembro de su novio en su entrada.

"Ah!" gritaron ambos.

Oh dios! Que estrecho, estaba muy estrecho, demasiado, tanto que no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en lo caliente y estrecho que estaba Jinki.

Dolía! Dolía y ardía, pero qué era un poco de dolor para todo el placer que sabía que vendría?

"E-estás bien?"

"Sí…" respondió con la voz grave, luego de unos segundos comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, para después levantarse un poco y dejarse caer, una y otra vez disfrutando del proceso.

"Ah!" gritó ahogado cuando Satoshi golpeó su próstata. Sin quererlo le mordió el hombro.

"Joder Jinki!" grito a medida que su novio le cabalgaba.

Siguieron así por largo rato, antes que Satoshi decidiera cambiar de posición, así que acostando de estómago al menor con el trasero al aire, volvió a embestirlo con más fuerza, sacando un gemido del menor. Tomó el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo a la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"Sato…" Gimió despacio sintiendo aquellos apretones en el abdomen. El mayor apoyó una mano en el colchón y se agachó para besar a su novio. No pasó mucho antes que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo.

"Te amo" susurró el menor.

"Yo también te amo" respondió, aún dentro de su novio.

"Te echaba de menos"

"Debimos haber hecho esto antes"

"En qué estaba pensando?"

"En ser un joven respetuoso con sus mayores. Una de las razones por la cual te amo" el menor sonreía.

"Satoshi…?"

"Dime, cariño" el menor sonrió, no era común que se llamaran con apelativos amorosos.

"Quiero más" Movió su cadera apretando los músculos de la entrada.

"Mmh… por esto también te amo"

Para cuando llegaron Rose y su madre en la noche, lo último que escucharon antes de irse a dormir, era el crujir de la cama y el grito ahogado de Jinki.

-.

Esto es un regalo para ustedes que leen, ya que me estoy demorando mucho en el cap siete y creo que me seguiré demorando.

Los side story consistirán, generalmente, en escenas que tenía planeadas pero que por ABC razón no pude colocar en el capítulo, también tengo planeado hacer pensamientos de otros personajes y así, especialmente cuando sé que me estoy demorando mucho en subir un cap.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido problemas ya sea con el fic – no me gusta como queda una parte, la borro, la escribo de nuevo y repetir – y fuera de él.

Espero les haya gustado =D!

Muchas gracias por leer

Mito

INCIADO: Martes 11 de Octubre del 2011, 16.18

FINALIZADO: Martes 11 de Octubre del 2011, 23.02


	8. Chapter 7

**Fic****de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea****original****de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas****de****Autor:**Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 7 Nuna nomu yeppo **

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Onew estaba tomando una ducha bien helada, pero no surgía efecto. Era la sexta vez que le pasa en el mes. Cortó el agua luego de satisfacer sus necesidades, tomó la toalla que se encontraba al lado de la ducha. Se secó con cuidado y se miró al espejo.

Había pasado un mes desde que se habían mudado todos al nuevo departamento y más una semana desde que les habían anunciado que estarían en el nuevo grupo "SHINee".

Se puso una toalla en el cabello para sacar el excedente de agua, luego la ropa interior limpia y un pantalón de pijama junto a la remera. Con cuidado dejó la ropa sucia en la cesta de la lavandería y en silencio entró a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido. Revisando la alarma arreglada para dos horas más.

Estaban los cinco en la sala frente a su nuevo manager. Jinki no se sorprendió de encontrar a Kibum, Jonghyun y Taemin.

"Jinki" Dijo Hyung "Ellos son tus compañeros, tu nueva familia. Creo que ya conoces a alguno de ellos" sonrió al recordar el abrazo efusivo del menor del grupo "Como Kibum lleva más tiempo en consideración, tengo que decirte que con los de la dirección hemos elegido darte un nombre artístico debido a la existencia de otro Kibum en esta industria" El aludido asintió "Tu nombre será desde ahora KEY"

"Key?" Preguntó Jonghyun "Por qué Key?"

"Porque soy la clave del grupo" Todos rieron ante su comentario

"Algo así como un comodín?" Preguntó Jinki, los otros, como ya haría costumbre, le quedaron mirando. Manager-hyung carraspeó.

"Porque sí, _Jonghyun_-ah. Kibum, es importante que te familiarices con el nombre, todos te llamarán así ahora"

"De acuerdo"

"Jinki, por tu lado tus profesores han decidido cambiarte el nombre"

"Oh, en serio?"

"Sí, dicen que no tiene el suficiente impacto que debe tener si eres el líder. Te lo anunciaremos mañana por la mañana lo cual me recuerda que tienen una reunión con el CEO a las siete de la mañana y se les entregará su nuevo horario, seguirán teniendo clases, pero esta vez estarán enfocadas en su nuevo mini-álbum. Además, tendrán horas al dermatólogo y estilistas y demás" Los cinco asentían a medida que el mánager hablaba.

"Bueno, vayan a disfrutar con sus familiar. Dentro de la otra semana deberán mudarse todos a un departamento para afianzar los lazos de amistad y facilitar el transporte y anular las llegadas tardes. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí!" Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo y con grande sonrisas en sus rostros. Aunque uno de ellos escondía el gran peso que le había sido encargado.

Líder.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su alarma estaba recién sonando, Key ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, si es que su nariz no le fallaba. Taemin estaba en la cama de al lado durmiendo plácidamente igual que Minho a su otro lado. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que en el camarote arriba de Minho, no había nadie, prestando un poco más de atención escuchó la ducha correr. Como lo venía haciendo hace un par de días, él sería el último en ocupar la ducha.

Se fue a la cocina, luego de despertar a los menores que seguían durmiendo, a ayudarle a Key a cocinar.

"Buenos días" le saludó desde los fogones.

"Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?" Se acercó a tomar el servicio que estaban en los cajones, alistando la mesa para tomar desayuno.

La noche de ese viernes, Satoshi le esperaba, así como le había dicho por celular, con una cena para dos en el departamento. La luz de las velas le daba el ambiente perfecto de romanticismo.

"Entonces, mi discurso depende de lo que me digas" le dijo rodeándole con sus brazos su cintura y besarle los labios dulcemente, en cuanto llegó.

Jinki sonrió en el beso.

"Soy el líder" Respondió ganándose un giro y un abrazo apretado de parte del japonés.

"Viste, viste!" le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó al suyo para besarlo cientos de veces.

Jinki estaba muy contento, riendo con cada beso.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas, emocionado le contaba a su novio cómo había sido su audición, el hecho que el mismo Kim Jaejoong le haya hecho preguntas sólo a él, según su manager. Lo genial que sería tener de compañeros a amigos tan queridos como lo eran Jonghyun, Kibum y Taemin y lo agradable que se veía Minho.

"¿Mudar?" Preguntó Satoshi después de terminada la cena.

"Sí… tenemos que mudarnos para afianzar lazos, dijo Manager-hyung"

"Oh…" Hubo un extraño silencio entre los dos, cada uno mirando hacia cualquier lado, menos a la cara del otro.

Jinki se asustó al escuchar la silla de Satoshi moverse bruscamente. Levantó la vista para observar cómo su novio se levantaba y lo tomaba en brazos.

"Qué haces?"

"No perder el tiempo" fue su respuesta antes de dirigirse a la habitación y amarlo durante toda la noche.

Estaban en la van para dirigirse a la academia para su primera clase del día.

"Cómo enfrentarse a una entrevista" Lee Onew en la hoja que amablemente le había entregado el asistente de su mánager, Jing Yu, o como le había pedido a Onew llamarlo, Yu.

"Bueno, qué esperamos, entremos" Dijo Key, abriendo la puerta que los separaba de la sala.

"Llegan un minuto tarde" Fue el saludo del señor que los esperaba. "Para empezar, ustedes deben estar siempre antes que el entrevistador, o al menos diez minutos antes que parta la entrevista para crear un ambiente y que ustedes estén más relajados." Los cinco se detuvieron en la puerta, cuando el caballero comenzó a hablar. "Dejen sus cosas en esa esquina y siéntense en las sillas. Onew" El aludido se dio vuelta "Tú serás el último, y como llegaron tarde, tendrás que pagar multa, ya lo sabes" Asintió sin decir nada. Sus compañeros le quedaron mirando con una expresión de disculpa, él sólo sonrió.

Así como lo había dicho el señor, cada vez que no llegaban a la hora o les faltaba presentar algo o hacían algo horriblemente mal, era Onew quién al final del día debía quedarse unas cuantas horas extras haciendo cualquier cosa que se le pidiera y él los hacía con gusto. No siempre era sólo Onew quien pagaba esas pequeñas multas, si se trataba de un error de grupo, eran todos quienes se quedaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en mejorarlo y así. Pero si era algo tan trivial como llegar tarde, era el líder quien se quedaba.

Resultó ser que el caballero era un periodista que trabajaba hacía años con la compañía y hoy les ayudaría a ver cuáles eran sus errores durante la entrevista, especialmente si estaban mintiendo.

"Nombre"

"Lee Taemin" Dijo el chico sentado frente al periodista, mientras los otros esperaban sentados en el suelo.

"Dime, Key, por qué ese nombre?

"Porque soy la llave secreta del grupo" Los otros se ríen al escuchar esta respuesta. El periodista sólo escribe.

"Jonghyun, cómo ha sido la convivencia hasta ahora?"

"Hemos convivido apenas un mes, aún nos estamos acomodando, ha sido un poco difícil, somos cinco chicos que recién están comenzando a vivir completamente solos y responsables de sí mismos"

"Pero, Key y tu vivieron un tiempo juntos y Onew convivió con un amigo antes de mudarse con ustedes" Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la información que manejaba el mayor.

"Está en lo correcto, pero cuando vivíamos solos, éramos Key y yo, y Onew-hyung vivía con un amigo mayor que él, entonces sería la primera vez no solo cuidando de nosotros, sino, para Onew-hyung y yo, siendo los mayores, también somos responsables de los otros"

"Te molesta ser multado por la culpa de los otros"

"No" Respondió Onew con una sonrisa en su rostro. "De a poco vamos avanzando y aprendiendo, además prefiero ser sólo yo, ya que los otros tienen otras responsabilidades como ir a clases"

"Como te va en clases, Minho"

"Bastante bien"

"No se te ha complicado entre tanto ensayo?"

"Para nada, lo hemos hablado con los directores y profesores y están de acuerdo, nos facilitarán cualquier cosa que necesitemos" respondió Taemin.

"Hay algún tipo de condición para tanta gentileza?"

"Debemos tener un promedio alto de notas y entregar nuestros trabajos y tareas en el plazo que se nos pide." Key sonrió.

"Cuál es tu ramo favorito"

"Deportes" Contestó el más alto.

"Qué piensas hacer después del colegio"

"Dedicarme ciento por ciento a la música." Jonghyun respondió

"Tienes Novia?" Taemin se revolvió en su puesto cuando le preguntaron a Onew-hyung. El periodista le miró fijamente.

"No" respondió tranquilo, él no estaba mintiendo, porque noviA no tenía.

"Haz tenido novia alguna vez?" Inquirió el mayor, sospechando de las actitudes del maknae.

"Nunca" respondió apenado. Taemin seguía mirando a su hyung.

"Sucede algo, Taemin?" Preguntó el señor. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el menor.

"Eh… yo… sólo… quería saber si podía ir al baño"

"Para la próxima sal haciendo el menor ruido posible"

Taemin hizo una reverencia y partió rápidamente al baño.

Oh! Él sabía todo – bueno no todo -, pero estaba enterado de la relación de Onew-hyung con Satoshi-hyung. No porque alguno de los dos se los haya contado.

Se mojó el rostro y miró su reflejo.

Todo había sucedido a unos tres días antes de mudarse todos al departamento. Él sabía que no habría nadie en su casa hasta el día siguiente, así que pocas ganas de llegar tenía.

Durante la mañana los chicos que le molestaban por sus facciones femeninas no habían logrado dar con él y ahora hacían guardia en la entrada del colegio. Gran parte de sus compañero se habían ido a sus casas y los profesores se hacían los ciegos frente a su problema. Durante los días anteriores era el asistente Yu quien lo iba a buscar y lo llevaba a su casa, pero debido a la gran carga de trabajo que tenían, ese día se había excusado.

En otras ocasiones, llamaría sin dudar a Key-hyung, pero debido a que el joven no tenía teléfono móvil le iba a ser prácticamente imposible localizarlo, igual con sus dos hyungs. Como último recurso estaba Onew-hyung y él no quería llamarlo, ya que por culpa suya, la noche anterior, Jinki, se había quedado dos horas más practicando y a lo mejor estaba enojado con él. Pero ser golpeado no era una opción, especialmente ahora que le habían prohibido cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con los demás.

Bajó al tercer piso donde se encontraba un teléfono público y de su agenda sacó el número del celular de su Hyung. Sonó cinco veces antes que se dignara a contestar.

"Bueno?" Respondió con la respiración agitada.

"Onew-Hyung?" preguntó suavemente sin imaginarse lo que había interrumpido.

"Quién es?" se escuchó la voz de Satoshi al fondo.

"Taemin-ah, qué sucede?" Preguntó alarmado.

"Onew-hyung, podrías venir a buscarme?"

"Claro, claro, Taemin, dime dónde estás?"

"En el colegio…" El menor le da la dirección del establecimiento, Jinki le dice que se quede cerca del teléfono, qué llamaría cuando estuviera cerca.

Jinki se da una ducha helada en compañía de su novio, para limpiar los restos de las actividades previas.

El sonido del teléfono público le hizo dar un salto del susto, observó su reloj de pulsera, no había pasado ni una hora desde que le había llamado.

"Onew-hyung?"

"Taemin, estamos en la entrada"

¿Estamos? Con quién había ido su hyung a buscarlo? Tomó sus cosas y bajó a esperarlo, un poco escondido de los jóvenes que los molestaban. Vio a Onew acercarse al edificio donde estaba él, su cara sonriente cambió a una seria y peligrosa a medida que avanzaba. Atrás de él se encontraba Satoshi con una expresión igual de seria.

Jinki observó a los dos chicos que estaban esperando a que Taemin saliera, eran muchísimo más bajo que él, pero quizás un poco más alto que su compañero de grupo, cuando pasó por su lado hizo sonar los nudillos y les miró amenazadoramente, sabiendo que su novio haría algo parecido. Ambos jóvenes decidieron irse, dándose cuenta que la pelea estaba perdida sin si quiera empezar.

"Hyung!" le recibió el menor con un abrazo.

"Taeminnie!" Saludó Onew, respondiendo al abrazo.

"Satoshi-hyung, Onew-hyung, muchas gracias por venir a buscarme" hizo un venia a ambos.

"Onew?"

"Ya sabes que ése es el nombre que han decidido darme" Taemin observaba el intercambio de palabras de los mayores.

"Aún así, suena tan extraño, _Jinki_" El aludido puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír. "Vas para tu casa, Taemin?"

"Sí, aunque no hay nadie hasta mañana…" Respondió camino al auto del japonés. Los otros dos se miraron.

"Quieres irte a dormir al departamento?" Preguntó el líder de SHINee.

"En serio?"

"Claro que sí" Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Tae a buscar sus cuadernos y ropa de cambio para el joven, además de llamar por teléfono a sus padres que estaban en un viaje de negocios y avisarles que se quedaría a dormir con Onew-hyung.

Al dirigirse al departamento del japonés, el celular de éste sonó, los menores decidieron bajarse debido a la urgencia de la situación y caminar hasta el hogar de Onew.

En el departamento, el pequeño se dedicó a hacer sus trabajos y a estudiar, mientras su hyung guardaba algunas cosas en las maletas. Taemin notó que hacían falta algunas fotografías y otros adornos del comedor.

Cenaron tranquilamente unos onigiri que había preparado junto al japonés y que luego había acabado en un encuentro en la cama. Conversaron de lo que les esperaba junto a los tres chicos y de lo nerviosos que estaba el menor de irse a vivir con ellos y no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Para el postre Taemin ya estaba bostezando, Onew le ofreció la ducha, la cual aceptó gustoso el menor. Esta vez no se sorprendió de encontrar la habitación aún más vacía que antes, debido a que el mayor estaba empacando ya.

Onew se aseguró que el menor estuviera durmiendo antes de cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda y sentarse en el sofá de siempre a leer un libro y esperar a su novio que llegara. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que le llegara un sms de Satoshi avisándole que llegaría pronto. Se levantó a calentar un poco de agua para prepararle un té.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pero de todas formas ésta se golpeó.

"Shh, Taemin está durmiendo" lo recibió Jinki.

"Lo lamento" Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y le besó con dulzura.

Taemin se despertó con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, se debatió unos minutos entre levantarse y no, pero la curiosidad sobre quién habría cerrado la puerta le ganó. Con pasos ligeros caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación que en ese momento ocupaba, la abrió despacio y lo que vio le dejó pegado al suelo. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraban sus dos Hyungs besándose. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde se cubrió con las tapas hasta más arriba.

"Es gay" se dijo en un susurro. Se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que la incertidumbre se poseía de él. Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la vez que su mente repetía una y otra vez que su Hyung era gay.

Gay. Homosexual. Malo.

Su familia no era reconocida por ser muy abierta de mente y claramente le habían traspasado algunos prejuicios a su hijo.

Recordó todos aquellos momentos donde había entrado en contacto con Jinki, piel contra piel, ¿Será acaso que en esos momentos el mayor estaba tocándolo a propósito? Pero, era Jinki-hyung, su torpe Jinki-hyung… no sería posible que él estuviera seduciéndolo, cierto? No cabía dentro de las características que sus padres le habían dicho…

Argh! Qué hacer. ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora frente a su hyung? Debía tener más cuidado, no tocarlo, ¿y si era contagioso? Sus padres siempre le dijeron que ese tipo de interacciones eran por una enfermedad. Lo mejor sería alejarse de él para que no se le pegara… ¿Y si ya se lo había pegado?¿ Había cambiado en algo sus actitudes frente al resto de las personas desde que se había acercado a Onew?

Se revolvió en la cama antes de poner la almohada sobre su cabeza.

"Silencio" Escuchó hablar a su Hyung tras la puerta. Se acomodó rápidamente dándole la espalda a la puerta.

"¿Sigue durmiendo?" Preguntó el japonés asomándose sobre Jinki para revisar al menor.

"Así es" Cerró la puerta despacio "¿Tienes Hambre? Quedaron algunos Onigiri de la tarde"

"Que rico!..." las voces se fueron apagando a medida que se acercaban a la cocina.

Taemin permaneció en esa posición durante toda la noche y no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y él se aferró a las frazadas que lo cubrían. Dio un salto en la cama cuando una mano acarició su cabello. Era Onew quien lo iba a despertar para ir a clases.

"Em… sí, Taeminnie es hora que te levantes" El menor sólo miraba directamente, con ojos fríos.

Durante todo el desayuno y hasta que lo fueron a dejar, Taemin evitaba todo tipo de contacto con los dos mayores.

_Habrá__pasado__algo_, se preguntaba Satoshi.

_Habré__hecho__algo__mal_, pensaba Jinki revisando sus acciones pasadas.

De ahí en adelante Taemin comenzó a distanciarse de su hyung, más que los intercambios de palabras obligatorias, el menor no hablaba con su líder, mucho menos a abrazarlo o saltarle encima, como solía hacerlo.

Su distante comportamiento comenzó a preocupar a los otros cuando le pidió a Jonghyun y Key cambiar de cama, pero ninguno de los dos cedió aclarando que era por su seguridad el que no durmiera en las camas de arriba – debido a lo mucho que se movía -. Al final fue Onew quien intercambió cama con Minho, quedando Jonghuyn y Key en los camarotes de arriba y Onew, Minho y Taemin abajo.

"Hyung, no te ves muy bien" Comento el maknae a Jong mientras desayunaban.

"Sí, es que no pude dormir mucho, Hyung se movió toda la noche"

"Lo lamento" Dijo el mayor antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo. Jonghyun hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

Habían acordado que tanto él como Key se turnarían las comidas –aunque sería Key quien estaba principalmente a cargo de la cocina - y los otros lavarían la loza y ordenarían. Cada uno se encargaría de sus cosas, de hacer su cama y lavar su ropa.

Para Jinki volver a dormir solo era todo un problema. Sí, es cierto que no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche sin su novio, pero la angustia de no saber cuándo podría pasar otra noche junto a él era lo que le mantuvo despierto gran parte de la noche, sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

Taemin tampoco durmió mucho los primeros días, incapaz de relajarse sabiendo que compartía habitación con él y durmiéndose cuando ya el cansancio podía más con él.

"¿Que pasa con Onew-Hyung, Taeminnie?" Fue Key quien lo enfrentó una tarde cuando todos los demás estaban ocupados.

"Nada…"

"No me mientas, que te conozco hace harto" Taemin se miró las manos.

"N-no puedo decirte" Key suspiró mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del menor.

"Sólo espero que se arreglen luego, ¿has visto lo triste y cansado que se ve últimamente? Me pregunto si estará durmiendo bien"

Pasó un par de días antes que fuera Minho esta vez quien se quejara de las levantadas nocturnas de Onew, quien a pesar de ser lo más sigiloso posible, siempre terminaba molestando a Minho para salir de la cama – por lo general, pasaba a pisarle un pie a su compañero -. Taemin observó la reacción de su líder, quien bajó la cabeza y murmuró un lo siento.

La verdad es que desde que Key le hablara de Onew él comenzó a observarlo más detenidamente. Notó las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos, las sonrisas falsas, los bostezos disimulados, la falta de energía en sus acciones. Se preguntó si eso era en parte por su culpa.

_No,__tiene__que__ser__porque__echa__de__menos__a__Satoshi-hyung__…_ Pensó_pero__si__lo__extraña,__significa__que__lo__…__q-quiere?__Porque__sólo__se__extraña__a__quien__se__quiere__… __NO,__debe__ser__porque__ya__no__tiene__con__quien__hacer__sus__cosas__pervertidas__… __Sí__eso__debe__ser__…_

Fue esa misma noche cuando él iba a la cocina cuando notó la cama vacía del mayor, recordó que cuando todos se iban a dormir Jinki se había quedado en el sofá revisando algunos papeles que le había dado Manager-hyung ¿Se habría quedado dormido en el sofá o seguía revisando aquellos documentos? No le sorprendió al ver dormido a su dubu-lider desparramado en el sofá y los papeles en el suelo. Cogió una manta que había cerca y lo cubrió con ella antes de ir por su vaso de leche.

"No sé, Key" Escuchó a Jinki hablar, él se quedó tras la puerta. "He intentado hablar con él, pero no me deja si quiera acercarme"

"Yo le pregunté y me dijo que no podía decirme…"

"Es como si me tuviera asco…" Murmuró Jinki

"Yah! Onew-hyung no digas eso, claro que no, a lo mejor tiene problemas en el colegio!"

Sintió pasos acercarse a la puerta y él corrió fuera de ella.

Fue esa misma noche donde despertó por la voz de Key retando a Onew. La puerta de la habitación que compartían se abrió abruptamente despertando a todo el mundo.

"¡Q-qué pasa!" Preguntó Jonghyun sentándose rápidamente en la cama. Por su parte, Minho y Taemin apenas se movieron. Los tres observaron entrar a Key arrastrando a un Onew, semi despierto, por el brazo.

"Esto se acaba ahora. Minho mueve tu trasero a la cama que te había tocado, y tu" dirigiéndose a Jinki ", te duermes acá y no me vengas con cosas, si duermes en esta cama, Minho y Jonghyun podrán dormir tranquilos y yo también!"

"Hyung, qué sucede?" Preguntó el más alto.

"Resulta que Onew-Hyung ha estado durmiendo en el sofá desde que prácticamente nos mudamos acá." Todas las miradas se fijaron en el mayor, quien se sonrojó levemente.

"Pero y Taemin…"

"Taemin es lo suficientemente grande ya para saber que hay que lidiar con los problemas que se tienen y que más importa la salud de los miembros que un capricho suyo" Key lo miró fijamente antes de empujar a Onew a la cama y subirse él a la suya.

_No__es__un__capricho,__si__tú__supieras,__harías__lo__mismo__que__yo._Pensó el maknae retirando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Decir que todos estaban impactados era poco, era la primera vez que veían a Kibum de esa forma, tan… enojado.

"Minho apaga la luz, por favor." Pidió el vocalista principal.

"Taemin?" Escuchó que lo llamaban, era la voz de Onew-hyung, quien se había asomado por la puerta. "Ya vamos a ir a la reunión con Manager-Hyung y Yu-hyung"

"De acuerdo, Hyung, en unos segundos estaré con ustedes" Le respondió de manera distante.

Desde el día en que EL-ESTRÉS-Y-LA-FALTA-DE-SUEÑO-CONVIRTIÓ-A-KEY-EN-UN-MOUNSTRUO, las cosas entre el maknae y el líder habían mejorado un poco, al menos el menor ya se comunicaba con el otro, no de forma cariñosa y amistosa como antes, pero algo, era algo.

"Qué dijo el periodista?" Pregunto a los demás cuando se reunió con ellos.

"Que si íbamos a mentir, que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo antes… en serio, ¿Hyung, de verdad que no has tenido novia?" Preguntó Jonghyun con ojos de cachorrito.

"De verdad!" Respondió con una risita a la quinceava vez que le preguntaba el otro.

Taemin quedó mirando al mayor, quizás no novia… pero novio…

"Onew-ah! Cómo estás?" Preguntó Yu-ssi, antes de abrirle la puerta al grupo y que se adentraran a la sala de reuniones.

"Me alegra que están acá. Tomen asiento" Dijo el Manager, los seis tomaron asiento, Yu al lado del líder del grupo.

"Bien, ya ha pasado un mes para que se acostumbraran a su nueva vida, así que de ahora en adelante comenzarán las preparaciones en serio para su debut. Esta es la lista de canciones para su primer mini-album"

"Oh, hemos cantado estas con los profesores" Comentó Jonghyun.

"Sí" Dijo Yu, "Las estábamos probando, a ver si calzaban o no con sus voces e hicieron un magnífico trabajo, por eso las elegimos—"

"Solo falta que las detallen más." En ese momento entró el profesor de Canto y comenzó a explicar las deficiencias de cada uno en cada canción.

"In My Room, será sólo de Onew, Jonghyun y Key, ya que son los tres vocalistas principales…"

Taemin despertó a mitad de noche por los sollozos de alguien. Se dio media vuelta encarando a su líder y se sorprendió al ver lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

"¿Onew-Hyung?" Preguntó despacio, pero no hubo respuesta de Jinki, al parecer seguía durmiendo.

Pasaron unos minutos donde lo siguió observando _Qué__estará__soñando,_ se preguntaba. De repente lo vio moverse y un con un quejido se sentó rápidamente en la cama, lo vio apretar los ojos a la vez que llevaba su mano a su boca para acallar sus sollozos, observó cómo se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de su cama.

Despacio lo siguió hasta el living, donde lo encontró sentado con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abrazadas.

"Te extraño" susurra. Taemin se pregunta a quién se lo dice.

"_Yo__también__te__extraño__"_ Escuchó aún más bajo. Estaría hablando por teléfono?

"Lamento por despertarte… es que solo…"

"_Está bien, ¿pero no tienes que levantarte temprano?"_

"Sí, en un par de horas más…"

"_Hm__…"_ Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos.

"Oh? Eso es un gato?" Se escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea.

"_Onew__sal__de__aquí__"_ se escuchó despacio _"__¿Es__igual__a__ti,__sabes?__"_ Jinki sonrió, esa sonrisa verdadera que hace tanto tiempo que Taemin no veía. _"__Siempre__le__pasan__cosas,__se__vive__cayendo__y__desordenando__el__departamento__… __entonces__le__puse__tu__nombre__… __Onew__The__Cat,__tiene__estilo.__"_

Siguieron conversando sobre varias cosas y a pesar de ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de sueño, él único que estaba cansado era Taemin, quien se había sentado en el suelo escuchando toda la conversación.

_¿Acaso será que ellos realmente se quieren? Se… aman?_

Él mismo había despertado por las noches llorando extrañando a su familia, incluso Key-hyung decía lo mucho que echaba de menos a su abuela…

"_Jinki, te estás quedando dormido, ve a acostarte"_

"Sato… hace un mes que no nos vemos, cuándo nos podemos juntar, te extraño demasiado"

_¡¿Un__mes?_Él había visto a su familia hace dos semanas…

"_¿Tienes algún día libre la otra semana?"_

"El lunes por la tarde no tengo nada, hasta ahora"

"_Entonces juntémonos ahí, yo te iré a buscar, me dices dónde estás…"_

"De acuerdo…"

"_Y cómo está Taemin"_

¿Qué? Preguntaba por él?

"Él está distante conmigo… ya no me habla como antes…"

"_Sigue igual, entonces… Estuve pensado, ¿no será porque nos habrá visto?"_

"Estuve pensando en eso" Suspiró "Si es así, creo que ya no será lo mismo…"

"_Jinki…"_

"Extraño hablar con él… este mes me he sentido solo…"

¿Qué? Taemin se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir sonido alguno. ¿Culpable? Era decir poco. Había sido tan injusto con su hyung… Todas las cosas que su familia había dicho sobre la homosexualidad no se aplicaba a Jinki-hyung, había pasado más de un mes y el mayor no se había acercado a él, ni insinuado ni intentado nada malo contra él, por lo contrario, le había dado espacio, lo había cuidado…

Que mal dongsaeng había sido…

"_Te__amo_" El menor no se sorprendió por estas palabras.

"Yo también te amo" Taemin sonrió…

_Quizás__desde__cuándo__que__están__juntos.__Su__relación__no__parece__nueva_. Pensó

"_Vete a dormir, yo cuidaré a Onew the cat"_

"Te odio por ponerle mi nombre" Respondió haciendo un puchero.

"_¿Por__qué?__Así__cada__vez__que__lo__veo__me__acuerdo__de__ti__" _Jinki se sonrojó_.__ "__Además,__yo__sé__que__me__amas__"_

"Cierto…"

"_Jinki, son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, vete a dormir. Me enojaré si andas haciendo las cosas a medias"_

"De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes"

"_Nos vemos el lunes" _

Taemin se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación donde de un salto se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las tapas unos segundos antes que llegara Jinki a dormir con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

A pesar de dormir poco, Taemin fue de los primeros en despertarse, incluso antes de Key, a quien le ayudó a preparar el desayuno para todos.

"No va siendo hora que los otros se levanten?" preguntó el mayor, antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

"Key-hyung, puedes dejar dormir un poco más a Onew-hyung? Es que anoche se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde"

"Oh… de acuerdo, pero sólo unos cuantos minutos más o si no, estará atrasado para la reunión con Yu-hyung" Key sonrió, al fin las cosas parecían ir arreglándose entre esos dos.

Para sorpresa de Jinki, fue Taemin quien lo fue a despertar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Onew-hyung! A levantarse!"

"T-taemin?" Bostezó tras su manos. "Qué está…"

"Apúrate, o Key se va a enojar!" Jinki sólo sonrió, al parecer Taemin había vuelto a ser el de antes.

"Ya…!" Respondió con energía antes de levantarse.

El lunes llegó con sonrisas y ojeras de cansancio, el domingo poco habían descansado luego de pasar todo el día ensayando las canciones y más las clases tan especiales que le hacían sus profesores…

Para Taemin y Onew todo había vuelto a hacer casi como antes y esto mantenía feliz al líder – eso y los numerosos mensajes que le llegaban al celular durante el día y que siempre contestaba, pero eso sólo lo había notado Taemin -.

"Onew-ah!" le Habló Yu por la puerta de la sala de ensayos donde estaban todos comiendo algo para reponer fuerzas. "Necesito hablar contigo" El mayor dejó su comida y se fue al pasillo a hablar con el asistente.

"Qué sucede, Hyung?"

"Hoy tienes libre, cierto?" el otro asintió "Qué te parece si te invito a cenar y hablamos de lo que les viene a futuro?"

"Me encantaría, Hyung, pero no puedo ya he hecho planes para esta noche" Dijo disculpándose.

"Oh… ¿puedo saber con quién? ¿No será con alguna chica, verdad?"

"No, no…" respondió moviendo las manos. "Es con un amigo de la infancia que hace tiempo que no nos vemos…"

"Ah… no me asustes… Bien, cuídate, lo último que necesitamos ahora es un escándalo"

"No se preocupe" hizo una reverencia y volvió a la sala para conversar con sus compañeros, terminar de comer y seguir ensayando el nuevo baile que les habían enseñado.

Jinki tomó una ducha bien fría para sacarse el sudor que lo cubría después de ensayar y tratar de controlar las hormonas que de un momento a otro se le habían revolucionado. Ver a su novio en la entrada con camisa y los dos primeros botones libres y pantalones de tela que le quedaban tan _endemoniadamente_ajustados al nivel de la cadera, no ayudaba mucho.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

"H-hyung!" lo saludo cuando salió del edificio.

"Hola!" Ambos reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar y besar al otro.

"Satoshi-hyung!" Escuchó un poco más atrás, descubriendo a Taemin saludándolo, el mayor alzó las cejas y miró a su novio quien sólo sonrió.

"Taeminnie!" respondió él, luego del intercambio de miradas de ambos.

"Bwo? Yo a ti te conozco" Escuchó la voz de Key.

"Oh… sí… tu eres… mmm… Kibum, ¿cierto?"

"Ahora soy Key, compañero de… oh, espera…" Key miró al japonés y luego a Onew un par de veces antes de reírse.

"De qué te ríes Key?" preguntó Jonghyun.

"Omo, omo, Taemin te acuerdas… no, no creo, pero ¿te acuerdas una vez que saliendo de clases de baile chocaste con alguien?" le preguntó al menor indicando al japonés, el resto parecía estar igual de confundido que él. "Pues él es él!"

"Ah?"

"Babo! ¿Te acuerdas de esa persona que andaba buscando cómo sacar una solicitud de ingreso?"

"Em… Oh! Verdad! Es Satoshi-hyung!" Tanto Taemin como Key se largaron a reír para el asombro de los otros.

"¿Me explica alguien?" Preguntó Jonghyun.

"Ou! Ya me acuerdo, has crecido una enormidad Taemin" Dijo Satoshi.

"Resulta que Satoshi-hyung fue un día a la academia a sacar una solicitud para un amigo… que supongo es Onew-hyung" el aludido abrió los ojos en grande comprendiendo todo en ese momento. "Y se tropezó con Taeminnie y al final tuvimos que ayudarlo. Al final tuviste problemas, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, tuvimos una discusión por ahí" Contestó el japonés

"Oh, sí, la primera vez que yo vi a Onew-hyung fue después de las audiciones y él se veía muy triste…" los dos mayores se miraron y bajaron la mirada apenados, aquella discusión…

"El destino" Dijo Minho hablando por primera vez.

"Verdad, Key, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?" Preguntó Jonghyun

"¿En la Academia?"

"No, tonto, cuando tropezamos en la tienda de comida"

"Verdad!"

"Me pregunto si alguna vez nos encontramos con Minho-hyung…"

Los otros tres integrantes de SHINee se quedaron pensando, por su lado Onew rozó su mano con la de su novio, compartieron una mirada.

"Nosotros nos vamos, que estén bien"

Ambos se retiraron dejando a los cuatro integrantes restante conversando entre ellos.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Preguntó el menor estando ya en el auto.

"Vamos a comer. Abrieron un restaurante Japonés muy bueno" Ambos se miraron antes de sonreír.

Luego de aparcar el auto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Satoshi tomó la mano de Jinki entre las suyas antes de compartir un suave y corto beso con él.

El lugar estaba decorado tanto afuera como adentro al estilo japonés antiguo. Las personas que atendían llevaban los kimonos correspondientes.

"¿Tiene reserva, Señor?"

"_Sí_" Jinki abrió los ojos, había algo de Satoshi que le fascinaba y eso era cuando hablaba en japonés, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "_Es__un__privado,__a__nombre__de__Price__Satoshi_"

"_De__acuerdo,__sígame_" Contestó la señorita en un hermoso kimono azul.

De repente Jinki tuvo la sensación de estar mal vestido para el lugar, ya que aquellos que estaban en las mesas, todos estaban con trajes al menos en camisa y pantalones de tela y él sólo llevaba una remera y jeans.

"_Como__pidió,__es__la__última__y__más__alejada__de__todos__"_ Ambos entraron dejando sus zapatos al lado de la puerta antes de pisar el tatami. Satoshi ordenó un poco de carne, marisco, ensaladas y, por supuesto, arroz.

Se acomodaron en la mesa y se miraron por largo rato antes que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo. Jinki un poco acalorado.

"¿Cómo está Onew'" Comentó el menor cuando la comida ya había llegado.

"Ayer quebró un par de platos por intentar cazar una mosca. Oh! Por cierto, ya no seguiré en Urgencias, me cambiaron a Oncología"

"Ou… ¿y cuándo partes?" se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca, pero que se le cayó a mitad de camino, Onew simplemente se quedó mirando.

"En un mes más" Contestó sonriendo tomando una servilleta y acercándose a limpiar el arroz del pantalón de su novio. "Déjalo yo lo limpio" se puso a su lado y antes de usar la servilleta miró a los ojos al menor y sonrió para bajar la cabeza y con su boca limpiar el poco de arroz que había caído en la entrepierna.

"Ihm!" gimió al sentir esa calidez tan cerca, extremadamente cerca, de su entrepierna, volvió a gemir al sentir la lengua del otro recoger todos y cada uno de los granos de arroz que se habían caído. "¿Q-que haces?" Preguntó con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada.

"Seduciéndote, ¿funciona?" Le respondió con un tono bajo y al oído.

"S-sí…"

"Muy bien" Contestó antes de adueñarse de sus labios.

-.

Ambos gimieron dentro del beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que realmente había probado esos labios con ganas.

Sin profundizar el beso, Satoshi empujó a Jinki sobre el tatami con suavidad.

"No, qué haces…" Preguntó separándose del otro, pero por sólo un par de centímetros. Satoshi comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"La última y más alejada de todos" repitió lo que le dijo la señorita, pero esta vez en coreano. Onew sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda soltando un suave gemido.

Levantó un poco las caderas al sentir las manos de su novio acariciar su abdomen bajo su remera. Oh Joder! Cómo era posible que estuviera un mes completo sin sus atenciones.

"La… hm… la puerta… no tiene…ah! Sato…!" Esas manos, Dios, esas manos hacían magia en él.

"Seguro?" El mayor se acomodó sobre él mirándolo fijamente. "Lo sé" se acercó a su oído para susurrar con voz grave "y eso no te excita aún más?" Jinki cerró los ojos. "Hm? Que alguien pueda entrar mientras nosotros dos estamos _ocupados?__" _Preguntó acariciando con la punta de sus dedos al otro, sacándole suspiros y gemidos de placer. "Shh, Jinki, no hagas mucho ruido"

"Cállame" Respondió el otro. Cuando los labios se encontraron de nueva cuenta, inmediatamente se abrieron para dar paso a sus lenguas que se apresuraron al encuentro de la otra.

Apartó las piernas para darle lugar al japonés quien se acomodó entre ella, el coreano rodeó al mayor con ellas y lo obligó al bajar la cadera para encontrarse con la suya. Ambos comenzaron a gemir en el beso.

En algún momento la remera y camisa de cada uno fueron a dar al otro lado de la habitación.

"Ah..!" gimieron los dos al sentirse piel contra piel.

Satoshi bajó una de sus manos acariciando con la punta de los dedos el costado del menor logrando sacar suspiros de placer. En ningún momento despegaron sus labios el uno del otro.

Cuando llegó al pantalón jugó unos minutos con el borde de éste antes de introducir su mano bajo la ropa.

"HMP!" Gimió Onew levantando su cadera.

"Shh, que si no vendrán a vernos" le susurró a su oído antes de soltar una risilla y comenzar a besar el cuello de su pareja, procurando no dejar marcas _visibles._

"Hn!" cuando apretó con sus dientes la manzana de Adán del otro, su mano acariciando con pereza la intimidad de su novio.

Despacio descendió de su cuello hasta la clavícula donde besó aquel punto que lograba dejar temblando al otro. Pasó a los pezones, donde Onew tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar un gemido.

"Sato… ha sido un mes _muy_largo…"

"Lo sé, amor" Respondió sonriente. Siguió bajando con su boca dándose el lujo de marcar toda la piel que pudiera en el trayecto.

Oh! Como amaba escuchar los gemidos de Jinki y sentirlo temblar de placer. Todo por su culpa. Sonrió antes de lamer el ombligo del otro.

De repente Jinki sintió que aquella presión que sentía al nivel de la cadera desaparecía dejando a un erecto miembro erguirse con orgullo frente al otro.

Con flojera, Satoshi, comenzó a acariciar su sexo, a la vez que sentía el propio responder ante tal estimulo visual. Siguió acariciando con lentitud.

"S-sato… fue un _muy,__muy_largo… hm… mes" Jinki vio a su pareja sonreír antes que de un solo movimiento engullera su miembro completo. Onew arqueó la espalda y sus uñas se enterraron en el tatami que cubría el piso, a la vez que de sus garganta salía un fuerte gemido, olvidándose por completo de dónde era que estaban.

El gemido de Jinki mandó escalofríos por la espalda de Satoshi quien no perdió tiempo y succionó fuerte hasta llegar a la cabeza.

"Ah… ah…!" gemía el menor antes de llevar una de sus manos a su boca y silenciarse.

"Señor?" Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se detuvieron, antes que Satoshi decidiera seguir masajeando el miembro de Jinki con su boca, aún más fuerte.

"Oh… d-demonios… Sato… d-detent… ah!"

"Señor, se encuentra bien?" Jinki supo por el brillo en los ojos del otro que estaba sonriendo, _Vamos,__responde_, le decían "Necesita que entre?"

"NO!" gritó asustado, sentándose apoyado de su mano derecha. "Oh joder… hm!" susurró.

"Necesita algo?"

"Ah!" Ambos se miraban fijamente.

"Que si necesita algo, se le escucha… aproblemado"

"Ah… mierd-!" gritó cuando Satoshi había hecho aquello con su lengua, aquel pecaminoso movimiento con su lengua que muchas veces lograba hacerlo correrse. "Est-estamos bien… gracias… p-puede… ah… puede irse…"

"De acuerdo…" respondió extrañada la empleada.

Satoshi comenzó con una de sus manos acariciar los testículos de su pareja, quien tuvo que morderse fuertemente los labios para no vociferar su placer, especialmente cuando el mayor comenzó a gemir con su miembro dentro la boca. _Tan__delicioso._

"Sa-sato… creo… ungh… me…" El japonés dio una última y fuerte succión al miembro de su pareja.

"No, no, aún no" les susurró al oído.

Jinki estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado con sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y su respiración bastante agitada.

Satoshi capturó sus labios nuevamente y no dudo un minuto en invitar a la lengua del otro a recorrer su boca. Jinki pudo saborear su propia esencia en el otro, y le encantaba. El japonés volvió a empujarlo sobre el suelo, luego de terminar de sacar la ropa que les quedaba puesta.

"Jinki…" gimió al oído al sentir ambos miembros tocarse piel a piel. Apoyó su cabeza en el suelo sobre el hombro derecho del menor. Con su mano izquierda agarró ambos miembros y comenzó a acariciarlos. Su mano derecha subió hasta la boca del otro, quien dejaba salir lastimeros gemidos - oh! Estaba tan cerca - e introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Jinki comenzó a chuparlos de inmediato. "Ha sido un mes muy largo, no es así?" Le habló al oído, el menor asintió. "Te masturbaste, Jinki?"

"Hm!" Gimió abriendo un poco los ojos para ver a su pareja.

"Yo sí lo hice" El otro volvió a gemir, Satoshi sintió saltar el miembro de Onew en su mano. "Lo hice pensando en ti, recordando como esa boca tuya lo chupa entero… te gusta, Jinki? Te gusta tener mi miembro en tu boca?"

"Hng…" Asintió. _Tan__cerca._

"O lo prefieres tener dentro de tu agujero, hm?" _Ohdiosdiosdios._ "Te apuesto que te masturbabas pensando en mi adentro tuyo, penetrándote con fuerza… ah… golpeando duro tu próstata… Metiéndote dedos en tu entrada, verdad?... ohm!... pero no era suficiente… nunca lo es… Oh joder!" Exclamó cuando sintió las piernas del otro rodearle la cintura, unos segundos después Onew se corría entre sus cuerpos. "Aun no termino contigo" Sacó los dedos de la boca de Jinki, quien simplemente le miró con los ojos nublados de placer antes de sonreír. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvió a besarlo antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, quien gimió dentro del beso.

Satoshi sintió despertar de nueva cuenta el miembro de Jinki.

Luego que Satoshi lo estrechara lo suficiente se acomodó sobre él, inmediatamente las piernas de Jinki encontraron reposo sobre su espalda, y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

"S-sato…!" gimió Jinki al sentirlo dentro. Oh cuánto le gustaba, cuánto lo había extrañado…

Satoshi lo calló con un beso a la vez que comenzaba a embestirlo.

Gemidos silenciosos llenaban el lugar.

Un mes completo sin verse, sin tocarse, apenas hablándose… tanta añoranza por el otro…

Ambas caderas sincronizadas encontrándose en cada vaivén.

"Satoshi…" Susurró Jinki mirándole a los ojos, ambos mirándose fijamente.

"Lo sé" contestó el otro antes de besarlo nuevamente y liberar su semilla dentro de él, mientras Onew se derramaba entre ambos.

"Estoy hecho un desastre" Comentó Jinki, luego de bajar de la nube orgásmica en la que había quedado.

"No te preocupes, yo vine preparado" Le dijo besándole el cabello.

Luego que el japonés les ayudara a limpiarse, ambos terminaron de comer comportándose como dos quinceañeros enamorados.

Se retiraron del local entre risas y roces poco disimulados.

Para cuando llegaron al departamento, fue Jinki quien lo aventó a la cama, le arrebató la ropa de un solo tirón y admiró del otro sin reparo; quien de un solo movimiento se empaló en el miembro de su novio quien gemía bajo él; quien cabalgó al japonés por largas horas antes que ambos se quedaran dormidos exhaustos.

Fue la primera noche que Onew The Cat tuvo que pasar en el baño.

-.

Desde ese día en adelante comenzaron a juntarse mínimo una vez por semana, a veces días completos, por la mañana, las tarde o simplemente para almorzar o tomarse un café o un té. Por las noches, se hablaban por teléfono hasta que Taemin disimuladamente interrumpía antes que llegara otro hyung y los encontrara en una conversación un tanto subida de tono.

"No te parece extraño que Onew-Hyung converse tanto con su amigo…" Comentó observando al líder conversar por celular con Satoshi poniéndose de acuerdo para el almuerzo en un par de días más "es como si le—"

"No sé de qué hablas, Jong-hyung, yo lo veo más feliz y relajado" Contestó Tae antes de seguir practicando su baile.

Y por qué estaba más feliz y relajado, se preguntó Jong y a pesar que volvió a preguntarle al menor, no consiguió respuesta alguna. Entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a la práctica.

Se acercó Noviembre sin que nadie se diera cuenta y los nervios de Onew iban creciendo a medida que se acercaba la fecha para dar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Él se había preparado durante todo su tiempo libre y estaba seguro de sus conocimientos, pero eso no le sacaba el estar nervioso.

Lo malo de estar nervioso, es que no lograba dormir bien por las noches y sin dormir bien Jinki era más propenso a tener accidentes, así que sus dongsaeng estaban muy pendientes de él.

"Hyung lo harás bien" Dijo el más alto poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Estaba SHINee completo despidiendo a su líder y dándole su apoyo.

"Toma" le entregó Key a Onew un paquete con comida "es tu favorito" Onew sólo sonrió.

"Éxito, Hyung!" le dio ánimos el vocalista principal.

"Fighting, Onew Hyung!"

Jinki se despidió de todos con un abrazo y una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sintió su celular vibrar y supo que su novio estaba esperándolo abajo.

Para desgracia del asistente del manager, Yu-hyung, el mayor del grupo había rechazado todas las invitaciones que le hacía tanto directa como indirectamente, pero cuando se trataba de salir el grupo, Onew no tenía problema en unirse. Así que su frustración creció aún más cuando se ofreció a llevarlo a dar el examen y el otro se negó rotundamente dando por excusa a Taemin, Key y Minho y diciendo que él ya tenía quién lo llevara, pero que muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento. Yu estaba que se sacaba el cabello.

Cuando se subió al auto, Satoshi no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de acomplejado que tenía Jinki, quien alzó una ceja al comportamiento del mayor.

"Ya ves… así me sentía yo hace unos cuantos años atrás…"

"Entonces… ¿me vas a desestresar?" Preguntó con picardía.

"Y yo que pensaba que ayer había sido más que suficiente" le respondió antes de besarlo ferozmente.

"Nunca es suficiente…" dijo cuando ya sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

"Lo sé… anda, ponte bien que si no llegaremos atrasados"

"De acuerdo"

El trayecto fue en silencio, pero ambos compartiendo una gran sonrisa.

"¿A quién llamarás primero cuando salgas de dar los exámenes?" Preguntó el japonés junto al auto.

"Es obvio… que a mi madre."

"Jinki! Deberías haberme nombrado a mí!" El menor sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

"Segundo, lo prometo" el mayor hizo un tierno puchero antes de pasarle su bufanda – sí, aquella que años atrás le regalara Jinki para su cumpleaños – y amarrársela al cuello. "Gracias por todo, Satoshi"

"Para eso estamos los amigos… y los novios…"

Se despidieron una última vez, antes que el coreano tuviera que entrar al edificio.

Buscó su nombre en las listas que había en la puerta para saber en qué aula le tocaba dar el dichoso examen. Cuando se encontró comenzó la búsqueda de la sala, no tuvo problemas en encontrarla.

Puso sus materiales sobre la mesa, lápices de grafito y goma de borrar, observó nervioso como sus compañeros repetían una y otra vez datos y formulas que se le podían olvidar.

_Tú__puedes__con__esto,__Jinki._Se dijo, _tu__puedes__con__esto,__cuentas__con__el__apoyo__de__todos,__además__te__preparaste__bien__… _

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Jinki sacó el que le había preparado Key.

_Onew-Hyung! Esperamos te esté yendo bien! Sabemos que lo vas a lograr._

_Fighting!_

Debajo de la nota estaba la firma de cada uno de sus integrantes. Sin saber por qué a Jinki se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las retuvo y soltó una risotada al ver que había pollo frito y un poco de arroz.

La segunda ronda del examen se le hizo más fácil que la primera.

En cuanto salió, uno de los primeros de su sala, llamó a su madre para avisarle cómo le había ido.

"_¿Segundo,__no__es__así?__"_ Preguntó Satoshi.

"Sip" El otro sólo respondió con un suspiro, antes de escuchar al entusiasmado Jinki hablar de su examen y lo bien que le había ido.

"_¿Cómo te irás?"_

"Llamaré a Yu-hyung para que me venga a buscar"

"_Hum__"_ Había algo que le molestaba al japonés sobre el asistente del manager, era la misma sensación que con Chingmae… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarla, daba gracias por haberse librado de ella, hace unos meses atrás. _"__Lamento__no__poder__irte__a__buscar__como__prometí__"_

"No te preocupes, Sato, yo comprendo…"

Para cuando colgaron, ya había pasado una hora desde que había finalizado su examen.

Yu-hyung fue gustoso a buscarlo.

"No, aún les falta sentimiento en la canción, ¿acaso nunca se han enamorado de alguna mujer mayor?" Preguntó el profesor de canto, mientras interpretaban Nuna nomu yeppo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, al parecer ninguno había experimentado algo parecido. Excepto Onew, pero sólo dos personas lo sabían.

"Busquen experiencia en esta semana, vean videos, escuchen canciones, no sé, enamórense de alguien esta semana. Su técnica está bien, pero es plano, no hay sentimiento ninguno a excepción de Jonghyun y Onew-ah, quienes tienen que pulirlo aún más"

"De acuerdo" respondieron los dos mayores.

Los cinco se fueron a la sala donde ensayaban su baile, pronto, si su profesor de canto lo estimaba conveniente, podrían juntar tanto canto como baile, pero antes…

"Hyungs… ¿cómo hacer para transmitir algo que nunca has sentido?" Preguntó el maknae del grupo.

"¿Nunca te has enamorado y es imposible?" Preguntó Jong "Es parecido…" de reojo miró a Key quien estaba conversando con Onew sobre algo parecido.

"¿Onew-hyung, que dices tú?"

"Ah? Mira Taemin, cántale la canción a… Emma Watson, ¿no? Ella es tu Nuna"

"Yah Hyung!" Contestó el menor sonrojado mientras todos se reían de él.

"Ahora le tiritará la voz cuando la cante porque se imaginará a Emma Watson frente a él"

"Yah, Jonghyun no seas malo con él" Regañó la diva.

"Pero Keybum…"

"Jong, pareces un cachorrito así"

Con el último comentario de Onew todos se alistaron para cantar una vez más Replay, y tal como había dicho Jonghyun a Taemin le tembló un poco la voz al cantar.

"Taemin, sólo debes imaginártela, no es como si _realmente_ la fueras a tener al frente." Todos se quedaron mirando al más alto.

"Lo siento, Hyungs" Con esto agarró sus cosas y se fue de la habitación.

Onew fue el primero en reaccionar, antes de mandarle una mirada severa y _después__hablamos_a Minho.

"Taeminnie" Lo llamó al encontrarlo en una esquina con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

"L-lo siento hyung… es que…" Onew abrazó al pequeño quien se acurrucó a su lado. Se mordió los labios, pobre Taemin, de los cinco él era el que más se estaba esforzando para demostrar a los demás que él merecía este lugar. De cierta forma el mayor se sintió mal por llevar a pensar que él debía demostrarles a ellos que si estaba donde estaba era porque se lo había ganado y no se lo habían dado… como muchos trainees y sus propios compañeros de clases pensaban, si es que había escuchado bien la conversación del pequeño con su hermano mayor.

"Minho no debía decirte eso, al menos no de esa forma… no con ese tono"

"N-no culpes a Minho-hyung, él sólo está cansado… todos lo estamos"

"Aun así… Te sientes listo para volver?" el menor negó la cabeza

"Hyung… ¿por qué no puedo cantar igual que tu y Jonghyun…?"

"Taemin, nosotros llevamos _años_ cantando, ya verás que cuando tu voz se defina más y con toda la práctica que tendrás, serás mejor que nosotros, pero por ahora eres nuestro mejor bailarín"

"Por ahora?"

"Claro que sí, pretendo quitarte ese lugar más adelante, ya verás…"

"Pero, Hyung, primero deberías no caerte tanto"

"Un gran problema que se nos enfrenta…" Ambos rieron antes de levantarse.

"Muchas gracias, Jinki-hyung" Onew simplemente sonrió.

Cuando volvieron Minho se disculpó con el menor antes de volver a ensayar la canción.

Estaba junto a Satoshi cuando recibió una llamada de la Universidad para decirle que debía presentarse al otro día para la entrevista con el director de la carrera que quería cursar.

El japonés lo abrazó por la espalda cuando colgó y le susurró palabras de aliento antes de arrastrarlo a la habitación para felicitarlo y tranquilizarlo sólo como él podía. Por su lado Onew The Cat sabía que le tocaría dormir en el baño, otra vez.

Navidad vino y se fue al igual que el cumpleaños de Jinki, los chicos de Shinee lo pasaron en su pequeño departamento celebrando ambas cosas junto a su Manager y el asistente, que para disgusto de Taemin y Onew, había estado cerca del último toda la velada, así que cada vez que el mayor se acercaba mucho a su líder el más pequeño de todos siempre llamaba la atención de alguno de los dos.

Para media noche, Taemin fingió cansancio, bueno fingir no mucho, ya que ese día por fin habían comenzado las prácticas de canto con baile y habían pasado casi ocho horas ensayando. Los otros le siguieron sólo para dormir luego, aunque había uno de ellos que no se iría a dormir precisamente.

Finalmente se quedó dormido en el hombro de Jinki quien estaba conversando con manager-hyung, quien sonrió al ver al menor dormido, al igual que Kibum ocupando de almohada a Jonghyun.

"Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, nosotros nos vamos"

"Pero…"

"Yu, será mejor que ellos se duerman temprano, mañana tienen cosas que hacer aún"

Cuando Yu salió creyó reconocer un auto, pero negó con la cabeza, a lo mejor era cansancio.

"Hyung, vas a salir? Pero si son las una de la madrugada"

"Lo sé, Taemin, vuelve a dormir"

"Que te vaya bien, hyung y descansa" Jinki arropó al menor antes de salir. Lo que no sabían era que había otra persona despierta.

"Sabes que algún día nos van a descubrir" Comentó Satoshi luego de saludar a su novio en el auto.

"Lo sé, sólo espero que no sea pronto" se dirigieron al departamento del mayor.

"Podríamos al menos confirmárselo a Taeminnie, sería bueno tener a alguien que lo sepa"

"Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para agregarle esto, Satoshi" el mayor suspiró, no era la primera vez que hablaban de este tema y esta noche, en especial, no quería terminar discutiendo con el coreano.

Cuando entraron al departamento el mayor sostuvo el mentón del otro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

"Muérdago" Explicó el mayor cuando Jinki le quedó mirando.

"Sabes lo que dicen si besas a alguien bajo un muérdago en Navidad"

"No ¿Qué dicen?"

"Que tendrá muchos hijos…"

"Lástima que no podemos tener hijos" Ambos hablando sobre los labios del otro.

"Pero podemos intentarlo de todos modos…"

"Ese es el espíritu navideño…" Antes de profundizar más su beso.

Kibum fue de los primeros en levantarse esa mañana de diciembre cuando vio algo en la entrada, se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que era una carta de la Universidad que estaba postulando su hyung.

"Onew-hyung! Onew-hyung!" Corrió a la habitación y destapó de una vez a su hyung a la vez que todos los demás despertaban.

"Qué es ese alboroto Bummie?"

"YAH, JINKI DESPIERTA!" el aludido dio un salto en la cama antes de sentarse.

"Q-que pasa Key-ah?"

"Carta para ti…" Le entregó el sobre sellado y todos contuvieron la respiración. El mayor la tomó con manos temblorosas. Lo abrió despacio y comenzó a leerla, los otros le miraron expectantes.

"Q-QUEDÉ!" gritó eufórico levantándose y comenzando a saltar en la cama a la vez que repetía "Quedé! Quedé!" Cuando se tranquilizó sus dongsaeng se acercaron para felicitarlo. Kibum junto con Taemin y Jonghyun se dedicaron a hacer un desayuno especial a la vez que Minho se hacía cargo de la mesa, mientras Jinki despertaba a su madre y a Satoshi con la noticia.

"Entonces Replay habla del amor hacia una nuna, pero que cree que nuestros sentimientos son sólo de niños" Habló Jonghyun paseándose por la sala de ensayo, Key asintió, sentado apoyándose sobre los espejos mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

"Real es sobre ser uno mismo y hacer lo que realmente te gusta."

"El mensaje es bueno para las adolescentes de hoy"

_Como__si__tu__no__fueras__un__adolescente__también_, pensó Jonghyun

"Love should go on, es la favorita de Onew-hyung"

"Es una gran canción"

"Lo dices porque tú haces gran parte de la canción con Minho y Taemin"

"Obvio, mi rap es el mejor…"

"Crees que nos enseñen luego la coreografía de Real?"

"No lo sé, creo que esperarán que tengamos perfeccionada la de Replay antes que sigamos"

"La podría bailar con los ojos cerrados"

"Quien lo dice, puppy, quien se tropezó con sus propios pies en el último ensayo, estás peor que Onew-hyung"

"Oye, ¿qué crees que hace Hyung cuando sale?"

"No sé, pero ¿no te parece que es muy sospechoso eso? Digo, está bien que nos juntamos con nuestros amigos, pero ¿una vez por semana o más? Demasiado"

"Sabes lo que creo, es que Taemin sabe algo y no nos quiere decir"

"Ya se lo sacaremos" Key siguió tomando de su botella de agua sin darse de la mirada llena de tristeza que le daba su hyung. "Entonces, In My Room…"

"Ah?... Ah!, sí… In my room…"

Enero pasó volando y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en febrero. Para ser más exacto a finales de febrero.

"Al parecer todo han estado ocupando las cremas que les indiqué" Dijo la estilista después de revisar la piel y cabello de cada uno. "Bien, eso hará más fácil el trabajo ahora." Todos se sentaron frente a un espejo mientras una peluquera comenzaba a arreglarles el cabello cortándolo y preparándolo para tinturarlo.

A todos lograron tinturarles de distintos castaños oscuros.

"Waaa… realmente distinto, ya me siento como un Idol" Exclamó el mayor mirándose en el espejo.

"Exquisito" Susurró el asistente del manager. "Chicos recuerden que mañana tienen su sesión fotográfica, así que traten de no arruinar tanto su cabello para que mañana sus nunas no tengan tanto trabajo"

"Si!" gritaron los otros cinco.

"Bien pueden retirarse, eso es todo por hoy"

"Hyung, ¿a dónde irás hoy?" Preguntó Jonghyun.

"Oh? Pensaba ir a ensayar un rato más antes de irnos, ¿por qué?, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo, Jong?" Preguntó preocupado el líder.

"No, Hyung, sólo quería saber si hoy volverías a salir con tu amigo por la noche"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yu, quien estaba escuchando la conversación. "Onew-ah ¿has estado saliendo y no nos has avisado?" Por unos minutos Jinki se sintió acorralado.

Todos se quedaron mirando al mayor, esperando alguna respuesta, pero él no sabía que decir, simplemente se mordía los labios, mientras esperaba que algo se le armara en la cabeza.

"Diles, Onew-hyung" Dijo el Maknae, el aludido sólo le quedó mirando "Diles que sales por las noches para poder aclarar tu mente antes de dormir"

Jonghyun y Key se quedaron mirando pensando una sola cosa _Taemin,__realmente__sabía__lo__que__estaba__pasando_.

"¿Eso es todo lo que haces?" Preguntó Yu-hyung, Onew bajó la vista sintiéndose culpable.

"Sí, lo lamento, pero a veces no logro conciliar el sueño y un paseo nocturno logra aclarar mi mente"

"Debes tener cuidado, piensa en tu seguridad de ahora en adelante, además Jinki-ah, si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme, piensa en manager-hyung y yo como dos miembros más de tu familia."

"De acuerdo Hyung, muchas gracias" Mentalmente anotaba el tener que comprarle una cantidad enorme de plátano con leche al más pequeño en modo de agradecimiento.

La sesión de fotos la encontraron fácil en comparación a la grabación de un video musical, sus cuarenta y ocho horas más agotadoras hasta entonces. Durante el día grabaron las escenas al aire libre, algunas veces teniendo que repetirlas más de tres veces, porque al director no le satisfacía como había quedado. Durante la noche, grabaron en el set que le tenían preparado bailando una y otra vez, un martirio para sus ya agotados cuerpos. Cada descanso para la comida se les hacía como cinco segundos, en vez de la hora y algo que en realidad era. La comida les sabía tan deliciosa que ni si quiera Key alegó contra ella ni dijo que él la podía haber hecho mil veces mejor.

No era fácil que mayo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Jonghyun había prestado su voz para una canción china llena de sentimiento y que había ido bien, por su lado Minho había participado en un desfile de moda, ambos eventos manteniendo un bajo perfil.

Faltaba tan poco para su debut y la tensión y estrés se notaba en sus rostros. Las prácticas iban por más de doce horas, todos querían que este fuera un debut para recordar, que saliera excelente.

Fue grata su sorpresa cuando el 15 de mayo del 2008 fue lanzado su primer video y fue bien recibido por las jóvenes, aunque, como siempre, las antifans no demoraron en aparecer, amargándoles un poco.

El 25 de mayo llegó y los cinco estaban nerviosos esperando tras el escenario del Inkigayo. Taemin estaba sentado moviendo su pierna arriba y abajo, Key se estaba mordiendo las uñas, Jonghyun se paseaba de un lugar a otro mientras Minho solo estaba ahí mirando al vacío. Onew se preguntaba si debía decir algo para relajarlos, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si él también estaba muerto de nervios?

Las maquilladoras no habían hecho nada más que ponerlos aún más nerviosos luego que recalcaran cuáles eran las posibilidades que un grupo nuevo cometiera algún error en su debut, en la pequeña entrevista que le hacían después de la presentación, de la posibilidad que alguno se cayera, etcétera.

"SHINee 5 minutos!" Gritó PD nuna.

Jinki suspiró.

"Sé que somos nuevo, pero hemos practicado esta coreografía hasta el cansancio" Comenzó a hablar, los otros se le quedaron miraron. "Olviden la entrevista que viene después, lo más importante es la presentación así que… si llego a cometer un error, sólo sonrían" Los otros se rieron ligeramente para liberar tensión, de los cinco el que más probabilidades tenía de caerse o que le pasara algo era él.

"Lo haremos bien, Hyung!" Exclamó emocionado el maknae, los otros se levantaron y fueron a abrazar al mayor.

"SHINEE!" gritó Jonghyun

"FIGHTING!"

"Shinee, les toca!"

Todos respiraron hondo antes de salir de ahí y dirigirse a las escaleras que le llevaban al escenario.

Satoshi estaba entre el público, apoyado en una pared, a su lado estaba la madre de Jinki la cual tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de la emoción, él la abrazó para calmarla. Un poco más lejos estaban dos señoras y una anciana conversando animadamente.

El japonés se sorprendió al escuchar a las adolescentes gritar cuando anunciaron a SHINee y volverse locas gritando cuando aparecieron para comenzar la grabación. Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sexy que se veía su novio con sombrero? Y de azul? Era como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo viera.

Sus hombros tensos, su sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos brillando de excitación y nerviosismo. Saludaron al público presente antes de ir a sus posiciones e iniciar.

Satoshi sentía como su corazón latía mil veces por minuto, sus manos sudaban y su respiración se entrecortaba ¡Diablos! Si él estaba nervioso no quería pensar en cómo estarían los cinco sobre el escenario.

Cuando comenzó la canción sintieron su corazón detenerse, éste es el momento, _su_ momento.

Las fans comenzaron a corear el nombre del grupo al ritmo de la canción.

Al japonés se le secó la boca al ver a su novio bailar así. Los cinco con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Fue Jonghyun quien comenzó cantando, con una voz dulce y segura. Cuando fue el turno de Onew, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Minho y Key fueron una total sorpresa para él, nunca los había escuchado cantar. Y de repente sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentirse como una colegiala a la vez que coreaba con las niñas _Replay,__replay,__replay_.

"Nuna nul MVP" las chicas corearon el_MVP,_ y qué había sido eso? Celos? No pudo evitar el reírse de sí mismo.

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa al ver al pequeño Taemin haciendo su solo, su rostro serio, ya no mostrando esa sonrisa nerviosa, un completo profesional. Inspiró profundamente y con unas cosquillas en el pecho. Se sentía como un pavo real inflando el pecho lleno de orgullo, orgullo por esos cinco niños que en el escenario para nada lo eran.

A su lado la madre de Jinki debía sentirse igual de orgullosa o más, se agarró de él y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, llevándose una mano a la boca para acallarlo. Satoshi observó a las señoras del otro extremos encontrándose con algunas llorando y otras sonriendo y los ojos brillosos.

Al finalizar todos aplaudieron y gritaron para animarlos.

Los cinco sonreían.

LO HABÍAN LOGRADO!

Se corrieron a un lado para las preguntas de rigor.

Onew estaba tan nervioso que no pudo hacer el saludo correspondiente, quedándose ahí sonriendo mientras sus compañeros hablaban. Cuando le tocó hablar, se enredó con su lengua, logrando sacar risas de sus compañeros.

Presentaron al siguiente al artista y ellos se bajaron del escenario.

"Hijo!" Dijo la madre de Jinki, quien se dio vuelta a abrazar a su madre "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"

"Mamá…" Jinki observó a sus compañeros y los vio a todos en situaciones parecidas. Se sorprendió de ver al hermano mayor de Taemin ahí.

Onew saludó a todos los amigos y familiares presente de sus compañeros, cayendo muy bien a los parientes, mostrándose como alguien muy respetuoso y responsable.

"Entonces," Sintió que alguien le hablaba al oído. Se dio vuelta asustado para encontrarse con Satoshi "¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar solos?" El coreano sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca, antes de despedirse de su madre, quien no dijo nada al respecto y con una sonrisa los dejó a ambos.

Taemin los observó irse y sonrió, después de ver tan feliz a su Hyung era prácticamente imposible que eso que tenían fuera algo malo. Satoshi parecía estar siempre ahí para Onew cada vez que lo necesitaba, con o sin saberlo su líder.

"Hola" Dijo el más alto cuando ya se encontraban en un camarín vacío, acercándose a él.

"Hola" Respondió en un susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El mayor puso una mano en su cuello a la vez que con la otra acariciaba la mejilla. Despacio rozó sus labios, antes de besarlo propiamente.

Era un beso lento y dulce.

Lo que nadie sabía era que otro par de ojos había visto a esos dos irse muy juntitos y que arrugó sus papeles ante la escena. Sonrió, esta era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando para arruinar sus vidas. Oh! La vida era tan generosa con ella…

"Oye, ¿y Onew-hyung?" Preguntó Key dándose cuenta de la ausencia del mayor por un largo rato.

"Debe andar por ahí" Dijo Taemin, poniéndose nervioso.

"Pero ya debemos irnos" Dijo Jonghyun. Ninguno de los otros tres se había percatado de la presencia del japonés.

"Debemos buscarlo" Agregó el más alto.

"Em… ya, yo buscaré por allá" Indicó el lado del camarín donde estaban sus hyungs.

"Bien, nos juntamos acá en diez minutos" Habló la diva antes de separarse del resto.

Taemin fingió buscar a su hyung mientras sus otros compañeros se alejaban de ahí. Cuando creyó que todos estaban fuera de sus vistas se sentó al lado del camarín donde estaba Jinki, como perro guardián impidiendo la entrada de todo el que quisiera entrar.

"Taeminnie, ya buscaste por todos lados?"

"Sí…" Dijo el menor a la diva.

"Ya buscaste acá?" Preguntó abriendo la puerta del camarín.

"NO hyung!" Exclamó el menor.

Key se quedó congelado ante lo que veía, frente a él estaba Onew, su Onew Hyung besando al japonés quien le daba la espalda a él.

Jinki en ese momento abrió los ojos al sentir un ruido al fondo. Separó sus labios del mayor inmediatamente al ver quién era.

"Key…" Susurró. El japonés lo abrazó con fuerza al sentir el otro tensarse.

Tras Key apareció Taemin, quien con las mejillas sonrojadas arrastró a su hyung fuera de la habitación.

"Lo lamento Onew-hyung" Susurró el menor antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Mierda…!" Dijo el líder ocultando el rostro en el hombro del mayor.

Key pensaba una sola cosa…

¿Qué era lo que había visto?

Continuara…

AL FIN!

Lo terminé ;_;

Felicidad. No puedo creer que me haya demorado dos meses en escribir esto. Llevo desde septiembre escribiendo, pero pasaron tantas cosas. Primero tuve problemas con el pc y luego de solucionarlos me dio un bloqueo espantoso que no me permitió escribir por semanas y cuando me animaba a escribir me sentía tan mal – pk me resfrié -… pero ya no, es un cap largo por que se lo merecen. El smut lo escribí aparte, por eso puede sonar un poco extraño.

Los próximos capítulos que se vienen son bastante cortos, por lo que me demoraré menos en postearlos, realmente lamento mucho la espera.

Videos como siempre deben agregarle la pagina de youtube.

watch?v=p-47DXdQYk las preguntas de rigor

/watch?v=54Z4K9rJpfk el debut…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR ESPERAR TANTO!

Mito.

Sin fecha de inicio y finalizado porque no me acuerdo de cuándo lo inicié. 


	9. Side Story 2

**Fic****de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea****original****de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas****de****Autor:**Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: Side-story II – Satoshi se encuentra con Onew…-**

**RT: Todo público. – sí, primera vez que es para todo público -.**

Guardó sus cosas en su bolso, luego de sacarlas de su caseta. Qué día más atareado en urgencia. Necesitaba llegar a su hogar y ver si Jinki lo podía animar. Oh… pero Jinki no está en el departamento, está en el dormitorio con sus otros compañeros compartiendo tantas cosas…

…_sin__él._

Se sentó en las sillas que había cerca, pacientes y enfermeras mirándolo extrañado. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro.

Estaba solo, _otra__vez._Era como su primer año en corea…

Qué difícil era volver a estar solo.

Sin nadie que te recibiera al llegar a tu hogar después de un largo día, o que te esperaba si regresabas tarde… Despertar sin nadie a tu lado…

"Se encuentra bien, Satoshi-ssi?" Preguntó la enfermera Ren, japonesa igual que él que se iniciaba en la carrera.

"Sí, sí, es sólo que estoy exhausto"

"Con razón, ha estado acá desde el lunes por la noche" Satoshi la miró asombrado, la enfermera le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Sí… ha sido una larga semana"

"Pero ahora ya tiene libre" Satoshi entrecerró los ojos.

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Oh! No, no crea que lo estoy siguiendo ni nada" Dijo con su rostro sonrojado. "Es sólo que usted es uno de los pocos médicos que trata bien a las enfermeras, entonces todas lo extrañamos cuando son sus días libres, especialmente las estudiantes" Satoshi simplemente sonrió.

"Yo también soy estudiante" respondió, la enfermera sólo se sonrojó más.

"Lo lamento, parece que lo estoy incomodando, si me disculpa debo irme"

"Oh, no me estás incomodando… _Cuídate,__Ren-san__"_ La enfermera se puso roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos antes de irse a hacer sus cosas.

Satoshi sonrió, era grato tener a alguien con quien conversar en japonés, aunque la persona se sonrojara.

Tomó su bolso y luego de despedirse de lejos con el resto del personal llegó a su auto donde se subió con desgana. Se quedó sentado unos segundos con la cabeza apoyada en el volante. No quería llegar al departamento, pero estaba cansado, _necesitaba_llegar. Irse a la biblioteca de la universidad, como lo había hecho veces anteriores, no le iba a servir. Con un suspiró inició el motor del vehículo.

"Lleg… gué" Gritó desde la puerta antes de recordarse que estaba solo, fue como un balde de agua fría en el rostro.

El lugar estaba oscuro, con las cortinas juntas, las puertas cerradas, incluso un poco de polvo había caído sobre los muebles del lugar.

Se sacó los zapatos con desganas; observó sus pantuflas, a su lado se encontraban las que usaba Jinki. Se las quedó mirando unos segundos antes de ponerse las suyas y caminar a la habitación.

Tiró su bolso por algún lugar antes de entrar a su pieza. Las cortinas abajo igual que el resto del departamento. Suspiró antes de dirigirse al baño donde largó el agua y se metió bajo la ducha, una larga y fría ducha. Al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo.

"Lo extraño" Dijo en voz alta.

Se puso una toalla amarrada a la cintura, abrió la puerta del baño y

"_Estás__bien?__" _Escuchó la voz de Jinki… la imagen de su rostro sonriente le cruzó por la cabeza.

"Te extraño" Susurró.

Sin ponerse más ropa, caminó hasta el estante donde estaban sus discos con la música que a él le gustaba. Tomó uno que recién había comprado, uno japonés que llevaban poco tiempo en el mercado, sólo un par de meses.

Se tiró en el sofá a lo largo, con una pierna sobre éste y la otra colgando, la toalla desanudándose, cubriendo lo justo y necesario. Pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus ojos.

Se quedó un tiempo pensando y escuchando la música que salía de los parlantes sin tomarle mucha atención. Terminada ya la quinta canción, sacó su brazo de encima de su rostro y resopló antes de abrir los ojos.

Frente a él estaba Jinki sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos.

"_Ne,__Satoshi__… __Aish__'__teru__"_ Le dijo antes de sonreír con sus ojos.

"También te amo…" Estiró el brazo que había ocupado para cubrirse los ojos, para acariciarle el rostro, pero su mano traspasó la imagen. "Esto ya es ridículo…" Dijo luego que la imagen de Jinki desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

Se acomodó la toalla y se fue a la cocina donde al abrir la puerta lo vio de nuevo.

"_Que__quieres__comer?__"_ Le preguntó con su sexy delantal puesto.

"Yah! Basta, basta!" se apoyó en la nevera y se dejó arrastrar hasta el suelo. "Basta…" repitió sentado en el suelo con una mano cubriendo su rostro.

Por esto era que evitaba llegar al departamento, su mente jugaba con él.

Era muy diferente echar de menos a Jinki en el hospital, donde siempre estaba ocupado o viendo algunos pacientes o estudiando. Siempre extrañaba a su novio en el hospital o en la universidad, estaba acostumbrado en _esos_ lugares, pero no en su departamento, en su propio hogar, donde al cabo de unas horas siempre se encontraban.

Pero no ahora…

El departamento se le hacía demasiado grande, lleno de recuerdos y lo peor era que si sentía así ahora, que simplemente Jinki se había mudado para alcanzar sus sueños, cómo sería si alguna vez… se veían obligados a terminar…

Necesitaba salir.

Abrió la nevera y en una bolsa echó todo lo que estaba podrido y vencido, que logró ser la gran mayoría de lo que se encontraba ahí.

Fue a su habitación donde se puso ropa interior, un pantalón de buzo abrigador, una remera y un chaleco negro, estaba helado afuera, así que sacó sus preciadas prendas… aquellas que le había regalado el menor años atrás.

Fue a la tienda por comida, compró un poco de vegetales, algo de carne y pescado, unas cuantas comidas pre-cocidas y algunos jugos.

Pagó a la cajera, quien le sonreía coquetamente – él sólo respondió con un fría sonrisa -, para tomar sus cosas y largarse.

Caminaba por la calle cuando, de repente, escucha un _Miii_, detuvo sus pasos y su atención se fijó en un callejón oscuro que estaba a su lado derecho. Observó con cuidado desde la entrada del callejón y no logró ver nada. Cuando se disponía a seguir por su camino, escuchó otra vez el maullido y el sonido de unas latas moviéndose. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver un pequeño gato salir de entre la basura.

"_Mii__"_ dijo el animal quedándosele mirando con sus ojos azules.

"Hola, gato" le dijo, agachándose. El gatito se le acercó de a poco, él estiró la mano para hacerle cariño, pero el animalejo retrocedió lo que había avanzado. "No te asustes, mira tengo… hum" revolvió entre las bolsas y encontró una lata de atún. "Quieres pescado?" la abrió – era una de esas latas abre fácil – y la acercó al gato, éste olfateó el aire antes de acercarse a la lata, metió un poco su boca antes de lengüetearse la nariz y empezar a comer gustoso el atún. "Está rico, no es así?" Satoshi se sentó en el suelo no importándole que se ensuciaran sus pantalones, la gente que pasaba por al lado suyo se le quedaba mirando extrañados.

El japonés sacó una fruta y se dedicó a comerla mientras el gatito se terminaba el atún.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Se preguntaba ¿Lo echaría de menos? Acaso se estaría riendo de alguna broma que habrán hecho sus compañeros, estará feliz?

"_Mii__"_ Dijo el gato llamando su atención.

"Terminaste?" Observó la lata vacía, "¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo?" El animal sólo le respondió con un runruneo. "Está bien" Tomó la lata de la que había comido el gatito y la echó a una de las bolsas que había desocupado para luego botarlo en el departamento, después levantó al pequeño y lo arrulló entre sus brazos.

No era muy largo el trayecto hasta su hogar.

Al llegar dejó las bolsas en la cocina y el gatito en el suelo.

"No creo que haya ninguna tienda de mascotas abiertas a esta hora" se dijo a sí.

El pequeño gatito comenzó a investigar, un poco temeroso al principio, lo que sería su hogar.

Mientras Satoshi guardaba todo lo que había comprado el animal se subió a una de las sillas que había cerca del mesón saltó a éste y comenzó a caminar, mientras olfateaba todo pasó a botar un vaso que se quebró por el impacto.

"Oe! Ten cuidado!" Dijo cuando se dio vuelta al escuchar el vaso caer.

Para cuando Satoshi quiso dormir, era muy entrada la noche, el gatito había hecho de las suyas dando vuelta la leche que era para él y casi quebrado la taza donde Satoshi se había preparado café, el japonés logró salvarla, pero se quemó con el agua que contenía.

"Qué haré contigo" susurra. Coloca algo de diario en el baño y un suéter antiguo que ya no le queda, ahí es donde dormirá el gatito.

Cuando se da vuelta a buscar el animal, se da cuenta que está dormido en la cama, más bien sobre la almohada de Jinki.

"Oye, no, con esa almohada dormiré yo!" dice, luego de tomarla y abrazarla. El gatito le quedó mirando fijamente. "No me mires así, tu dormirás en el baño" se siguieron enfrentando con la mirada "Puedes dormir conmigo después que te lleve al veterinario, por ahora al baño" lo tomó y lo encerró en este.

Estando listo para dormir el dichoso gato comenzó a maullar una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

"Ya! Entendí!" Le abrió la puerta y el gato alegre y orgulloso de él por haber logrado su cometido, se acomodó al lado donde solía dormir su novio. "Y cómo voy a llamarte… te parece… mmm… Neko?" El gato simplemente le quedó mirando "No, estúpido, tener un gato que se llame gato…" Comenzó a acariciar al animal mientras seguía dando nombres…

De pronto sintió su celular vibrar.

_From: Mypenguin_

_Te amo_

_Te extraño_

_Quiero estar contigo._

_Por favor cuídate, mi sexy doctor._

Una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

_To: Mypenguin_

_Te amo_

_También te extraño._

_Muchos besos para ti, sueña conmigo esta noche._

_Tú también cuídate, descansa, Jinki, mi dulce pingüino._

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa de noche.

"_Mii" _

"Que tal Onew the cat, hm?" como respuesta sintió un leve runruneo "Parece que te agradó…"

Y con la promesa que al otro día iría a un veterinario y compraría todo lo necesario para el animal, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Semanas más tarde, Jinki y Onew tendrían la gracia de conocerse. No es que su relación fuera mala, pero el hecho que Satoshi le diera tanta atención al otro, hacía las cosas algo complicadas…

Después de todo, Onew si era un tanto celoso…

Terminado, espero que les guste este side story… se vienen otros, antes de que lean el otro capítulo del fic, pero todos ellos son muy importantes para la historia más adelante.

Por favor, chicas que leen, ando con ganas de dibujar a mis personajes… entonces quería pedirles si me pueden enviar una imagen así como "yo me imagino a XX de esta forma, pero con este cabello" etc, los principales tres serían Satoshi, Rose y Chingmae…

A mí no me gusta describir mucho a mis personajes, a no ser que lo necesite, y dentro de mis amigas ya pegunté por Satoshi fue "wooo… nunca lo hubiera pensado", me gusta que ustedes se los imaginen como quieran =D… así que si me hacen el favor, yo feliz (y pues si simplemente no quieren, no hay problema, no se preocupen)

El próximo Side-story espero tenerlo antes de navidad, porque es precisamente sobre NAVIDAD!

¿Quién será el celoso, Jinki, el gato o ambos? XD yo creo que ambos.

Gracias por leer.

Mito.

Estimada oO-Freak-Oo: no tienes habilitado para recibir mensajes privados así que te respondo por acá, lamento la tardanza. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Nah! no eres tan pervertida como yo, quien soy quien escribe todo el smut XDDD Sí haré de Jongkey, sólo espéralo por favor, deben pasar algunas cosas antes de eso y mira! pronto viene un side story sobre ellos, así que sólo ten paciencia. Trato de no tardarme, pero el muso se me va,y a veces pasan cosas más allá de mi control que impiden que pueda escribir.

Por favor, sigue leyendo el fic que aún faltan tantas cosas que pasen antes que pasen las cosas del sumario, si sacas cuenta Jinki y satoshi llevan recién cuatro años, deben pasar cuatro años más antes que pase eso... y tantas cosas trágica... realmente desearás que nunca llegaran a los ocho años y que se mantuvieran en esta relación oculta pero felices ambos.

muchas gracias por leer, y por favor espera los otros caps con ansias. =D

INICIADO: Lunes 5 de diciembre del 2011, 23.42

FINALIZADO: Viernes 16 de diciembre del 2011, 1.19


	10. Side Story 3

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: Side Story III – Navidad, una linda escena que decidí escribir aparte y con tiempo, espero les guste… y sí, es principalmente puro smut -.**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

Cuando entraron al departamento el mayor sostuvo el mentón del otro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

"Muérdago" Explicó el mayor cuando Jinki le quedó mirando.

"Sabes lo que dicen si besas a alguien bajo un muérdago en Navidad"

"No ¿Qué dicen?"

"Que tendrá muchos hijos…"

"Lástima que no podemos tener hijos" Ambos hablando sobre los labios del otro.

"Pero podemos intentarlo de todos modos…"

"Ese es el espíritu navideño…" Antes de profundizar más su beso.

Con suavidad Satoshi lamió los labios de su novio quien inmediatamente los separó dándole acceso al otro al interior de su boca, donde fue más que bien recibido.

Ambos gimieron despacio cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, se reconocieron se saludaron y se acariciaron hasta que sus dueños les fue imposible estar tanto sin respirar.

Se sacaron la ropa camino a la habitación sin despegarse el uno del otro.

Satoshi recostó a Jinki sobre la cama y con un suave "Date vuelta" el menor quedó sobre su estómago. El japonés se acomodó a su lado y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus muslos antes de acercar su rostro al trasero del coreano y con su lengua recorrer desde la mejilla hasta el cuello por el borde de la espalda, dejando un delicado beso sobre él. Jinki soltó un suave suspiro cuando sintió la lengua y los labios de su novio recorrerle otra vez la espalda.

El mayor trazó un camino de besos desde la mejilla hasta la rodilla del otro, quien levantó suavemente la pierna al sentirlo. Estuvo un tiempo repitiendo la acción antes de volver a la espalda de Jinki y lamer donde terminaba ésta sacando suspiros de su pareja.

Subió hasta su hombro donde lo besó e hizo un camino de saliva hasta su cuello, pero antes fue interceptado por los labios de menor.

"Sato…" gime el menor antes de volver a besarlo, el mayor sólo sonríe y le ayuda a darse vuelta quedando sobre su espalda.

El mayor bajó hasta su pecho donde besó uno de sus pezones antes de lamerlos, sube hasta su cuello donde no le importa dejar una de sus marcas antes de besar de nueva cuenta los dulces labios de su novio, quien lo recibe gustoso pasando uno de sus brazos tras el cuello del otro. Sus piernas se entrelazan y ambos gimen al sentir sus miembros tocarse, las manos recorren todo lo que pueden del otro.

Esta vez es Jinki quien comienza a bajar y con un poco de fuerza logra que el japonés quede sobre su espalda. Acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la piel del otro antes de besar con timidez uno de sus pezones. Baja hasta su ombligo donde se entretiene antes de volver a subir, Satoshi gruñe bajo sus atenciones. Con su lengua recorre desde el cuello hasta el ombligo y luego sigue bajando.

"Hm!" Satoshi levanta sus caderas al sentir la caricia de Onew sobre la cabeza de su miembro. Vuelve a subir recorriendo con sus besos desde el costado hasta sus labios. Se miran fijamente antes de que sus lenguas se encuentren otra vez. Jinki sobre él, sintiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo, moviéndose para darles fricción a sus miembros. Jinki comenzó a besar el cuello del otro devolviéndole el favor de marcarlo.

Con sus manos le indicó al mayor que se diera vuelta, Onew besó sus hombros y el resto de su espalda con devoción. Una de sus manos bajó por la cadera, la rodeó y llegó al miembro de Satoshi donde comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Ahm…" Al sentir la atenciones del menor.

Satoshi se dio vuelta y abrazó por la cintura a Jinki antes de besarlo con pasión.

"Te gusta?" preguntó el menor. Satoshi lo miró a los ojos antes de besarlo de nuevo. A pesar de llevar más de un año teniendo sexo, Jinki siempre se preguntaba si todo lo que hacía realmente le daba placer a su compañero.

"Me encanta…" Jinki sonrió.

El coreano se posó entre sus piernas antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Satoshi se preguntaba si sería éste el momento donde Jinki lo tomaría. Ambos sabían que esa opción siempre estaba y que sería muy bien recibido. Dejó de pensar al sentir algo cálido y húmedo recorrerle a lo largo de su miembro.

"Ah… Jinki!" Gimió arqueando un poco su espalda.

Onew se entretuvo lamiendo el miembro de su pareja, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, limpiándole la cabeza de pre-semen que no demoraba en volver a salir. Sus manos se encargaban de atender los testículos del otro.

Satoshi se estaba retorciendo de placer bajo él.

El mayor dejó salir un fuerte gemido al sentir cómo su boca rodeaba su miembro, se acomodó en sus codos para ver cómo Jinki engullía su miembro.

Por su lado, Onew se preguntaba qué tan adentro podría ir, de a poco relajó su garganta antes de intentar meterlo un poco más. A pesar de las arcadas que le vinieron él siguió bajando hasta que victoriosamente lo tenía todo adentro de su boca.

Satoshi gimió al golpear despacio el final de la garganta del otro.

Onew comenzó a sacar y meterlo de su boca despacio, con sus manos sobre la cadera del otro para que no empezara a embestir.

_OhJinkisíasí_

Era todo lo que salía de sus labios.

Cuando sintió que Satoshi se iba a correr, lo sacó de su boca y la reemplazo por sus manos. El mayor gimió en disgusto, antes de sentir sus labios chocar contra los de Jinki. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó con furia, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, haciendo gemir al menor dentro del beso.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó hacia sí. Jinki se acomodó sobre él dejando su miembro al alcance de la boca del otro.

Engulló el miembro del menor de una sola vez, sacando un fuerte gemido de éste, su voz ronca debido a lo que había hecho. Una de las manos de Satoshi acarició despacio la entrada de su novio antes de introducirse en él. Jinki gemía y movía las caderas sobre él.

El japonés dejó de chupar y lo empujó sobre la cama, ambos con la respiración agitada. Le abrió las piernas un tanto brusco antes de comenzar a lamer el miembro del otro.

"Ah!... Sato… Sato!" gemía, con sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro.

El japonés Introdujo dos dedos en la entrada del otro miembros, su lengua hacía maravillas en su miembro.

"Ah, Sato… M-me voy… Ah!... S-sato!" Satoshi siguió chupando el miembro de Jinki hasta que sintió su semen invadir su boca, el japonés bebió todo lo que pudo a la vez que seguía chupando. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo bajo de él dejaba de temblar, el liberó el miembro de su boca, pero sin sacar sus dedos de él.

Jinki tenía sudor cayéndole desde su frente, su cabello húmedo, los labios rojos y su respiración entrecortada, estaba mirándole con los ojos nublados de placer. Él sonrió antes ingresar otro de sus dedos en su interior y comenzar a embestirle con ellos.

"Ah!... hm!..." gemía Jinki. Satoshi se acercó para lamerle los labios, pero no dejó que lo besara, quería escuchar sus gemidos con aquella exquisita voz ronca. Con su otra mano acarició el nuevamente erecto pene de Onew, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más de ambas manos. "Ah! S-sato… me… hum!"

Jinki no se podía creer que se corriera por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, arqueando la espalda y gritando se corría entre las manos de su novio, quien había puesto uno de sus dedos en la cabeza de su miembro para que el semen bajara por él.

Satoshi sacó los dedos que tenía en su interior y llevó aquella mano que estaba con semen hasta la boca de Jinki quien limpió sus dedos antes de besar a Satoshi.

Una de sus manos buscó el lubricante que estaba escondido entre las almohadas y vació un poco en el miembro del japonés.

Despacio se introdujo en él, sus labios en contacto todo el tiempo.

"M-muévete" Dijo Onew moviendo sus caderas. Satoshi embistió despacio un par de veces antes de introducirse con furia, golpeando de inmediato la próstata del menor. "Ah! _Sísísí…"_

Onew sintió como su miembro despertaba otra vez.

El mayor se detuvo unos segundos para indicarle a su pareja que se diera vuelta. Jinki quedó de estómago con su entrada expuesta a su novio, quien se posó sobre él y lo embistió con fuerza, apoyó su pecho sobre la espalda de Jinki, tomó sus manos entre las suya y le besó el cuello antes de empezar a salir y entrar.

El menor comenzó a mover su cadera para encontrarse con las de su novio. Satoshi, ya no aguantando más, embistió cada vez más rápido y más adentro.

"Me corro Jinki" le dijo a su oído antes de esparcir su semilla en el interior del otro.

Salió de él aún con su miembro duro. Sin demorarse comenzó a lamer la entrada de Onew.

"Ah!... qué-Ohsí- q-qué haces?" Preguntó al sentir algo húmero y cálido en él.

"Algo que siempre he querido hacer" Separa sus mejillas para tener más acceso, introduciendo su lengua por la entrada, obviando el sabor del lubricante. Lamió hasta que comenzó a sentir su propio sabor.

Ambos duros, otra vez, con sus respiraciones agitadas y el olor a sexo sobre ellos.

Satoshi tomó a Jinki y lo aprisionó contra la pared de la cabecera antes de embestir otra vez en él.

"Ah, Sato!"

"J-jinki, por qué… hm… eres tan estrecho…" Onew gimiendo bajo él "Y-ya te follé una vez…"

"Hum!"

"Y-y… mira… co-como me aprietas… ah!"

Dios, Jinki se preguntaba si se podía llorar de placer, porque en ese momento él estaba a una lágrima de hacerlo.

"Me voy…!" Gimió apretándose aún más sobre el mayor.

"N-no, aún no" gruñó Satoshi apretando la base del miembro de Onew y saliendo completamente de él.

"No…!" se derrumbó en la cama con su miembro doliente irguiéndose sobre él.

Satoshi se bajó de la cama, también con su miembro erecto para sacar una bolsa de papel que tenía escondida.

Jinki ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se acomodó mejor en la cama y antes que él mismo comenzara a aliviar su dolor, sintió algo helado adentrarse en él.

"Qu-qué… ah!" Gimió al sentir que aquello comenzaba a vibrar

"Te gusta?" preguntó Satoshi antes de subirle el nivel al vibrador. Jinki asintió sin poder hablar, sus manos estaba arrugando las sábanas al mismo tiempo que sus pies se contraían.

El japonés reclamó los labios del menor y comenzaron un delicioso baile con sus lenguas. El mayor movía el vibrador adentro y afuera evitando a propósito ese punto que hacía retorcerse a Jinki.

"Sato… por favor" Rogó el coreano a su novio.

El mayor sacó el juguete del interior de Onew y se posicionó entre sus piernas antes de embestirlo lentamente.

No duraron mucho antes que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo.

Sacó con cuidado su miembro del interior del menor, quien se quejó un poco debido a lo sensible que se encontraba su entrada en ese momento.

Besó con delicadeza los maltratados labios de su pareja, primero un suave roce antes de profundizar un poco.

"Feliz Navidad" le dijo antes de seguir besándolo.

"Hm… Feliz Navidad" Respondió el otro a punto de dormirse.

Satoshi los cubrió con las tapas antes de acomodarse al lado de Jinki, quien se acurrucó cerca de él. Pasó uno de sus brazos bajo el otro para acercarlo aún más a sí. Le besó el cabello antes de quedarse dormido junto a su pareja.

Al otro día Jinki despertó a Satoshi con un beso en los labios.

"Buenos días"

"Yah… me dejaste un chupón en el cuello…" le dijo después de haber ido al baño a asearse. El mayor sonrió acariciando la marca roja del otro.

"No es como si tú te negaras en ese momento" Onew hizo un puchero. En ese momento Onew the cat se subió a la cama y durmiéndose inmediatamente. "Además tu también me hiciste uno"

"Pero yo tengo una imagen que cuidar…" aún con ese puchero. Satoshi se levantó y lo beso apasionadamente. Se acercó al clóset y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"El de anoche fue tu regalo de navidad," el menor se sonrojó levemente "pero éste es el de cumpleaños" Jinki recibió el paquete y lo abrió sin perder el tiempo, se trataba de una bufanda verde. "Úsala, ya?" Onew asintió antes de besarlo en forma de agradecimiento.

A las Ocho de la mañana Onew entraba al departamento que compartía con sus compañeros de grupo, al parecer estaban todos dormidos, entró con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Pensaba llegar a la habitación y tirarse a dormir las dos horas que faltaban antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo para cumplir con sus horarios.

"Hyung, estás recién llegando?" Preguntó Key desde la cocina, estaba ahí preparando el desayuno.

"Er, sí?" Respondió él sonriendo torpemente.

"Dónde estabas, cuando desperté y no te encontré por ningún lado me preocupé, Onew-hyung"

"Ems… salí a dar una vuelta, Key-ah"

_Mentira, _fue lo que pensó Key, él lo había visto salir a hurtadillas la noche anterior.

"Necesitaba aclarar mi mente" _Y Satoshi sabe muy bien cómo poner mi mente en blanco, _pensó sonrojándose un tanto.

"Jinki-Hyung, estás un poco ronco, te abrigaste los suficiente?"

"Sí, sí, me abrigué…" carraspeó antes de decir "Creo que iré a dormir un rato"

"De acuerdo, Hyung… oh, esa bufanda es nueva?"

"Sí, la verdad es que sí" Respondió el líder antes de retirarse.

Aún vestido se lanzó a la cama y cubrió con las tapas de ésta, quedándose dormido casi instantáneamente con una sonrisa boba de enamorado en su rostro y la bufanda verde rodeando su cuello.

Por su lado, en la cocina Key tenía mil preguntas más sin responder.

-.

FELIZ NAVIDAD y que tengan un buen año 2012

Espero les haya gustado este regalo, costó, pero cuando llegó la inspiración salió de una.

Se vienen otros side-stories antes del otro cap.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DIERON SU DESCRIPCIÓN DE SATOSHI me sirvió mucho y ya tengo el dibujo en mi mente, falta que lo haga…

Que estén bien, gracias por leer.

Mito

INICIADO: Viernes 16 de Diciembre del 2011, 18.39

FINALIZADO: Martes 27 de Diciembre del 2011, 2.25


	11. Side Story 4

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, Jongkey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: Side Story IV**

**RT: Mayores de 13 años – principalmente por el vocabulario del final, contiene spoiler del próximo capítulo -.**

La madre de Jinki llegaba a su hogar después de un agotador día de trabajo, se sacó los zapatos y entró no esperándose encontrar a su marido sentado en el sillón con su mano vendada y viendo un documental de pingüinos.

"Yeobo, ya llegué" Saludó ella antes de besar la frente de su esposo, quien le respondió con una sonrisa "¿Cómo está tu corte?" Preguntó tomándole la mano. El señor Lee se había cortado el dedo pulgar seriamente, un día que estaba ayudando a su esposa a cocinar.

"Bien, ha dolido poco. Los remedios que me dio Satoshi han funcionado bien"

"Me alegro"

"Cómo estuvo tu día" Preguntó él acompañándola a la cocina, donde ella se dispuso a hacer la cena.

"Difícil" Contestó.

Conversaron plenamente mientras ella cocinaba. Cenaron en la mesa con la que a veces compartían con sus hijos, comieron entre risas y coqueteos que nunca se hacían viejos. Sí, habían tenido peleas como todos, algunas más fuertes que otras, pero habían sabido superar aquellos obstáculos y ahora, con su hijo fuera de la casa, era como una segunda luna de miel para ellos.

"Ve a reposar, yeobo, yo limpio esto" Dijo ella alentándole a seguir viendo el documental.

"Puedes, creerlo?" Dijo él, cuando su esposa se sentó a su lado "Pingüinos homosexuales" _¡Bingo!_ Pensó ella, éste era el pie que estaba esperando para saber si la opinión que tenía su marido había cambiado en algo desde la última vez que habían tocado el tema.

"Qué tiene de malo"

"Seguirás con que ellos son buenos, mujer? Miras las parejas Homosexuales, se roban los huevos de los heterosexuales"

"Porque ellos también quieren tener familia, algunos se hacen cargo de los polluelos que quedan sin padres"

"Mujer…" Dijo él mirándole fijamente.

"Pero, yeobo, qué tiene de malo? Ahora tienes pruebas que es algo natural, no enfermo como piensas." Él guardó silencio "A veces, su amor es más puro que el de nosotros"

"Dudas de mi amor por ti?"

"No es eso" Dijo antes de besarlo suavemente. "Pero no es uno quien elige de quien se enamora, recuerdas?" Ambos sonrieron al recordar su historia de amor. "Qué pasará si Jinki se enamora de un hombre, dejará de ser tu hijo por eso?" Guardó silencio "Si eso ocurriera, lo apoyaría en todo especialmente su amor es verdadero. Pasarán muchas cosas, se le cerrarán muchas puertas, yeobo, y es ahí donde debemos estar nosotros, apoyándolo, cubriéndolo y recogiendo sus pedazos si algo llegara a pasarle a él o a su pareja."

"Jinki es mi hijo, jagiya, haría eso de cualquier forma…" Ella sonrió triunfante.

"Hay algo que debo decirte…" tomó aire y en el momento que su boca se abrió para decir la verdad de su hijo, el celular sonó llamando la atención de ambos.

Fue ella quien contestó

"Sí, con ella…" Su marido la observaba fijamente, siendo testigo de la pérdida de color en su mujer y cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "E-en el hospital…?" rápidamente se levantó y se puso a su lado para poder escuchar "Cómo…cómo se encuentra?"

"_Algo golpeado, no sé si deba decirle esto, pero necesitamos que vengan, no quiere hablar con nadie y no deja que alguien se acerque…"_

"En qué hospital está?" preguntó el padre de Jinki.

"_El hospital más cercano es el de la Universidad de Medicina… pe-"_

"Vamos para allá" dijo autoritariamente antes de colgar. Su mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ambos se arreglaron inmediatamente antes de salir.

"Satoshi no está en el hospital ese?" Le preguntó mientras conducía, ella asintió. "Avísale lo que pasó, él puede llegar antes que nosotros" La señora Lee con manos temblorosas tomó el celular para llamarlo.

"Señora Lee, cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó alegre el japonés.

"Satoshi-ah…" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes que se le quebrara a voz.

"Pasó algo? Está bien? El señor Lee está bien, cómo se encuentra de su corte?" Su corazón latiendo rápidamente, al no recibir respuesta su boca se secó de inmediato y ese mal presentimiento que había sentido durante todo el día pareció explotar. "Es… es Jinki? Le-le pasó algo?" Al no ver que su mujer respondiera, fue él quien tomó la palabra.

"Satoshi-ah, Jinki tuvo un accidente, él está siendo atendido, está donde estás tú en emergencias… Sigues ahí verdad?"

"S-sí iré a ver de inmediato, les llamaré cualquier cosa"

"Nosotros vamos llegando, nos vemos pronto"

El hospital estaba lleno de gente, no es que ellos pudieran diferenciar de un día normal con uno difícil.

"Maricones de mierda!" Gritó el señor Lee luego de cerrar la puerta de calle de su hogar de un golpe, asustando a su esposa, quien aún tenía lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. "Hijos de su puta madre que no merecen seguir viviendo!"

"Ye-yeobo" Lloriqueó ella.

"No me hables! Te dije que esos maricones no eran nada bueno! Pero no! Tú tenías que defenderlos! Ellos…" El señor se sentó en el sofá y tapó su rostro con su mano buena, su esposa se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo "Jinki…" Sintió las lágrimas calidad bajar por su mejilla "Mi Jinki…" Su mujer lo abrazó cuando escuchó a su marido llorar.

"No te preocupes, yeobo…" Ella se tragó algunas lágrimas "Ahora está con Satoshi y-y sus compañeros"

"Jagiya… s-si no fuera por su compañero, quizás que cosas esos…" Empuñó su mano herida sin importarle el dolor que sintió, sin importarle que los vendajes comenzaran a teñirse de rojo.

"Lo sé, amor, lo sé…" Respondió ella sobándole la espalda.

Ambos se fueron a dormir luego de una llamada del japonés ya bien entrada la noche, anunciando que Jinki se había logrado quedar dormido y que ya estaba mejor.

-.

Quieren sabes qué le pasó a Jinki? Lo sabrán en el cap 8, así que no dudes en leerlo cuando salga =D.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC!

Comenzó con fantásticas noticias, quedé en la especialidad que quería en mi carrera, llegaron mis cd's que había pedido e… IRE AL CONCIERTO DE JYJ! Fuck yeah! Ò.ó

Lamento la demora en subir este side-story, pero con la noticia del concierto mi concentración fue casi nula para seguir escribiendo, hasta hoy.

Sé que les prometí un side-story Jongkey, pero creo que lo subiré después del cap 8 – aunque ya saben, si me demoro mucho con ese cap, lo más probable es que lo suba antes-.

Lamentable que pasara lo que pasó estando tan cerca que la mamá de Jinki convenciera a su marido…

Bueno se viene un cap bueno, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Mito.

INICIADO: Lunes, 02 de enero de 2012, 17.13

FINALIZADO: Lunes, 09 de enero de 2012, 0.59


	12. Chapter 8

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, JongKey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo:**** 8 I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore. **

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

"Quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó Satoshi aún abrazándolo.

"No, está bien. Es mi responsabilidad" Suspiró.

Se besaron por última vez antes de separarse. Salieron del camarín como si nada hubiera pasado. El japonés apoyó su mano en el hombro del menor y le dio un ligero apretón cuando divisó a sus compañeros de grupo.

"Estás seguro que no me vas a necesitar" le susurró al oído.

"No… sé que me dijiste que debería haberles dicho antes, pero… ah…" Se pasó la mano por el cabello olvidando que tenía un poco de gel en él quedando con algunos mechones parados. Cuando el japonés se dio cuenta largó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a arreglarle el cabello.

Desde lejos Key y Taemin observaban la escena.

Satoshi se despidió de él para dirigirse donde lo esperaba la Señora Lee. Por su lado Onew se fue con sus miembros.

"Onew-Hyung!" Saludó Jonghyun. "Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando"

"Lo siento JJong-ah, pero estaba saludando algunos hyungs"

A la noche cenaron tranquilos con una pequeña celebración debido a su debut. Minho notó la extraña atmósfera entre Onew, Key y Taemin. Por su lado Jonghyun parecía ignorante a la situación que tenía adelante, o si sabía era muy bueno ocultándolo.

Key estaba esperando que a Minho y Jonghyun se fueran a dormir para poder tener esa conversación con Onew y Taemin. Sonreía forzadamente a las bromas que decía JJong y miraba de reojo a su líder quien le respondía como si nada malo estuviera pasando. ¿Así de bueno era su hyung ocultando cosas? Sería esto lo único que le ocultaba a sus miembros? Arrugó la servilleta con la cual se había limpiado la boca antes de tomar un poco de jugo.

¿Hace cuánto? Eso era lo que se preguntaba mientras comía, y por qué? Por qué tenía que ocultarlo… quizás su Hyung no confiaba en él? Podría ser eso? Que aún no se ganaba la confianza de su hyung? Y claro como con Taemin se conocían hace más, era totalmente lógico que él lo supiera… lógico sus pelotas, él quería saber AHORA por qué le había ocultado información tan importante como que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Se rió de algo estúpido que había dicho Jonghyun antes de volver a sus pensamientos.

Quizás fuera algo reciente, algo poco seguro, una relación pasajera, algo del momento, pensó; pero, según tenía entendido, con el japonés se conocían hacía bastante tiempo y tenían una buena amistad, ¿Quién se arriesgaría a perder tan buena amistad por un beso?... oh… _oh… _a lo mejor se estaban declarando después de años de gustarse y él había interrumpido el mágico momento, pero cómo explicaría eso que Taemin lo supiera? Él podría haber llegado antes ¡Claro, claro! Taemin había llegado antes, había escuchado la dulce declaración de ambos y por eso no había querido interrumpirlos. Aigo, su dulce Taemin, siempre tan considerado.

Sonrió antes de comer el último bocado de su plato. Ahora no estaba tan enojado con su hyung, incluso podría comprenderlo.

Onew observó extrañado cuando la sonrisa de Key se hizo más evidente ¿Qué estaría pensando? Acaso cómo matarlo cuando se enterara de la verdad? Compartió una mirada de cordero a punto de ser llevado al matadero con Taemin, quien solamente le respondió con una semi sonrisa, sin saber cómo calmar a su hyung desde lejos.

Al fin! Pensó Key cuando los dos no involucrados decidieron irse a dormir, se quedó en la cocina bajo la excusa que tenía que lavar los platos, mientras Onew y Taemin simulaban hacer los deberes del menor.

Cuando no hubo señales de los otros dos, la diva se acercó al líder y el maknae.

"Entonces cual de los dos será quien me dará las respuestas que estoy buscando" se sentó al lado del menor.

"Escucha, Key… Satoshi y yo…" Se mordió los labios. Cómo reaccionaría si se lo decía. Observó al más pequeño quien le devolvió la mirada alentándolo a seguir.

Key estaba pendiente de las acciones e cada uno y _ese_ intercambio de miradas casi confirmaba que lo que había pensado con anterioridad podría ser verdad… Bah! Qué estaba pensando, el todo poderoso Key nunca se equivocaba. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Onew suspiró.

"Satoshi y yo estamos juntos"

"¿Juntos?"

"Sí, juntos, ya sabes como pareja"

"Oh…" Key sonrió, los otros dos observaron extrañados "Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

"Pues, pensé que no te podría agradar la noticia, te molestara o…"

"Tonto" lo interrumpió la diva, riéndose un poco "cómo me va a molestar, es tu felicidad después de todo, Onew-hyung. Si tú estás feliz, yo no tengo nada que decir, a no ser que la otra persona con la que estás no sea buena para ti"

Taemin observaba alegre que su hyung se lo hubiese tomado tan bien, quizás si él lo hubiera tomado igual de bien, Jinki-hyung les hubiera dicho hace tiempo.

"Pero dime, hace cuánto que están juntos?" Estaba preparado para que le dijera: una semana, un día, horas e incluso un par de meses si es que no se lo estaban tomando muy en serio al principio. Pero no para la respuesta que le dio Jinki

"En un par de días serán cuatro años"

"AÑOS!" Exclamó levantándose de su puesto. Taemin intentó calmarlo, pero Key seguía alterado. "Y cuándo pretendías decírnoslo, decírmelo!" se paseaba "O ibas a mantenerlo oculto hasta que uno de nosotros te descubriera o peor, que la prensa lo hiciera" Jinki guardó silencio "Claro, eso fue lo que pasó así que eso estabas esperando!"

"Key" Trató de hablar el mayor.

"Nada de Key acá, es que no nos tienes confianza? No te hemos demostrado que puedes confiar en nosotros, que estamos para apoyart—espera, Qué hay de la promesa que hicimos antes de debutar?"

"¿Qué promesa?"

"Donde no tendríamos novia durante esa etapa" Lo miró fijamente con esos felinos ojos irradiando su enojo.

"Y no tuve novia" Enfurecido, Key tomó lo primero que sus manos encontraron y se lo lanzó con fuerza a su líder, quien no se movió y lo recibió de lleno en el rostro, afortunadamente era sólo un cuaderno de apuntes del maknae.

"Eres un cínico, nunca pensé que fueras así" indignado se fue a dormir.

Por su lado Taemin observaba con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca, sorprendido de la reacción de su Hyung.

"Hyung, estás bien?" Preguntó a su líder quien le respondió con una sonrisa forzada y lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

"Taeminnie, mañana tienes clases, vete a dormir" Onew se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hyung, dónde vas?"

"Iré a dar una vuelta no te preocupes"

"Pero-" sintió la puerta cerrarse "ya es muy tarde hyung" terminó su frase en un susurro. Se fue a la habitación donde se encontró con Key arreglándose para dormir. "No debiste enojarte con él, hyung"

"Cómo que no, tú te enteraste de la misma forma no es así? Por qué _tú_ no estás enojado?"

"Hyung, tu no entiendes, tú no sabes qué es lo que pasó" Key, quien le estaba dando la espalda al menor, se dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Taemin.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" el maknae suspiró y tomó la muñeca de su hyung y lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

"Fue antes de venir a vivir aquí. Yo me había ido a dormir al departamento de ellos, porque mis padres no estaban. Entonces yo… los descubrí"

"Los descubriste" Taemin asintió "Haciendo qué exactamente, no me digas qu-"

"No! Fue algo incluso más suave que lo que tu viste" Taemin comenzó a jugar con sus manos "Pero yo vengo de una familia donde la homosexualidad no es bien vista y muchos de sus prejuicios, eran mis prejuicios. Hyung, yo lo traté muy mal"

"Eso explica tu comportamiento al principio, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos lo dijera"

"Nosotros conversamos, no hace mucho de esto. Yo le pedí disculpas por cómo lo traté y él dijo que lo entendía, que de todos modos tenía planeado decírmelo y yo le pregunté por qué no se los decía a ustedes" suspiró "Él dijo que pensaba hacerlo, pero aún no sabía cómo, que él no quería que lo odiaran por la persona que amaba, porque se aman Hyung y son tan felices juntos. Dijo que si lo hacíamos él no sabría qué hacer, porque él nos considera como los hermanos que nunca tuvo" Key se sorprendió "y que prefería comenzar a sacar el tema de a poco para ver cómo iban a reaccionar" Taemin sonrió al recordar esa conversación una tarde que lo había ido a buscar a clases y habían terminado en un restaurante de comida rápida ordenando pollo.

"E-él nos considera como sus hermanos?"

"Sí, Hyung. Por favor no te enojes mucho tiempo con él" el mayor asintió.

"Taemin? Cómo cambiaste de parecer?"

"Yo me dediqué a observarlo, te sorprenderías de los cambios en Onew-hyung cada vez que se acuerda o ve a Satoshi-hyung" Key se preguntaba por qué él no se había dado cuenta de esos cambios. "Es como dijiste antes: si él está feliz y la otra persona lo ama tanto como a él, no hay nada que podamos hacer" Taemin se levantó ocultando un bostezo.

"Taeminnie? Cuándo creciste tanto?" El maknae se rió.

"No sé de qué hablas, hyung, sigo siendo un niño" Se despidió de su hyung y se fue a dormir.

Por su parte, Key, se quedó esperando a Onew y ver si podían hablar antes de dormir.

Una hora más tarde aparecía Jinki en el departamento, después de haber aclarado un poco su mente. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Key esperándolo con una taza de café en su mano.

"Hablé con Taemin" Onew lo escuchaba atento. "No te odio por quien amas, Hyung. Mi madre siempre me dijo que uno es bisexual hasta que se enamora" Jinki alzó las cejas sorprendido de las palabras de la mamá de Key. "De hecho, no te odio para nada. Comprendo tus razones para no decirnos, pero no indica que yo hubiese hecho los mismo que tu" Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. "Cuenta conmigo para todo, Hyung." Onew, aún sorprendido, respondió el abrazo. "Y por favor, dile pronto a Jong, no creo que tengas problemas con él, pero si se entera por otra persona no te lo perdonará nunca" El mayor asintió. "Bueno, creo que es lo suficientemente tarde para que yo ya esté durmiendo. Que duermas bien, Hyung"

"Duerme bien, Key y gracias por todo" El menor sonrió antes de dirigirse a su cama.

Onew sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Satoshi diciéndole que al final todo había terminado bien. Tomó la taza que había ocupado Key y la lavó antes de dirigirse al baño para prepararse para dormir.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse se preguntó ¿Cómo sacaría el tema con Jonghyun sin que éste sospechara?

"Y?" preguntó Key, cuando vio a Onew llegar temprano esa mañana.

Jinki había desaparecido la noche anterior para celebrar su aniversario y cumpleaños de Satoshi. El líder le sonrió a ambos saludándolos y agradeciéndoles por cubrirlo.

"Cómo está Satoshi-hyung?" Preguntó el maknae.

El líder suspiró y tomó asiento junto a Taemin aceptando la taza de café que le tendía Key.

"No muy bien…" Bebió un poco recordando cómo había llorado la noche anterior. Un paciente había fallecido, le había dicho; un niño de ocho años no había resistido más y se había ido acompañado de su madre y su hermana mayor. No era el primer paciente que fallecía en el turno de Satoshi, pero, como él había dicho, en oncología uno llegaba a encariñarse con los pacientes. "Cosas del hospital" Los otros guardaron silencio.

"Y cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Key, tratando de salir del extraño ambiente que había quedado. Onew se le quedó mirando interrogante.

"Qué?"

"Tú sabes" se miraron fijamente, Taemin observándolos, hasta que Onew se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus orejas.

"Yah, Key!" Gritó el mayor, lanzándole una servilleta al otro que reía de su hyung. Taemin no estaba seguro de entender realmente de qué estaban hablando.

"Oh! Onew-hyung!" Saludó Jonghyun entrando a la cocina con una toalla sobre sus hombros. "Tu madre está bien?"

"Er…" Miró a los otros dos, ellos sólo sonrieron. "Bien, bien, ya se encuentra mejor"

"Ah, me alegro" Dijo sentándose al lado de Key, quien le sirvió su desayuno.

Onew se sentía mal por mentirle a Jong, tenía que sacar luego el tema con él.

"Hyung, por que no te sacas la bufanda" Preguntó Minho, quien recién llegaba de hacer ejercicio. Key miró a un nuevo sonrojado Onew y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Está bien, así, no te preocupes"

Siguieron promocionando y el ambiente volvía a ser uno agradable, especialmente cuando en su segunda presentación cometieron un error.

Taemin estaba bastante nervioso, sus manos sudaban y un par de veces ya se había resbalado en el piso del escenario, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Para el momento de su solo, el maknae logró con éxito pasar el micrófono a Key. Su solo salió estupendo, pero a la hora de tomarlo de vuelta, sus manos temblaban tanto que le fue imposible recibirlo de un, también, nervioso Key, quedándose éste con ambos y el bailarín sin ninguno. Asustado miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Onew, quien sonriéndole mientras cantaba lo animó a seguir la presentación con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro deseaba morirse ¿cómo era tan tonto como para no recibir un simple micrófono? Observó a sus hyungs bailar y cantar. Fue Minho quien, cuando le tocó su parte, le sonrió y sin saber él por qué, él se sintió más tranquilo.

Al finalizar la presentación e ir a camarines, Key se disculpó por no haberle dado bien el pase del micrófono, Taemin negó con la cabeza echándose gran parte de la culpa. Al final fue Minho quien dijo que todos habían cometido pequeños errores.

"Key, casi choca con Jong, Taeminnie, no sé si te diste cuenta" Dijo el líder y el pequeño negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco más aliviado que sus hyungs no se molestaran con él.

Para su sorpresa, esa tarde su coreógrafo les esperaba con la rutina para la canción "Real" que cantarían en los próximos programas.

"Oh! Onew-ya! Manager-hyung quiere verte" dijo Yu al entrar a la sala de ensayo donde estaban los cinco practicando Real, Onew caminó hasta el fondo de la sala donde estaban sus cosas, sacó una toalla y una botella de agua y se dirigió a la salida "Ah! Sí, Jonghyun, tu también vienes" Jong también fue a sacar una toalla para secarse el sudor. "Onew-ya, que sexy te ves así" Le dijo al líder quien acaba de pasar su toalla por la cabeza quedando con todo el cabello desordenado.

Key, que estaba tomando agua tranquilamente, al escuchar lo que había dicho el asistente se atragantó con ella y botó todo lo que tenía en la boca al suelo.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Jonghyun, quien había volado al lado de la diva y le golpeó despacio la espalda.

"Sí, sí, sólo me atraganté" miró de forma desagradable al asistente del mánager. Por su lado, Onew ignoraba los intentos de flirteo del mayor.

"Apúrate, Jonghyun, no tenemos todo el día" el vocalista se acercó a su líder y los tres se dirigieron a donde estaba el mánager.

"Cómo se atreve?" Comentó Key por lo bajo. Taemin que estaba a su lado lo escuchó perfectamente.

"Yu-ssi siempre ha sido así con Onew-hyung"

"Siempre?" El menor asintió "Y Onew-hyung sabe de esto?"

"Yo le pregunté y él sólo dijo que Yu-sii siempre ha sido así de amable con él"

"Amable? Eso no es ser amable, eso es… ugh! Me pregunto si Satoshi-hyung sabe que le están tratando de quitar al novio."

"Lo dudo"

"De qué están hablando ustedes?" Preguntó Minho acercándose a ellos y tomando una botella de agua para beber.

"De lo mal que te sale el paso en Real, ven vamos a ensayar y perfeccionemos esto antes que los ancianos lleguen" El más alto rodeó los ojos y sonrió al menor quién rápidamente fue a pararse al lado de Key. "Yah, Minho, apúrate!"

"Voy!"

Cuando Onew y Jonghyun llegaron al despacho del mánager, vieron salir a una hermosa chica de ahí. Onew creyó ver un fantasma. No podía ser ella, verdad? No, cómo iba a ser posible que _ella_ estuviera trabajando ahí, además, por lo que Kyuchun le había dicho, se había ganado una beca para Estados Unidos y que se había ido para allá. Sí, de seguro era otra chica que se parecía mucho a ella.

Suspiró más tranquilo.

"Hyung, estás bien?" preguntó Jong.

"Oh! Onew-yah no se siente bien? Quieres descansar? Te traigo un poco de agua?"

"No gracias, estoy bien, Yu-ssi, sólo pensé haber visto a alguien conocido" Jonghyun lo miró de reojo. ¿Habría sido esa linda chica que salió del despacho del mánager? Si es así, él quería saber la historia de ellos dos.

"Oh, chicos que bueno que se presentan" Los saludó el mánager, a su lado estaban Leeteuk y Yesung, ambos sonriendo. Los chicos sorprendidos saludaron respetuosamente a los tres presentes.

"Chicos, ha sido decidido que ustedes participen en el Dream Concert que se acerca"

"Bwoh!" preguntaron los dos menores. Los integrantes de Super Junior sólo rieron ante la reacción de ellos.

"No sé de qué se sorprenden, las ventas han ido bastante bien, igual que el rating. Es de lo más lógico que se presenten, ahora, si ustedes no quieren…"

"No! Nos presentaremos y daremos lo mejor de nosotros para agradecer esta oportunidad" Dijo Onew, mientras Jonghyun asentía con avidez.

"Aigoo" dijo Leeteuk con una gran sonrisa.

"Jonghyun, tú participarás en una canción en grupo junto a Yesung y los demás, más una integrante de SNSD que todavía no se elige" Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero luego la cerró para volver a abrirla.

"En serio! Es un gran honor, prometo no defraudarlos" Jong sostuvo la muñeca de su líder para poder contener su emoción, además con tanta buena noticia no sabría cómo reaccionar si le daban otra más.

"Bien, hemos acordado los horarios de ensayos para ambos…" La reunión continuó unos minutos más antes que los idols pudieran retirarse.

"Onew-yah" Llamó Leeteuk saliendo del despacho.

"Leeteuk-sunbaenim" dijo dándose vuelta.

"No, no, no" Habló el mayor, negando con las manos. "Hyung!"

"Se le ofrece algo, Leeteuk-hyung?" El líder de Super Junior sonrió.

"Onew, si tienes algún problema o quieres hablar con alguien, incluso si sientes que el papel de líder te está quedando grande, no dudes en hablar conmigo. No importa qué tan ocupado esté, siempre podrás contar conmigo, pequeño dongsaeng"

"Muchas gracias, Hyung" Onew sonrió y con una reverencia se retiró hacia donde lo esperaba Jonghyun, pero antes de llegar se tropezó con el aire y cayó al suelo. Leeteuk y Yesung tuvieron la intención de ir a ayudarlo, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Jonghyun reírse de él a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse.

Cuando Onew estuvo en pie, ambos se rieron de nervios, de alegría, de excitación; y sin dudarlo un segundo, se pusieron a correr para llegar luego a donde los demás estaban ensayando y contarle las buenas noticias.

"Crees que lo hagan bien, Hyung?" preguntó Yesung.

"Creo que llegarán muy lejos" Ambos integrantes de SuJu se sorprendieron al escuchar otra voz detrás de ellos.

"Jaejoong-ah, no nos asustes así" dijo Leeteuk. El aludido sonrió a la vez que le daba un apretón a la mano de Yunho quien estaba a su lado y se lo respondió.

"Tienen un gran futuro si se siguen esforzando" Concluyó Yunho.

Los otros tres simplemente asintieron.

Satoshi despertó más temprano de lo normal ese día. Onew the cat estaba acurrucado a su lado durmiendo. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se dirigió al baño, donde tomó una ducha tibia para luego vestirse. Para el momento en que estuvo listo, Onew ya estaba en la cocina esperando por su comida.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando terminó de desayunar, se preguntaba si Jinki ya estaba despierto. Si no se equivocaba, hoy era el Cyworld Digital, donde se presentarían con Replay. La pregunta ahora era: mandar o no un mensaje. No lo quería despertar, por lo que sabía, el día anterior había sido agotador.

"Qué dices, Onew. Le mando o no un mensaje" como respuesta el gato se paseó entre sus piernas antes de subirse en él. "Eso es un sí o un no?" le acarició la cabeza, rascándole bajo el mentón.

_"Miau"_ le dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de la taza de café.

"Eso es un sí"

_To: Mypenguin_

_Dormiste bien? _

_Soñaste conmigo, verdad?_

_Te extraño._

_Que te vaya bien en el concierto, éxito en todo._

_Te amo, tu sexy doctor._

Apretó el botón enviar y sonrió. Miró la hora y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a dar el primero de los últimos exámenes escritos del semestre.

Luego de dejarle agua y comida a su gato, y una caja nueva de arena, bajó al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto. Cuando estaba por encender el motor, su celular comenzó a sonar. Se sorprendió de ver quién lo llamaba.

_"Sato…"_ gimió la otra persona. El japonés tragó duro.

"Jinki?" Preguntó, de fondo se escuchaba el agua de la ducha. "Qué estás…?"

_"Mh! E-es toda tu culpa"_ respiró forzado _"ham…!"_ Oh dios, esto no podía estar pasando, no cuando él tenía unos minutos para llegar a la Universidad, no cuando estaba prácticamente recién duchado, no… en el auto. _"Yo podía manejarlo… ah… p-pero llegó tu mensa-saje y… y…"_ Satoshi sintió la temperatura subir rápidamente, a la vez que sus pantalones se le hacían chicos._ "Por qué tienes que hacerme eso en mis sueños?" _

El japonés sonrió. Así que sí había soñado con él

.-.

_"Entonces… no pude más… hm… y-y vine al baño… ah! Sato, estoy tan duro…"_ Escuchó la respiración agitada del otro.

Satoshi no aguantando más, desabrochó sus pantalones y coló una de sus manos bajo éstos acariciando su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer.

"Jinki" susurró su nombre en un suspiro.

Al otro lado de la línea, Onew sonreía. Había logrado su cometido. Se acomodó mejor en el suelo de la ducha, sosteniendo su celular entre su hombro y su oreja.

_"S-Sato, Sato, te necesito… ngh!"_ Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que su mano bombeaba su miembro. Con cuidado, con su otra mano, acarició su entrada, la cual se contraía en anticipación._ "Anh mg!"_

Oh… _oh…_ él reconocía ese gemido, Jinki siempre hacía ése sonido cuando él lo penetraba. Rápidamente liberó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Ah… Jinki!" Maldita sea la distancia que los separaba!

Apoyó su cabeza en el manubrio del auto, mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba por su miembro y la otra acariciaba la cabeza de éste o jugaba con sus testículos.

Pasaron unos minutos gimiendo el nombre del otro y acariciándose, imaginándose que las manos que los tocaban eran de aquel que escuchaban por el móvil.

_"Ah… Sato, me… me mh!"_ Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, uno en el suelo del baño y el otro sobre un pañuelo de papel.

.-.

Si no fuera por la distancia…

_"Te amo, Satoshi"_ El mayor sonrió.

"Yo también" escuchó un suspiro.

_"Debo terminar de ducharme antes que los otros piensen que me golpeé contra una pared."_ Satoshi se rió, sabiendo que eso era muy probable que sucediera.

"Que te vaya bien en tu presentación hoy"

_"Y a ti en tu examen, nos vemos"_

Fue el japonés quien cortó.

Subió rápidamente a su departamento para cambiarse y lavarse antes de ir a dar su examen al que ya iba atrasado.

Jonghyun se despertó cuando sintió el celular vibrar bajo la almohada de su hyung, escuchó el gruñido de éste cuando lo tomó. Se dio vuelta en la cama y cayó en cuenta que Key no estaba en la suya. _Seguramente está haciendo el desayuno_, pensó a la vez que sonreía. Vio a Onew correr al baño antes de tomar un par de toallas. Agrandó su sonrisa. Así que otra vez con un _buen_ despertar, ya quisiera tener él una mañana así, pero con lo cansado que estaban, era casi imposible. No sabía cómo era que lo hacía su hyung.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, saludó a Key con un golpecito en el hombro, sabía que a la diva no le gustaba ser interrumpido mientras cocinaba. Ordenó la mesa para todos, se sentó con un vaso de jugo.

"Quién se está duchando?"

"Dubu-hyung" Contestó el mayor. "Key, estaba pensando" Key se sentó al frente de él, esperando que el arroz se terminara de cocer. "Qué te parece_ Cualquier cosa que haga es Onew SangTae"_ lo miró fijamente antes de estallar en una carcajada. Jonghyun miró sus manos.

"Es perfecto, Jong," le respondió la mirada con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "se lo podemos cantar cada vez que le pase algo" él asintió animadamente.

"Bueno, iré a ver si nuestro líder sigue vivo" Key sonrió, cantando una y otra vez Onew-sangTae.

Jonghyun se acercó al baño para ver si Onew estaba bien. Intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por dentro. Iba a golpearla, pero se detuvo a poco milímetros de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera ¿eso que había escuchado era un gemido? Acercó su oído a la puerta.

"Ah… Sato…" Se alejó de la puerta como si ésta quemara y se la quedó viendo por unos segundos con el rostro sonrojado. Su hyung estaba… ¿masturbándose? _Eso es normal, Jong, tu también lo haces_, se dijo a sí. Espera, dijo ¿Sato? Sato como diminutivo de Satoshi? Satoshi su amigo japonés? No, rió, no podía ser, verdad? Seguramente había escuchado mal, sí, de seguro fue eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos justo para ver emerger a su hyung del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

"Oh, Jonghyun, tan temprano despierto"

"Sí, es que no podía dormir" Onew alzó las cejas.

"Ah…" pasó por su lado. Jong se dio vuelta y lo agarró del brazo.

"Hyung, tu…" Qué iba a decirle? Que lo había escuchado haciendo algo tan íntimo, a preguntarle si acaso se estaba masturbando pensando en su amigo japonés, por que él había pasado a escuchar, entonces quería saber. Obvio que no. "Er… no estás nervioso por hoy?"

"Sólo un poco. Eso te preocupa, Jong?" Él asintió. Su hyung sonrió "No lo hagas, todo saldrá bien"

Sin decir más, ambos se separaron. Jinki se fue a vestir y Jonghyun a la cocina donde Key le sirvió el desayuno.

Su cabeza era un lío.

Llegaron al lugar en el que se celebraría, era bastante grande y una enorme cantidad de asientos.

Fueron a los camarines donde las estilistas le pasaron la ropa que debían ocupar y probar antes que empezara el show.

Los llamaron para el ensayo de su canción y luego las nunas encargadas del maquillaje y el peinado, los tomaron y arreglaron como debía ser.

Los MC comenzaron a anunciar uno a uno los premios y los participantes del evento.

Muchas fans asistieron al evento, se veían chicas y chicos con carteles de los ídolos que más gustaban.

Se subieron al escenario y se pusieron en sus lugares para cantar Replay.

Key y Taemin compartieron una sonrisa antes de que la música comenzara a sonar. Para cuando llegó el momento del intercambio del micrófono, todo salió perfecto.

Las fans coreaban con ellos, un pequeño grupo sostenía carteles de ellos, pero le alentaba el que fans de otros grupos, también, gritaban por ellos.

"El siguiente premio es para el Novato del mes" Dijo el joven que animaba.

"Entonces el ganador es…" pusieron música intrigante, los chicos de SHINee estaban nerviosos, sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus manos sudaban. "SHINee!"

Eran ellos!

Una modelo comenzó a repartir los regalos, mientras una persona disfrazada de niño gigante, pasaba por detrás de ellos.

Fue Onew quien recibió el reconocimiento, mientras Taemin se encargaba de las flores. Jinki miró a sus compañeros para que se acercaran a recibir el resto de las cosas. Fue Jonghyun quien les siguió y Minho y Key recibían el cartón donde se aclaraba su premio.

Dijeron unas palabras de agradecimiento antes de bajar del escenario y dirigirse a los camarines, donde Jong y Key comenzaban a derramar algunas – muchas –lágrimas de alegría.

Onew viéndolos se abrazó a ambos y ocultó su rostro en ambos cuerpos para que no lo vieran llorar.

Taemin y Minho lo abrazaron también.

Estaban tan felices.

Era tarde, el sol ya se había puesto y la noche cubría el cielo de Seúl, pero a pesar de eso, mucha gente quedaba al interior del edificio de la SM:

Jinki estaba sentado en el suelo de una sala de ensayo donde había estado momentos antes con sus dongsaengs ensayando y ahora esperaba leyendo – un libro que le había regalado su querido novio – "Todos Aman a un Líder Gracioso" a que llegaran los líderes de dos de los grupos masculinos más famosos de Sur Corea.

Yunho y Leeteuk se encontraron en la puerta y sonrieron recordando una conversación de días antes.

_"Será Jinki-ah tan amable como se mostraba frente a ellos?"_

Ahora lo iban a comprobar.

Entraron y encontraron a Onew muy concentrado leyendo. Fue Yunho quien carraspeó llamando su atención, así que se levantó inmediatamente y saludó a ambos. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar de nada en específico.

"Pero, Hyung, ¿cómo lo haces? Son doce, DOCE personas que debes liderar! Aigo… yo no logro que cuatro personas me obedezcan y siempre veo cómo todos te respetan y obedecen, Hyung, no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien…"

"Jinki-shi, esas cosas no deben preocuparte" respondía Leeteuk "sean doce, trece, treinta o sólo cinco, un líder es siempre un líder" trataba de calmarlo con su típica sonrisa.

"A veces pienso que Jong haría un mejor trabajo que yo" los dos mayores intercambiaron unas miradas antes que Yunho tomara la palabra.

"Te entiendo totalmente. También tengo cuatro personas bajo mi cargo y que debo guiar. Aunque hay veces que creo que se me van de las manos" Admitía con tristeza.

"¿A qué te refieres Hyung?" sintió curiosidad Onew al ver lo decaído que se mostraba el líder de TVXQ.

"Hay veces donde ninguno me toma en cuenta y obedece, entonces llega Jaejoong y todos lo escuchan y obedecen, haciendo de líder, yo creo que le encanta jugar ese papel."

"Con que me encanta jugar ese papel no es verdad? me encanta hacerte sombra." Los tres miraron a la puerta donde estaba Kim Jaejoong con su atractivo rostro pálido. "Es cierto? Eso es lo que no me dices a la cara?"

"Pues ya que lo escuchaste no tengo porqué negártelo" Dijo Yunho mostrando un lado arrogante, Jinki pensó si no era esta la verdadera forma de ser de su hyung, porque no era lo que mostraba en el escenario.

"Vamos, Yunho, no seas así" Trataba de romper la tensión Leeteuk.

"No, Teukie, déjalo, deja que siga actuando de líder frente a ustedes, ya que con su grupo no lo hace como debe ser" La voz de Jae, a pesar de parecer calmada, escondía esa pisca de acidez que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Onew se sentía como un niño viendo a sus padres discutir, inútil. Estaría bien que se entrometiera entre los mayores? Qué podía decir él frente a sus hyungs que peleaban delante de sus ojos?

"Basta, Jaejoong… esto se está pasando de la raya, sé que tu y yo no queremos discutir" Yunho miraba directamente a los ojos de Jae.

"Jah! Así que por eso no me lo dices nunca ¿para evitar una discusión? Pero que considerado líder eres U-Know Yunho, el que todo lo sabe, ¿por eso prefieres hablar a las espaldas de tus integrantes con cualquier otro para poder sentirte mejor y expresar lo que sientes? Déjame informarte que eso se llama hacerse la víctima" respondió Jae con dolor y decepción en sus palabras.

"En primer lugar ellos no son _otros_, son de nuestra misma compañía así que son como familia" Enfatizó Yunho "Segundo, teníamos una conversación en beneficio de nuestro dongsaeng y en ningún momento me las di de víctima, solo dije lo que pienso" La tensión aumentaba y Jinki empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo, él sólo quería un consejo para hacer mejor su trabajo y por lo visto, lo que le estaban demostrando en estos momentos, era que era aún más difícil de lo que él pensaba.

"Esa no es excusa, lo que dijiste no es verdad ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca he intentado ser líder!" Dolor era lo que se escuchaba

"Nunca? Por favor, Jaejoong" decía Yunho mientras llevaba su mano a la cara "Muchas fans, frente a la pregunta de quién es el líder de TVXQ, responden que eres tú!" Alzó la voz el moreno. "Olvidas las veces que hemos tenido que aclarar que no es así? No son dos ni tres, ya ni quiero recordar cuantas son… Por qué crees que eso pasa!"

Seguían con la discusión. Yunho estaba visiblemente afectado. Leeteuk y un asustado Onew, estaban a su lado preocupados.

"No es mi culpa!" Se quejaba el pálido joven "El Ceo eligió nuestros puestos y por estaturas creía que era más armónico que yo fuera al centro, además yo no elegí ser el vocalista principal, no quise cantar más que tu o que cualquiera de los demás… es mi trabajo!" No podía evitar levantar la voz.

Al escuchar esto, Jinki abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Sería por eso…? Jonghyun también, estaba al medio en su formación y él era el vocalista principal. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no dejó que cayeran. Con un suave meneo de su cabeza logró borrarlas, pero sólo un pensamiento reinaba en su mente. _Jong debió haber sido Líder._

Por su lado, Leeteuk, parecía no querer entrometerse y observaba los cambios de Onew. Vio cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a la vez que parecía que el chico estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Esta situación no le estaba haciendo bien. Se fijó cuando meneó la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia los otros dos, esperando para actuar en el momento adecuado.

Jinki sentía la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo al no poder ayudar a su hyung. Oh… las lágrimas volvían.

"Entonces hazlo como se debe! Deja de tratar de ser la atracción principal. Piensa en tus compañeros siempre que estés en el escenario! O es que acaso tú crees que sólo yo pienso así? Sólo en mi? Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez lo que sienten tus compañeros? Pues te informo que si tanto te gusta mi puesto uno de los requisitos es conocer lo que tus integrantes piensan, sueñan, les preocupa y necesitan." Yunho miró a Jinki suavizando la mirada "Por favor Onew-yah, no olvides lo último que dije, eso es lo que todo líder debe saber."

Jinki estaba en shock. Podía ver a Jaejoong con la mirada atónita, sus ojos inmensamente abiertos clavados en Yunho, este último le devolvía la mirada como si hubiera dicho algo que lo lastimaba por dentro, pero por lo visto no era más suave para él al sacarlo fuera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Heechul y Eunhyuk que, como siempre, algo les había causado gracia, porque sus risas rompían totalmente el esquema de la situación a la que habían llegado.

"Teukie! Te estaba buscando" Gritó Heechul acercándose a su líder. "El mono me dijo que, aprovechando estas horas libres, podríamos salir los 3 a divertirnos."

"Creo que llegamos en mal momento" dijo Eunhyuk fijándose en los colorados rostros y la respiración agitada de Yunho y Jaejoong, no precisamente por algo bueno si esos ceños fruncidos eran una pista, nada que ver con las expresiones que ellos traían.

"Ups!" fue lo único que en ese momento se le ocurrió decir a Chullie ante las caras de su líder y del resto.

Cuando todo parecía que no podía ser peor nuevamente la puerta se abrió para dar paso al resto de los integrantes de TVXQ.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa cara?" Yoochun fue el primero en romper el silencio de esa habitación.

"Pues pregúntale a tu querido líder." dijo Jae con la mirada baja y el cuerpo tiritando de rabia, según pensaba Jinki "O mejor no! No le preguntes nada, ya que él conoce tan bien a sus integrantes y lo que cada uno piensa, que sería tonto hacer tal cosa" Escupía el pálido joven, levantando la vista con una sonrisa forzada.

"Hyung, que tienes?" Changmin se acercaba a él preocupado.

"Tú también. Todos ustedes. Así que todos creen que soy el malo de la película? Que quiero ser el centro de atención y quiero el puesto de Yunho? Ése es el tema del que les gusta hablar cuando no estoy? Ah?" Jaejoong explotó. "Hasta los dongsaeng hablan del tema! No es así Onew-yah?" Jinki se congeló "Claro" rió forzadamente "Consejos, eso es lo que el niño quiere" decía mientras caminaba hacia el menor "Pues te voy a dar uno…" Nadie decía una palabra. "No hables de mi a mis espaldas! Lo odio, lo detesto!"

Onew abrió la boca

"Y-yo, yo no…"

"Basta, Jaejoong!" Yunho lo tomó de los hombros. "Él no tiene la culpa de esto. Por favor para este escándalo!."

"No me toques" Gruñó Jae mirando fijamente a los ojos de Yunho. "Y claro que tiene culpa, puedo echársela a quien yo quiera… así como tú, que me culpas con argumentos tontos de tu falta de liderazgo."

"Hyung detente!" Gritaba Junsu desesperado ante el miedo de ver enfrentado a sus dos amigos frente a él.

"Ya me cansé" Yunho tomó con fuerza el cuello de la remera que estaba usando Jaejoong.

Todos sabían lo que se venía.

"No sigan por favor!" La voz de Jinki por fin se escuchó clara y fuerte "Por favor, deténganse, no sigan…" Pedía con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y entre los cuerpos de sus Hyungs separándolos.

Taemin no entendía nada al entrar junto a Key, Jonghyun y Minho a la sala de ensayo. Heechul y Enhyuk les habían mandado un mensaje al celular de Key diciendo que algo le había pasado a Jinki y que necesitaban a los cuatro. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a los anteriormente mencionados, Leeteuk, todo TVXQ con dos de sus integrantes a punto de lo que parecía una pelea y su Onew-hyung en medio hecho un mar de lágrimas.

"Pararé" dijo Jaejoong "La verdad es que perdí toda mi inspiración" Mientras tapaba su boca "Realmente debería ser actor!" Terminó de decir, mientras reía fuertemente, risa a la que se unieron los integrantes de Suju presentes y todo TVXQ.

Onew estaba en blanco. ¿Qué diablos era esto? Todo Shinee compartía ese pensamiento.

"Para de hacerme sombra con tu risa!" decía Yunho mientras abrazaba a Jae "O realmente te golpearé como el pequeño Onew esperaba" sonreía el líder mirando a la estatua de Jinki.

"Bienvenidos a la cámara escondida!" Gritaron todos los mayores mientras reían y abrazaban a sus dongsaegs.

Los chicos de Shinee no reaccionaban, simplemente se dejaban abrazar.

Fue Jinki el primero de ellos en hacer algún movimiento, tapándose la cara con amabas manos, ocultando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Taemin y Key fueron a abrazarlo e intentar consolarlo. Onew inmediatamente ocultó su rostro en el abrazo de Key.

"Ya, Hyung, todo está bien" Dijo el menor de todos, dándoles suaves golpes en la espalda.

Jonghyun y Minho se acercaron despacio, también intentando consolarlo.

Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento recorrió a los mayores que observaban cómo sus dongsaengs apoyaban a su líder, refugiándolo de aquellos que lo habían hecho llorar.

_Ah… pero qué buenos dongsaengs eran_, pensaron todos.

Mordiéndose los labios, Minho se puso delante de sus compañeros y nervioso dijo:

"Por favor, absténganse de hacerlo llorar otra vez" Terminó con una venia.

"Sí, sólo nosotros podemos molestarlo" Dijo Jong poniéndose al lado del más alto y, a pesar que estaban frente a sus mayores y del vocabulario formal que usaba, su actitud era desafiante. "Ay!" exclamó al recibir un manotazo en la cabeza de parte de Key, lo que logró sacar sonrisa de sus mayores.

Yunho, Leeteuk y Jaejoong intercambiaron miradas. Al parecer, Onew, era tan amable como se mostraba frente a ellos y con aquella misma amabilidad había logrado ganarse el cariño de sus compañeros que ahora lo apoyaban y protegían. Cuánto tiempo se habían demorado ellos en lograr aquello? No en tan poco tiempo.

Onew no debía seguir preocupándose por ser un buen líder, la actitud de los menores hablaba por sí sola, y al parecer todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Iba por muy buen camino a convertirse en el mejor Líder que habría tenido la compañía.

"Hyung, hyung" Le habló Taemin "Qué te parece si vamos por algo de pollo frito?" Onew inmediatamente salió del abrazo de Key y, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas, lo miró con ojos brillantes y su nariz roja.

"D-de acuerdo" respondió, sacando una risa de sus miembros.

Ah… El pollo hacía milagros en su Hyung.

"Que les parece si pedimos algo de pollo y todos nos servimos acá" Propuso Jaejoong, sintiéndose culpable.

"Aprovechen, Yunho-hyung paga" Agregó Yuchun, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos del aludido.

"Sí!" Secundó Changmin.

U-know sólo suspiró resignado. Jae se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Pero no pagaré ni por Chullie ni Hyukkie" Alegó.

"Qué?" Exclamaron ambos, comenzando a maldecirlo. Leeteuk levantó la mano y ambos se callaron.

"Yo pagaré por ustedes" Dijo mirándoles "Y también por ustedes" Se dirigió a Shinee "Como recompensa por hacerles pasar tan mal rato"

"Sí" Agregó Junsu "Podrán comer todo lo que quieran"

"No!" exclamaron preocupados los cuatro menores de Shinee.

"Junsu-hyung no sabe cuánto es capaz de comer Onew-hyung" habló Key.

"Después de Changmin, no me sorprende nadie"

"Oye!" El maknae de DBSK le pegó un manotazo en el brazo a Jaejoong, que si no fuera porque seguía abrazado a Yunho hubiera retrocedido un par de pasos.

Pasaron una tarde-noche agradable, con conversaciones ligeras y contando algunas anécdotas de ellos en conciertos o viajes, formando y reforzando los lazos entre ellos.

Satoshi estaba esperando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon a que llegara Rose. Entre sus manos se encontraba un regalo para ella.

Rose estaba en el avión esperando que éste aterrizara, se removía en su asiento nerviosa. No podía creer que iría a ver a su lindo cuñado en una de sus presentaciones.

Desde que se había enterado que Jinki era parte de un nuevo grupo, ella se había puesto a investigar aquel mundo que tan poco sabía, la moda coreana. A pesar que su madre era de origen coreana y que ella misma visitara a sus familiares de vez en cuando en estas tierras – y ahora a su hermano -, nunca le había llamado la atención el tipo de música que se escuchaba allá. Pero ahora que lo conocía, le encantaba, por eso le había pedido a su hermano, semanas atrás, si le podía mandar un mini-álbum de una banda que le había gustado "F.T. Island", y éste se lo había enviado al día siguiente.

Luego de tomar su equipaje trató de divisar a su hermano entre la gente y lo vio frente a uno de los televisores donde pasaban videos musicales muy concentrado a ver si daban el de su novio.

Corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas y tomando desprevenido a Satoshi, saltó sobre su hermano gritando "Oppa!", logrando que varias personas se dieran vuelta a verlos.

"Yah, Rose!" Se quejó su hermano antes de soltar una carcajada y ayudar a la chica a bajarse de su espalda.

"Esperando que aparezca?" Preguntó indicando a la pantalla, recogiendo su maleta que había dejado caer al saltar a la espalda de su hermano.

"Ah… sí" Quitó de las manos de su hermana la maleta para llevarla él. "Por ahora es la única forma que tengo de verlo"

"Oh! Oppa" le abrazó el brazo y tomó de su mano. "Ya lo veremos esta noche- oh? Eso es para mí?" Preguntó fijándose en el paquete envuelto que llevaba su hermano en la otra mano – la que llevaba la maleta -.

Satoshi le entregó el regalo a la chica quien lo abrió emocionada.

"SHINee?" lo miró emocionada.

"Dalo vuelta"

"Oh?... Woh!" Exclamó al ver la firma de los cinco integrantes ahí, más una pequeña dedicatoria.

_Para la mejor cuñada del mundo._

_Con cariño, Jinki._

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y los limpió rápidamente antes que las lágrimas bajaran, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Yah, no llores, o le diré a Jinki que no te gustó y no te regale nada más."

"Por qué Jinki-oppa se tuvo que enamorar de un troglodita como tú"

"Oye!"

"… por qué no se enamoró de mí, yo soy más bonita, tierna-"

"Pfft, que no te has mirado al espejo?"

Satoshi extrañaba esto: pelear sanamente con su hermana. Para cuando llegaron al auto, ambos estaban riendo.

Jonghyun estaba sentado al lado de Key en la van que los iba a llevar al estadio donde se haría el Dream Concert de ése año. Su pierna subía y bajaba de manera nerviosa logrando alterar los nervios de quien iba a su lado.

Antes que el tic nervioso acabara con su paciencia, Key se dio vuelta y puso una mano firme en el muslo.

"Jong!" éste se dio vuelta inmediatamente a mirarlo a los ojos "Quédate tranquilo, ya? Todo va salir bien, te va a salir bien" Asintió y sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, antes que Onew y Taemin, que iban sentados tras ellos, estallaran en carcajadas logrando que ambos apartaran la mirada. Jonghyun con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas a la vez que llevaba disimuladamente una mano a su pecho para apaciguar el rápido latido de su corazón.

Satoshi salía de su habitación listo para ir al estadio e ir a visitar a su novio unos segundos antes que se presentara en el escenario. Claro, eso si llegaban a tiempo.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación que estaba usando Rose. Cuándo, se preguntaba, cuándo Rose se había empezado a demorar tanto en arreglarse, dónde había quedado su hermana que no le tomaba más de tres minutos en estar lista.

Onew the cat observaba todo desde el cómodo puesto de su canasta con su pancita llena, luego que la adolescente lo sobrealimentara.

"Rose!" Gritó desde la puerta principal "Tienes exactos diez segundos para salir de tu cuarto o me voy de acá y te dejo!"

"Ya, voy!"

Se adentraron en el establecimiento saludando a todos los sunbaes.

Los guardias de seguridad se paseaban por los pasillos imponiendo respeto, los chicos los saludaban amigablemente.

Pero uno en especial llamó la atención de Jinki.

"Kyochun?" El guardia se dio vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

"Jinki-ah!" Ambos se abrazaron, los chicos de SHINee quedaron expectantes.

"Kyochun, ellos son los miembros de mi grupo"

"Oh, es todo un honor estar frente a ustedes" dijo el mayor logrando sonrojar a los menores.

"No, el honor es nuestro" Dijo Minho.

"Él es un amigo del colegio"

Manager-hyung le había dado cinco minutos para poder conversar tranquilamente con su amigo antes que tuviera que ir a vestuario.

"Creo que vi a Chingmae el otro día" su amigo suspiró.

"Se dice que volvió de Estados Unidos, luego que protagonizara un escándalo en la universidad"

"Qué fue lo que pasó"

"Las malas lenguas dicen que se habría acostado con uno de sus profesores para pasar un ramo y que habían sido descubiertos, lo que le costó la inmediata expulsión de ahí"

"¿Es broma?" Onew preguntó sorprendido. Dónde había quedado la dulce jovencita que alguna vez se le declarase en su casa. Se habría convertido en esto por su culpa?

"Eso es lo que dicen. Jinki no te culpes, ella ya era así desde pequeña, recuerdas?" el asintió sin realmente creérselo.

"Entonces es posible que me la haya encontrado?"

"Así parece ser. Jinki, sigues con Satoshi?" Al mero nombre del japonés los ojos del cantante comenzaron a brillar a la vez que esa diminuta sonrisa se hacía presente.

"Sí, pero todo esto… ha sido difícil"

"¿La distancia?" Su amigo asintió "Ustedes se aman, encontrarán una forma de seguir juntos"

"Oh, eso me recuerda, estarás por acá, verdad?"

"Sí, hasta que todo el mundo se vaya"

"Va a venir Satoshi, puedes dejarlo pasar?" Kyochun se rió.

"No, cómo se te ocurre que lo voy a dejar pasar… Claro, hombre! Eso ni se pregunta!"

"Muchas gracias, Kyochun."

"Cuando tengas tiempo libre quiero que nos juntemos, está bien?" Jinki asintió y con un abrazo apretado hacia su amigo se despidió con rumbo a camarines.

Satoshi le costó encontrar un lugar donde estacionar.

"Al fin!" dijo, bajando del automóvil.

"Que malo eres, no aprecias el bello sonido que produce mi voz" contestó cerrando la puerta.

"Bello dices? Ninguna voz es más bella que la de Jinki y escúchala por un tiempo te darás cuenta que no hay otra más hermosa que la de él"

"Oh, por favor, detente si no quieres que me dé un coma dietético"

"Diabético."

"Como sea." El japonés le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

Llegaron a la puerta que horas antes habían cruzado los chicos de Shinee.

"Nombres" Les dijo el guardia de la puerta.

"Sa- Kyochun?"

"Satoshi-hyung!" Saludó el coreano "Jinki me dijo que los dejara entrar"

"Oh, muy bien. Cómo te ha ido? Au!" se quejó cuando Rose le pegó en fuerte en las costillas. "Ella es Rose, mi hermana. Kyochun, un amigo del colegio de Jinki"

_"He knows?"_

"Sí, lo sabe. Qué haces acá? Yo te hacía estudiando" El menor hincó los hombros.

"Estoy estudiando, pero las cosas no se dieron como quisiera. Tuve que abandonar el nido e irme a vivir a una pequeña pieza, por lo que debí empezar a trabajar lo que hizo que descuidara mis estudios y al final tuve que congelar"

"Si necesitas ayuda, sólo dímelo, puedo ver si los lugares donde trabajaba antes siguen en pie para que te contraten."

"Te lo agradecería mucho Hyung" dijo con una venia.

"Y si realmente necesitas dónde irte a quedar, puedes ocupar una habitación que me queda mientras te acostumbras a vivir solo."

"En serio, hyung?"

"Claro que sí!" Contestó Rose emocionada, el chico era refrescante a la vista.

Al final del pasillo aparecía Shinee al completo.

Jonghyun y Key se fijaron en la sonrisa inmediata que apareció en su líder al ver a Satoshi, fue el último quien sujeto del brazo al mayor para que no saliera corriendo al encuentro con su novio.

"Con quien está?" preguntó Kibum.

"Oh, ella es Rose, su hermana"

"_Ella _es Rose?" Preguntó Jonghyun antes de silbar. "¿Qué?" Preguntó al recibir dos malas miradas "Ella es bonita"

"Hm, me vuelvo, Taemin, vienes conmigo?"

"Claro, Hyung"

"¿Qué?" Volvió a repetir Jong.

"Su hermano es muy sobre protector con ella"

"Oppa!" Gritó la chica llamando la atención de los dos mayores que estaban con ella conversando, antes de correr a abrazar a Onew, lo que sorprendió a él y a sus dos compañeros de banda.

"Rose!" Gritó Satoshi desde su lugar caminando lo más tranquilo que podía, conteniendo sus ganas de sacar a su hermana de los brazos de _su_ novio. "Compórtate, quieres?" Le dijo cuando ya estaba a su lado pasando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella apretando un poco y acercándola un poco hacia sí.

Jonghyun y Minho lo interpretaron como un signo de sobreprotección que el primero también compartía – con su hermana -, pero la verdad era que el japonés lo hacía para mantener alejada a la chica de Onew y que no lo manoseara tanto cuando Él no podía hacerlo – abrazarlo y separarlo de ella -. Celoso? Más que obvio, especialmente con todas esas personas del staff que lo tocaban con la excusa de _arreglarlo_ para el escenario y… no, mejor era olvidarse de ello y disfrutar de éste momento juntos.

Jong observaba a su Hyung, vio cómo las mejillas de Onew se sonrojaron un poco más a medida que el japonés se acercaba y llegaba a su lado, al mismo tiempo que ese brillo aparecía en sus ojos y la sonrisa de estúpido se hacía un espacio permanente en el rostro de Jinki, la misma sonrisa que ponía él cada vez que observaba a Ki-. No, no iba a empezar a ir por ahí otra vez.

"Hyung!" Saludó Jinki, luego de dejar a la chica ir al lado de su hermano, quien inmediatamente pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella acercándola a él.

"Jinki…"

"No puedo creer que llegaras tarde!" Gritó una chica de pelo negro que sostenía un lighstick rojo.

"Lo siento, pero el profesor no nos dejó salir más temprano" Respondió la joven que recién llegaba después de recuperar el aliento.

"Menos mal que ya sabíamos cómo llegar" Una chica más alta que las otras dos se unió a la conversación, entre sus manos llevaba un cartel dedicado al nuevo grupo emergente.

"Akemi, realmente lo siento, no pude llegar antes!"

"No te preocupes, Bommie, lo importante es que llegaras" Dijo la niña de cabello negro, mientras la más alta se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba la lengua a la recién llegaba, antes de levantar con ánimo su cartel.

"A quién anima, si no vino BigBang?"

"En serio, Bommie, vives en Corea y no sabes quién debutó, son tan lindos!" Bommie se quedó con una expresión interrogantes mientras sacaba de su bolso su lighstick y globos de color rojo.

"SHINee, el nuevo grupo de la SM" Contestó Akemi.

"Ah…"

"Cállense que va a empezar… MIRA! Está Jonghyun ahí!"

Satoshi y Rose llegaron a sus puestos segundos antes que empezara el show. Habían dejado tras camarines a un nervioso Jonghyun que se preparaba para abrir el espectáculo junto a sus compañeros de Super Junior y SNSD.

Jonghyun se puso en posición al lado de Kyuhyun y de Taeyeon. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y las manos le sudaban, un repentino miedo a dejar caer el micrófono ocupó su mente antes que, con un negar con la cabeza, lograra ahuyentarlo.

Yesung le compartió una sonrisa antes que Siwon comenzara con la batería.

Observó al público y se sorprendió de ver carteles de ellos – y especialmente de él – entre los fans de otros grupos.

Cuando le tocó su parte, cantó con confianza y apenas se notaron algunas fallas que tuvo.

En el momento que entraron al escenario algunos miembros de SUJU, él miró a su compañera quien sonrió a la chica que tocaba el teclado y unas enormes ganas de que entrara el resto de SHINee le invadió.

Para cuando terminaron de cantar, todos mantenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jonghyun bajó temblando las escaleras que llevaba tras camarines, ahí fue recibido por un abrazo de parte de Onew y Minho al mismo tiempo que Taemin comentaba lo bien que lo había hecho, extrañó las palabras de Key.

"Está enojado conmigo?" Preguntó a sus tres compañeros.

"Así parece" Contestó el más alto.

"Y qué hice yo?"

"En serio, Hyung?" Respondió el maknae negando con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba al lado de Kibum, quien estaba observando todo a través de los espejos.

"Un poco de agua?" Ofreció su líder, él aceptó gustoso borrando todo pensamiento - y sentimiento – hacia el otro chico.

"Mira, mira!" Gritó Ryuka a sus amigas, mientras apuntaba al lugar donde estaban los lienzos que apoyaban a SUJU, donde un fan se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

"Qué está haciendo?"

"Eso son nuestros Banners!" Gritó Akemi al ver al chico empezar a romperlos.

"No entiendo qué está pasando, por qué está haciendo eso?" Le siguió Bommie.

Las demás Cassiopeias comenzaron a darse cuenta y a gritarles a los chicos que rompían los lienzos, por su parte las ELF empezaron a tirarles agua para que no siguieran destrozando los Banners lo que resultó que los chicos las amenazaran con cuchillo en mano.

Por su lado los artistas que se presentaban eran ignorantes a éste hecho y seguían como si nada pasara.

Cuando fue el turno de SHINee en el escenario el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Se sorprendieron al ver los lighsticks de la ELF y Cassie prendidos en señal de apoyo, algunos de otros colores también le hacían compañía.

La presentación salió bien, con uno que otra desafinada por aquí y por allá, pero bajaron del escenario bastante satisfechos.

En los camarines los esperaba algunos Hyungs de TVXQ y SUJU – aquellos que ya habían terminado de arreglarse -, los felicitaron y tranquilizaron diciendo que ya se acostumbrarían a eventos así.

"Estás contento?" preguntó Key a Onew que le devolvió una mirada interrogante. "Ya sabes con todo esto y… que Satoshi-hyung haya venido a verte"

"Sí" sonrió "aunque me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo a solas con él, hace tiempo que no nos vemos…" Key sonrió de lado y se sentó frente a su hyung, sacando su nuevo celular y el de Onew que se sorprendió al no tenerlo él.

"Te doy diez minutos, nada más" buscó el nombre del japonés y se rió al encontrarlo "Es en serio?"

"Qué? Él lo puso así"

"Aigo…" dijo mientras le apretaba las mejillas.

_Para: Doc-hyung._

_Hyung, soy Key. Onew-hyung dice que te espera en el baño tras los camarines. Tienen diez minutos._

"Listo, te quedan exactamente nueve minutos así que yo que tú me voy AHORA" Jinki lo abrazó agradecido y salió corriendo al encuentro del japonés.

Key negó con la cabeza al verlo partir y se acercó a Taemin con una sonrisa para contarle el plan. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con Jong su sonrisa desapareció.

Onew llegó al baño y se aseguró que nadie más estuviera ahí, pocos segundos después llegó Satoshi y sin perder tiempo unieron sus labios en un beso hambriento.

"Te extrañaba" habló el menor sin separarse de él. Por toda respuesta obtuvo un gruñido que sonó a "Yo también" antes de volver a apoderarse de la boca del otro nuevamente.

.-.

Rápidamente pasó a ser uno desesperado y candente. Sus lenguas no perdieron tiempo en abrirse paso en la boca de otro encontrándose de cuando en cuando enviando exquisitas descargas de placer por su espalda.

Satoshi caminó hasta que una de las paredes del baño – específicamente aquella que estaba al lado de la puerta – tocara la espalda de su novio, quien dejó salir un suave gemido cuando sus manos tocaron la piel bajo su remera.

"N-no empieces… mh… algo que no podrás terminar" Susurró Onew cuando Satoshi comenzó a atacar su cuello con suaves besos a la vez que sus manos se aventuraban bajo sus pantalones.

"Quien te dijo que no voy a terminarlo, hm?" respondió a su oído antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Su mano con éxito logró acariciar la suave piel del miembro ya semi erecto de su novio.

Jinki al sentirlo dejó escapar un fuerte gemido antes de taparse con su mano la boca, abrió ligeramente las piernas a la vez que su cabeza caía hacia un lado.

"T-te quiero… ¡Ay dios!... adentro"

"No…" Jinki gimió al sentir esa cálida lengua hacerse con su boca. "Aún tienes una presentación más… y debemos mantenernos en silencio. Además no nos queda mucho tiempo" Comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro de saliva. Levantó la remera de Jinki y besó con dedicación su pecho, tomándose la libertad de dejar un par de marcas que apenas se notaban.

"Que vas hac- JODER!" exclamó al sentir la boca de su pareja engullir su más que despierto miembro.

Satoshi con lentitud comenzó a metérselo todo en la boca, el menor gimió al sentir llegar al fondo de su garganta. Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza del japonés y tiró un poco de sus cabellos para que comenzara a moverse.

El japonés impuso un rápido ritmo que logró que las rodillas del cantante se hicieran de gelatina y si no fuera por el otro, hace bastante tiempo que estaría en el suelo.

Oh había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de su novio. Sacando suspiros forzados para no gemir con fuerza.

De repente sintieron un ruido tras la puerta, muchos pasos y voces pasaban por el pasillo. Los ojos castaños del que estaba apoyado contra la pared viajaron hasta donde se encontraba la manija y se dio cuenta que no le había puesto seguro.

Satoshi lo miró fijamente sonriendo al sentir el miembro del otro reaccionar dentro de su boca. Pasó suavemente los dientes por la sensible piel a la vez que su lengua jugaba con la cabeza limpiándola de todo el pre-semen que salía, algunas veces golpeándola con fuerza. Con sus manos jugando con sus testículos mientras la otra se aventuraba en la entrada.

Jinki saltó al sentirlo y lo miró fijamente, con una de sus manos en su boca a la vez que la otra tiraba del cabello del mayor.

"Hm!" dejó un grito gutural al correrse en la boca del mayor, quien lo tragó todo.

Satoshi se dedicó a limpiarlo con su lengua.

Luego que Jinki se acomodara los pantalones, fue el menor quien se acercó al otro y lo besó probándose en los labios del mayor.

"No crees que está muy silencioso?" Preguntó entre besos.

"Ahora que lo dices…" Sintieron golpes en la puerta.

"Espero que no estén haciendo nada indecoroso, porque voy a entrar" escucharon a Key decir antes que abriera la puerta.

Los encontró riéndose, con las manos tomadas muy juntos el uno del otro.

"Tenemos que irnos, algo malo le pasó a las SNSD-nunas"

"Qué?" preguntó preocupado.

Se despidieron con un rápido beso en los labios antes que tener que separarse de nuevo.

Llegaron a los camarines y se encontraron con algunas nunas llorando.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Se preguntaba Onew. Fue Minho quien le quitó la duda. No perdió el tiempo en ir a consolar a sus amigas.

Cuando SUJU y DSBK se presentaron los cincos observaban con admiración sus performances, preguntándose si algunas ellos tendría un océano de color para ellos.

Estaban ensayando su nueva coreografía para el nuevo disco que lanzarían en poco tiempo.

"Eso es todo por hoy" Dijo Onew sentándose en el suelo de la sala de ensayo. Key, Taemin y Minho dejaron de practicar. Jong estaba sentado al lado del líder tomando agua, hace unos minutos que ambos – exhaustos – se habían retirado a descansar.

"Pero, Hyung!"

"No, Taemin, ya pasa de media noche y tú tienes que ir a clases mañana, igual Minho y Key-ah"

"Qué hay de Jonghyun?" Preguntó la diva.

"Mañana mi escuela irá de campamento hasta el final de semana y no puedo faltar a los ensayos, así que no podré ir" Los tres menos dejaron salir un ligero _'Ah…'_, sabían que su compañero deseaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de clases, pero el trabajo no se lo permitía. Era algo a lo que todos habían renunciado al verse metidos en el área del entretenimiento.

"Y qué harán ustedes, mientras nosotros vamos a clases?" Preguntó el más alto.

"Dubu-hyung irá a clases en la Universidad y yo tengo una reunión con Yesung-hyung"

"Bueno, váyanse, con Jong limpiaremos, así que ustedes adelántense" Dijo Onew levantándose dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaban los utensilios para limpiar la sala.

Los menores se despidieron y Key prometió una rica cena para ambos.

Onew y Jonghyun recogieron con calma las botellas de agua vacía y algunas prendas que se les había quedado a sus dongsaengs.

Al terminar, Onew casi choca de frente con alguien que iba pasando.

"Ten cuidado!" Exclamo ella.

"Lo siento es sól…" La sonrisa ligera que tenía él fue reemplazada por una mueca y unos ojos irradiando desprecio hacia la chica. Jonghyun se sorprendió de ver así a su hyung. "Chingmae" escupió su nombre.

"Ah… Jinki" Dijo la chica sonriendo abiertamente. "Qué bueno encontrarte"

"Qué haces aquí?" _perra_. Terminó en su mente.

Jonghyun observaba el intercambio de miradas entre ambos, qué había pasado entre ellos?

"Ay, Jinki! Siempre tan olvidadizo" Se acercó a él mientras una de sus pálidas y pequeñas manos se posaba en el pecho del cantante. "Recuerdas quién es mi papi?"

"Kim Young… Min…" terminó en un susurro. Jonghyun abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Exacto" La sonrisa de la chica despareció y sus ojos reflejaban el odio que le tenía a Jinki. "Así que más te vale que tengas cuidado, escuchaste?" Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de Onew a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo con el de él. "Porque, tú verás… si YO quiero, tu pequeño grupo…" Miró con desprecio al vocalista principal "desaparece… más te vale tratarme bien…" Besó los labios del mayor, quien luchó contra las ganas de empujarla contra la pared, empuñando sus manos. "Si yo quiero que salten, ustedes saltan, entienden?"

"Deja a Jonghyun fuera de esto, Chingmae" Dijo entre dientes.

"Ah! Pero qué buen líder. Patético." Revisó su reloj. "Bueno nos vemos" se despidió para luego agregar en un susurro "Maricón de mierda"

Onew se detuvo en seco cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

Jonghyun estaba incrédulo a lo que había escuchado y sus instintivas ganas de saltar sobre ella y estrangularla por insultar a SU líder fueron detenidas cuando dicha persona puso una mano sobre su hombro y caminó en dirección contraria a ella.

"Hyung…"

"Hablamos después, Jong" masculló, enojado.

"Qué haces aquí, Minnie?" Preguntó Jaejoong a Changmin que estaba al final del pasillo con su cuerpo pegado a la pared.

"Jae—"

"Oh, Oppa!" Saludó la chica, Jaejoong extrañado la saludó también antes de volver su atención a su compañero.

La chica miró de forma asesina a Changmin antes de seguir su camino. El chico tragó duro, si de verdad era la hija de uno de los mayores accionistas, había que irse con cuidado con ella.

"Creo… creo que tenemos un problema" Jaejoong caminó con él hasta donde estaban los otros y el maknae contó lo que había escuchado.

Estaban los cincos sentados frente a la cocina, los platos de la cena hace rato olvidados en el lavavajillas.

"Ella fue mi compañera en el colegio… ella, ah…" suspiró. Los otros cuatros lo miraron fijamente. "Ella se me declaró para un cumpleaños"

"Pero tú la rechazaste" Agregó Key, Jinki asintió.

"Sí, a mí en ese entonces me gustaba otra persona" Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, por su parte Taemin y Key compartieron una mirada cómplices. "Le dije que no podía…" se quedó en silencio recordando ésa escena unos cuantos años atrás.

_"Oppa, yo quería decirte algo" la chica está sentada al lado del joven, mira hacia abajo y juega con sus manos. Jinki la observa y se ve él mismo hace dos años casi. "La verdad es que yo… llevo muchos años…" En un movimiento repentino se le acerca juntando sus labios. Jinki rápidamente reacciona, tomándola de los hombros la separa con delicadeza._

_"Lo siento mucho, pero yo no…"_

"A decir verdad… no le dije nada"

"Pero, hyung!" Alegó Jonghyun. "Con razón te odia!"

"Es que tu no entiendes! Justo tocaron la puerta y era S- la persona que me gustaba!" los tres menores se rieron de su hyung al imaginárselo en esa situación.

Por su lado algo hizo click en la cabeza de Jong. Maricón, La persona que le gustaba y Satoshi _debían _estar relacionados. Abrió los ojos y la boca en comprensión, pero antes de decir algo la cerró de inmediato mirando al suelo tratando de explicárselo.

Key miró significativamente a Onew quien entendió que Jong debía estar uniendo las piezas en su cabeza.

"Bien, creo que es suficientemente tarde para que estemos despiertos" Dijo Key levantándose del suelo.

"Trataremos de tener cuidado con ella, hyung, no te preocupes" Dijo Minho.

"Cómo te encuentras hoy?" Preguntó Satoshi a la paciente que estaba en la cama, pálida con marcadas ojeras y un gorro negro sobre su calva cabeza.

"Mucho mejor!" Contestó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de examinarla, Satoshi pasó unos minutos más con ella, escuchando atentamente lo que la chica le contaba sobre su familia y las ganas de volver con ellos.

Jonghyun estaba observando el vacío. Hace unos minutos que había llegado de su práctica con Yesung y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de café helándose en el suelo.

Suspiró.

Ya no podía seguir negando lo que sentía.

Cada vez que lo veía su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Con una sonrisa de él siempre podía mejorar su ánimo, no importaba lo mal que hubiera pasado durante el día, si al final de éste tenía su sonrisa como apoyo. Cada vez que decía su nombre sentía mariposas en el estómago, no importaba si él lo decía para regañarlo por alguna tontera.

Cuando estaban juntos parecía que su corazón estuviera corriendo una maratón y rogaba a alguna divinidad para que Key no se diera cuenta las veces que se abrazaban o él recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Los días como éste donde no se verían por largas horas sentía la añoranza de verlo. Le extrañaba, lo necesitaba a su lado para poder ser feliz.

Y cuando se hería de alguna forma se sentía morir con él. Cuando lloraba algo en él le mandaba a protegerlo y hacer algo idiota para hacerlo reír o distraerlo.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en él?

No, claro que no.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cara y se restregó los ojos que los sentía húmedos.

Cómo le gustaría que fuera de él, que estuviera con él que toda su atención fuera para él y no tener que mendigarla, porque el Todopoderoso Key no prestaba atención a cualquier cosa o persona, el único integrante que tenía asegurado ciento por ciento su atención sería el pequeño Taemin, aunque últimamente Onew también estaba en esa categoría.

Los celos empezaron arder en lo más profundo de su estómago.

Oh! Lo que faltaba, celos…

Sonrió con pesar.

Era lo último que necesitaba ahora.

¿Le diría alguna vez a Key lo que sentía? Claro que no.

Era prácticamente imposible que Kibum sintiera algo por él, así que éste sería su secreto por el tiempo que durase Shinee y por lo que le tomara olvidarse de él.

Por qué se iba fijar alguien como Key en… él.

No había punto de comparación entre ambos, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Key, lo sabía y le dolía.

Además, a Key no le gustaban los chicos. Así que tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos, esconderlos en el último cajón de su adolorido corazón y guardarlos bajo siete llaves para que no saliera a flote y ser feliz… ser feliz por tenerlo cerca, feliz porque es su amigo, disfrutar de sus momentos juntos y del fanservice y alegrarse y ser feliz por él cuando llegue el día que encuentre a su chica de en sueños y tengan una relación… y cuando se case y forme una familia y se olvide por siempre de él.

Las lágrimas bajaban libres por sus mejillas.

"Jong?" sintió una mano en su hombro y salió de su ensueño con un sobresalto. "Por qué lloras?" Se encontró con los preocupados ojos de su líder.

Qué irónico que la persona de la cual estaba más celoso ahora, era la única capaz de entenderlo.

Su líder era el único que podría entenderlo. Durante la noche había llegado a la conclusión que su Líder gustaba de su amigo – si es que para estas alturas no lo amaba -, pero él creía que no le había dicho, ocultando sus sentimientos hacia y por él.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se abrazó al mayor a la vez que las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

Onew lo abrazó de vuelta sin entender realmente qué es lo que pasaba.

"Por qué está llorando?" Preguntó Key recién llegando al dormitorio. Onew negó con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

"Jonghyun?" Preguntó Key sentándose a su lado, cuando puso una mano sobre la espalda del vocalista éste saltó alejándose de ella.

"Vamos, Jonghyun, vamos al cuarto" Dijo Onew levantándose con él, Jonghyun no separó su rostro del pecho de su líder hasta que se quedó dormido sobre la cama de éste.

Por su lado Key se quedó sentado y con la mano en el aire.

Onew estaba limpiando la sala de ensayo, recogiendo las botellas y cosas olvidadas de sus dongsaengs. Se sentó en la banca que había dispuesto para colocar las piernas en alto cuando ya no las sentían – o se sentían un poco mareados -. Con su mano retiró el sudor de su frente, era una cálida noche. Recostó su espalda en la banca y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Key hace días atrás.

"No, hyung, eso no es amabilidad" le había dicho mientras descansaban.

"No?"

"Claro que no. Hyung debes tener cuidado con quien se acerca, no siempre son con buenas intenciones y un coqueteo descarado lo demuestra."

"Key… quién va a querer coquetear conmigo? No tengo gracia, sólo soy… yo"

"Bueno, tu _Sólo soy yo_, tiene enamorado a un hombre, recuerdas? Y eso mismo puede atraer a otras personas" Onew sonrojado se mordió los labios, preguntándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo qué era lo que realmente le atrajo a Satoshi de él. "Acercamiento excesivo, el que te toque mucho, ya sabes" Key se puso a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el brazo del mayor, o mantener una de sus manos sobre el mayor.

"Pero Jong siempre anda tocando"

"Lo de Hyung es diferente" respondió cortante, el mayor sólo sonrió.

Se dio vuelta y cayó al suelo de costado, quién se fijaría realmente en él? Había sido prácticamente un milagro que Satoshi le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Se llevó una de sus manos a los labios recordando su primer beso, había sido tímido y para nada experto sólo un suave roce de labios. Sonrió. Había sido en su cuarto luego que accidentalmente le había dicho al mayor lo sexy que se veía con sus nuevas prendas.

Había pasado tanto desde eso.

Observó una de las remeras que se le había quedado a Taemin en el suelo.

"A qué te refieres con qué me gusta de ti?" Preguntó el japonés sentado en el sofá con él entre las piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura, ambos cubiertos por una manta observando una película en el nuevo televisor del japonés. Onew The Cat yacía en las piernas del coreano.

"Es que tu eres… no sé, tú y yo soy… yo?" Satoshi largó una carcajada y apretó su abrazo.

"Te amo, no lo dudes" Le dijo luego de besarle los labios. "El por qué, no lo preguntes, es simplemente porque eres tú"

Esa noche se habían quedado dormidos en esa posición. Jinki no sabe en qué momento el japonés lo pasó a la cama, pero había despertado entre los cómodos brazos de su novio y el cálido bulto que hacía el gato de éste sobre la cabecera. Se habían empezado a llevar bien luego que el menor lo salvara de morir bajo una mesita de noche.

"Onew~!" Entró Yu-ssi a la sala de ensayo donde estaba terminando Jinki de ordenar.

"Oh, Yu-ssi, se le ofrece algo?" El asistente se acercó seductoramente a él.

"Me preguntaba por qué siempre que te invito a cenar, nunca aceptas a no ser que sea con el resto del grupo" dijo posando una de sus manos sobre el brazo izquierdo del joven.

"He estado muy ocupado, además no me parece correcto ir sólo los dos"

"Bueno, por qué no te olvidas de eso y vamos a comer algo _ahora._" Yu-ssi le acariciaba el brazo.

_El que te toque mucho._

La voz de Key sonó en su cabeza.

Con cuidado tomó la mano del otro que estaba sobre él y la sacó, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo por completo, la mano del mayor se aferró a su brazo como tenazas.

"Escúchame, ya me cansé de ser amable" lo empujó contra una pared y lo acorraló entre ésta y su cuerpo. "Me cansé de tus señales mezcladas, a veces aceptas mis coqueteos, luego los niegas, quién te entiende Jinki-ssi" Acercó su rostro al de Jinki, quien sorprendido no atinó a nada hasta que sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos y de manera nada cortés lo empujó de sí, tirándolo hacia atrás.

"Lamento el mal entendido, pero yo no estoy interesado en usted" Tomó su bolso y la bolsa de la basura antes de salir apresuradamente de la sala sin darse cuenta que habían dos personas fuera observándolo todo.

"Me las pagarás, Lee Jinki" Susurró el asistente de mánager empuñando sus manos.

"Onew!" Gritó Changmin al verlo salir de la sala, él había sido testigo de todo.

"Oh, hyung!" Saludó el menor.

"Estás bien, Onew-ya?"

"Sí, sólo cansado" El mayor sólo asintió reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que él había visto todo.

"Quieres que te lleve a tu dormitorio?"

"No hace falta, puedo caminar"

"Caminar a esta hora es peligroso, vamos te llevo. De todas formas necesito despejarme o terminaré matando a uno de mis hyungs" Después de pedirles la llaves a su mánager, el maknae de DongBangShinki condujo al líder de Shinee hasta su dormitorio conversando de nada en particular.

Por su lado, la segunda persona observando la escena se adentró a la sala de ensayos en dónde aún permanecía Yu.

"Que estúpido movimiento hiciste, Yu" Dijo ella.

"Qué quieres"

"No me trates así, mira que yo puedo darte lo que tanto quieres"

"Te escucho" ella sonrió antes de comenzar a hablar.

Onew se despidió más relajado de Changmin, agradeciendo el que lo llevara.

Subió los pisos correspondientes hasta su dormitorio y cuando abrió la puerta una sueva melodía de guitarra llegó a sus oídos acompañada de la voz de Jonghyun. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y se dirigió al origen de la música.

_I want to hold your hand,__  
>I want to hold your hand.<br>And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
>It´s such a feeling that my love<br>I can´t hide, I can´t hide, I can´t hide._

Al terminar de cantar, Jong abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros lo estaban observando.

"H-hola?" Taemin aplaudió con fuerza, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba cantar a su hyung con tanto sentimiento. Minho se sentó a su lado a la vez que Key desparecía disimuladamente hacia su habitación.

Onew se dio cuenta y luego de palmearle el hombro a Jong se fue con la excusa de que estaba cansado.

Al entrar a la pieza se encontró con Key bajo las cubiertas de su cama y sollozando despacio.

"Key?" Preguntó despacio. "Qué sucede?" No obtuvo respuesta. Levanto la sábana que cubría su rostro y vio los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. "Oh… Kibummie" Lo abrazó como pudo, antes de subirse a la cama y acariciarle el cabello mientras lloraba.

_Le gusta una chica… está enamorado… mi Jong está enamorado… _

Para cuando el vocalista entró a la habitación se encontró con Onew y Key durmiendo en la misma cama. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y respirando muy hondo, calmándose, tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha.

_Nunca, nunca se fijará en ti…_

Satoshi llegó al hospital esa mañana sintiéndose un poco mal. Hace días que había un virus molestando al personal del hospital resfriándolos suavemente, incluso sentía haber resfriado a su gato, pues hace algunos días que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal.

"Oh, Satoshi-san" Saludó Ren.

"Ren, qué te has hecho, tan desparecida que estabas" Saludó mientras metía sus cosas en su casillero.

"Mi hijo estaba enfermo, tuve que tomarme unos días para poder cuidarlo debidamente" Satoshi alzó las cejas ¿Hijo? Cuando Ren parecía no tener más de veinte años.

"Hijo? Tienes un Hijo?"

"Sí, ellos dos son mi razón de vida"

"Dos?"

"Sí" sacó su celular donde estaba la foto de sus hijos, una linda niña de apenas un año, sentada al lado de un niño de unos dos y medio aproximadamente "Dongwook y Tsubame"

"Tsubame? Mi madre se llamaba así"

"Mi mamá también, fue en honor a ella" Cerró el celular y terminó de alistarse.

"Puedo preguntar por el padre de los niños?"

"Oh, el bastardo se fue hace tiempo, antes que naciera Tsubame"

"Ou…"

"No te sientas mal… Mañana empieza tu semana libre, debes estar contento"

"Sí…"

Siguieron conversando sobre los niños antes de separarse.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana Satoshi comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

Onew fue de los primeros en llegar al dormitorio.

Los demás tenían clases a las que asistir.

Fue al refrigerador y sacó una botella con agua, se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a recuperar un poco del sueño que había perdido durante estos días entre ensayos, entrevistas, clases y darles vueltas a la nueva actitud de Yu en su mente.

Taemin no había tenido una buena semana y hoy prometía no ser mejor.

Miró por la ventana y observó a los dos chicos que lo molestaban. Durante la semana, Yu no había ido a buscarlo y él se las había ingeniado para escapar de ellos y llegar sano al dormitorio o la sala de ensayo, pero hoy parecía no correr con suerte.

Chingmae conversaba con dos hombres en la calle.

Había planeado con Yu que su querido Jinki sufriera un pequeño accidente y que él saliera en su rescate y así comenzar a llamar su atención. Pero ella no desaprovecharía la ocasión para darle una lección al chico.

Nadie negaba a Kim Chingmae.

Onew salió del departamento en cuanto Taemin lo llamó, enojado con Yu por haber olvidado al menor y que ahora tuviera que estar escondido es su colegio, esperando por él.

Caminaba rápido por las calles de Seúl. No llevaba dinero consigo así que la posibilidad de tomar un taxi o algún bus que lo dejara cerca de Taemin, era impensable.

Sintió una mano posarse en su boca y otra en su espalda que lo tiró hacia un callejón oscuro, golpeándose contra el suelo.

"Pero mira a quien hemos atrapado esta vez" Sonrió un hombre mucho mayor que él.

Taemin estaba escondido en el baño de los hombres, su respiración agitada luego de haber corrido desde su último escondite hasta acá, escapando de ellos.

Tragó duro y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse con un suave click…

Onew sintió cómo lo levantaban del cabello y dejó salir un grito de dolor.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien, ambos hombres se le hacían conocidos.

Sintió que lo lanzaron contra una de las paredes y un fuerte golpe le llegó en la boca del estómago que lo mandó al suelo de rodillas y lo mantuvo sin aire algunos segundos.

"No lo maltrates tanto, que después no podremos divertirnos" Dijo uno de los otros.

El otro que no había hablado lo tomó del mentón y antes que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como Onew agarraba su brazo con su mano como tenazas y de un rápido movimiento con su otra mano lo golpeó en el hombro sonando un fuerte _Crack_ y un grito del hombre.

En ese instante se puso a correr para escapar de ellos, pero una patada en su espalda lo tiró al suelo nuevamente azotando su cabeza contra éste reventándose el labio.

"A dónde piensas que vas, bonito?"

No, él tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba Taemin.

Taemin gritaba de dolor al sentir esa lluvia de golpes sobre sí.

Estaba en el helado suelo del baño de costado con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza; su nariz sangrando y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Por qué… por qué no había venido Onew-hyung?

Tirado en el suelo cubriendo su rostro de los poderosos golpes que le llegaban, estaba Jinki.

"No queríamos que esto sucediera así, Bonito. Pero mira lo que le has hecho a mi brazo" Comentó antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna que le hizo apretar los ojos y gritar de dolor.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a bajar contra su voluntad.

"Crees que ya esté bien?" Comentó aquel con el hombro dislocado, su compañero se acercó a Jinki y cuando intentó tomarlo éste se defendió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dando manotazos a todos lados.

"Eso responde tu pregunta?" antes de tomar el brazo que débilmente había levantado el menor para arrastrarlo unos metros.

"Si tan sólo no hubiera peleado, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil"

El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era indescriptible.

Taemin se levantó con cuidado.

No sabía hace cuánto tiempo que estaba tirado en el suelo, su uniforme hecho añicos, golpes por todo el cuerpo, marcas rojas que pronto comenzarían a tinturarse de azul, la sangre que salió de su nariz estaba seca, pegada a su rostro y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se cayó un par de veces antes de lograr ponerse de pie afirmado con el lavamanos.

Cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirarse en el espejo. Aquella imagen que le devolvía no podía ser él… verdad?

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

¿Dónde estaba su hyung? Por qué no había llegado? Por qué lo había abandonado…

Por qué cada vez que él lo necesitó, siempre estuvo ahí y ahora que él lo necesitaba más que nunca le había dado la espalda? Había estado mal confiar en él…?

Era él el del problema?

Claro que sí…

Quién se iba a preocupar de él…?

Con lentitud se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento.

Por su mente se cruzó la idea de llamar a alguien, pero luego recordó que sus agresores se habían llevado todo lo de valor…

"Jong, no crees que deberían haber llegado ya?" Preguntó Key mientras releía una y otra vez la nota que había dejado Onew avisando que iba a buscar al maknae al colegio, hace un par de horas ya.

"Crees que le pasó algo?" Respondió el mayor dejando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Key se mordió los labios de nervios, algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a empeorar.

"Si no llegan para cuando Minho llegue, saldremos a buscarlos" El menor asintió.

"No sería bueno avisarle a manager-hyung?"

Trataron de llamarlo, pero no contestaba. Contra su voluntad, Key llamó a Yu-ssi, pero tampoco respondió.

Trató de levantarse cuando ya no sintió más golpes sobre sí.

Se habrían ido? Se habrían cansado? Estaría solo?

No escuchaba ruido a su alrededor.

Intentar abrir los ojos era un suplicio para él.

"Hnm" se quejó.

"Así que ya despertaste?" Su cuerpo se tensó cuando lo escuchó.

"Ahora podemos seguir con la segunda parte ¡La más divertida!" Escuchó cómo se acercaban a él. Sintió cómo uno lo tomaba por debajo de los hombros y lo levantaba quedando pegado a él por la espalda.

"Ahora sí que te haremos gritar" Susurró en su oreja antes de presionar con fuerza sus labios sobre los del Idol logrando que la herida que había en ellos se abriera de nuevo.

Onew trató de alejarse, pero el otro lo tenía bien sujeto. Comenzó a removerse con fuerza cuando sintió manos sobre su piel.

"Quédate quieto, mierda!" Aquel que lo estaba besando le golpeó el rostro de nueva cuenta. "Yo sé que te gusta" arañó la suave piel del menor.

"Muévete, muévete más, mira como me calientas" Le soltó los hombros para tomarlo de las caderas y acercarlo hacia las suyas donde sintió el miembro despierto del otro.

Jinki sintió el pánico adueñarse de él al entender qué es lo que iban a hacer.

"No, suéltenme, déjenme por favor! AH!" Gritó cuando el que estaba por delante de él probándole el cuello y dejando notorias marcas en él decidió meter su mano bajo los pantalones y bóxer y apretar con fuerza su adolorida entrepierna.

"De rodillas, quiero saber qué tan bien puedes usar esa lengua tuya"

Lo soltaron dejándolo caer como un saco de papas al suelo. Sintió como una cremallera era abierta y unas nauseas horrendas le invadieron.

"Ven para acá!" Ordenó el mayor al ver cómo Jinki trataba de escapar gateando. "vas a probarlo quieras o no"

En cuando esa _cosa_ tocó su mejilla no pudo evitar vomitar frente a él.

"Que mierda!" exclamó quien estaba al frente suyo.

Volvió a golpearlo, pero Onew se rehusaba con todo sus ser a abrir la boca.

Sintió al otro bajar sus pantalones y un aire frío acariciar su trasero…

Qué tanta humillación debía soportar antes que todo terminara?

Qué sentiría Satoshi al verlo como estaba? Así vulnerable, débil, incapaz de defenderse y salvarse por sí solo? Sentiría asco, no lo querría ver más?

Y sus compañeros? Oh no, sus compañeros no deberían enterarse, le perderían el poco respeto que había ganado con ellos…

"AH!" gritó al sentir cómo alguien introducía tres dedos dentro de él.

"Mira que no me ha costado nada. Tenían razón a éste le gusta que se lo metan"

Antes que pudieran hacer algo más, Jinki sintió pasos, muchos pasos y rápidos. Lo soltaron y dejaron caer al suelo.

Taemin caminaba afirmado a las paredes de la ciudad, las personas se alejaban de él cuando lo veían. Una sonrisa triste le adornaba el rostro.

¿Tan mal se veía que nadie quería ayudarlo?

En cuanto Minho puso un pie en el departamento, Key tomó su abrigó salió de éste en busca de sus compañeros ausentes. Tras él estaba Jonghyun que tomó del brazo al más alto quien confundidos los siguió.

En el camino fue el vocalista principal quien lo puso al día, ya que Kibum estaba demasiado alterado buscando por todos lados a Taemin y Onew.

El maknae sintió cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían con cada paso que daba.

Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a rodearlo sintió unos brazos rodearlo.

"Taemin!" gritó Key sujetándolo.

"Om… ma" Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

"Taemin, Tae!" Agitó la diva al menor, pero sin lograr alguna reacción de él. "Qué… qué está pasando?"

"Key, tranquilízate" gritó Jong.

Minho tomó al maknae de los brazos de un renuente Key y lo acomodó sobre su espalda.

"Por qué estaba solo? Dónde está Onew-hyung!" Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar descontroladamente por las mejillas de Kibum.

"Key, debemos seguir buscando"

"Yo llevaré a Taemin a un hospital"

"En el camino busca a un oficial y cuéntale lo sucedido, nosotros seguiremos buscando a Onew-hyung y trataremos de comunicarnos con el mánager" Ordenó Jong, el más alto asintió para luego salir corriendo en dirección del hospital más cercano.

"Hyung!" gritó Key desesperado. Tras él estaba Jong.

Minho se fue corriendo por las calles tratando que algún taxi le parara a la vez que buscaba a un policía para contarle lo que había pasado. Pero corría con suerte y pasada unas cuadras encontró a alguien.

"Yuchun-hyung!" El miembro de TVXQ lo miró sorprendido y olvidando a la chica que llevaba a su lado corrió a socorrer a su dongsaeng.

"Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Con su respiración entrecortada le contó lo poco y nada que sabía.

Fue Yuchun quien se puso en contacto con su mánager y compañeros para ponerse en movimiento y encontrar al líder de SHINee.

Key junto a un oficial de policía fueron los que encontraron a Jinki siendo abusado por dos… no quería ni pensar en ellos.

Mientras los oficiales detenían a los abusadores, Key y Jonghyun corrieron hacia su hyung quien al sentir que lo tomaban – aún con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos – golpeó sus manos y retrocedió de ellos todo lo que su cuerpo pudo resistir, asustado y comenzando a temblar con fuerza.

"Hyung?"

Como pudieron entre los paramédicos lograron introducirlo a la ambulancia.

Satoshi desconectó la llamada y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba su novio.

Cuando llegó a Urgencias identificó al grupo de idols que estaban esperando. Key lo reconoció caminó nerviosamente hacia él.

"H-hyung…" Su voz tiritó.

"Qué fue lo que pasó?" caminó en dirección a la puerta donde estaba su Jinki.

Minho estaba sentado mirando a la nada serio. Jonghyun estaba a su lado con una mano sobre su boca tratando de no morderse las uñas con un tic nervioso en su pierna que subía y bajaba.

Había dos integrantes de DBSK que estaban apoyados en la pared susurrando algo. Dos personas que no conocía – y otra que se le hacía muy familiar – estaban cercanas a la puerta que le indicó Kibum.

Intentó entrar, pero las dos personas que estaban al lado de la puerta le prohibieron el paso.

"Sólo personal médico" le dijo Yu posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del japonés para detenerlo.

Con una mirada despectiva, Satoshi tomó la mano y la sacó de su hombro para luego sacudirse el delantal.

"Qué cree que soy?" Se dignó a contestar antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Cuando cerró la puerta se quedó quieto observando a su novio y una profunda ira le llenó por completo.

¿Quién era capaz de dañar a su tierno y torpe novio?

"Satoshi-ah…" Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Ren sosteniendo una palangana con los materiales para limpiar las heridas del menor.

"Y-yo lo hago" Su voz salió en un susurro.

"Si es conocido tuyo no deberías atenderlo"

"Por favor, Ren, déjame a mi" No sabía qué es lo que había visto la chica en sus ojos, pero un triste suspiro salió de ella a la vez que le entregaba las cosas.

"La doctora volverá luego, sólo fue a revisar unos exámenes" Satoshi asintió.

"Hay otro niño al que no han atendido, puedes hacerlo tú?" Ren pestañeó un par de veces.

"Pero cómo, y nadie…? Sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo lo atiendo" Ren salió enojada de la sala, en cuanto estuvo afuera comenzó a retar a los adultos de la sala de espera, sorprendiendo a todos quien la oían.

Satoshi con pasos lento se acercó a Jinki que estaba sentado en la camilla, mirando al vacío.

Su corazón se retorció de pena a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no, él no podía llorar.

"Jinki" le llamó, pero el chico no respondió.

Con cuidado tomó los accesorios de la palangana y fue limpiando las heridas del coreano.

Limpió su labio maltratado, las heridas en sus manos y rodillas para luego seguir con la espalda.

Al lado de la palangana estaba una cámara fotográfica con la que Ren había tomado registro de los golpes que comenzaban a ser evidentes en el cuerpo del otro.

Una lágrima había osado escaparse de sus ojos y con firmeza la limpió.

"Jinki" volvió a llamar "Jinki, mi amor, _please look at me_" vio lágrimas comenzar a bajar las dañadas mejillas y con delicadeza las limpió. "Jin—"

"…toshi" dijo él mirándolo a los ojos. Lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor "Satoshi, Satoshi…" Lo llamaba una y otra vez a la vez que sus lágrimas bajaban descontroladamente por sus mejillas.

Satoshi lo abrazó con fuerza, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo más. Una de sus manos acariciando el cabello del menor.

"I'm here now… shh Jinki, I'm here"

Onew se aferró a él lo más fuerte que sus heridas manos le dejaban.

Para cuando entró la madre de Jinki a la sala éste estaba más calmado, pero sin soltar al japonés.

"Tu nombre es Lee Taemin?" él asintió. Ren sonrió, el chiquillo no debería tener más de trece años. "Cómo sucedió esto, Taemin-ah?"

"Onew-hyung está bien?" Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

"Oh, él está siendo atendido, no te preocupes. Esto puede arder un poco, pero no te muevas, ya?" él asintió.

"P-pero no tiene nada?" Preguntó. Nunca se perdonaría el odiar a su Hyung porque no lo había ido a buscar…

Cuando salió Taemin acompañado de Ren, todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Yuchun.

"B-bien, y Onew-hyung?"

"Están hablando con sus padres y manager-hyung" Respondió Minho. Key estaba durmiendo con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Jong quien le acariciaba el cabello.

"Oh, bien entonces necesito hablar con el adulto responsable de éste adorable niño"

"Yo lo haré" dijo Yu, pero Minho se puso de pie y lo detuvo.

"No, usted no"

En ese momento salió la doctora que estaba hablando con los padres de Jinki y se encargó de la situación.

Yu se sintió humillado cuando el mánager de SHINee pasó por su lado y lo golpeó con su hombro.

"Hablaremos después"

"Estás listo" Preguntó Satoshi a su novio, quien negó con la cabeza. "No podemos quedarnos acá toda la vida" Onew escondió su rostro aún más en el pecho del mayor quien lo mantenía abrazado.

La doctora les había dicho que lo de Jinki eran sólo golpes superficiales y que nada era grave.

"T-te quedarás conmigo?"

"Claro que sí, estaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor"

"Sato… ellos… ellos quisieron… quisieron" sintió las lágrimas acumularse y el nudo nuevamente formarse en su garganta.

"Lo importante es que no lo lograron, amor"

Jinki levantó la cabeza y observó al japonés con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con su mejilla roja y sus labios heridos.

Satoshi le limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y con cuidado le besó los labios, apenas un pequeño roce.

"Q-quien fue a buscar a Tae?"

Sólo quedaban los integrantes de SHINee y su mánager. Yu se había ido enojado luego de haber entrado a la sala donde estaba Onew.

Todos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un golpeado Jinki apenas de pie, usando de soporte al japonés.

Llegó hasta el maknae y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"H-hyung?"

"Lo siento Taeminnie" El menor impactado demoró unos segundos antes de devolver el abrazo.

"No importa, Hyung…"

"Bien chicos debemos irnos" Dijo el Manager.

Key, quien había despertado con el portazo y luchaba contra el llanto se fijó que Jinki nunca soltó su mano de la manga del japonés.

"Satoshi-hyung irá con nosotros?" Preguntó la diva.

"No creo que sea nece-"

"No!" gritó Onew sobresaltando a todos, especialmente al mánager. En su rostro se notaba el pánico de tan sólo pensar en separarse del mayor, a la vez que su agarre aumentaba en fuerza y su respiración se agitaba un poco. "Es decir… yo…"

"Hyung, yo creo que sería lo más óptimo" Agregó Jong también notando los cambios de su líder. "él es médico y podrá atender mejor a Onew-hyung y Taeminnie en caso que lo necesiten, además, mañana nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, no sé si a Satoshi-ssi le molestaría quedarse cuidando de ambos"

"Para nada" Agregó luego de abstenerse de decir que él no era aún médico.

"De acuerdo"

Se acomodaron todos en la van. Durante el trayecto Taemin, Key y Jinki se quedaron dormidos.

Satoshi dejó a Jinki en el sofá para poder ayudar a Key a bañar y ponerle todos los medicamentos que le habían recetado a Taemin, pero su labor fue interrumpida cuando Onew se puso a gritar en sueños.

"_Ya, amor, ya. Fue solo un sueño"_ susurró en japonés al oído de su novio después de prácticamente volar a su lado y ver que no dejaba acercarse a sus compañeros.

Fue en ése momento en que sus dongsaengs cayeron en cuenta del daño que había recibido su torpe líder.

"Ven, vamos a ducharte"

Onew miraba nervioso el suelo.

Satoshi estaba a su lado sin presionar.

Jinki había reaccionado mal cuando el japonés intentó quitarle el poleron que traía puesto.

"Quieres que me de vuelta?" El menor negó con la cabeza. "Quieres que me vaya?" Jinki levantó rápido la mirada y negó con fuerza.

Con lentitud se puso a un par de centímetros separado del mayor, dejó caer los brazos y miró al suelo.

Satoshi le besó el cabello antes de sacarle la ropa.

Expuesto, así era como había quedado frente a su novio. Avergonzado de sí mismo, de su manoseado ser.

Sintió cómo lo tomaba en brazos y lo dejaba caer suavemente dentro de la tina llena de agua logrando relajar sus golpeados músculos.

Key salió de la pieza para sentarse en el sofá donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros. Tomó asiento al lado de Jonghyun y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio.

Jinki sentía cómo la esponja comenzaba a borrar poco a poco las marcas de su cuerpo, cómo su pareja susurraba cosas a su oído, era relajante y placentero, especialmente cuando Satoshi comenzó a limpiar su pecho y abdomen.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su zona baja, haciéndolo sentarse de golpe en la bañera.

"Te hice daño?" Preguntó preocupado el mayor. Jinki se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza, mientras con sus manos cubría su entrepierna.

"Es que… es que… cuando tu… y-y yo… me duele" terminó cerrando los ojos, removiéndose en el agua.

"Está bien, sólo relájate."

"Dónde dormirá Satoshi-hyung?" Preguntó Minho.

"Con Onew-hyung" Respondieron los otros dos inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose.

"Yo no creo que sea lo mejor. No me miren así, pero Hyung está adolorido, yo creo que lo mejor es que duerma lo más cómodo posible"

Jonghyun iba a comentar algo, pero fue interrumpido en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Onew durmiendo sobre la espalda del japonés.

"Ayúdenme a dejarlo en la cama"

"Hyung, te molestaría dormir en el sofá?" Preguntó Key, entregándole una taza de café.

"Claro que no, no se preocupen ustedes ya es demasiado tarde para que sigan despiertos, vayan a dormir" Respondió tomando un sorbo a su café.

"Buenas noches hyung." De despidieron los tres.

Satoshi se quedó en la cocina donde se terminó su café, lavó la loza y cosas sucias que habían ocupado. Marcó a los padres de Jinki hablándoles sobre su condición y pidiendo el gran favor si podían cuidar a su gato por los próximos días.

Jinki se despertó mientras los otros dormían.

Había soñado con el ataque.

Buscó con su mano a su novio, pero no encontró a nadie. Se comenzó a desesperar, pero no quería gritar y despertar a sus dongsaengs.

Tomó una de sus mantas y se la puso alrededor.

Con cuidado salió de la habitación vigilando cada paso que daba.

Se encontró con el japonés durmiendo sobre el mesón de la cocina.

"Satoshi…" susurró. "Sato…" volvió a susurrar. Sintió ruidos en el lugar y su corazón de aceleró aún más de lo que estaba después de su mal soñar. "Sa-ato"

"Mmh?"

Lo abrazó como pudo logrando despertar al japonés.

"J-Jinki? Qué haces?" Se alarmó cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos. "Ven, vamos a dormir"

"No me dejes"

"No lo haré, no lo haré…" Con cuidado lo arrastró hasta al sofá donde ambos se acomodaron como pudieron quedándose dormidos.

Satoshi se despertó en la mañana al escuchar las alarmas. Jinki estaba durmiendo encima de él tranquilamente. Le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello.

Se levantó despacio para no despertar al otro, cuando las demás alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Envolvió al menor en su manta y con suavidad lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su cama. Le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar un quejido proveniente de él.

Key se levantó asustado.

¿Qué hora era? Por qué no había sentido la alarma?

Se bajó apurado y de forma para nada amable despertó a Jonghyun y Minho.

"Q-qué, qué pasa?"

"Nos quedamos dormidos, Jong" susurró la diva. Minho estaba sentado en su cama tratando de abrir los ojos. "Manager-Hyung estará por acá en una hora"

Dicho esto se apuró en ir a la cocina a preparar algo rápido para desayunar.

Grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar la mesa puesta para los tres y un desayuno recién hecho.

"Hyung?"

"Key-ah" Saludó Satoshi terminando de colocar los pocillos con arroz.

Durante la mañana, Taemin despertó con todo su cuerpo adolorido.

Encontró al lado de su almohada una nota escrita por el japonés.

Líder-hyung aún estaba durmiendo en su cama, con las tapas hasta arriba de su cabeza.

Con gran esfuerzo se tomó las medicinas que calmaron su dolor para nuevamente quedarse dormido.

A media tarde, Key y Jonghyun estaban cuidando de los dos, mientras Satoshi tomaba una siesta, pues en la noche no había logrado descansar bien, cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador del dormitorio que logró despertar al japonés.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Taemin tratando de despertar a su hyung desde su cama, pero sin mucho éxito.

A pesar de los intentos de sus compañeros de grupo, fue el mayor quien logró tranquilizarlo, pero no así despertarlo.

"H-hyung?" Sollozó el maknae.

"Está bien, Taemin" Dijo el japonés, con un brazo bajo la cabeza del líder quien se había acurrucado a su lado.

"Yo… yo lo odié tanto" Satoshi como pudo miró fijamente al menor "p-porque… él no me fue a buscar… ellos… p-pero él…"

"No llores más, Taemin. Jinki entiende"

"Hyung… esto le pasó por mi"

"No, no es tu culpa" En eso se abrió la puerta revelando a Key con dos tazas uno de leche y otro de té.

"Qué pasa? Por qué está llorando mi niño… Taemin?" preguntó cuando el menor lo abrazó como pudo.

Key miró a Satoshi quien poco a poco volvía a quedarse dormido al lado de Jinki.

"Jong?" Preguntó Key sentándose a su lado.

"Quieres decirme qué hay entre esos dos?" Preguntó serio, mirando al vacío con su guitarra en mano.

"Es mejor que te lo diga él" le respondió palmeándole la rodilla.

"Qué significa esto?" Preguntó Minho llegando del dormitorio.

Tanto Jonghyun como Kibum se le quedaron mirando.

"Que pasa?" Preguntó el mayor dejando la guitarra en el suelo.

"Por qué están durmiendo en la misma cama"

"Hyung tuvo una pesadilla y Satoshi-hyung lo calmó" Respondió Jong.

"Hm. Me iré a bañar. Dormiré en el sofá"

"Ay no" susurró la diva.

Pasaron tres días durante los cuales Taemin logró recuperarse de los golpes, al menos ya no tenía hinchado el rostro y sus músculos dolían menos.

Por su lado, Jinki poco o nada se había despegado del japonés.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó el mayor cuando Onew comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello sentado sobre él. Estaban mirando una película, mientras el menor de SHINee dormía bajo los efectos de sus medicamentos. "Hn…" gimió cuando sintió las manos heladas del otro tocar su abdomen, Jinki aprovechó de besarlo con pasión.

Satoshi le tomó de las muñecas y las alejó de sí a la vez que cortaba el beso.

"No" dijo brusco, Jinki intentó alejarse, pero el japonés no le soltó las manos, por el contrario lo acercó más a él para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en su pecho. "Perdóname, no quería ser tan rudo contigo"

"Está bien… es sólo que yo…"

"Lo sé, pero acá no…"

Se miraron a los ojos y contemplaron el rostro del otro por unos largos segundos. Jinki notó las ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de su novio producto de la falta de sueño.

"Te amo, Sato" le besó la frente.

"Y yo a ti"

"Es sólo que aún siento sus manos sobre mi" El japonés apretó un poco más el abrazo.

_Necesito que borres esos recuerdos de mí._

Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados, disfrutando del otro.

"Cuándo puedes ir a casa?" Preguntó el Japonés.

"A fin de semana, aún tengo que cuidar de Taemin"

"Tienes? Pero yo—"

"No, tú te irás a descansar mañana"

"Mañana? Por qué no hoy?" Preguntó con una sonrisa ganándose un golpe en el brazo y un puchero de su novio.

"Porque yo lo digo"

"De acuerdo"

"Descansarás, Sato, estos últimos días no te hemos dejado descansar y dormir en el sofá no ha de ser cómodo"

"Jinki"

"Hm?" Satoshi pasó uno de sus brazos tras el cuello del menor y lo acercó a sí para besarlo.

"Se puede saber qué haces acá?" Preguntó Yu a la chica que cerró con cuidado la puerta de la ex oficina.

"Con que te echaron, es una lástima" dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio.

"No me han echado"

"Que bien, ahora podemos seguir con la otra parte del plan"

"Que otra parte!" Gritó enfurecido "La primera parte no debió haber salido así. Yo debí rescatarlo! No él!"

"Cálmate, quieres? Eras tú quien necesitaba pruebas de su relación, ahí las tienes" se bajó de la mesa "Ahora, hay que separarlos"

"Cómo lograrás eso?"

"Cómo lograremos eso, cariño. Lo haremos tu y yo"

"Qué haces?" Preguntó Taemin llegando del baño con un pijama limpio sobre él.

"Qué significa esto?" Preguntó Minho con un papel arrugado entre sus manos.

"Revisaste mis cosas?" Preguntó indignado. Se acercó al más alto e intentó arrebatarle el papel. "Devuélvemelo!"

"Desde cuándo te llegan estas amenazas!"

"Por qué revisas mis cosas?"

"Respóndeme, Taemin!"

"No, responde tú, quien te da derecho a andar hurgando entre las cosas de los demás?"

"El que me da el hecho que te hayan golpeado en el colegio y que te llegaran amenazas sin que ninguno de nosotros se enterara"

"Si esto no hubiera pasado, tu nunca te hubieras enterado, nunca te hubiera importado!" Minho sintió la ira acumularse en sus puños.

"Dime! Desde cuándo que esto está pasando!" Tomando a Taemin de las muñecas.

"Ya! Suéltame!" le miró con auténtico miedo en sus ojos.

"RESPONDEME!"

"Me duele!" Gritó al sentir más presión sobre sus muñecas.

Minho lo soltó bruscamente logrando que el menor golpeara su espalda contra la pared.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente con las respiraciones agitadas.

El maknae fue el primero en moverse. Se dirigió a su ropa que estaba revuelta en el suelo y de ella sacó una pequeña bolsa llena de papeles para el horror del mayor.

"Entretente leyendo" le lanzó los papeles a sus pies.

"Taemin…" susurró "Taemin!" gritó luego, pero el menor ya se había ido.

El viernes por la tarde Jinki llegó al departamento que antes compartía con el japonés. Estaba nervioso por lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta y sin avisar que había llegado se adentró hacia la habitación buscando a su novio, quien dormitaba sobre la cama acompañado de Onew The Cat.

"Hola" Susurró despertándolo.

"Hey, llegaste hace rato?" Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

"No, hace unos momentos"

"Tienes hambre? Quieres tomar algo?" Jinki negó con la cabeza. "Acompáñame a comer entonces, llevo durmiendo casi todo el día" le dijo rodeando la cintura del otro con sus brazos.

"Qué haremos?" Preguntó Key.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Con Taemin y Minho"

"Siguen sin hablarse?"

"Sí y ninguno quiere decirnos el por qué" Comentó Kibum tomándose su té. Jonghyun siguió a su lado con su cuaderno en mano.

Jinki estaba sobre Satoshi en el sofá. El menor estaba sentado sobre él comiéndole los labios.

"Hn" gimió el coreano cuando sus lenguas por fin entraron en contacto.

Satoshi mantenía sus manos sobre la remera que llevaba puesta el otro, ansioso de poder tocar la piel del otro, pero sin hacerlo hasta que Jinki le diera permiso.

Se separaron unos centímetros y se observaron a los ojos fijamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez.

El japonés le besó el mentón antes de comenzar a llenar de besos el rostro del menor sacándole una sonrisa. Cuando llegó a su oreja se entretuvo jugando con ella entre sus dientes antes de bajar por su cuello dejando un suave rastro de besos, llegando hasta esa marca que el otro desgraciado había osado dejar sobre SU novio, decidiendo dejar él una sobre aquella, pero no contó con la reacción de Jinki.

"NO!" Saltó de encima de él como si quemara, sus ojos abiertos con miedo reflejado en ellos y su respiración rápida.

El japonés cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos un segundo antes de abrirlos y acercarse a su asustada pareja, quien estaba en el suelo.

"Jinki…" susurró.

"No, no, aléjate!" Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

"Jinki!" con ése grito, el menor pareció volver en sí.

"S-Sato…?" El mayor intentó acercarse otra vez, pero el menor se alejó de él, abrazando sus rodillas a la vez que ocultaba su rostro entre ellas.

"N-no te acerques… y-yo no valgo tu amor" susurró sorprendiendo al mayor.

Así se sentía Jinki. Él ya no se merecía el amor del japonés, no cuando otros habían profanado lo único que él podía entregarle al mayor, lo único que era exclusivamente suyo.

"J-Jinki?" Satoshi sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Oh él le prometía a quien quisiera escucharle que haría todo lo posible, todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que los malditos hijos de su madre se pudrieran en la cárcel.

"D-déjame solo" respondió antes de comenzar a sollozar con fuerza.

Así se quedaron un rato, con Jinki hundido en él y Satoshi de rodillas frente a él.

Onew sintió que alguien le rodeaba. No! El no valía la preocupación y amor del otro, por qué no lo entendía, por qué no lo entendían.

"Por favor, déjame sostenerte"

El menor se quedó así, rodeado por los seguros brazos del japonés, pero sin responder el abrazo aunque el mayor lo empujó contra su pecho, él no se movió de su lugar.

Cuando el sueño se apoderó del coreano, Satoshi logró abrazarlo con fuerza y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas que se negaban a caer mientras el otro lo necesitara. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó en la cama. Él se sentó al otro extremo velando su sueño.

Para cuando Jinki despertó se encontraba solo en la cama y un delicioso aroma a comida llenaba sus sentidos. Extrañó abrir los ojos con su novio al lado.

Se levantó y fue al baño donde se lavó en rostro.

No, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir dando lástima, debía volver a "ser" el mismo de antes, de ser fuerte por los demás, no debía seguir preocupándolos.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y salió rumbo a la cocina, donde se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía.

_Jinki:_

_Tuve que salir al hospital, uno de los pacientes se encuentra mal. Come algo._

_Satoshi._

Dónde estaban los "Querido Jinki", "Pingüino" o los "Te quiere", "Te amo"…

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos, ya no lo quería… Satoshi ya no lo quería… Despacio comenzó a comer lo que le había preparado.

Para cuando llegó al dormitorio, todo rastro de lágrimas se había borrado y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Chicos, debido al accidente ocurrido la semana anterior debemos apurarnos en nuestro itinerario. Estos dos días deberán grabar el video y ayudar a Taemin y Onew con los cambios dentro de la coreografía"

"Incluimos sillas" susurró Key a Taemin.

"Exacto, además Jinki y Taemin ustedes deberán sacarse las fotos de promoción individuales, luego el grupo completo, está bien?" los dos asintieron. "Además, tenemos un nuevo proyecto que sé que les emocionará."

Los cinco le miraron expectantes.

"Harán un programa de televisión" levantó la mano antes que los cinco lo bombardearan con preguntas "más detalles cuando sea necesario. Ahora necesito que se vayan a cambiar, los llevaré a la compañía para que ensayen como deben."

"Sí"

"Key-ah, quedas a cargo de enseñarle los pasos a Onew y Taemin, supongo no será un problema."

"No, hyung"

"Bien, Jonghyun diles el tema para las fotos individuales. Minho arregla tu situación con Taemin, no pueden hacer un comeback y estar peleados"

"Nosotro n-"

"No mientan, los conozco bien, Taemin y Onew… Onew aún no desaparece esa marca" indicó al cuello del chico, quien se sonrojó para taparla, bajando la mirada. "Está bien, Jinki" dijo el mánager posando una mano en su hombro "Habrá que cubrirlo con maquillaje" comentó restándole importancia, creyendo que aún era la marca que había quedado del ataque.

Luego que Key aplicara un poco de bb cream, se subieron a la van.

Dejaron sus cosas al lado de la puerta mientras calentaban.

Key acomodó las dos sillas correspondientes que usarían para la nueva coreagrafía.

"Bien partamos con las posiciones. Onew-hyung tu vas acá…"

Los integrantes de DBSK arribaban al edificio de la SM luego de un largo viaje a Japón donde se habían presentado en distintas ciudades. A estadio lleno, por supuesto.

"Saben quién está practicando ahora?" Preguntó Changmin. Los otros cuatro se le quedaron mirando interrogantes. "SHINee. Los cinco de ellos."

En ése momento Jaejoong dejó caer su bolsa y caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba sus dongsaengs.

"Ay!" Se quejó Onew cuando un dolor terrible le recorrió las espalda al agacharse y hacer uno de sus primeros pasos.

"Hyung!" saltó Taemin que estaba de pie a su lado, los otros se detuvieron al instante acercándose a su líder.

"Estoy bien! Estoy bien!" Dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar que aún tenía resentida la espalda.

"Hyung, si quieres podemos detene-"

"No! Sigamos, debemos tener esto listo para el comeback"

"De acuerdo" dijo un no muy convencido Key.

Todos volvieron a sus puestos y antes que Kibum comenzara la cuenta regresiva la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un agitado Jaejoong.

Los ojos de Jaejoong demostraban un infinita preocupación, se veía angustiado, sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero no era ese brillo de siempre… era el que se podía ver segundos antes de llorar.

"Onew-ah, tenemos que hablar, ven conmigo por favor" su condición al entrar contrastaba con el suave tono de voz.

Eso fue lo que pensó Jinki, quería verse calmado, pero claramente no podía.

"Es que Hyung… no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero justo en este momento…"

"Ve" Minho fue claro y preciso. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que Jaejoong quería hablar con su líder, pero por alguna razón lo presentía. Lo que había sucedido no podía ser algo que se pudiera ocultar por siempre.

Y no estaba equivocado.

Jonghyun y Key últimamente mantenían una muy buena comunicación con Yoochun y Junsu. Después de lo sucedido estaban muy afectados y se refugiaron en las palabras de sus hyungs, y estos últimos no dudaron en contarles a los demás miembros de TVXQ. Él más afectado sin duda fue Jaejoong… los recuerdos del pasado volvieron a atormentarlo, pero sabía que ese sentimiento de empatía podía utilizarlo para ayudar a su donsaeng.

Onew volvió su mirada desde Minho al hyung preocupado que estaba parado en la puerta esperando una respuesta.

"Está bien, lo sigo Jaejoong hyung"

Mientras Jinki se paraba para retirarse a un lugar más privado para platicar, otro miembro de TVXQ llegó. Su presencia contrastaba con la del primero que había llegado, no se veía angustiado, estaba calmado como siempre y su aura de masculinidad le daba un sentimiento de seguridad al que lo mirara, y eso incluía al pequeño Maknae de Shinee, el que siempre admiró las cualidades del que podía llamarse su ejemplo a seguir: Era un gran bailarín como él quería serlo, un idol reconocido a nivel internacional como él aspiraba a ser, pero sobre todo, una persona con la cual sabías podías contar siempre que necesitaras ayuda, todo lo contrario a lo que él había sido para su querido Onew hyung.

"Taemin-ah, debemos hablar, de hombre a hombre" el pequeño sólo pudo abrir sus ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Yunho. "Por favor, ven conmigo"

Sólo un silencio incómodo llenaba esa sala en la que ya no se podía ver a Onew ni Jaejoong.

¿Realmente podía llegar a tener ese tipo de conversación con un hyung como lo era U-know Yunho?

Las piernas de Taemin se movían solas pero sentía que su alma se había quedado en la sala junto a sus compañeros. Mientras avanzaba pudo reconocer el camino, ya sabía donde lo llevaba Yunho. Ese lugar que le entregaba tantos recuerdos relacionados con su querido líder. Iban a la azotea.

En ese momento Jaejoong con Jinki entraban a la habitación que ocupaban los miembros de TVXQ dentro de la empresa cuando necesitaban descansar.

Era una habitación acogedora. Sofás y asientos de modernos diseños invitaban a ponerse cómodo al que llegara, una pequeña mesa junto a un mini-refrigerador terminaban de adornar el espacio además de los infaltables televisor y equipo de música.

"¿Gustas algo de beber, Jinki-ah? ¿O quizás algo para comer?" si bien estaba más tranquilo, Onew aún podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Jaejoong.

"Por favor, Hyung, dígame que le preocupa, para qué me trajo aquí" esa mirada de tristeza que él claramente conocía y que pudo ver en su donsaeng fue la que Jaejoong tomó como la señal para comenzar.

"Jinki-ah… yo…" Se sentó en el sofá frente al que se encontraba Onew "Yo lo sé todo." Ante las palabras de su hyung no pudo evitar bajar la mirada  
>"Sé que intentaron hacerte algo malo"<p>

Para el más joven la vergüenza era tanta que podía sentir como las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos

"Por eso quiero que me escuches atentamente…"

El silencio invadió por unos segundos la habitación hasta que el mayor lo rompió.

"Mírame Jinki-ah" al levantar la vista Jinki se dio cuenta que si había lágrimas, pero no eran las suyas. "Yo entiendo todo tu dolor" las mejillas empapadas de su hyung fue lo que Onew observó perplejo "Por eso tienes que escucharme."

Dos siluetas sobre el tejado.

El viento era el único que susurraba algo en ese momento.

Para el pobre Taemin era tan complicado hablar con ese hyung, sólo podía quedarse parado a una distancia prudente, mirar la espalda de Yunho y nada más, en su cabeza el intercambiar palabras con él era tan difícil como pedirle a Jinki que no se tropezara o chocara con algo una vez al día, era como pedirle a JJong que no dijera una incoherencia en 24 hrs, era como quitarle a Minho los deportes por una semana, por Dios era como quitarle el closet a Key!

Para su pseuda tranquilidad no fue él quien comenzó la plática.

"Esto es un poco vergonzoso" Yunho se giró para mirar al pequeño "…pero tengo que preguntártelo" una sonrisa apareció en su cara "¿En serio me admiras tanto como dicen Taemin?"

"¡SI!" exactamente, eso fue casi un grito saliendo de su boca, pero el corazón puro y sincero del pequeño Maknae no podía evitar expresar esa verdad claramente.

"De acuerdo, lo he confirmado" Con una risa contenida Yunho se acercó más a su donsaeng "Ahora quiero que me digas que es eso que tanto admiras en mi."

El haberle casi gritado a su hyung en la cara en cierta medida disminuyó los temores de Taemin, así que no sin un poco de dificultad le respondió.

"Son muchas cosas, Hyung" había menos miedo, pero su vista aún se clavaba en el suelo "pero… la principal característica es, por decirlo de alguna manera" Sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder "Su…" difícil, difícil, difícil "Su… masculinidad" lo último lo dijo con un hilo de aliento.

Por su parte la mirada de Yunho era la de un padre admirando tranquilamente a su hijo.

"Dime, Taemin… ¿Por qué quieres ser masculino? ¿Qué significa para ti ser masculino?"

"Yo…" Sabía que había una razón, Taemin sabía que estaba totalmente claro en su corazón, quería que Yunho hyung lo entendiera, ¡él quería decirlo con todas sus fuerzas!

En ese momento el rostro de Onew vino a su mente, la cara feliz de su hyung, esa sonrisa sincera que ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

"Yo… yo…" Su respiración algo agitada se perdió en una inspiración profunda para posteriormente estallar "Quiero ser un hombre frente a los ojos de los demás!" En ese momento sintió que podía mirar a Yunho a la cara "Quiero proteger a mis seres queridos! Quiero que las personas me vean y sientan respeto!" Su hyung lo miraba tranquilo y atento, estaban de igual a igual "Quiero… quiero…" Lágrimas rodaban por esas cálidas mejillas "yo no… yo no pude protegerlo." El pequeño de a poco se comenzó a desmoronar "Fue mi culpa… t-todo porque no puedo d-defenderme sólo… Onew hyung… Jinki hyung… e-él fue…" Cuando los sollozos comenzaron a aparecer el mayor habló.

"Hace un momento, por unos segundos, vi frente a mí a un hombre lleno de masculinidad, lleno de fuerza" Taemin lo miró sorprendido "Ése hombre, está justo aquí" Con su puño dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho de su donsaeng "Siempre lo ha estado."

Confundido, así se sentía el maknae de Shinee. Por lo que el líder de TVXQ mientras sostenía con fuerza los hombros del pequeño, fijó su vista en la de él como si intentara leer su mente.

"Ahora, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para salir" Una cálida sonrisa se podía ver en el rostro de U-know Yunho "…y a ese tiempo se le llama madurar."

Para Taemin, ese segundo de silencio en el que pudo sentir el apoyo de su admirado hyung perdió toda incomodidad.

"Debes verlo así: aún eres un niño, existen muchas cosas fuera de tu alcance, pero créeme, no es tu culpa. Todos en algún momento dependemos de los demás para algo… ¿o tú crees que yo nací con esta estatura, esta voz y este cuerpo? ¡Claro que no!" Yunho creyó necesario aclarar ese punto, ya que pudo ver en la cara del pequeño que esa posibilidad podía pasar por su mente. "Pero lo más importante, debes tener claro que para ser admirado y respetado no es necesario ser el más fuerte o el más rudo, basta incluso con las palabras adecuadas para ayudar y proteger a los que quieres. Y además, trabajar en equipo muchas veces es la mejor solución."

Taemin se sentía distinto, parecía como si una pequeña llama de confianza había nacido en él. Ahora parecía que las cosas eran un poco más fáciles. Sí, aún no podía defender a su Jinki hyung por sí solo, pero tenía a sus compañeros y amigos de grupo para apoyarlo juntos.

"Serás un gran hombre, Taemin" En ése momento, el maknae podía sentir que las lágrimas ya no bajaban por su rostro "Yo esperaré paciente para ver cómo te conviertes en él."

La sonrisa del menor de Shinee fue la respuesta que recibió el líder de TVXQ.

Onew estaba confundido, las lágrimas de Jaejoong eran lágrimas de dolor, pero ¿realmente compartían el mismo?

"Créeme, Jinki-ah, yo entiendo perfectamente el dolor que sientes… más de lo que te imaginas."

"Hyung… mi situación… yo" Jinki quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas "yo no creo ser igual a usted."

Era inevitable, para él lo más doloroso era pensar en Satoshi. Era obvio que le dolía el hecho de que había estado a punto de ser violado, pero el dolor más grande era que ahora se sentía sucio, no se sentía completamente entregado a su amor como antes, era como si le hubieran arrebatado un pedazo de él a Satoshi... antes cada uno se pertenecía completamente al otro, ahora nada sería igual.

"Muy bien, entonces te contaré cómo soy yo" Las palabras de Jaejoong eran como siempre: suaves, pero directas "Soy un artista que ama a su familia, que ama la música, también amo a mis compañeros como si fueran mis hermanos, amo a mis amigos… ¿hasta el momento crees que nos parecemos?"

"Hyung, no me refiero a eso… tú no entiendes, yo…"

"Y algo más" Jaejoong ignoró las últimas palabras de Jinki "Hay una persona que recibe un amor distinto, un amor que solo a esa persona puedo entregarle, un amor que es inexplicable e imposible de controlar, un amor que el resto de las personas poco entiende o se niega a entenderlo... ¿realmente no te suena familiar?"

En ese momento Onew se tensó, ¿podía ser lo que estaba pensando? Si era cierto su hyung tenía razón.

El mayor continuó.

"Y por un trágico suceso creí que perdería para siempre ese amor."

"Hyung… tú…"

"Yo, Jinki-ah, casi fui abusado por un hombre, uno que yo no amaba."

Onew estaba en Shock, sus suposiciones eran correctas. Jaejoong había sido abusado en las mismas condiciones que él, pero había algo más importante, tenía una persona a la que amaba muy parecida a la suya, por lo menos compartían la misma característica principal, no era una mujer.

La mirada de Jaejoong sobre él, como esperando una respuesta, hizo que Jinki se decidiera a hablar.

"Su nombre es Satoshi" soltó de repente "somos amigos desde que estoy en la secundaria, ahora esa amistad no es tal, yo lo quiero más que eso, nos queremos más que eso…" sentía que de alguna manera debía devolver las palabras sinceras de su hyung hacia él, también quería ser franco.

"Es tu amigo el médico… ¿o me equivoco?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste hyung?" Onew estaba seguro que sus amigos no lo dirían.

"Tengo un leve complejo de madre, por lo que tiendo a observar desde lejos a mis donsaengs" Por primera vez desde que lo había visto hoy, Jinki pudo vislumbrar una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Jaejoong. "Por lo mismo, sabía que debía hablar contigo inmediatamente" su mirada nuevamente era seria y sincera. "No iba a dejar que te desplomaras como yo estuve a punto de hacerlo aquella vez."

La mirada del vocalista de TVXQ sobre él, la similitud en las historias, su familia, sus amigos, la imagen de Satoshi que no salía de su cabeza, todo era demasiado para seguir aguantando.

"¿Qué fue lo que te impidió caer hyung?" miró directamente a los ojos de Jaejoong "Por favor… por favor, dímelo" otra vez esa sensación en los ojos "yo necesito saberlo… hyung, por favor" ya no pudo más, ya no podía contener esas lágrimas.

"Esas personas que tanto amo, todas ellas se convirtieron en mi pedestal" Jaejoong respiró hondo para después continuar "Creí en algún momento que debía ser demasiado doloroso para ellos estar cerca de mí. Que mi dolor los iba a absorber y que todo era mi culpa. Pero no fue así" Jinki prestaba toda su atención "El amor y apoyo que ellos me entregaron terminó absorbiendo gran parte de mi dolor, porque tenemos claro que no es algo que puedas borrar completamente de tu vida, pero lo sientes mucho más ligero en tu corazón."

"Hyung… pero…"

"No hay peros, Jinki-ah" Jaejoong se veía decidido "lo que tienes que hacer es abrir tu corazón a los demás, no tengas miedo de verte débil. Claro, eres el líder de un grupo, pero no por eso no tienes derecho a sufrir o a recibir ayuda de los demás. Así como tus compañeros confían en ti y reciben todo lo que tú les das debes dejar que ellos se acerquen a ti. Comparte con tu familia, ensaya, come, disfruta los momentos de risa… y por favor, no te alejes de la persona que amas."

"La persona que amo", Jinki se dio cuenta que el sólo hecho de pensar en Satoshi ya no lo hacía sufrir, ahora sentía que en vez de aumentar el dolor este disminuía. Tenía ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de que por fin le borrara de sí las marcas que otros habían dejado sobre él.

"Él más que nadie quiere que te des cuenta que está ahí para ti, que juntos van a superar esto, que si están uno al lado del otro ninguno va a derrumbarse. Solo no vas a conseguir nada, recordando cada día y sintiéndote culpable el dolor jamás se irá." Lo entendía, ahora lo entendía todo "Jinki-ah, debes volver a ser tú, ése que todos aman y esperan volver a ver."

"Hyung…" El rostro de Jinki aún tenía lágrimas, pero la tranquilidad había llegado nuevamente. "Gracias."

En esa sala de estar nuevamente se podía sentir la tranquilidad para la cual había sido hecha.

_Para: MysexyDoctor_

_Podemos Juntarnos?_

_Tu pingüino._

Apretó el botón enviar. Estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con el japonés.

Onew y Taemin se encontraron un pasillo antes de entrar a la sala de ensayo, tras ellos estaban Jaejoong y Yunho, respectivamente. Los dos menores se sonrieron antes de abrazarse con fuerza.

Los otros tres estaban ensayando nuevamente la coreografía para Love like Oxygen.

Mientras Key seguía el baile por inercia, su mente se preocupaba por otras cosas.

"Cómo estaría su hyung ahora?" se preguntó. "Estará más tranquilo?"

Yuchun y Junsu le habían dado el apoyo necesario para mantenerse fuerte en estos momentos, especialmente cuando Satoshi se había ido del departamento y habían quedado ellos, Jong y Key, a cargo de su líder y dongsaeng.

Lo único que quería ahora era ver las sonrisas sinceras de los dos afectados.

"Por qué Taemin no te habla" Preguntó de repente la diva.

"Hm?" Dijo Jong deteniéndose.

"Ugh!" exclamó Minho descansando de tanto baile. Se dirigió a su mochila del que sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo pasó a los otros dos.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó el mayor.

"Amenazas que ha recibido Tae"

"E-estás seguro?" titubeó Key.

"Él mismo me lo pasó?"

"Quién más sabe" Minho Hincó sus hombros.

En ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a los dos integrantes faltantes.

"Bueno es hora de practicar o no?" Preguntó un sonriente Onew.

_Para: Mypenguin_

_Dime cuándo._

_Puedes el viernes?_

_Te amo._

_Sato._

"Te amo" Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y daba un salto en su pecho al leerlo. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Tae, podemos hablar?" Habló Minho al menor.

"No" dijo éste y se fue de la habitación.

Tocó la puerta sin sentirse capaz de abrirla. Estaba nervioso. Pasaban los segundos y nadie abría la puerta. Cuando iba a tocar de nuevo sintió pasos al otro lado.

Satoshi apenas sintió la puerta.

Había llegado de madrugada al departamento, cansado pues ya llevaba tres días sin dormir debido a algunos problemas que había en el hospital y universidad. Con pereza se levantó de la cama, Onew abrió un ojo antes de volver a dormirse. Caminó a la puerta refregándose los ojos y ocultando un bostezo.

Al abrirse la puerta, Jinki no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo con todo el cabello desordenado y los ojos nublados por el sueño.

"Hm… Jinki?" se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. "Por qué no abriste la puerta solo?" Preguntó sentándose en una silla en la cocina mientras el menor dejaba unas bolsas sobre el mesón. "Hmmm que rico aroma! Qué traes ahí?"

"Comida" Sacó dos pocillos de plumavit con comida caliente, dejándoselos frente al japonés. Su sonrisa persistía mientras se sentaba frente al otro con dos pocillos también. "Anda, come" alentó el menor.

Sato se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él para depositar un suave beso en la frente, logrando sacar un sonrojo del menor.

"Día duro?" Preguntó cuando ya ambos estaban comiendo.

"Semana dura" respondió después de tragar. "Dónde lo compraste?"

"Oh… Key lo hizo, está triste debido a Jonghyung"

"Qué hizo Jonghyun-ssi?"

"Ha estado pensando mucho en una chica de su escuela"

"Hm… si tan sólo se dijeran lo que sienten, todo sería más fácil" Jinki sonrió, no sería él quien intervendría en su relación o no relación, hasta que lo viese necesario.

Luego que comieron, Jinki se dedicó a limpiar la loza sucia que ellos habían ocupado y la que había acumulado a lo largo de la semana, mientras Satoshi se duchaba y vestía.

"Lo siento" dijo el menor entre los brazos del mayor.

Estaban sobre la cama, acurrucados.

"No tienes que disculparte" el coreano negó con la cabeza.

"Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte…"

"No, Jinki, no te tortures pensando en los que hubiera pasado si…"

"Es que ellos… Ellos mancharon lo único que yo te podía entregar, lo único que yo te podía entregar"

"Cariño," Satoshi lo abrazó con más fuerza "no digas eso, no sólo de tu cuerpo es que me he enamorado, eres tú, tú completo a quien yo amo. Ellos no mancharon nada, amor, sigues siendo tan hermoso como antes, incluso más." Jinki intentó decir algo, pero los labios del otro lo callaron. "Déjame borrar todo rastro de ellos" el menor asintió antes de volver a tocar sus labios.

-.

"Sato…" susurró Jinki acostado sobre la cama desnudo con una venda sobre sus ojos.

Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía a su lado. El japonés se sentó sobre sus piernas sólo con los pantalones puestos.

"Muéstrame dónde te tocaron" El menor torpemente llevó su mano a sus labios. "En mi" Tomó su mano y la guió hasta su boca. Entrelazó sus manos y se agachó para besar suavemente los labios del otro.

Jinki se dejó guiar. El beso era suave y despacio, acariciando sus labios con suavidad.

Satoshi mordió suavemente el labio inferior del otro logrando un bajo gemido, aprovechó ese momento para comenzar a profundizarlo. Su lengua lamió ambos labios antes de aventurarse al interior donde le esperaba su homóloga con ansias.

Sintió cómo la temperatura del cuerpo de Jinki iba en aumento.

La mano libre del menor había ido a parar tras el cuello del otro para acercarlo más a él.

En un momento logró atrapar la lengua del menor entre sus labios, para succionar con fuerza.

"Ngh…"

"Dónde más" le preguntó al oído.

Jinki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Ser incapaz de ver durante estos momentos era una maldición para él. Sentía todo el doble y a pesar que su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que los otros le habían hecho, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a las caricias del japonés. Satoshi lo conocía muy bien.

Pasó su mano sobre el torso desnudo de su pareja para bajar a su abdomen, acarició cierta parte que volvía loco al japonés y sonrió cuando escuchó su respiración agitarse.

"Quieres provocarme?"

"Ah!" gimió cuando Satoshi le mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones, para luego comenzar a recorrer el torso del otro dejando marcas sobre él.

Hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta la cadera, entreteniéndose en los pezones y el ombligo sacando más que algún gemido al menor.

Para cuando terminó ambos estaban sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y sus miembros despiertos.

Antes que si quiera el mayor pudiera hablar, Jinki llevó su mano a los labios de nuevo para después bajar rozando con la yema de sus dedos la piel del otro para llegar al borde de los jeans que estada usando. Se demoró unos segundos antes de encontrar el botón y abrirlo y para bajar la cremallera.

"Am..!" Gimió Satoshi al sentir a Jinki tomar entre sus manos su miembro y comenzar a tocarlo como si lo estuviera examinando.

Jinki sintió su miembro saltar cuando tocó la cabeza húmeda del otro.

"Sácatelo" Dijo el menor en referencia a los jeans. Satoshi no dudó en obedecerlo y el otro en volver sus manos a su miembro.

El mayor alejó las manos del otro y comenzó a besarle el ombligo, para después saltar por completo su hombría y llegar hasta el interior de los muslos donde mordió con fuerza dejando una marca roja en su lugar.

"Ah!" gimió Jinki al sentirlo, arqueando un poco su espalda y separando aún más las piernas.

El miembro del menor terminó de erguirse frente al japonés quien seguía dejando marcas.

Arqueó su espalda y arrugó las tapas de la cama cuando el mayor lo tomó todo dentro de su boca.

"Nh… humm!" gemía una y otra vez.

Satoshi comenzó a pellizcar los testículos de Jinki logrando que éste gimiera descontroladamente.

"S-Sato…" Se mordía los labios tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

El japonés dejó libre su miembro succionando fuerte para luego dedicarse a lamer la cabeza de éste.

"No te corras aún" le ordenó antes de volver a tomar sus labios de forma furiosa.

"Ahm… n-no me hagas esto"

Satoshi sonrió a pesar que el otro aún no podía verlo.

Lo giró dejándolo acostado de estómago. Le levantó la cadera y separó sus mejillas antes pasar su lengua por la ansiosa entrada del menor.

Por su lado Jinki sintió su respiración agitarse aún más a la vez que su corazón latía con fuerza. Las imágenes de su ataque que habían quedado rezagadas al final de su mente volvían con mayor fuerza.

"N-no… detente" El mayor se detuvo. "No! Suéltenme!" gritó comenzando a removerse con fuerza.

Satoshi intentó acercársele pero el menor logró darle dos buenos golpes que lo aturdieron un poco.

Logró quitarle la venda de los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos y llorosos. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando Jinki volvió en sí devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

"Shh, está bien" le acarició el cabello.

"Lo siento, lo siento…"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte."

Al calmarse estaban recostados sobre la cama.

"Estás mejor?" preguntó el mayor.

"Sí… Sato?"

"Dime"

"Estás enojado?"

"No, por qué?" Jinki negó con la cabeza.

"Sato…?"

"hm?" Jinki se subió sobre él para susurrarle a su oído.

"Te quiero dentro de mí"

Sin previo aviso tomó el miembro semi erecto y lo introdujo en él.

"Argh… J-Jinki" Se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes que el menor comenzara a subir y bajar empalándose con el miembro de su pareja.

El menor comenzó a aumentar la velocidad gimiendo despacio el nombre del otro.

Satoshi lo tomó de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento cambió las posiciones quedando él sobre el menor, comenzando a embestir una y otra vez con mayor fuerza.

"Ah… sí, así Sato" pasó sus manos por la espalda del mayor enterrando sus uñas en él, llegando a su trasero donde lo acercó más a sí para luego cruzar sus piernas sobre él.

Satoshi besaba todo lo que encontraba de él, sus labios no eran accesibles, ya que no podía coordinar nada con ellos que no fuera gemir de placer. Notó la casi imperceptible marca que había dejado anteriormente en Jinki cuando le había mordido y habían pasado un mal momento. Un sentimiento de posesión se fijó en él y lo mordió exactamente en el mismo lugar ganándose un gutural gemido por parte del menor.

"Jin… Jinki… hm!"

"Ah…! S-Sato!" Apretó su mano mientras rasguñaba a Sato con la otra, con su espalda arqueada corriéndose entre ambos abdómenes y la mano del japonés, quien no demoró mucho en terminar en el interior de su novio.

Se miraron fijamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, antes de besarse furiosamente.

"No salgas aún…" Satoshi sonrió y acomodó un mechón de su húmedo cabello quitándoselo de los ojos.

"De acuerdo…"

"Sato… te amo" él le miró y sonrió antes de besar sus labios con delicadeza. "No me dejes"

"Nunca, amor, nunca"

-.

Para cuando Onew se estaba yendo del departamento notó un sobre café frente a la puerta.

"Satoshi-ah!" lo llamó.

"Qué pasa?"

"Tienes carta" dijo entregándole el sobre y robándole un beso en sus labios.

Cuando Satoshi vio el remitente, casi se le cae el sobre de las manos, logrando llamar la atención del menor.

"Qué sucede?"

"Es del… del orfanato donde estaba"

"Orfana…?" Onew se calló en cuanto cayó en realización "Qué dice"

"Dice que hace algunos años, en el lugar hubo un accidente, un incendio casi lo consumo por completo, pero se lograron recuperar algunos de los archivos." Registró un poco más el sobre y encontró una bolsa de plástico y la mitad de un papel quemado junto a una nota escrita a mano.

_Estimado señor Price:_

_Lamento informar que los registros que usted me había pedido han sido destruidos en el incendio de hace seis años. Lo único que queda del registro de su hermana es el apellido de la familia que la adoptó._

_Se despide atentamente._

_Ex Director._

"Y?"

"Sólo el apellido… Inoue"

"¿Inoue? Pero no es Japonés és-" Jinki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue silenciado por los labios del mayor.

"Es más que lo que tenía antes!"

"Me alegro que estés feliz"

"Ahora todo será un poco más fácil…" Comentó antes de abrazarlo y robarle el aliento.

"Cómo está mi hijo?" Preguntó el señor Lee mientras Satoshi revisaba su dedo accidentado. "Cada vez que lo llama su madre dice que está bien, pero no le creemos"

"Se encuentra… mejor, lo está superando de a poco. Mueva el dedo, por favor"

"Tú me lo cuidas, verdad?" El japonés inhaló profundo con sorpresa y se quedó viendo al señor. "Él confía en ti y lo tienes más cerca que nosotros. Por favor cuídalo, si algo más le llega a pasar…" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No se preocupe, señor Lee, yo lo cuidaré y protegeré con mi vida"

Estaban nerviosos en camarines.

No era la primera vez que se presentaban en ese escenario, pero era su primer comeback, las fans lo recibirían con tanto entusiasmo como en su debut? Tendrían más fans ahora que antes? O las habían aburrido con sus torpes presentaciones?

Y para empeorar todo, se tenían que presentar con F.T. Island, la banda de la FNC ent. Donde estaba Hongki, una de las mejores voces hasta ese momento y que por lo mismo tenían una gran popularidad… y un año más de trayectoria que ellos.

"Lo haremos bien" dijo Onew posando una mano sobre Jonghyun y Key quienes eran los más nerviosos.

Sorpresivamente Taemin se encontraba calmado esperando que la nunas terminaran de arreglarlo.

"Oh! Es SHINee!" Escucharon en la puerta. Onew miró y se encontró con nada menos que Hongki, Wonbin y Jonghun.

El líder los saludó como correspondía a sus sunbaes, logrando sorprender a los otros tres.

"Hyung, no es necesario" Dijo un sonrojado Hongki levantando las manos. "Nerviosos?" Antes de que si quiera pudieran responder el vocalista de FTI siguió hablando. "No lo estén! Nuestra presentación saldrá espectacular, porque nosotros somos espectaculares, no lo crees Jonghun-hyung?" El aludido asintió "Todo saldrá bien! Hay una gran cantidad de fans esperando por nosotros, pero más por nosotros que por ustedes. No, es broma. Pero en serio… lo siento, suelo hablar mucho cuando estoy nervioso"

"Y cuando estás alegre y cuando estás enojado… y cuando" el líder de la banda se calló luego que su compañero lo mirara con ojos asesinos. Los integrantes de SHINee se rieron despacio.

"Relajados? Esa es la idea. Nos vemos arriba!" Dijo antes de despedirse del otro grupo, sus compañeros salieron antes que él. "SHINee Fighting!" gritó desde la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Los cinco quedaron con una sonrisa en su rostro un poco más relajados que antes.

Gracias a ellos su presentación de Love Like Oxygen fue todo un éxito, sin errores ni nada que pudiera echarles a perder su alegría.

Pero todo el relajo del mundo que habían adquirido se fue a la punta del cerro en el momento que se posaron sobre el escenario, frente a ellos los chicos de FTI afinaban sus instrumentos mientras Hongki ayudaba en lo que podía.

Cuando Onew y el vocalista cruzaron miradas se saludaron y sonrieron logrando sacar varios gritos por parte de las fans presentes.

Ellos eran lo que partían cantando su nueva canción llamada Romantic.

Cuando las primeras notas de la canción se dejaron escuchar un gran griterío por parte de las fans se dejó escuchar alentándolos a seguir.

Fue Jonghyun quien partió cantando, para que le siguiera Minho y luego Onew. Key y Taemin hacían el coro, para luego el primero seguir cantando, con un poco de temblor en su voz que pasó desapercibida…

"Woh…" Exclamó Hongki "lo hacen bien…"

"Aún les falta algo…" susurró Wonbin.

"Lo ganarán con la experiencia" agregó Jaejin.

Por su lado Minhwan se amurraba por siempre perderse de todos los comentarios que hacían sus Hyungs, sólo porque él estaba en la batería.

A medida que avanzaba la canción, Jonghyun no pudo evitar identificarse con la letra, era como si describiera casi a la perfección lo que sentía por Key. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y un nudo en su garganta, que por un momento temió que no lo dejara seguir cantando, agradeció que sólo debían cantar una parte de la canción y no entera…

Cuando terminaron evitó por todos sus medios mirar a Key.

Gritos y gritos y muchos más gritos de las fans, que enloquecieron cuando las primeras notas salieron de la guitarra de Jonghun.

The Cool vs The Pretty.

Los chicos de Shinee se sorprendieron de la calidad de sonido que tenían, para Onew se escuchaban exactamente como en el CD que Satoshi le había comprado a su hermana y que Rose muy amablemente se había encargado que él escuchara cada una de las canciones tantas veces que no se sorprendió cuando se encontró cantándola bajito.

A todo esto, habrá logrado llegar Satoshi? Miró al público y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una figura conocida entre el público.

"Crees que las fans en algún momento se volverán loca por nosotros así como por ellos?"

"De qué hablas, Taemin, la fans ya se vuelven locas por nosotros" Dijo Onew con una sonrisa.

Jong miró de reojo a Key quien estaba escuchando atentamente la presentación de Five Treasure Island.

Los cinco aplaudieron cuando la presentación terminó.

"Yaaaai… les dije que todo iba a salir bien!" Comentó Hongki antes de bajar a los camarines.

Cuando los volvieron a llamar para el final del programa las manos al líder le sudaban. Ganarían? Quizás, lo importante de ese día era lo bien que se habían presentado, todas sus performance habían sido estupendas, espectaculares según el vocalista de FTI.

Sonriendo se pusieron al lado de los MC's esperando por los resultados.

"Oh, esperen estamos en pantallas cambiadas" Dijo Hongki cambiándose de lado, logrando que quedaran en sus lugares correspondientes.

"Y el ganador es…" Todos retuvieron la respiración "SHINee!"

Ellos? Ellos!

Una alegría desbordante fue lo que se poseyó en ellos.

Cuando le entregaron el premio a Onew, éste ya sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

"Gracias... sinceramente... muchas gracias. Todo el esfuerzo, todo el trabajo que hemos hecho no sería nada si no existieran esas palabras de apoyo y cariño de tantas personas... nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestros fans, esas personas que amamos... gracias..." No pudo seguir hablando ya que un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sus compañeros lo abrazaron antes de ir a sus posiciones y comenzar a bailar.

Cuando llegaron a Camarines se sorprendió de encontrar lo que había ahí.

CONTINUARÁ

El orden de las presentaciones no es necesariamente como las presenté acá en el fic, me refiero al dream concert.

Cyworld Digital Music Award

Segunda presentación Replay.

Black Ocean para SNSD

Shinee primer DC

DC Jonghyun SUJU SNSD op

Algún fan de SNSD, supuestamente, rompiendo el banner de SUJU

Source: Asian Fanatic  
>Suspected male fans of Girls' Generation reportedly ripped all the banners of TVXQ and Super Junior as a vengeance to Cassiopeia and ELF criticizing the members of Girls' Generation because of jealousy all started on the product endorsements of mobile phone and a thirst quencher of TVXQ and Super Junior with Girls' Generation<p>

Update:  
>(forum/SNSD-Boycotted-during-2008-Dream-Concert-talk549 )  
>ELF were angered and tore an SNSD poster, the fanboys the retaliated by teaing down an "only 13" poster. After the only 13 posters were moved to the back ELF attacked back by pouring water on the boys who in return became violent and threated them with knives.<p>

Suju DC Don't Don

DC DBSK video de trece minutos

real coreografía

watch?v=rkT6vh1WlNo FTI SHINEE

watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0&list=PL45797C27517AEF7A&feature=mh_lolz Lista de reproducción de One todos los videos que he usado =D (intentaré poner los del Dream Concert)

NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME DEMORARA CINCO MESES EN ESTE CAPÍTULO!

Pero es extra largo para que ustedes lo disfruten =D.

Acá hizo su debut una amiga =D, ella escribió las escenas largas donde salieron DBSK. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda =D!

Y a todas las que me apoyaron durante este tiempo de espera y las que siguen leyendo el fic.

El concierto de jyj estuvo buenísimo, para que decirles más.

Llevo un año oficialmente con este fic, así que yeeeei.

Espero les guste y que me perdonen por mi tardanza, pero en la U me tienen agobiada.

Gracias por seguir leyendo =D!

No lo revisé personalmente… la verdad no medio el tiempo para hacerlo DX… le pedí a mi misma amiga que lo hicieran, así que si hay errores es culpa de ella, nah! Mentira, muchas gracias por revisarlo =D!

Mito.

INICIADO: Jueves 12 de Enero del 2012, 16.08

FINALIZADO: Lunes 21 de Mayo del 2012, 0.43


	13. Side Story 5

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, JongKey y un 2min Yunjae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: Side Story V – La primera vez que Onew va a buscar a Satoshi a la U -.**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

Onew caminaba tranquilo hacia el encuentro de Satoshi, estaba un poco nervioso. Sonrió al recordar la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su novio.

.

Onew estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos, sus lentes puestos y un tazón de té cerca suyo. Sintió vibrar su celular y con desgana lo contestó, detestaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba leyendo. Al ver la pantalla, cualquier disgusto voló por la ventana.

"_Qué haces?"_

"Leo un libro" Respondió mientras sus dongsaengs se preparaban para ir a dormir.

"_Está bueno?"_ Sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

"Algo… creo que debo cambiar mis lentes…" dijo acomodándose los suyos sobre su nariz.

"_Yo creo que debes descansar. Vete a dormir"_

"Yah! No me eches, no hemos hablado en días" dijo con un puchero a pesar que el otro no podía verlo.

"_Pero suenas tan cansado… sería mejor que te fueras a dormir"_

"Estoy cansado, pero no con sueño" mintió, estaba seguro que si posaba su cabeza en su almohada no duraría ni tres segundos despiertos, pero echaba tanto de menos hablar con el japonés. "Mañana duermo"

"_Por qué mañana?"_

"Tengo libre mañana"

"_En serio?, podríamos salir por la tarde, hace tiempo que no salimos"_

"Oh, eso estaría bien!" comentó dejando su libro de lado.

"Hyung" habló Taemin "Buenas noches, Hyung, que descanses"

"Buenas noches, Taeminnie"

"_Dile que descanse de mi parte"_ Onew se rió

"Satoshi dice que descanses"

"Buenas noches, hyung!" Se despidió de ambos Taemin logrando sacar una risa de parte de ellos.

"Qué decías de salir?"

"_Ah… mañana tengo la tarde sin nada, podríamos salir… ya sabes ir a comer y pasear por ahí"_

"Como antes, me gusta, dónde nos juntamos?"

"_Tendrás que irme a buscar a la Universidad, de ahí podríamos ir a comer"_

"A qué hora?" preguntó algo nervioso, él nunca había ido a buscar a Satoshi a la Universidad, sí a la puerta del hospital, pero nunca al otro lado.

"_Salgo como a las tres, estarás allá?"_

"Claro, te esperaré en la puerta"

"_No vayas muy sexy, no quiero más ojos sobre ti"_

"Sato~!" Se sonrojó un poco mientras se tapaba el rostro con su mano.

"_Qué? Es verdad, sólo para mí"_ Jinki se rió, aún no entendía cómo era posible que Satoshi lo quisiera.

.

Jinki se rió mientras caminaba, falta apenas un par de pasos antes de llegar a la puerta.

Comenzó a observar a la gente que le rodeaba, jóvenes como él pasaban por su lado con sus manos llenos de libros y rostros llenos de angustia, algunos con ojeras bien marcadas y otros en grupos reían de algunas anécdotas que habían pasado durante el año o quizás quién sabe cuándo.

_From: mypenguin_

_Estoy en la puerta._

_Apúrate._

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y se quedó en la puerta esperando por él.

Un chico golpeó su hombro y rápidamente se disculpó.

Jinki no tenía la costumbre de fijarse en cómo iba vestida el resto de las personas – ése era el trabajo de Key -, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que la elección de su vestimenta había sido poco acertada.

"Argh! Ya estudiaste las funciones del riñón?"

"No, se me siguen confundiendo las del túbulo proximal con el distal"

"Absorción. Filtración y reabsorción o no? Ése es el orden?"

Tres chicos pasaron conversando por su lado.

¿De qué hablaban? No tenía idea, recordaba haber escuchado eso en alguna clase de biología.

Más gente salía conversando sobre temas que él no tenía idea.

Se mordió los labios nervioso, tan mal novio había sido estos últimos años donde sólo él hablaba de su trabajo y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el japonés?

"De qué hablas? No seas idiota" Comentó una chica a su lado "Claro que le gusto a Satoshi-oppa, entonces por qué me prestaría su cuaderno?"

Qué?

Jinki volcó toda su atención hacia el grupo de chicas.

"Porque es amable por naturaleza?" Respondió otra de las chicas. "Además, parece que ya tiene novia"

"Qué, lo has visto con alguien?" preguntó alterada la chica. Jinki se preguntaba lo mismo.

"No, pero alguien como él te aseguro que no está solo" Jinki pudo respirar tranquilo.

"Pff… cualquier novia que tenga quedará chica al lado mío. Quién no me va a querer, soy inteligente, estudio medicina con una de las mejores notas de la clase, mis padres son personas importantes, soy bonita y sé comportarme, tengo mis talentos ocultos. Podríamos conversar por hora y horas sobre el trabajo y otras cosas y yo le pondría atención"

_Y es mujer. _Terminó de enumerar en la mente y eso, eso cambiaba todo.

Además de todo lo que había enumerado la chica, el hecho de ser mujer le daba ventajas que él nunca podría tener.

Con él Satoshi nunca podría caminar por la calle abrazados, ni demostrar su cariño por él en público. No tan sólo por el hecho de ser hombre si no, también debido a su propio trabajo, que les obligaba a verse y esconder toda demostración de afecto.

Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos a la vez que un dolor se apoderaba de su pecho.

¿Quién era él para evitar que Satoshi disfrutara de la dicha de estar enamorado?

Satoshi debería estar viviendo un romance alegre junto a la chica de su elección, ambos ser felices y disfrutarlo, no como con las cosas que ha vivido con él.

Un sentimiento de repugnancia hacía sí mismo le recorrió el cuerpo. Qué tan egoísta podía ser?

Sintió el bolsillo de su pantalón vibrar. Con cuidado sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje.

_To: Mypenguin _

_Lo siento, me demoré un poco más._

_Estoy contigo en cinco minutos._

_Sato._

¿Qué? Él no podía enfrentarse a Satoshi ahora…

_From: Mypenguin_

_Lo siento, me llamaron de la agencia, debo ir._

_Nos vemos mañana?_

_Tu pingüino._

Comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando estuvo un par de paso alejado sintió las lágrimas por fin bajar por sus mejillas. No, él no podía sacrificar la felicidad de Satoshi por la suya… merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien más… limpio.

.

Cuando Satoshi recibió el sms percibió que algo había pasado, observó por la ventana que daba a la puerta del establecimiento y alcanzó a divisar una figura muy conocida por él.

Se excusó con el profesor que estaba frente a él y corrió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

Satoshi salió corriendo por la entrada, pero cualquier rastro de su novio había desaparecido.

"Satoshi-oppa!" Gritó la chica cuando lo vio llegar.

"Min li, has visto a un chico por acá? Era alto, cabello castaño un poco cohibido quizás" preguntó ignorando totalmente a la chica que lo había saludado.

"Sí, creo… no me fije, lo siento, oppa."

.

Onew llegó al departamento y con un portazo entró velozmente para irse directo a su cama y taparse por completo con la ropa de cama. Al lado de él estaba el regalo de Satoshi cuando hicieron su comeback con Love Like Oxygen.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en él.

"¿Hyung?" Preguntó Taemin, quien estaba en la cocina haciendo sus deberes junto a Key y Jong, habían visto pasar a su Líder sin siquiera saludarlos.

Jinki abrazó con más fuerza su regalo, no quería ver a nadie.

"Hyung? Qué pasó?" Escuchó la voz de Key. Él negó con la cabeza. "Hyung… respóndeme"

"Ahora no, Key…" Ahogó un sollozo. Los tres intercambiaron miradas.

"Pasó algo mientras estabas afuera?" Preguntó Jonghyun temiendo que le hubiera dado algún tipo de ataque de pánico o algo por ese estilo.

Jinki asintió.

"Fue algo con Satoshi-hyung?" preguntó el maknae, la reacción del mayor les dio la respuesta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta? Por qué sólo había pensado en él todos estos años?

"Iré a prepararle un té" Dijo Jonghyun sabiendo que Jinki no diría nada estando él ahí, especialmente cuando él aún _no sabía nada_.

"Hyung, Jong no está acá… hyung?" Taemin se atrevió a sacar las frazadas que ocultaban a Onew, encontrándoselo abrazando el gran peluche de pollo que le había regalado.

Se sorprendieron de verlo llorar.

"Satoshi-hyung te dijo algo?" Negó con la cabeza "te hizo algo?" volvió a negar con la cabeza "Si no me dices, no podremos ayudarte"

"Cre-crees que soy egoísta?" Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Bwo? Por lo contrario, Onew-hyung, quién te dijo que eres egoísta?"

"N-nadie…" se limpió los ojos a la vez que soltaba un poco el pollo. "Es sólo que…"

En ése momento comenzó a vibrar el celular del mayor. Jinki dio un pequeño salto al sentirlo, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la cama.

Los tres leyeron el nombre que salía en la pantalla.

"No vas a contestar?" preguntó Key.

Él negó.

"Puedo?" tomó el aparato Taemin.

"_Jinki?"_

"No, hyung, es Taemin" el menor salió de la habitación justo al tiempo que Jonghyun llegaba con el té.

"Toma, hyung" Onew tomó la taza sin soltar el peluche gigante, Jong intentó corrérselo a un lado, ya que se veía un poco complicado, pero se sorprendió del fuerte agarre que tenía sobre él. "Y si te apoyas en él, Hyung? Será más fácil tomarte el té."

Finalmente lo soltó y acomodó el peluche en la pared de la cabecera y Onew apoyó su espalda sobre éste, tapándose con las alas del animal.

.

"Sí, está acá, Hyung" comentó Taemin, tras él estaba Key escuchando atentamente.

"_Está extraño?"_

"Claro que está extraño, hyung!" Comentó Key "Qué fue lo que pasó, por qué está llorando, qué le hiciste?"

"_Está llorando?"_

"Sí, hyung" Calmó Taemin.

"_N-no sé realmente qué fue lo que pasó, un momento lo veo esperando en la puerta tranquilamente para que después me envíe un mensaje diciendo que se tiene que ir y que nos vemos mañana."_ Satoshi comenzó a alterarse al otro lado de la línea.

"No sé, hyung, apenas hemos logrado que diga algo…"

"Algo debió pasar en ese tiempo en que no estabas… no había nadie con él?"

"_No, Key, estaba solo" _

.

"Es tan malo tener sentimientos hacia alguien y quererle sólo para ti?" Jong se sorprendió con la pregunta.

"Verás, Hyung, si tu realmente amas a esa persona es de lo más normal que no quieras compartirla con nadie"

"Qué pasa si mantener una relación con esa persona significa que no pueda disfrutar de lo mismo que otras parejas, arruinarle la felicidad de sentir ese sentimiento con libertad?"

"Y cómo sabes tú que esa persona no es feliz estando a tu lado?" Contestó Jong.

"P-pero estar conmigo significa que no podrá sentir la dicha de expresar—"

"Hyung, si esa persona realmente te quiere será feliz y atesorará cualquier momento que logre tener a tu lado"

"Tú crees?" preguntó mirándole a los ojos por primera vez. Sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas brillaban esperanzadores.

"No, yo lo sé" Sonrió. "Ahora toma tu té, Hyung, te hará bien"

"Jong?" Habló desde la puerta Key, Jonghyun inmediatamente le tomó atención.

"Estamos bien ahora, verdad, Hyung?" el líder asintió.

Jonghyun se levantó y caminó al lado de la diva, quien le siguió hasta la cocina.

.

"Onew-hyung está mejor" le dijo a Taeminnie quien había vuelto a hacer sus deberes.

"Qué tenía?"

"Ya sabes cómo es Onew-hyung, siempre inseguro de sus capacidades y cualidades… además de un poco de celos"

"Celos?" preguntaron los otros dos ante lo cual él sólo asintió.

.

Jinki dejó la taza sobre la cama y se cubrió con las frazadas abrazando su peluche gigante. Si esa chica quería quitarle a SU novio, él no le iba a dejar el camino libre…

.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Jinki estaba posando frente a las cámaras con su atuendo de jeans ajustados y remera negra. Su cabello delicadamente desordenado dándole un toque de ternura y sensualidad. Su rostro perfectamente maquillado para que se viera natural.

"No crees que hoy Hyung está más confiado?" Preguntó Minho a los demás quienes estaban terminando de arreglarse para irse y disfrutar de su tarde sin obligaciones.

"Te parece?" preguntó Jonghyun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente, Jinki, estaba mostrando un desplante frente a las cámaras que no se le veía muy seguido.

Key y Taemin sonrieron.

Para cuando terminó Onew de sacarse fotos, el fotógrafo estaba muy contento.

"Oh no, mira lo tarde que es, no podremos llegar a la película de las cuatro!" Comentó Taemin haciendo un puchero hacia el manager.

"Pero Onew-ah, debe irse a cambiar"

"No importa, Hyung" dijo él limpiando el sudor de su rostro con una toalla.

"De acuerdo, vámonos entonces"

"Yei!" gritó el maknae tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

Jonghyun y Key sólo rieron, Minho simplemente les siguió la corriente sin verdaderamente entender lo que estaban haciendo los demás compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al cine, Jinki se aseguró que el manager se hubiera ido antes de que se fuera del grupo camino a la Universidad donde estaba Satoshi a no muchas cuadras desde ese lugar.

"Por qué siento que no me están diciendo algo?" Preguntó Minho en voz alta siendo escuchado solamente por Jonghyun.

"Digamos que hyung debía arreglar unas cosas sin que se enterara manager-ssi"

"Arreglar unas cosas? Estará bien?"

"Claro que sí. Aigo, no te preocupes por eso y vamos a ver la película"

"Pero y—"

"Hyung puede que llegue un poco tarde, pero nada más. Minho no me obligues a obligarte" Minho le miró extraño por la elección de palabras.

"De acuerdo y qué veremos"

"Es turno de Key elegir"

"No!" se quejó el más alto.

"Yah! Te escuché, alien!" Dijo Key desde la boletería.

.

Jinki sentía todas las miradas posadas en él. Dónde estaba ahora su sexy doctor? Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó rápidamente.

"Dónde estás?" Preguntó con una sonrisa sin esperar que el otro dijera algo.

"En clases, dónde estás tú?"

"Te estoy esperando" Sonrió. "Dime dónde estás para irte a buscar" Satoshi se rió y observó al curso que le estaba dando clases, que lo vio extrañado.

"En el cuarto edificio, uno blanco con vidrios grandes. Tercer piso, sala trescientos doce"

"De acuerdo, espérame"

Después de dar un par de vueltas intentando buscar el edificio que le había descrito el japonés, simplemente se dio por vencido y antes de seguir perdiéndose decidió preguntarle a alguien.

"hm, disculpa?" Le preguntó a la primera persona que pasó por su lado, sin darse cuenta que a la chica que le había preguntado era la misma que el día anterior había escuchado hablar.

"Dime?" la chica le miró de arriba abajo y rápidamente comenzó a arreglarse el cabello en un acto de coqueteo.

"Estoy buscando un edificio blanco con vidrios… er… grandes?"

"Te refieres a ése?" Preguntó apuntando hacia la espalda de Onew, quien se dio la vuelta y rió despacio.

"Claro, ése, muchas gracias"

"Necesitas encontrar una sala en particular?" Preguntó la chica desesperada que el chico guapo que tenía frente a ella se fuera sin poder probarlo.

"La doscientos doce? No, espera era la trescientos doce"

"Oh, yo voy a esa sala justamente" Mintió la chica, ya que se había corrido de esa clase simplemente porque el profesor que la dictaba no era de su agrado, sin saber que justamente ese día otra persona la estaba dictando.

La chica trató de mantener una conversación con Onew, pero la torpeza de él no le permitió contestar con más de dos o tres palabras.

"OPPA!" Gritó ella cuando abrió la puerta de la sala y vio a Satoshi frente a la pizarra explicando los últimos detalles de la clase.

Ambos reconocieron la voz…

Y en ese instante, toda la confianza que había adquirido durante el día se desvaneció, con ese sólo grito.

Satoshi observó con desagrado a la chica que había gritado, pero su mirada se suavizó cuando notó quién estaba tras ella y tuvo que luchar contra su quijada para que no se cayera y le dejara como tonto frente a sus "alumnos" al fijarse lo bien, lo realmente bien que se veía su novio vestido de esa forma.

Jinki sin darse cuenta retrocedió un par de pasos con su mirada en el suelo y sus manos apretando con fuerza el borde de su remera.

"Dejémoslo hasta acá. Si no entendieron algo no duden en preguntarme o al profesor Kim, está bien?" Los chicos asintieron y algunos respondieron con un fuerte "Sí" antes de arreglar sus cosas y comenzar a irse.

"Oppa, no me dijiste que darías la clases hoy! O Si no con gusto hubiese venido" puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio luciendo el nada modesto escote que estaba usando.

"Jinki-ah…" Satoshi caminó hasta donde el chico a un lado afuera de la puerta. "Qué haces acá afuera, vamos entra" lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el interior del aula.

"No, espera, Hyung" susurró el menor tratando se soltarse, pero Satoshi lo tenía bien agarrado.

"Oppa, me ayudarás a estudiar" preguntó ella, el japonés se dedicó a ordenar sus cosas"

"Claro" dijo distraído.

Jinki observó la sala y su mirada se detuvo en la pizarra donde estaban dibujados algunos garabatos.

"Te interesan?" preguntó una chica que terminaba de arreglar sus cosas.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención quedarlos viendo…"

"No te preocupes" dijo ella. "Es algo básico que siempre pasa en tu cuerpo" Jinki alzó las cejas "La inflamación…" Jinki se mordió los labios.

"Me lo explicas?"

"Claro, mira. Todo parte cuando un estimulante que…" Onew escuchó con atención a lo que decía la joven, asintiendo de vez en cuando y preguntando cuando no entendía algo.

Cuando terminó de explicar Jinki tuvo un gran sentimiento de satisfacción cuando miró de nuevo el dibujo y pudo entenderlo todo y esas líneas que antes sólo eran garabatos para él, tomaban formas de células epiteliales, macrófagos y señales.

Satoshi observaba fascinado cómo su novio atendía lo que decía Min li, aunque debía admitir que sentía celos, por qué Jinki nunca le había pedido que le explicara algo a él, especialmente cuando a veces hablaban de sus estadías en el hospital.

"Jinki…" susurró llamando la atención de éste.

"Ah, lo siento, Hyung, estás listo?" Satoshi tomó su bolso y lo puso sobre su bolso mirando directamente al joven.

"Pero, Oppa, dijiste que me explicarías" dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

"Oh, en ese caso, lo dejamos para otro día" hizo una venia despidiéndose de él y las dos señoritas presentes, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

"Qué! No, Jinki espera, vayamos por esa comida y tu," habló dirigiéndose a la chica "es tu irresponsabilidad no haber venido a clases." Caminó hasta donde Onew le esperaba y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo acercó a sí, antes de salir de la sala.

"Oppa!" gritó ella.

"Tú no te das cuenta, verdad?" preguntó Min li.

"Darme cuenta de qué?" la otra chica negó con la cabeza.

"Si no te das cuenta, entonces REALMENTE no te mereces a Satoshi-oppa, es mucho para ti" se acomodó el bolso "Ah! Y olvida que te voy a pasar mis apuntes…" agregó antes de salir.

.

Jinki gimió cuando sus labios se encontraron bajo la seguridad del auto del japonés, y no dudó en abrirlos para darle paso a esa ansiosa lengua que pedía permiso para ingresar y que recibió con gusto.

Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y un hilo de saliva les mantenía unidos. Satoshi volvió a besarlo, pero sin profundizarlo.

"Si no fuera porque sé que no has comido nada más que el desayuno," Dijo sobre sus labios antes de asaltar su cuello "me saltaría la comida e iría directo al postre"

"Ahm… Sato" gimió despacio. En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan caliente.

El japonés volvió a besarlo, antes de separarse definitivamente.

"Por qué pensaste que la elegiría a ella sobre a ti" Preguntó refiriéndose a momentos antes, pero para Jinki la pregunta iba más allá. "Especialmente con lo sexy que te vez hoy"

"Crees que me veo sexy?" preguntó con una sonrisa, al menos en eso no había fallado.

"Claro que sí, qué te dije, Jinki, no vengas muy sexy, yo quiero ese lado tuyo, sea sólo para mí, mientras se pueda"

La comida pasó tranquila, con pequeños roces de pies o manos que sacaban sonrisas del otro. Contando anécdotas de las grabaciones del nuevo programa que tenía SHINee en televisión.

Dieron un paseo por el parque. Satoshi sacaba fotos de un sonrojado Jinki y muchas otras de los dos juntos.

Al llegar al departamento, el japonés no demoró en acorralarlo contra la pared y comerle los labios a la vez que sus manos por fin tocaban la piel que estaban escondida debajo de esa ropa que se le veía endemoniadamente bien y que le había dejado sin aliento cuando lo vio.

"Mío" susurró el más alto mirando los achocolatados ojos de Jinki nublados de lívido antes de volver hacerse de sus rojos labios.

El menor asintió y gimió cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto buscando más.

Se sacaron la ropa trayecto a la habitación, cayendo sobre la cama un desnudo Jinki siendo acariciado por un, también, desnudo Satoshi quien le amó esa tarde como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Por qué creías que la iba a elegir a ella" Preguntó de nuevo Satoshi, abrazándolo bajo las tapas de la cama.

"Porque es mujer" susurró con los ojos cerrado, sintió cómo se tensó el cuerpo bajo el suyo. "Ella podría darte cosas que yo nunca podré"

"Como qué"

"Podrías… expresarle al mundo lo que sientes por ella, no tendrías que esconderte, podrías pasearte por las calles de su mano o" fue silenciado por los labios del otro.

"Todo aquello que me has dicho, no es necesario, yo realmente soy feliz contigo, atesoro cada momento contigo, Jinki, precisamente por lo que has dicho."

"Podría darte hijos"

Satoshi suspiró.

"Si no puedo criarlos contigo, entonces no quiero hijos" Jinki sintió que su ser entero se derretía por el hombre que estaba a su lado. "No te preocupes, Jinki, Rose y John nos darán suficientes sobrinos para malcriarlos…"

El menor se acurrucó a su lado.

"No te vuelvas a sentir así, amor, nunca te voy a cambiar por nadie." Le besó la cabeza "Pero me encanta que me celes" Jinki se sonrojó por completo.

"Eres mío, Sato" Comento antes de morder la piel del otro más cercana a su boca.

"Hmm Jinki… sabes que sí…"

"Sato…" le habló, el japonés se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

"Dime?"

"No te acerques a ella" una parte, una gran parte, de él le recriminaba por pedir algo tan egoísta. La risa grave le hizo eco en sus oídos.

"De acuerdo"

"En serio?" Preguntó acomodándose para verlo directamente al rostro. Satoshi tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

"Claro, Jinki…"

"No crees que es egoísta, digo tu no me has pedido alejarme de nadie…" terminó en un susurro.

"Pero si eso hace que te sientas mejor, no tengo problema, de todas formas, no es como si tuviera que verla todos los días"

"Sato, por qué eres tan perfecto?" Volvió a reírse.

"No soy perfecto… Trato de-, Jinki qué haces, Jin- ah! Joder!" Gimió cuando sintió los dientes del otro ensañarse con su cuello a la vez que lo sentía acomodarse sobre él.

"Nghh!"

Oh… _oh…_ un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del japonés al sentir las paredes de Jinki apretarle con fuerza, era increíble que a pesar de no haber pasado ni media hora desde había estado dentro de él, nuevamente se encontraba tan estrecho, _deliciosamente_ estrecho…

"E-stás bien?"

"Sí… sí… ya sabes que por… antes… ahora es más fácil" Balbuceó. Satoshi lo abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro, era increíble que aún hubiera veces donde Jinki se avergonzaba de hablar del sexo frente a él –especialmente cuando no estaba con unos cuantos grados de alcohol en el cuerpo o una nuble de placer en su cabeza haciéndole olvidar todo lo recatado que era -. "Ah…!" gimió cuando comenzó a moverse… despacio.

Ninguno de los dos cambió el ritmo de sus movimientos que alargaban la agonía del placer.

Se miraban directamente a los ojos, sus labios se encontraban de vez en cuando, pero no duraban mucho juntos, preferían seguir admirando los ojos del otro, olvidándose de la existencia del mundo. Sólo estaban ellos dos, el uno para el otro, siendo uno transmitiendo sus sentimientos en cada caricia, en cada roce de labios, en cada gemido y en cada embestida.

Jinki sentía cómo con cada movimiento Satoshi se introducía más y más en él, golpeando su próstata enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, nublando su vista, nublando sus sentidos, llenándose de él.

Sintió las manos de su novio recorrerle la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero donde comenzaron a masajear sus mejillas haciéndole gemir más fuerte. Tomó una de las manos del otro y la dirigió sobre su piel hacia su miembro.

Se sentía viscoso debido a las actividades que habían hecho antes, pero le daba igual, no había mejor sensación que la de sentirse lleno con la esencia del japonés, aunque después era un lío limpiarlo, especialmente cuando se secaba que solía ocurrir con frecuencia.

De un momento a otro, Satoshi comenzó a sentir el interior de Jinki estrecharse sobre él y supo que ya estaban cerca, aumentó un poco el ritmo que llevaban a la vez que sus manos se dedicaban a atender por completo a su novio.

Cuando Jinki se corrió lo hizo con un gruñido a la vez que le enterraba las uñas en sus hombros asfixiando su miembro con sus paredes impidiéndole que saliera de él para dar la última embestida que necesitaba antes de correrse otra vez, en su interior. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Jinki apoyó su frente en el hombro del otro jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar algo de sentido y orientación que había perdido cuando la destello blanco estalló en su cabeza. Oh, esa había sido una de sus más fuertes orgasmos.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó el mayor con una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando el húmedo cabello del otro quien sólo asintió.

"No quiero irme…" susurró.

.

Estaban en el auto estacionado frente al edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de Shinee, sus manos estaban enlazadas sin decir palabra.

"Puedes juntarte con ella, Satoshi" Al japonés le costó entender a quién se refería. Cuando lo hizo simplemente sonrió.

"No debes preocuparte, anda ve. Es como la cuarta vez que te llaman."

Se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios.

.

"Hyung, todo bien?" Preguntó Jonghyun que estaba mirando la televisión observando a sus Hyungnims de DBSK hacer su show, era el único despierto.

"Todo bien" dijo dirigiéndose a su cama "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Jinki-hyung" Jong tomó de su té con una sonrisa en sus labios, dándose cuenta que la ropa que traía puesta Onew no era la misma con la que se había ido.

Al igual que Min li, quien notó las marcas rojizas en el cuello de su oppa a la mañana siguiente.

No sé cómo se desvirtuó esto, pero así no era como me lo imaginaba… XD

Pero bueno, muchas veces he dicho que los personajes hacen lo que quieren y uno sólo escribe no tiene autonomía sobre las decisiones que ellos toman XD.

Esto es un side story… y salió súper largo.

Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de Jinki?

De cualquier forma, creo que esto será el largo de los siguientes caps, si no quieren esperar tanto – como la otra vez -. O esperan y les tengo caps más largos. XDDD no sé, déjenme sus opiniones en un review.

Eso sí, aún no empiezo el siguiente capítulo, es fin de semestre y toda mi atención se ha enfocada en pasar mis clases.

Espero que les guste…

Jonghyun ya se enterará y pasarán cosas en el siguiente cap que les dejara "wow" XDD o espero.

Con cariño

Mito.

INICIADO: Viernes 8 de junio del 2012, 23.12

FINALIZADO: Sábado 14 de julio del 2012, 16.40


	14. Chapter 9

**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba o Mito.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente SHINee no me pertenece, porque si fuera así no habría necesidad de escribir esto y los estaría grabando todo el día, para mi deleite.

El único que es mío es Satoshi.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Como gran parte de mis historias, ésta nació de un sueño muy bello que tuve.

Es slash/yaoi ciento por ciento.

El fic en sí será para mayores de 18 años, pero cada capítulo tendrá su propia clasificación.

Dedicado a las cinco locas que me apoyaron en esta idea. Cada una tiene un parte dedicada en este fanfic y que ellas saben muy bien cuál es.

Hay algunos hechos que fueron verdad. Aquellos serán marcados con un asterisco, dejaré los links de las noticias al final en las notas finales para aquellos que quieran leerla – lamentablemente, todas o casi todas, están en inglés-. Existen otros datos que también son reales pero que manipularé a mi conveniencia.

Esto es un Onew(Lee Jinki)/OC, JongKey y un 2min YunJae. De mayor a menor importancia en respecto a las parejas.

**Nombre: One.**

**Capítulo: 9 Love me Tender – Elvys Presley - Las partes donde aparezcan mucho TVXQ fueron escritas por Lily, un aplauso para ella -.**

**RT: Mayores de 18 años.**

Jinki se puso el pantalón del pijama antes de sentarse en la cama, se secó el cabello con el secador para no dormirse con él húmedo.

Suspiró.

Se cubrió con las tapas y se acomodó de espaldas observando el techo una mano cubriendo su boca.

Era año nuevo y había logrado escaparse de la fiesta de fin de año de la SM una hora antes que fueran las doce de la noche. Había celebrado junto a Satoshi y habían compartido un suave roce de labios cuando se dieron las doces campanadas, lamentablemente no habían ni terminado de tomar su vaso de champagne cuando el celular del japonés sonó, era el hospital, uno de los pacientes estaba en las últimas y pedía a gritos verlo. Con pesar se separaron.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, acostado en la cama de ambos sin poder dormir, repasando todo lo que había logrado ese año que había pasado…

.

"Qué te pasa?" Satoshi estaba tomando su café. Ambos estaban en el parque, tenían poco tiempo para verse.

"Es que…" Jinki removió sus pies. "Ninguna nuna me ha elegido" hizo un pequeño puchero, el japonés tuvo que controlar su impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo. "Por qué nadie me elige?, no les intereso?"

"Jinki, no me preguntes, para mí es mejor que no te elijan" sonrió tras su vaso de papel. Su novio le miró a los ojos.

"Es que si no me eligen… manager-hyung se enojará conmigo"

"Mira…" Jinki le quitó el café para él tomar un sorbo. "Sólo tienes que seguir siendo tu, Jinki, si esas nunas no te eligen es porque no te valoran" cuando le sacó el vaso de café se dio cuenta que no quedaba en él.

"Pero eso no ha funcionado"

Ah, qué ganas de abrazarlo.

"Pero no cambies por culpa de ellas" le revolvió el cabello. "Ya verás, en una de esas te toca una nuna loca? Preferirías que no te hubiera elegido alguna"

Jinki se mordió los labios y tomó su propio vaso con café negro antes de tomar un sorbo.

"A todo esto, cómo sigue tu espalda?" preguntó preocupado, Jinki se pasó una mano por la espalda y se sobó la parte baja, casi llegando al trasero.

Aún recordaba lo dolorido que había quedado luego que en una de las filmaciones se había caído por las escaleras rebotando unos cuantos escalones.

"Bien, bien… ya no duele" sonrió.

.

Esa mañana manager-hyung despertó temprano a los chicos, en especial a Minho que era el encargado de despertar a sus demás compañeros.

Taemin fue el primero en despertar y se dedicó a Key, Jonghyun le siguió a Taemin y se levantó en busca de otro lugar más cómodo para echarse, es decir el sofá, donde acomodó su cabeza en uno de los peluches que había por ahí.

Key se dedicó a prepararse algo para comer y para Taemin también.

Minho sacó un vaso de leche y se lo bebió antes de darse cuenta que su líder-hyung no había aparecido por la cocina, así que se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontró a Jinki echado sobre la cama dormitando. Lo tomó de los tobillos y lo tiró de estos para sacarlo de la cama, Onew se aferró a las tapas de la cama, pero se dio por vencido demasiado rápido, no tenía ánimos para nada.

Jinki salió de la habitación para resbalarse con el piso y caer de trasero. Se levantó como pudo aún con el sueño nublándole los sentidos.

Minho, después, se dedicó a Jonghyun donde lo sacó del sofá donde estaba.

"Por qué me haces esto, por qué!" se quejó.

Las cámaras grababan todo lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Con pereza salieron del departamento, sin saber lo que les esperaba de vuelta.

La nuna entró con una bolsa al departamento de SHINee gracias a la clave que le había dado el manager.

Park Jisun.

Al entrar y encontrar todo silencioso, supuso que los chicos seguían durmiendo, pero no, ellos habían salido temprano a correr. Al enterarse que ellos no estaban, se tiró en el mismo sofá que había estado Jonghyun más temprano.

Con toda confianza comenzó a revolver entre las cosas de los brillosos, tocando y besando las cosas que eran especialmente de un integrante: Jonghyun.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a manosear la ropa de ellos, si supiera Key, pondría el grito en el cielo. Tomó unos pantalones e intentó ponérselos, pero no le cupieron.

Colocó su blog como página de inicio en el computador de ellos.

Mientras los integrantes de SHINee estaban en un parque grabando jugando en él.

Siguió registrando las cosas de los chicos, se acostó en sus camas, en especial la del vocalista principal. Revisó entre los libros de Minho y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando en uno de ellos encontró dinero, lo tomó entre sus manos hablando con PD nuna, antes de guardárselo en los bolsillos.

Los técnicos presentes se miraban sorprendidos por la actitud de la nuna.

Con cuidado colocó sus fotos en la pared de la cama de Jonghyun, después de ponerse un par de calcetines de alguno de los adolescentes.

Se dispuso a cocinar sacando todos los ingredientes dejándolos sobre el mesón.

"No crees que es muy poco para seis personas?" Preguntó uno de los camarógrafos.

"Eh? Por qué seis? Es sólo para Jong y yo" respondió cortando unos vegetales.

Los chicos subían por ascensor hasta su departamento.

"Onew-hyung y Taemin perdieron, así que ellos tendrán que hacernos el desayuno" comentó Key a la cámara.

"Y Key nos va ayudar!"

"Qué, por qué? Yo no perdí"

Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron del olor que había, no les gustaba.

"Es SHINee!" chilló logrando asustar a los chicos que pegaron un salto.

Los cinco esperaban que fuera una nuna simpática e inmediatamente se pusieron a tontear con ella.

"Por qué está usando los calcetines de Taemin?" preguntó el dino.

"Oh? Es de Taemin, pensé que era de Jonghyun"

Jong se fijó en una caja que había al lado de la pared junto con las cosas de Jisun-nuna.

Era su preciada Wii.

"Me la llevo, por si acaso no me pagan este mes"

El maknae y el líder se alegraron debido a que no debían cocinar, pero ellos no sabían que sólo había comida para dos.

Minho se quedó atrás, apartado del grupo sintiéndose incómodo con la mujer en el departamento.

"Oh, no se preocupen, para el resto compré comida en un restaurant"

"Oh, eso es mucho mejor!" comentó Onew.

Cuando los chicos entraron a su cuarto, Onew se alteró cuando encontró sus partituras tiradas en el suelo junto a su bufanda verde, sí, la misma que le regalara Satoshi en la navidad pasada y que tenía guardada – por no decir escondida - en sus cajones.

Para las cámaras él sonreía recogiendo sus cosas, pero en su interior estaba que echaba a la mujer de SU hogar. Nadie tocaba sus cosas, especialmente aquellas que él cuidaba con tanto cariño como eran los regalos de Sato.

"Revisen si algo ha cambiad—ah!" exclamó al ver la pared de su cabecera.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina, Jinki decidió sentarse en el sofá lo más alejado de la nuna posible, mientras ella conversaba con Taemin, Key y Jonghyun sobre la primera vez que se habían conocido.

Minho se quedó en su habitación revisando sus cosas, cuando el camarógrafo le habló.

"Algo desapareció" Minho le quedó mirando "tus ahorros, ya revisaste?" se paró de la cama y comenzó a revisar uno a uno sus libros y cuadernos.

Pero nada encontró.

Onew entró al cuarto de nuevo, cuando uno de los camarógrafos lo llamó.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando cerró la puerta.

"P-puedo ocupar tu teléfono?" Se lo facilitó. Minho marcó el número del mánager y esperó que éste contestara. "Sabes dónde guardo mi dinero?" Jinki abrió los ojos sorprendido, a qué venía esa pregunta "En qué libro?" revisó y revisó, pero el libro que le había dicho no contenía nada.

"Oh, esto es de Onew-hyung" dijo Key mientras sacaba el laptop del bolso de la nuna.

"No sé de qué hablas, yo también me llamo Onew…"

"Vengo a arreglar tu mal de tomar cosas que no son tuyas" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el dueño del laptop.

Ah, lo único que querían todos, era que se fuera.

A pesar que sabían que lo que la nuna hacía era para hacer reír al público que vería el show, la forma en que se desarrollaba y entablaba las cosas, no era la más graciosa del mundo y algo en ella les hacía sentir incómodos, a todos.

Más tarde, cuando la nuna ya se había ido y ellos estaban listos para ir a cumplir con sus horarios, Jong tomó la cámara y comenzó a entrevistar a Taemin, quien tímidamente habló de lo que sintió con la nuna, luego los tres mayores comenzaron a molestar a Minho, debido a su poca o nula capacidad de hablar en cámara.

Cuando subieron al techo del edificio, más tarde, todos se sorprendieron de encontrar ahí a Jisun y toda la decoración que había preparado.

Jonghyun, obviamente, fue el más sorprendido de todos.

Una fiesta de compromiso.

Key se dedicó a animar muy alegre lo que sería la fiesta entre los seis, sin querer pensar que algún día ese momento llegaría, pero no con él, nunca con él. Jong nunca se enamoraría de él.

Los cinco se trasladaron desde la azotea hasta el lugar donde tenían que hacer su presentación.

"Están muy húmedas tus ropas, Taeminnie?"

"No, hyung, creo que las de Key-hyung están peor" Onew le dejó un taza de café caliente al lado del maknae antes de ir donde la diva del grupo y entregarle otro además de un chaleco mientras las nunas estilistas secaban lo más que podían las ropas húmedas de los chicos.

"Hyung, estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?" preguntó Minho tomando un sorbo del vaso que le había pasado su líder.

"Claro, nuna no debe ser tan mala" comentó Onew sonriendo.

"Te compadezco, Onew-ssi" Jong le puso una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

"Además mánager-ssi me dijo que lo hiciera, no puede ser que el líder del grupo no haya sido elegido"

Todos se rieron.

Por la noche, cuando ya habían hecho su presentación todos fueron a dormir. Jonghyun con paciencia sacó todas las cosas que la Nuna había pegado en su pared.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano debido a que tenían que viajar a la ciudad de origen de Kibum.

Oh, a Onew no le gustaba viajar mucho.

Sin demorarse comenzaron a tontear frente a la cámara.

Mientras en su departamento, Jisun cocinaba un poco de tofu… para alguien especial.

Fue a su cuarto y comenzó a pegar de nuevo las fotos de ella, pero ahora sobre la cabecera de otro integrante.

Se revolcó en la cama mientras estaba cubierta con una de sus frazadas haciendo ruidos extraños mientras una cámara la grababa.

Al llegar a su hogar, Jonghyun fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo había distinto en él, especialmente en el mesón de la cocina.

Levantó la campana donde estaba la comida.

"Es tofu con… oh? Tofu" sonrió, todos miraron a Onew.

"Oh, ella no limpió su desastre" Comentó Key enojado, sabía que era a él a quien le tocaría limpiar.

Colocaron el video que había encontrado Jong, todos exclamaron al verla en el televisor.

"_Jonghyun, lo más probable es que estuvieras anticipando esto"_

"No" respondió feliz.

"_Pero nuestro compromiso se rompió después de un día!"_

"Yeah!" gritó saltando de alegría.

"_Decidí elegir a Onew-ssi"_

"Onew?" Preguntó Taemin, quien estaba recostado sobre Minho quien lo tenía abrazado.

Ambos habían arreglado sus diferencias, luego que Taemin recibiera otro papel con amenazas y fuera el más alto quien le había ido a buscar y a dejar a clases, todos los días.

Jinki no se lo podía creer.

¿En serio?

Argh, detestaba que Satoshi tuviera razón.

La expresión en su rostro delataba lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Voy a tener que contar hasta setecientos mil ovejas para dormir" Comentó mientras se tapaba la cara con su peluche de oveja que le había regalado Rose para su cumpleaños.

"Espera, que no has visto todo el video" Comentó uno de los camarógrafos. Los cinco chicos se detuvieron en seco.

¿Había más?

Cuando los demás se fueron y sólo quedaron ellos cinco, se dispusieron a terminar de ver el video.

Sus quijadas bajaron lo más que podían incrédulos a lo que estaban viendo, en especial Jinki quien pronto comenzó a cerrar y abrir la boca tratando de formular palabras que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

"Es imposible que yo haga _eso_ con ella" Pensó… o lo había dicho? "Eso sólo lo hago con Sato…" Se quedó en silencio cuando cuatro rostros le miraron fijamente, dos más impactados que el resto.

Abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca, lo había dicho en voz alta.

EN.

VOZ.

ALTA.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño donde se encerró con su celular.

_To: Mysexydoc_

_Necesito que vengas._

_Ahora._

"Qu-qué fue lo que dijo?" Preguntó Jonghyun con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Tiempo atrás, cuando él se había enterado de la relación de su líder con el japonés se había molestado por la poca confianza que demostraba el mayor, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Taemin como Key sabían qué era lo que pasaba.

Cuándo lo había confirmado?

Pues cuando Onew-hyung y Taemin tuvieron su "accidente" él había entrado al departamento y se había encontrado a su líder sentado sobre el japonés compartiendo algo más que ideas.

Además, no es que su hyung fuera muy silencioso a la hora de soñar _dulcemente._

_From: mysexydoc_

_Qué pasó? Estás bien?_

_To: Mysexydoc_

_Sí…_

_Estás ocupado?_

_Quiero que vengas, puedes?_

_From: Mysexydoc_

_Dame media hora._

Taemin notó cuando su hyung se tensó bajo suyo.

Había la posibilidad de que no se tomara la noticia tan bien como Jong quien solamente se rió cuando vio desparecer a su hyung tras la puerta del baño.

Satoshi acababa de llegar del hospital y estaba a punto de irse a duchar y olvidarse de la montaña de exámenes que le había dado su profesor para que le ayudara a corregirlo.

"Ah, si no pagara tan bien…" le dijo a Onew the cat, quien ronroneaba paseándose entre sus piernas, alegre de ya no estar solo.

Estaba terminando de darle de comer al felino cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

En unos cuantos minutos estaba en dirección al dormitorio de Shinee.

Jinki estaba sentado al lado del lavamanos con las rodillas pegadas a su frente.

"Hyung?" Preguntó Key tras la puerta del baño. "Hyung, estás bien?" Onew negó con la cabeza, olvidándose que Key no podía verlo.

Key suspiró y caminó hacia el sofá donde se dejó caer.

Minho permanecía quieto en su lugar con Taemin tratando de sacarle palabra alguna.

Satoshi subió al piso donde vivía su novio. Tocó la puerta con duda.

Jonghyun fue quien abrió la puerta.

"En el baño" le dijo sin siquiera dejar que el japonés saludara.

"Jinki…" Golpeó la puerta. "Déjame entrar" Sintió cómo era quitado el seguro, se abría la puerta y un brazo lo arrastraba al interior.

En cuanto lo vio Jinki se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Satoshi quien le acariciaba el cabello.

"Soy un tonto" dijo el menor.

"Por qué lo dices"

"Porque lo soy!"

"Cuéntamelo" pidió pacientemente.

"Es que…" a balbuceos le contó lo que había pasado. "Estás enojado?" Satoshi se había cubierto su rostro con una de sus manos a la vez que separaba a Jinki de sí.

"…No" respondió luego de un largo suspiro. "Qué pretendes hacer ahora?"

"Quiero que sea oficial… al menos para ellos" Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. El japonés sonrió a la vez que se sentaba sobre la tapa del váter. Jinki caminó hacia él le acarició el rostro antes de besarlo suavemente sobre los labios.

"De acuerdo" Abrazó de la cintura al coreano y lo empujó a que se sentara sobre sus piernas. "Pero que conste que yo te lo dije…" el otro se rió antes de asentir. "Bien, por muy romántico que sea estar así en el baño, porque no vamos y le decimos a tus compañeros"

Cuando el menor abrió la puerta, aferró su mano a la del japonés quien le dio un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo.

En la salita estaban los cuatros, tres de ellos se sorprendieron al verlos llegar de la mano, mientras uno de ellos simplemente movió su vista hacia las manos unidas de los dos.

"B-bueno, nosotros queríamos decir que…" Onew se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Sintió el apretón en su mano de parte del japonés que le miraba fijamente. Miró nerviosamente al mayor y se mordió los labios, cómo decirlo?

"Lo que mi novio quiere decir, es que… eso, estamos saliendo" Terminó el japonés.

En la habitación todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Jonghyun saltó del sofá y gritó de alegría.

"Así que juntos, eh?" Golpeó la espalda de su líder. "Hace cuánto?"

"Cuatro años" murmuró Jinki, con su vista fija en Minho, quien sólo miraba el suelo.

"Oh, de haber sabido antes no hubiese puesto mis ojos en ti, Jinki-ssi, no es cierto, Minho-ya?" Sonrió el vocalista con una mano sobre su líder, mirando de reojo al rapero del grupo, quien alzó su vista aterrorizada hacia su hyung.

"Te agradecería que no te acerques tanto a MÍ Jinki, pequeño dongsaeng"

"A quién le dices pequeño? Mira que me falta por crecer todavía"

"Minho…" susurró Onew, dando un paso hacia él, antes que éste se levantara y se fuera a la habitación.

"Oh vamos, Hyung, no es como si te quedara TANTO por crecer" Comentó Taemin, riéndose.

Onew miró a Satoshi sonreír a sus compañeros antes que lo mirara a él.

_Qué esperas, ve con él. _Decían sus ojos.

¿Cómo no quererlo?

Luego de un último apretón, sus manos se separaron.

"Minho?" Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"Vete, Hyung"

"Minho, podemos hablar?" Jinki se sentó en su cama, su dongsaeng estaba acostado en su cama con las tapas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza.

"No, hyung, por favor vete" Onew suspiró e intentó levantarse, pero una mano agarró su muñeca. "Lo siento, y-yo soy feliz, si tu eres feliz, Hyung…"

Minho se tensó cuando sintió el abrazo de Jinki.

Se removió en la cama, alejándose de su líder.

"Lo lamento, Minho-ya" Escuchó la voz quebrada de su líder.

No era como si no aceptara las relaciones entre hombres, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta era que te tocara TAN de cerca.

"Es sólo que… No sé, hyung… dame tiempo, está bien?"

"Está bien…"

"Todo bien?" Preguntó Satoshi cuando lo vio llegar, Jinki sólo sonrió. "Tengo que irme"

"No, hyung, quieres tomar algo?" Ofreció el líder de Shinee. Los otros tres se hacían los desentendidos mientras observaban de reojo.

"La verdad, la verdad debería estar en mi casa, con mi gato revisando exámenes" Onew hizo un puchero y puso cara de cachorrito abandonado. "Pero no les pasará nada si esperan otro día más para saber sus notas, verdad? Que sufran un poco."

"Que malvado, Satoshi-seongsangnim" Onew se dispuso a calentar agua para el japonés y todo aquel que quisiera tomar algo caliente.

"Todo un villano, ya me ves"

Pasado un rato, Taemin se fue a dormir acompañado de Key a quien se le cerraban los ojos, Satoshi aprovechó ese momento para despedirse al ver, también, las ojeras de Jinki camufladas bajo el maquillaje.

"Te acompaño a la puerta"

"Ni que se fuera a perder, hyung, el departamento no es tan grande"

"Cállate, Jong!" Le reprochó su líder con el rostro rojo como tomate.

"Recuerden que hay menores viviendo en este hogar." Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

"Jong!" Satoshi sólo se rió.

"Cuando nos vemos?"

"Ah… no lo sé, realmente, ya sabes con esto del nuevo álbum" Satoshi asintió antes de besarle los labios.

"Entonces ahí vemos, te llamo mañana, está bien?" Fue Onew quien le besó esta vez sacando una sonrisa.

"No demostraciones de amor frente a los menores, por favor"

"Jonghyun!" Se sorprendió el otro dando un pequeño salto.

"Qué? No es mi culpa que ustedes se demoren en despedirse y no pueda aguantar mis ganas de ir al baño"

"Buenas noches, pequeño dongsaeng" Se despidió el japonés con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrazando a su novio antes de volver a besarlo

"Algún día seré más alto…"

Después que se fuera, Jinki se puso a ordenar la cocina y el living.

"Onew-hyung" Jinki se dio vuelta para ser envuelto por dos brazos "Felicitaciones, hyung… que envidia me das" susurró con pena.

"Gracias, Jonghyun-ah… y ya verás que todo saldrá bien entre ustedes"

.

Estaban terminando de ensayar su nueva coreografía, cuando Onew escuchó su celular sonar, esperó que terminaran de bailar antes de correr a contestar.

"Sato?" contestó tratando de controlar su respiración.

"Estabas practicando?" Jinki respondió con un simple 'hn' "Lo siento por interrumpirte, pero cuando termines puedes ir al departamento y darle de comer a Onew, no podré ir hoy y creo que tampoco mañana"

"Estarás bien?"

"Claro, Jinki, sólo será una semana movida…" su voz se escuchaba agotada "… te amo, mi pingüino"

"Y yo a ti, mucho" Onew pudo escuchar la sonrisa del otro a la vez que él también sonreía.

"Vete a ensayar, no te distraigo más, muchas gracias"

"Iré como en dos horas más, no agradezcas. Que estés bien y cuídate" Cuando Jinki guardó su celular, tres de sus compañeros le quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el más alto contaba con una mirada de disgusto en el suyo. "De acuerdo, volvamos a ensayar" un quejido general se escuchó de sus dongsaengs.

"No se pudo haber demorado un poco más…" Comentó Jonghyun aún tratando de normalizar su respiración.

"Hyung, podemos descansar?" preguntó Taemin, quien solía rebosar de energía, pero que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, cubierto de sudor con una botella de agua vacía a su lado.

"De acuerdo quince minutos y seguimos"

.

"Hyung, a cuánto está el departamento de Satoshi-hyung de acá"

"Estás cansado, Jong-ah?" Preguntó Jinki mientras caminaban por Seúl. "Lo siento, debiste haberte ido directamente al dormitorio y no haberme acompañado."

"No es eso, Jinki-ssi" Respondió sobándose las piernas disimuladamente. "De todas formas, no me gusta estar solo en el dormitorio"

"Está bien, estamos por llegar y de vuelta tomamos un taxi, de acuerdo?"

"Y si llamamos a manager-hyung?" Preguntó sin ganas de seguir caminando.

"No creo que sea buena idea. Acá es." No era un edificio muy grande ni muy lujoso, Jonghyun no sabía si estaba gratamente sorprendido o totalmente desilusionado. "Qué pasa?"

"Nada, esperaba algo más… no sé" Jinki se rió mientras entraban y comenzaban a subir escaleras. "En serio, hyung… no puede tener ascensor?"

"Lo siento"

"No te disculpes, ni que tu hubieras elegido el lugar" el sonrojo de su líder lo delató "Estás bromeando?!"

"Bueno, no es como si yo personalmente lo hubiera elegido, pero está cerca de mi ex escuela y de la academia" Jong alzó las cejas. Jinki abrió la puerta "… y de la Universidad de Satoshi"

"Wow" Exclamó viendo el interior, a simple vista, era cálidamente acogedor "Ya estaban juntos, hyung y tú?"

"Toma Jong, usa esto por mientras" le pasó sus pantuflas mientras él usaba las del japonés. "Oh? Sí, llevábamos algún tiempo juntos ya. Onew, estás por acá?" preguntó abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

"Onew? Aww, que son tiernos"

"Yah, Jong!" Jinki se sonrojó "Ve a ver si está en el comedor"

Jonghyun siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con un espacio amplio con una mesa central y unas cuantas repisas. Olvidó completamente al gato cuando vio el piano junto a la pared.

"Waaaa!" corrió a observarlo de cerca, acariciando con cuidado la superficie de éste. Con lentitud levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas "Hyung! Tienes un piano!" gritó emocionado.

"Ah, sí" respondió Jinki con el plato del gato lleno de agua fresca "era de la abuela de Satoshi" Jonghyun saltó hacia atrás como si de repente se hubiera quemado. "Por qué no tocas algo?"

"No, Hyung, no podría…"

"Entonces elige algo de la repisa!" gritó desde la cocina

Jonghyun sintió que había encontrado el cielo en cuanto se fijó en la repisa llena de cd's y dvd's de música muy variada, más de alguno de los grupos que ahí estaban eran de su gusto.

"Chris Bwon, en serio, hyung? Y todo esto es de él?" preguntó mientras colocaba el cd que estaba en su mano en el reproductor.

"Debe haber algunos por ahí que son míos." Comentó el mayor posándose al lado de Jonghyun leyendo títulos. "Éste es mío, por ejemplo" dijo indicando uno de un artista norteamericano. "Y este no estoy seguro si es mío o de él" sonrió, ambos habían puesto dinero para comprarlo, era uno de los primeros objetos que habían comprado juntos.

"Awww… Hyung, le molestará si me llevo algunos?"

"No creo. Iré a ver si está en la pieza" Añadió antes de traspasar la pieza.

Jonghyun observó el resto de las repisas y cayó en cuenta por primera vez en las decenas de fotos que habían repartidas por aquí y por allá. Se rió al encontrar unas cuantas de su líder cuando pequeño.

"Hyung, cuántos años tenías acá?!"

"Acá dónde?!" respondió Jinki, se escuchaba un poco aproblemado.

"Acá en la foto frente al subterráneo!"

"Hn… ven acá Onew!"

"hyung?"

"Unos trece años?" apareció el mayor con el gato entre sus brazos, una de sus manos lucía un nuevo rasguño. "Sí, trece años, fue poco después de conocernos"

"Tu gato me está mirando con mala cara"

"No te preocupes, a todos mira con mala cara, no es verdad?" le preguntó al animal que tenía en sus brazos, haciéndole cariño tras su puntiaguda oreja. Por toda respuesta obtuvo un runruneo. "Quieres tomar algo, Jonghyun-ah…"

"Una bebida estaría bien"

"De acuerdo"

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde se refrescaban con bebida mientras vigilaban al gato comer.

"Ya decidiste?" el otro le quedó mirando "Cuál te llevarás"

"Ah… no, aún no. Hyung, vi unas fotos donde sale ustedes dos más dos personas más" suspiró "Hyung, tus padres saben que eres… bueno que sales con un chico?"

"No, la verdad es que no están ni cerca de saberlo, pero la familia de Satoshi sabe" Jonghyun quien había bajado la mirada al escuchar la respuesta del mayor, volvió a subirla con la última parte.

"Y cómo se los dijo?"

"Ugh… creo que simplemente se lo dijo a su mamá cuando ella le preguntó si salía con una chica y ella se lo contó al resto de la familia, por qué?, planeas decirle a tu mamá que te gusta Key?"

"Hyung!" Un sonrojado Jonghyun le lanzó una servilleta.

"Qué?, tu llevas molestándome desde que supiste de Sato y yo, por qué no me puedo reír un poco yo?"

"Porque lo tuyo es tan awww dulce y reírte de mí es tan cruel, hyung"

"Lo siento"

Jinki terminó de hacer las cosas referentes al gato y se dedicó a dejar pequeñas notas alrededor del departamento ganándose un par de comentarios de parte de su compañero.

"Hyung, encuentro tan romántico lo que estás haciendo"

"Venir a darle de comer al gato?" preguntó Onew con el susodicho entre las piernas.

"No, hyung… aunque, también es tierno eso, pero me refiero a las notas" Jinki anotó en un papelito amarillo los nombres de los discos que Jonghyun había tomado. "También dejaste notas en su habitación, hyung?"

"Sí, también dejé notas"

"Notas subidas de tono?"

"N-no"

"Ja! No te creo… te apuesto que dejaste un par por ahí"

"Jonghyun, más te vale dejar de molestar si quieres llevarte esos discos"

"De acuerdo" Jinki sonrió.

"Sabías que tiene un puesto especial para los cds de Shinee? Hyung, tu se los regalas o él se los compra?" La mirada de su líder fue suficiente para entender dos cosas: la primera era que, obviamente, él le regalaba los ejemplares y segundo que más le valía cerrar la boca si no quería quedarse sin cd's y quizás sin descanso al día siguiente.

.

Jinki se acomodó en la cama y observó el lado vacío de su novio. A qué hora llegaría, cuánto se tardaría, volvería?

Estiró su mano y observó la pantalla del celular. Aún era temprano.

Comenzó a revisar los mensajes que tenía guardados de ellos, claramente aquellos que no eran subidos de tono ni que podría delatarlos si le pasaba algo al aparato.

Sonrió al leer aquel mensaje que le llegó dos días después de haber ido con Jong.

_From: Mysexydoc_

_Veo que asaltaron la repisa._

_Dile a mi pequeño dongsaeng que los cuide._

_Un rayón y está muerto._

_Gracias por las notas, especialmente tu sabes cuales._

_Pingüino! _

_Te amo._

Sonrió y siguió revisando los mensajes, hasta que llegó a uno a pocos meses de haber debutado.

Era del school of rock, cuando se habían vestidos de señoritas.

Aún recuerda la vergüenza que sintió cuando salió del baño con su uniforme de chica. Había sido incómodo, claramente, pero al ver la cara del resto de sus compañeros él inmediatamente comenzó a tontear diciendo lo lindas que se veían todas, pero que nadie era más linda que ella.

.

Aún no entendía por qué tenían que ir a la escuela de noche, no es que al líder de Shinee le diera miedo, claro que no, habían otras cosas que le daban más miedo, pero no hay que negar que un colegio vacio de noche era un poco lúgubre.

"Ou… no me empujen" Dijo Onew cuando trató de abrir una puerta.

"Pero tú eres el líder" Respondió Taemin un poco atrás.

Antes que prendiera la luz, los chicos se asustaron cuando el mc iluminó su rostro con una linterna.

Después de una entrevista un tanto incómoda decidieron hablar sobre los integrantes. El primero en irse, obviamente, fue Onew.

"Entonces, cómo es Onew-ssi?"

"No es gracioso" Comentó Jonghyun "Cuando hace una broma, el humor simplemente baja"

Jinki estaba afuera escuchando lo que decía su compañero, bueno, no era nada que no fuera verdad.

"Incluso se hizo un nombre por estas cosas" Continuó

"Qué nombre?"

"Onew sangTae" el MC se rió.

"Onew, puedes entrar!" Jinki simplemente entró calmadamente. "El próximo en Taemin-goon."

Cuando el maknae estuvo afuera intentó escuchar, pero no logró nada.

Luego siguieron Jonghyun y Minho, para finalizar con Key.

Continuaron con historias de terror, para desgracia de Key, quien se asusta bastante fácil.

Después de eso vieron el video que habían grabado por la tarde y no pudieron evitar reírse al verse vestidas de chicas.

"Jonghyun-ah actúa tan bien!" Comentó el Mc.

"Es todo gracias a mi nuna"

"Aigo." Dijo Jinki pellizcando la mejilla de Key "Que linda te ves de Gwibbon"

"Yah! Hyung!" Dijo Key, molesto.

"Querrás decir, Unnie!" Continuó Jonghyun.

"Miren es Taeyoon! Que linda!"

"Hyu~ng!" Taemin escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, mientras Jinki sólo se reía.

Ah, se veían tan lindas todas…

Los cinco se partieron de la risa cuando vieron entrar al MC de mujer.

Jinki podía recordar la primera brisa que se había colado por su falda le había hecho sonrojarse ligeramente por las cosquillas que le habían dado.

.

Jinki se rió al ver la foto que le había tomado kibum con su celular, él se la había enviado a Satoshi con un corto mensaje.

_To: Mysexydoc_

_Oppa!_

_Soy linda?_

_Saranghae, Oppa!_

_Tu pinguina, Eunsook._

Hubiese dado el mundo por ver la reacción de su novio. Una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios cuando leyó la respuesta del japonés.

_From: Mysexydoc_

_O-M-G_

_Yeppoda!_

_Oppa te ama también, pero quiero a mi pingüino de vuelta._

_Babo~!_

_Saranghae._

Los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar mientras seguía revisando las cosas de su celular, sonrió al ver una de las fotos.

.

Era en el camarín luego de su comeback con Love Like Oxygen.

Recordaba que los cincos se sorprendieron de verlo ahí sobre la silla que había utilizado, con su mánager tratando de mantenerlo quieto sin que se cayera al piso

"Hyung! Para quién es eso?!" Preguntó emocionado el maknae yendo directamente hacia la silla donde se encontraba el peluche.

"Para quién crees que es?" preguntó el mayor. "Ven y mira la tarjeta"

"Un pollo, para un pingüino" Leyó Taemin en voz baja para luego observar directamente a su líder. "Hyung" le habló el maknae al mánager. "quién lo trajo?"

"Un grupo representante de su club de fans, estaban muy risueñas cuando entregaron el peluche, por qué?"

"Nop, por nada.

"Para quién es, minnie?" Preguntó Onew con una toalla en su rostro. El maknae sólo sonrió antes de tirarle el peluche directo a su rostro…

.

Cuando volvieron con .GO un peluche de mediano tamaño le esperaba en su silla, esta vez era un pingüino con una rosa blanca entre sus alas.

Jinki acarició la pantalla de su celular recordando las emociones que le habían provocado semejantes regalos.

Encontró una foto donde estaban todos en el escenario y su vista se fijó en los integrantes de Bigbang que estaban promocionando Sunset Glow, recordó con un sonrojo cuando había chocado con G-dragon en uno de los pasillos votándolo al suelo. Luego de asegurarse que a su hyung no le había pasado nada y de disculparse unas mil veces, huyó de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Que mala primera impresión.

"Como siempre" se dijo, recordando que pocas primeras impresiones de él, habían sido buenas o normales.

Se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaban unas cuantas para que amaneciera.

Cerró los ojos y su mente viajó hacia aquel momento tan inolvidable que había sido el festival del Mnet.

.

"Cuando llega Rose?" Preguntó Jinki saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

"En un par de horas" respondió el japonés terminando de vestirse. Se levantó y comenzó a secarle el cabello al menor.

"Ah! No tan fuerte, que después las nunas de vestuario y maquillaje me retan" Satoshi sólo sonrió antes de pellizcarle la mejilla para después besarle y seguir secando. Jinki atrapó la mano del mayor entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarle. "Todo estará bien"

"Sólo quiero que pase un buen momento, estos últimos meses han sido duros para ella"

Los padres de Satoshi se estaban divorciando después de años de peleas y meses de no vivir juntos. La madre de Rose había sido la que había impuesto los papeles luego que se enterara que su marido ya contaba con otra familia.

Rose había sido la que más había sufrido.

Su actitud había cambiado, se había hecho más seria, más fría, más agresiva. Había tenido que terminar muchas cosas que su madre no era capaz. Por lo mismo en la escuela había tenido problemas, sus calificaciones habían bajado, los profesores llamaban a su casa por las faltas que tenía, peleaba constantemente con sus compañeros y sólo unos pocos de sus dichosos amigos habían quedado a su lado, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho.

Su familia se había destruido.

Se había roto de la peor forma imaginable y ella no tenía de dónde sostenerse. Su hermano mayor apoyaba plenamente a su padre y mientras ella estuviera respirando, para él estaba bien. Su madre apenas se mantenía en pie, y su único pilar estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Satoshi varias veces le ofreció que terminara el año en corea, junto a él, pero ella debía quedarse con su madre. Quién se aseguraría que ella comiera por las mañanas o que se fuera a trabajar temprano, con todas sus cosas? Quién se aseguraría que ella despertara todos los días y quién contaría las pastillas para dormir en la noche?

Había sido un par de días después que ella llamara a su hermano solamente para poder llorar, colapsada, que el japonés se había presentado en su puerta por la mañana. La despertó cómo solía hacerlo su madre, le preparó el desayuno y el almuerzo, la acompañó a la escuela y se aseguró de secarle sus lágrimas antes que ella entrara.

Para cuando llegó en la tarde, su madre estaba en pie con una sonrisa y con más color en sus mejillas de lo que la había visto desde que empezó todo. Se habían abrazado y llorado por horas, con su hermano sonriendo.

Había sido testigo de la enorme pelea que había tenido su padre y Satoshi, cuando el primero había llegado ebrio a la casa y exigía hablar con su esposa y llevarse a su hija, su madre la había dejado sola en su pieza para poder ir a ayudar a su hijo. Ella se armó de valor para poder ir a ayudar también, pero su valentía sólo la llevó hasta las escaleras donde observó el destrozo que habían provocado. Escuchó la voz de John y la del japonés elevarse a cada palabra que decían. Cuando se decidió a bajar su madre estaba sentada en el sofá con una mano sujetando su rostro, mientras su padre estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared con unos cuantas heridas en su rostro, parecía inconsciente.

"Escúchame y escúchame bien" Dijo Satoshi en un tono que ella nunca le había escuchado. "Si algo le vuelve a pasar a MÍ mamá o a Rose, date por muerto, entendiste?" El japonés tenía sujeto del cuello al otro, acorralado contra una pared. John, incapaz de sacar la voz, simplemente asintió. "Ahora llévatelo y que no se vuelva a acercar. Y, John, Rose también es tu hermana y no la culpes de esto."

Cuando se despertó al otro día, todo estaba limpio, todo estaba en su lugar.

Se había ido a despedir de su hermano en el aeropuerto donde él le entregó un sobre sellado. Al llegar a su casa abrió el sobre y se encontró con dos pasajes de avión y una entrada para un concierto.

"Poco a poco vuelve a ser la misma" Comentó el mayor a su novio quien ya estaba completamente vestido.

"Eso es lo importante" Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esa que sólo él podía dar. "Entonces, los veo allá?" Satoshi asintió cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

"Y después vamos a comer"

"Si! Como una familia" agregó bajando las escaleras delante de él.

"Ustedes son mi familia" le susurró al oído antes de besarle suavemente los labios, para luego separarse de él, no fuera a ser que alguien los viera.

Jinki al escucharlo sintió que algo cálido se esparcía por su cuerpo a la vez que una sonrisa boba se adueñaba de su rostro un poco sonrojado, sonrisa que mantuvo durante todo el día.

"Cuando va a comenzar?"

"Pronto" Dijo Satoshi, había ido a buscar a su hermana y luego al departamento, pensando que esta se demoraría el mismo tiempo que la última vez, pero al parecer el drama del último año había cambiado mucho más a Rose de lo que él se imaginaba, ya que una ducha corta, un cambio de ropa – una limpia – y una coleta era todo lo que necesitaba, el resto del tiempo se dedicó a preparar cosas para comer y jugar con el gato. "Primero tiene que empezar la alfombra roja"

"Pero Jinki-oppa se presentará, verdad? Y Qué hay de TVXQ?"

"Ellos también, de hecho Jinki me dijo que tenían una presentación especial"

"En serio?!" Satoshi asintió mientras bebía un poco de bebida que habían comprado.

"Me siento como un austronauta" Comentó Minho.

"Pero te ves muy bien, hyung!"

"Me siento incómodo"

"Dubu-ssi, tienes que relajarte y caminar con todo el estilo" dijo Jonghyun imitando a un modelo en pasarela.

"No, hyung, es mejor si eres tú mismo" comentó el maknae.

"Quédense tranquilos, por favor" Habló la estilista, los cinco se disculparon y dejaron que las nunas los siguieran arreglando.

"Wow, iremos en una limo?"

"Iremos en una limo!" Comentaron los cuatro menores, quienes se subieron entusiasmados.

"Mira, ahí están!" Comentó Rose entusiasmada mirando la pantalla, su hermano simplemente sonrió. "Es Minho! Se ve tan alto!" Miró a su hermano emocionado con los ojos brillantes "Mira! Es Taeminnie! Ha crecido tanto!"

"Aish podrías callarte!" gritó una chicas tras ellos.

"Porque no te callas tu, mejor" le respondió Rose. "Key y Jonghyun son todas unas estrellas! Mira, oppa es-"

"Jinki" Susurró Satoshi viéndolo por la pantalla grande. Sonrió al verlo caminar con tanta seguridad para luego volver a ser su pingüino ingenuo unos metros más allá, cuando se acercaron a las fans.

Rose sólo sonrió al ver lo enamorado que seguía su oppa.

"_No te caigas, Jinki. No te caigas"_ Iba pensando a medida que caminaba por la alfombra roja.

"Hola, somos Shinee!" Dijeron los cinco posando para que le sacaran las fotos, para luego ir donde los entrevistadores.

"Deja de babear" dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Qué, ah?" le dijo mirándola, ella sólo se rió.

Cuando bajaron de la alfombra roja, los esperaban sus hyungs de TVXQ quienes los llevaron a la mesa con comida y bebidas.

"Jinki-ah quieres tomar algo, que tal un poco de champaña" Dijo Yuchun arrastrándolo.

"No, hyung un poco de jugo estaría bien"

"Que aburrido, Jinki-ssi, qué hay de Taemin?"

"Hyung, creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco" Comentó Minho colocando al maknae a su lado.

"Está aburrido, no se ha tomado más de tres vasos de jugo" Comentó Junsu.

"Ah… quiero que empiece luego…"

"Oh, es Bigbang!" Comentó uno de las chicas que estaban cerca de ellos.

"Espero que les vaya bien" Comento Jae

"Vamos a saludar" Dijo Yunho arrastrando a Jinki.

Luego que su hyung lo presentara a los otro cinco, Jinki se tuvo que retirar para cambiar sus ropas.

Los nervios se apoderaron de todos los rookies en el momento que la banda comenzó a tocar "My Way" como abertura del festival.

Rose no pudo evitar reírse cuando comenzó a escuchar la canción. Inmediatamente comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la canción con las piernas, mientras su hermano meneaba ligeramente la cabeza.

Jinki simplemente seguía la canción con sus manos.

"Les hace falta el espíritu del rock" Comentó Jonghyun, serio.

"Pero, Hyung, son buenos" Comentó el maknae.

Satoshi se tapó los oídos cuando Junsu y Yuchun aparecieron en pantalla y Rose gritó con todos sus pulmones al igual que las cientos de chicas que le rodeaban.

"En qué me vine a meter"

"Aish, como si tu no quisieras gritar cada vez que Onew-oppa aparece"

"Silencio, Rose" comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Subieron las wonder girls al escenario para presentar "Best New Male Artist".

Satoshi comenzó a sobarse las piernas.

"Lo harán bien" dijo Rose palmeando el brazo de su hermano.

"Imagina cómo están ellos…"

Comenzaron con la presentación de 2PM haciendo el cover de superjunior, luego U-Kiss con SS501, para seguir con SHINee con TVXQ.

A Rose le faltó tiempo para ponerse a gritar apoyando a su cuñado. Satoshi observaba detenidamente a su novio.

"Aw, Taeminnie va adelantado"

"Son los nervios, Jae" Comentó Yunho mientras cantaba la canción con su atención puesta en sus niños mirándolos con ojos orgullosos de padre. Changmin al medio de ellos simplemente iba bailando con las manos.

Al final terminaron los cinco observando a sus pequeños hacer el cover de su canción, todos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

SHINee había ensayado tanto para esos veinte segundos y ellos habían estado más que dispuestos en enseñarles la coreografía – se sorprendieron al ver que los chicos ya se sabían gran parte de ésta -.

Cuando 2AM comenzó a cantar Rose miró a su hermano.

"Ya puedes sentarte"

"Ah?" dijo mirándola, no se había dado cuenta que estaba de pie, inmediatamente se sentó.

"Me gusta Shinhwa!" Comentó Rose escuchando el cover de mighty mouse.

La presentación terminó con el cover de H.O.T.

"Es GDragon!"

"Le está saliendo bien!" Comentó Key nervioso, observando bajo el escenario a Jonghyun cantando junto a otros rookies el cover de H.O.T.

Al momento de presentar a los candidatos para el premio, los nervios se multiplicaron.

"Crees que ganen?"

"Van a ganar" Contestó seguro el japonés.

TVXQ se acomodaron en sus asientos nerviosos, este premio era mucho más importante que cualquiera que ellos mismos ganaran esta noche.

La multitud se dividía entre los participantes, pero poco a poco el nombre de SHINee sobresalió del resto.

Cuando el presentador nombró a Shinee, Satoshi saltó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir lo más fuerte que sus manos daban a la vez que gritaba y alentaba al grupo.

DBSK aplaudió con ganas y se levantaron para alentar a sus dongsaengs.

Cuando SHINee comenzó a caminar las lágrimas bajaron más rápido que lo que ellos avanzaban por el escenario.

Jinki apenas pudo hablar, el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba respirar con facilidad, pero como buen líder dio las gracias sin importar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Key era incapaz de sacar sus manos de sus rostros, las lágrimas caían y caían y él no podía detenerlas.

"Aw, pobrecitos, podemos ir a abrazarlos?" Dijo Jaejoong caminando hacia la subida del escenario sin esperar respuesta del resto, fue Yunho quien lo siguió.

"Hyung, espérame" Junsu tenía lágrima en sus ojos al igual que el resto de sus hyungs.

Al final fueron los cinco a recibirlos bajo el escenario.

Cuando Jonghyun habló, Changmin se rió.

"Ahí vienen, ahí vienen"

"Espérate, Jae, dales tiempo para ellos primero"

"Pero, Yunho" Alegó Jaejoong inflando sus mejillas.

En cuanto estuvieron abajo, los cinco se abrazaron.

"Quiero estar allá" Comentó Satoshi viendo cómo los hyungs de Jinki lo abrazaban y felicitaban.

"Más tarde, oppa, le darás una felicitación _especial_" El mayor alzó las cejas. "No me vengas con cosas acá, no te preocupes por mí, traje mi reproductor de música y unos buenos audífonos"

"Rose!" Exclamó sonrojado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de un abrazo quita alientos, por parte de los chicos de Dong Bang Shin Ki, los diez se acomodaron en sus asientos, no sin antes ir a tomar algo de agua.

Cuando nombraron a sus hyung ganadores de su primer premio esa noche, SHINee les devolvió la mano y los esperó bajo el escenario para recibirlos, luego los chicos se fueron a cambiar ropa.

Estaban las Wondergirls en el escenario animando al público con sus canciones tan pegajosas.

"Lo está pasando bien? Ah, muy bien..." Se paseaba Onew de un lado a otro con el teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja, mientras con la otra se tapaba el otro oído para poder oír con claridad lo que estaba diciendo la otra persona "que tal si después vamos a come- Oh, Hola hyung" Bajó rápidamente su mano con el aparato cortando la llamada en cuanto saludó a Jaejoong.

"Con quién estabas conversando, Jinki-ah~?" esos ojos gatunos y ese arrastre de palabras al final le dieron un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda al aludido.

"Ah? hum... eee... con... umm" Balbuceó, todavía no se acostumbraba que su hyung le hablara como si se conocieran de toda la vida "Satoshi..." dijo en voz baja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"JA! lo sabía, está aquí? vino a verte?"

"S-sí... digo no... está con su hermana... en el público viendo el... ah..." suspiró "sí, vino a verme"

"Excelente!" la pequeña sonrisa de Jaejoong le dio a entender a Jinki que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder "no podría haber ocasión mejor que esta entonces," habló más para sí que para el chico que estaba frente a él "quiero conocer al famoso Satoshi y no quiero excusas Jinki-ah."

"P-pero…"

Al ver que Onew intentaba decir algo Jae lo interrumpió

"Ahora es nuestro turno de actuar, los espero aquí mismo en 20 min"

"De acuerdo..." miró detenidamente el aparato que tenía en sus manos y marcó al número que anteriormente estaba hablando "Sato? Sí, lamento haberte cortado así, pues verás..."

Satoshi caminó hasta el backstage seguido de cerca de Rose quien estaba refunfuñando por perderse a TVXQ, cuando ella había viajado especialmente para verlos en vivo, pero por no querer quedarse sola siguió a su hermano sin saber a qué iban.

A pesar que su actuación era impecable, dentro de su mente Jaejoong estaba en otra parte.

"Tiene que amarlo cómo el pequeño Jinki lo hace, eso es lo más seguro, pero aún así tengo que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Si es una especie de aprovechador? ¿Si sólo ha estado usándolo y le rompe el corazón? ah no, eso no." Dentro de él, esa fibra de madre que todo TVXQ conocía, se había encendido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Onew estaba frente al guardia, moviendo los pies de arriba para abajo golpeando suavemente el suelo, a la vez que sus manos no se estaban tranquilas mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando...

"Son ellos?"

"sí, sí muchas gracias"

"Por qué quiere verme...?" preguntó después de saludarlo y rozar suavemente su mano contra la de él, un gesto que acostumbraban a hacer al saludarse o despedirse cuando estaban en público .

"Ah... realmente no lo sé. Hola, Rose"

"Oppa" saludó enojada siguiéndolos.

"Cómo te ha ido?"

"Bien" Onew miró interrogante al japonés.

"Se está perdiendo a TVXQ"

"Ah..." expresó entendiéndolo todo "y quién es tu favorito, Rose?"

"Pues Jaejoong-oppa" respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "aunque le sigue Yuchun-oppa con Changmin-oppa"

Onew asintió.

Al bajar del escenario literalmente corrió al punto de encuentro. Yunho lo miró alejarse rápido y sin decir nada, eso no era algo común así que la preocupación no se demoró en llegar a él.

Cuando finalmente llegó divisó a lo lejos cómo se acercaba Jinki junto a dos personas más, supuso que Satoshi era el chico apuesto que venía con él (no pudo negarlo, realmente lo era), pero no pudo identificar a la pequeña que los acompañaba.

Los dos jóvenes permanecían conversando sobre nada en general.

"Ou..." comentó cuando lo vio a lo lejos.

Onew miró en la dirección del japonés y sintió su pulso aumentar drásticamente, la chica aún no se daba cuenta "H-hola, Hyung"

Rose se dio media vuelta y todo pasó en cámara lenta. Frente a ella estaba... abrió los ojos todo lo que daban a la vez que su quijada caía y su garganta se preparaba para gritar, pero no salió sonido alguno, hasta que el hombre de sus sueños estuvo frente a ella a apenas unos sesenta centímetros de distancia. Estiró su mano hacia él esperando que en cualquier momento la imagen de éste desapareciera, pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la ropa húmeda del otro

"OH MY GOD!" gritó con todo lo que daban sus pulmones llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Rose!" gritaron los dos jóvenes.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod !" Decía colocando su mano sobre Jae y sacándola inmediatamente como si quemara, repitiendo esto un par de veces hasta que Satoshi la abrazó por la espalda y la contuvo "No suéltame, es Jaejoong oppa!"

"Rose!" dijo en tono enojado.

"No entiendes es EL Jaejoong-oppa!"

"Lo siento, hyung" dijo apenado Onew.

Dos segundos, siete segundos, ya no pudo aguantar. Su mano en la boca y su risa un tanto incómoda llamaron la atención de los 3. Le extendió la mano a Rose mientras miraba a Jinki.

"No te preocupes, la verdad aunque no lo creas tengo ese efecto en las fans" Su risa contenida no quitaba la incomodidad de la situación a Jinki

"Mucho gusto pequeña dama, efectivamente, soy Kim Jaejoong de TVXQ." Rose se paralizó al ver que ese hombre de ensueños le estaba apretando la mano.

Rose estaba volando en una nube, oh nunca se lavaría esa mano.

Satoshi miraba aún preocupado a su hermana hasta que escuchó su nombre.

"Tú debes ser Satoshi."

¿No había sonrisa para él? Esto era más serio de lo que creía.

Satoshi se puso rígido a la vez que saludaba al idol que estaba frente a él formalmente, sintiendo cómo le comenzaban a sudar las manos.

"Price Satoshi, mucho gusto en conocerlo."

Jinki compartió una sonrisa empática con él antes de volver su mirada a su hyung

_"Educado, eso es bueno"_ pensaba Jae mientras correspondía el saludo de Satoshi. "Jinki-ah, no crees que sería una oportunidad única para la pequeña Rose conocer personalmente a TVXQ fuera del escenario? ya que se perdió nuestro show, creo que es lo más justo. ¿Qué piensas tú?" Sabía que Onew no se negaría, ni a él ni a su querida cuñada, especialmente si esta le estaba mirando con ojos de cachorrito, como en ése momento. Era el movimiento perfecto.

"Sí, sí... vamos, Rose"

Satoshi le dirigió una mirada desesperada _"No me dejes solo"_ se leía en ella, Jinki le respondió con una sonrisa _"Lo siento, lo siento..."_ a la vez que tomaba de los hombros a la pequeña y se la llevaba con los otros.

"Usted dirá..."

"En primer lugar, Jinki para mi es como familia, correcto?"

"De acuerdo" Cambió sus manos de detrás de su espalda a los bolsillos.

Jaejoong pudo ver claramente ese cambio en Sato, era un gesto defensivo?

"Muy bien, teniendo eso claro" Lo miró fijamente, quería ver más allá de lo que Satoshi pudiera responderle "Ahora dime qué es él para ti."

Satoshi tomó aire sorprendido por la pregunta.

Bajó la vista tratando de buscar una respuesta. Sus ojos no se quedaban quietos, enfocando cada pequeña pelusa que había en el piso.

¿Cómo explicar lo importante que era para él? Que sin Jinki, ahora no sabría qué hacer, tendría un vacío en su vida que no tendría cómo llenar. Que sin él no podría llegar hasta donde estaba ahora?

Que lo único que quería en su vida era hacerlo feliz y ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños así como él le estaba ayudando a cumplir los suyos. Y que sentía morir cada vez que lo veía llorar por culpa de terceros. Las únicas lágrimas que quería ver en los ojos de su pingüino eran las de felicidad por cumplir uno a uno sus sueños, por ver cómo todos sus esfuerzos eran valorados, como las que había derramado minutos antes al recibir el premio de mejor grupo novato del año; y aquellas que derramaba cuando ya no podía más de la risa.

Empuñó sus manos y miró directamente a los ojos a Jaejoong.

"Para mí, Jinki,… lo es Todo."

Choque de miradas, silencio, un hombre buscando respuestas y otro buscando ser sincero desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Jaejoong se sorprendió de la fuerza en la mirada del japonés.

"Realmente entiendes el significado de _todo_?" Resonó una voz masculina detrás de Satoshi. Una sonrisa involuntaria, la misma que aparecía cada vez que lo veía, se formó en el rostro de Jaejoong.

Satoshi dio un pequeño salto al escuchar a alguien tras él. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Yunho. Tragó saliva, sus manos inquietas y heladas.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de contestar con seguridad.

"Sí"

"Buena respuesta Satoshi-kun." kun? Se sorprendió el japonés.

Nuevamente se volvió hacia Jaejoong y pudo ver que su sonrisa ya no era para el hombre a su espalda, era para él.

"Pude ver en tus ojos lo que siempre veo en los ojos de alguien más."

Satoshi pudo ver como al final de esta frase su mirada iba hacia el recién llegado el cual le respondía con una sonrisa. Creyó verse a él mismo al mirar el rostro de Yunho. Podría ser que...

"No quise interrumpir ni escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitarlo. Tu eres el novio de Jinki verdad?" Novio! no había escuchado a nadie llamarlo así tan naturalmente. "No me mires con esa cara por favor!, no pregunté si eras asesino o algo así!" Si bien Yunho y Jae habían comenzado a reír por la ocurrencia del mayor, Satoshi seguía aún o más nervioso.

Jaejoong vio el lío en que estaba Sato y quiso tranquilizarlo.

"Sé que ya lo notaste, pero no tengo problema en decirlo, Yunho es mi novio" El aludido sonrió al recibir la mirada de Satoshi "Lo somos hace bastante tiempo como para entender completamente lo del pequeño Jinki y tú." Yunho se movió al lado de Jaejoong y ambos lo miraban tranquilos, querían darle esa confianza que él necesitaba.

Satoshi confirmó lo que hace un momento había pensado, era tan obvio, verlos uno al lado del otro emanaba esa energía innegable. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo cómo para hablar.

"Lo siento, es mucho tiempo escondiendo nuestra relación, aún me sorprende que haya gente que lo encuentre tan natural"

"Es comprensible" Dijo Yunho "¿Cuánto llevan?"

"cuatro años"

"Cuatro años?!" Exclamaron ambos.

De acuerdo, esa no fue la reacción que se esperaba Satoshi.

"Yo creía que era un tiempo considerable, pero nunca pensé en años!" Se tomaba la cara el ahora shockeado Jaejoong.

"Nosotros... llevamos 5" procesaba un asombrado Yunho "Te das cuenta que el pequeño Jinki lleva una relación de este tipo casi el mismo tiempo que nosotros?" Le dijo a Jaejoong. "Cuántos años tenía, catorce, quince tal vez?"

"Q-quince" contestó el japonés. Yunho le quedó mirando fijamente como preguntando cuántos años tenía él. "Nos llevamos por tres años" Yunho achicó los ojos.

¿Estaba enojado? Se preguntó Satoshi.

"Cuántos años…?" Preguntó entre diente.

"Nonono! Nunca me he aprovechado de él!"

Después de lo dicho por Yunho, Jaejoong miró detenidamente a Satoshi.

"Si le quitaste su inocencia ya no hay más que hacer entonces." Satoshi quiso desaparecer, Yunho sólo puso su mano en su propio rostro mientras movía la cabeza, ya más relajado. "Qué?! Dime que no es cierto?! son 4 años Yunho! No esperarás que sean puros y castos!"

"No era necesario Jae, en serio" Si bien su novio lo miraba con cara de _"mi hijito perdió su virginidad"_, U-know sabía que su comentario estaba completamente fuera de todo protocolo.

Finalmente se dirigió al avergonzado Satoshi.

"No tengo que recordarte que una relación como la que tenemos es algo difícil de llevar." Satoshi lo escuchaba con atención y menos vergüenza. "Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestros lugares de trabajo, vayamos donde vayamos, no seremos visto con buenos ojos." Satoshi notó lo importante que era para Yunho lo que estaba diciendo, pero también notó que la mirada de Jaejoong se volvía triste. "Puedo decirte, Satoshi, que para mí fue realmente difícil todo esto de tener una relación con otro hombre. Yo mismo me vi incrédulo y negué lo que sentía muchas veces." Esa última parte fue dicha con dolor, Satoshi pudo sentirlo saliendo desde el pecho de Yunho. También vio en ese preciso momento en que las palabras salían de su boca como la mano del mayor sujetaba con fuerza la de Jae.  
>"Pero tomé una decisión y no me arrepiento" Su rostro se tranquilizó y dirigió una mirada fugaz a su novio que apretó con más fuerza sus manos entrelazadas. "Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, no abandones a la persona que amas."<br>Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Satoshi y llenaron aún más el de su querido Jaejoong.

"Satoshi-kun, dejo al pequeño Jinki en tus manos, no me defraudes por favor." Esa última frase dicha por un tranquilo Jaejoong dio el respiro final a Satoshi.

Sabía que enfrentar a los Sunbaes de Onew no sería algo fácil, pero realmente esa conversación se había salido de todas sus expectativas. Si debía tener una conversación con sus suegros alguna vez esperaba que no fuera tan similar, no quería vivir lo mismo dos veces.

.

Onew caminaba nervioso al camarín de sus sunbaes pensando en qué estaría pasando con su novio.

"Por qué quería Jaejoong oppa hablar con mi hermano?" preguntó bajando de su nube mirando preocupadamente a Jinki. Acomodó su bolso donde llevaba comida para ella y su hermano, llevaban desde la hora del almuerzo en el lugar, ya que ella no quería perderse ni un detalle.

Su hermano se merecía realmente un altar, ya vería cómo pagárselo más adelante.

"Mmm cosas de grandes..." Rose lo miró incrédulo, realmente pensaban que esa excusa resultaba con ella todavía?

"Tiene que ver con ustedes?" remarcó la palabra ustedes para dar a entender su relación.

"Sí, algo así..."

"No estarán en problemas, verdad?"

"No, espero que no... Mira ya llegamos" Jinki tocó la puerta donde estaban sus hyungnims.

"Adelante!" Se pudo escuchar la voz del denominado delfín de TVXQ.

"Apuesto que es la comida!" antes de que Jinki intentara abrir la puerta se escucharon los pasos rápidos de alguien que se acercaba a ella.

En cuanto Onew tocó la puerta el pulso de Rose aumentó en un doscientos por cientos.

"No puedo estar acá... debo irme" se dio media vuelta para disponerse a alejarse, incapaz de ver a sus Ídolos tan cerca de ella, pero Onew fue más rápido y le sujetó de la muñeca y en cuanto ella quedó frente a la puerta una persona abrió ésta gritando con fuerza "COMIDA!". La pobre Rose sintió sus pies pegados al suelo, tiesa como roca, mirando al frente sin enfocar, sin reaccionar. De pronto sintió que sus rodillas eran de gelatinas sin poder sostener su propio peso a la vez que la vista se le comenzaba a nublar de a poco.

"NO, Rose, no te desmayes..." dijo rápidamente a la vez la sostenía por debajo de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo "nonono, si te desmayas tu hermano nos va a matar! Rose, ROSE" gritó con su voz de mando a lo que la chica logró reaccionar, pero sin seguir ponerse de pie por sí sola.

"Es... es... es..." Balbuceó apuntando a quien estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

"No era la comida" Changmin estaba tan decepcionado por no ver su preciada cena que no tomó en cuenta a la pequeña tartamuda ni a su preocupado dongsaeng que estaban mirándolo.

Onew quedó tan impresionado por la falta de interés de su hyung que casi deja caer a Rose de sus brazos.

"Oh, Hyung!" Gritó, pero cualquier cosa que iba a decir quedó atorada en su garganta cuando sintió el cuerpo lacio de su cuñadita "No, Rose despierta... despierta!"

Aún no sabía si todo había sido un sueño. A lo lejos escuchaba voces que le parecían conocidas pero que no podía identificar.

"Cómo eres de bruto tienes que haberla empujado cuando saliste como salvaje a abrir la puerta"

¿Estaba soñando o no?

"Por favor, Rose, despierta" ese era Jinki-oppa?

"Yo no hice nada! Cuando miré ella ya estaba desmayada"

Un momento, se había desmayado?

"R-Rose?" Preguntó cuando la chica dejó escapar un ligero quejido de entre sus labios. "Despierta pequeña..."

Rose estaba cómodamente acostada sobre el único sofá disponible en el camarín, de a poco fue abriendo los ojos logrando enfocar el rostro preocupado de Jinki.

"Cómo estás?"

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar lo que había pasado o había sido todo un sueño?

"Oppa!" gritó sentándose de un santiamén mirando fijamente a Onew "tuve un sueño fantástico donde conocía a Jaejoong oppa! y Changmin oppa estaba también ahí y era espectacular especialment—" su mirada se distrajo cuando vio a las otras tres personas de pie frente a ella. Los observó con detalle antes de sentir otra vez su cabeza ligera.

"Oh! nononono!" dijo sosteniéndola otra vez cuando se estaba cayendo.

"Yo creo que no ha cenado tampoco."

"No todo es comida Changmin-ah!" le gritaron sus hyungnims al pequeño maknae.

Ese grito despertó un poco a la cuñada de Jinki, no la sacó totalmente de su trance, pero para la tranquilidad de Onew no se había vuelto a desmayar.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó cuando ya vio que estaba más en sí "quieres algo, agua, chocolate? Cuando fue la última vez que comiste? Rose?"

"Oppa" dijo mirándole con lágrima en los ojos "no son producto de mi imaginación, verdad?"

"Si te digo que no... te volverás a desmayar?" ella negó con la cabeza "No... e—" no terminó de hablar pues Rose le abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. "E-estás llorando?" ella negó, Jinki le rodeó con los brazos mirando a sus hyungnims en busca de ayuda, desde cuándo que la pequeña Rose era tan... bipolar.

Acababa de desmayarse frente a sus ídolos, acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a ellos.

Los mayores se miraron y sonrieron.

"Rose... es Rose cierto?" Yoochun tocó su hombro con delicadeza.  
>La chica no soltó a Jinki ni apartó el rostro de su cuello, aún estaba muy avergonzada, pero logró mover afirmativamente la cabeza. "Un gusto, soy Park Yoochun"<p>

El corazón de Rose iba a 100 por hora, su cabeza quería aceptar lo que su oído y ahora su vista le decían, era tan irreal, frente a sus ojos estaba Micky!

"Por favor no te desmayes otra vez, el pobre Jinki tiene la mitad de su alma fuera del cuerpo" bromeaba Changmin.

"Sé que nos conoces pero no está demás decirlo, soy Junsu, un gusto conocerte" sonreía mientras se inclinaba hacia ella junto a Yoochun.

Oh... eran tan amables, por qué eran tan lindos?, sintió la mano de Jinki acariciar su cabello.

"Vamos, Rose, deja de llorar" dijo en inglés, para luego volver al coreano "Qué es lo que te dice Satoshi cuando lloras?"

"Que se me hincharán los ojos y me pondré fea" - respondió en su lengua natal "no es buen incentivo para que los mire ahora..." bromeó un poco sin dejar de ocultar su rostro.

"Y que le respondo yo" le susurró al oído.

"Que me veo más bonita..."

"Te he mentido alguna vez?" ella negó, pero aún así no quería mirarlos, no cuando estaba tan indecente frente a ellos, con lentitud se separó de su cuñado y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para limpiarse todo rastro lágrimas en él "Hola, soy Rose Price... ah no, es Price Rose, mucho gusto en conocerlos" dijo haciendo una venia.

"Aigoo! pero qué bonita!" soltó Yoochun palmoteando sus manos como un tío feliz de ver a su pequeña sobrina después de mucho tiempo.

"Te sientes mejor, verdad?" preguntaba un aún preocupado Xiah.

"Sigo insistiendo que algo de comida le sentaría bien" otra vez el maknae.  
>Jinki se paró y tocó el hombro de Changmin.<p>

"Hyung, tienes mucha hambre verdad?"

Las risas de todos hicieron que Rose se relajara un poco más. Tenía que ser valiente, esta oportunidad era la que miles de fans esperan en sus mejores sueños, no podía solo mirar y quedarse callada.

"Oppa, tienes mucha hambre?, yo tengo galletas y pan con algo" miró a todos lados buscando su pequeño bolso donde estaba la comida que había empacado para ella y su hermano. "Jinki-oppa, dónde está mi bolso?"

"Oh sí, sí..." buscó por detrás del mueble y lo encontró dejándolo en sus manos.

Cuando Rose lo abrió revolvió un poco en el antes de sacar una bolsa con comida, había dos botellas de jugo cinco sandwich de atún -porque era lo único que podía cocinar, Jinki se rió al verlos- y una cantidad soportable de galletas.

"Pueden disfrutar de ellos." dijo pasándole un sandwich a cada uno.

Jinki simplemente guardó el suyo.

A Changmin le brillaban los ojos, nunca un sandwich de atún le había parecido tan exquisito. Los demás, a excepción de Onew, agradecieron y comieron también.

Rose estaba feliz, había vencido esa barrera de irrealismo que no la dejaba disfrutar de ese momento. Sólo faltaba conocer al líder de TVXQ y que su hermano estuviera ahí para completar uno de sus sueños más hermosos.

"Dónde está Yunho-oppa?" preguntó a los mayores, no tomó importancia que Jinki no se comiera su pan, sabía muy bien que él esperaría a su hermano.

"Salió hace un buen rato ya, quizás quería estar con su _Chubby Hubby_ a solas" Se burlaba el ahora feliz maknae mordiendo su sandwish.

"Oppa tiene novia?!" Los ojos de Rose casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

"La más guapa" siguió Changmin. Le encantaba buscar alguna razón para sacar esa maldad que llevaba escondida.

Los demás TVXQ le dedicaron su mejor mirada de reproche, pero el comer lo hacía demasiado feliz como para sentirse reprendido.

"Oppa, eso es cierto?" la mirada de su cuñada era tan profunda que Jinki sentía como empezaba a sudar.

"E-esto, verás, Rose" que supiera y llevara bien lo de su hermano y él no le garantizaba que reaccionaría de la misma forma con lo de sus hyungs.

"Es guapa, talentosa, cocina maravillosamente. Eso último es la mejor parte!, es como una madre para mí" Yoochun estaba a punto de explotar, Junsu trataba de calmarlo mientras la posible victima seguía hablando demás.

"Changmin oppa, la conoces bien? Es una idol también?" la pequeña Rose dejó al nervioso Jinki para entrevistar al maknae que parecía había ingerido suero de la verdad y no atún.

"Que si la conozco? es como si fuera familia!"

"Crees que llegarán pronto? Quiero conocerla también!" Jinki miraba a su feliz cuñada, a su malvado Changmin hyung y a sus dos compañeros con aura asesina, mientras en lo único que pensaba era en que su amado Satoshi estuviera en una mejor situación que él.

En ese momento se escucha el girar del pomo de la puerta.

"Que suerte tienes, Rose! parece que ahí vienen."

Realmente Changmin hyung estaba disfrutando todo esto, Jinki había escuchado de la personalidad "malvada" del maknae de TVXQ, pero no creía que en serio existiera. Aquí estaba su confirmación.

"E-es... Yunho oppa!" Gracias a Dios en esta ocasión Rose no se había desmayado, así que por lo visto su emoción por saber quién era la "novia" de U-know Yunho era demasiada como para caer inconsciente y perderse ese momento.

Yunho sólo sonrió a la pequeña que lo miraba feliz. Detrás de él apareció un tranquilo Jaejoong seguido de un ahora casi nada nervioso Satoshi.

De la famosa novia ni rastro, eso fue lo que pensó Rose.

Rose se acercó a Satoshi y le preguntó bajito "Has visto a la novia de Yunho-oppa?" pero de todas formas escuchó "la novia".

Jae se detuvo en seco al escucharla y miró directamente a la chica.

"Q-qué?!" miró a su hermana sorprendido.

"La novia!" casi gritó. Esta vez hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Yunho se había dado vuelta sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"De quién dijiste?"

"De Yunho op—" se mordió los labios, acaso Jae no sabía d la existencia de ella? La había embarrado?.

Jinki quería hundirse en su puesto y desaparecer.

Jae miró directamente a Yunho después a la pequeña, miró a Satoshi preguntándole con la mirada si su hermana se había vuelto loca, fue la risotada de Changmin quien le aclaro el por qué de la confusión de la pobre chica.

Changmin ya no podía más de la risa.

"No, no, no" mientras Jaejoong intentaba componerse de la impresión él aclaró las cosas "no tengo novia."

"En serio, pero Changmin oppa parecía tan seguro"

"Ay, hyung!" se quejó cuando Jae le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

"Él mantiene una relación con Jae, así como tu hermano con Jinki-ah"

Rose se sorprendió a la vez que Sato y Onew se sonrojaban profusamente, así que ellos también sabían? Qué tanto sabían en ese caso? Y lo más importante era por qué sabían de ellos dos? Acaso Jaejoong había divulgado su secreto entre sus compañeros como si nada, como si no fuera de importancia para él y Sato? Qué derecho tenía para hacerlo?

Los otros cuatro de TVXQ se detuvieron y lanzaron miradas fulminantes hacia el delfín. Ellos no sabían que Rose sabía, mucho menos si aceptaba ése tipo de relaciones, porque si bien podría estar de acuerdo con su hermano, por lo mismo era que sólo los aceptara a ellos, pero qué hay del resto? Qué pasaría si ahora ella iba divulgando entre las fans que el YunJae era verdad?

Jae detuvo su castigo contra Changmin cuando escuchó eso y se volteó rápidamente para golpear en la cabeza al delfín.

"Ay!"

"Por bocón" secundó Yuchun.

"Ah... ya entiendo" Dijo calmadamente mientras se sentaba al lado de su cuñado. "Eso explica muchas cosas" palmeando la pierna de Jinki, quien estaba sorprendido por la serenidad de la única chica presente en el cuarto.

Claro que él no era el único sorprendido, todos en el camarín le miraban atónitos.

"Qué?" Preguntó mirando a los chicos que le rodeaban. Luego suspiró para mirar a Onew a su lado y Satoshi quien seguía cerca de la puerta. "A ustedes dos no sé qué les sorprende, ya no soy una niña, para que lo sepan. Además, les informo que estas cosas ya no son tan impactante como antes, ahjussis"

Satoshi se sentó a su lado y la abrazó "Para mí siempre tendrás 12 años" Rose sonrió, para luego dirigir su vista sobre YunJae

"Saben que los fans los emparejan, verdad?"

Estaba contenta, demasiado feliz al ver que su pareja favorita era verdadera y que se veían tan felices uno al lado del otro, era como ver a su hermano con Jinki, lo radiante que se veían ambos cuando estaban en la misma habitación, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía qué hacía sentada entre ambos.

Rose asintió, se sentó sobre su hermano y luego se acomodó al otro lado de él, empujándolo de a poco para que quedara lado a lado de Onew.

Jae se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Yunho incómodo pero manteniendo la compostura le respondió con sinceridad.

"Lo sabemos, es algo que pasaba incluso antes de que lo hiciéramos oficial para nuestros cercanos. Ahí nos percatamos de lo obvio que podría llegar a ser."

"Y porque era tan obvio decidimos que era mejor parar"

Todos lo miraron expectantes. Jinki miró a su hyung sin entender, ¿habían terminado su relación en algún momento? ¿Podría pasar eso entre Sato y él si comenzaban a aparecer sospechas?

"Así que las demostraciones de afecto en público se detuvieron. Fue lo más difícil que he sufrido en mi vida. Éste exagerado no me dejaba ni abrazarlo!" siguió el discurso de Yunho un indignado Jaejoong

"Exagerado? Era eso o correr el riesgo de que todo se supiera. Si llegaba a pasar sabía que seguiríamos juntos, de eso nunca he dudado"

Onew vio en su hyung la determinación que veía en Satoshi. Claramente el no la tenía si lo primero que vino a su mente con las palabras de Yunho fue una ruptura.

"Pero había algo que no podíamos permitir" continuó el lider.

La mirada de Jae se entristeció al pensar en lo que su novio diría. "Si eso sucedía, si el CEO se enteraba de nuestra relación...era el fin de TVXQ"

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar esto… era verdad? Si se enteraban, TVXQ se terminaba? Ya no habría más DBSK? Ya no habría más SHINee? Sería eso lo que les pasaría si los descubrían? Él destruiría el grupo con el que había ido cumpliendo sus sueños?... Le arrebataría lo que sus compañeros y amigos habían luchado tanto? Haría que todo lo que habían sacrificado valiera nada… sólo para él ser feliz?

Pero y Satoshi? Se sentía incapaz de separarse de él… No visualizaba un futuro, una vida sin tenerlo a él a su lado… apoyándolo, alentándolo a conseguir todo lo que había conseguido y seguir?

Sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en dos… sin saber qué hacer… qué hacer… qué elegir?

Le faltaba el aire…

"Jinki! Jinki, estás hiperventilando, respira profundo…vamos" Satoshi supo que algo andaba mal en el momento en que el menor le agarró la mano y comenzó a apretarla con demasiada fuerza. Lo acomodó para que pudiera respirar mejor, quedando frente a él. "Respira profundo, Jinki" le dijo esta vez limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro.

Los mayores se vieron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer.

Yunho se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había dicho. Sabía que no estaba mal haberlo hecho, era la realidad y debían conocerla, pero no espero que afectara tanto a su querido dongsaeng.

Jaejoong no se encontraba muy distinto. Se aferraba al brazo de Yunho para apoyarlo y de alguna manera él también sentirse mejor, más nada podían hacer, sabían que Satoshi era el más indicado para calmarlo ahora.

Jinki enfocó su vista y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del japonés al cual se aferró, besando sus labios antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de éste.

"Está bien, está bien" Dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Changmin en un rincón de la habitación miraba la escena recordando algo parecido en el pasado. Se vio a él en el lugar de Onew, asustado por la idea de que lo separaran de sus hyungs, enojado por no saber cómo ayudarlos sin que ellos tuvieran que sacrificarse.

Yoochun y Junsu se encargaron de Rose. La sentaron en otro punto de la habitación para calmar sus impulsos de llorar junto a su cuñado y para crear un ambiente más personal entre Jinki y Sato.

"Quieres un vaso de agua?" Preguntó Yunho a lo cual Jinki negó.

Onew se separó un poco de Satoshi y mirando el suelo susurró

"Quiero vomitar" Rose, que estaba atenta a lo que sucedía, acercó un tarro de la basura.

Intercambió miradas con su hermano el cual sólo le sonrió, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara.

Volvió junto a Yoochun y Junsu, quienes intentaron distraerla y animarla.

"Aún tienes ganas de vomitar?" Le preguntó Sato mientras le sobaba la espalda.

"No… so-sólo estoy un poco mareado"

Se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo todas sus inseguridades a través de ellos. Satoshi le besó, apenas un roce de labios antes de limpiar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Todo estará bien, no nos van a descubrir, de acuerdo?" Onew asintió.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de golpe.

"Qué están haciendo acá?"

"Mánager-hyung!" Saludó Jaejoong.

Yoochun y Junsu empujaron despacio a Rose tras los colgadores con ropa, tapándola con sus cuerpos.

"Los necesitan allá afuer- Oh, Onew-ssi y quién eres tú?"

"Él es médico, lo que pasa" Salió al rescate Changmin "Es que Onew-yah se sentía mal, así que le pedimos ayuda a él"

"Humm" El mánager observó a los aludidos, Jinki seguía sentado en el sofá, más blanco que una hoja mientras el japonés le sobaba la espalda, el tarro de la basura al lado de ellos. "Ya se encuentra mejor?"

"Tuvo una baja de azúcar, en unos momentos más se encontrará mejor" Dijo Satoshi usando su voz, denominada por Jinki, de médico, usando de excusa lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" dijo no muy convencido.

"Hyung!" Gritó Jonghyun, quien había seguido al mánager y lo había escuchado hablar "Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó entrando junto a Key, pasándole una botella de agua, genuinamente preocupado. ¿Por qué su hyung estaba tan pálido?

"Sí, gracias, Jong" Sonrió sincero.

"Lamento no haberte traído nada más, pero parece que toda bebida no alcohólica ha desaparecido, Taemin y Minho siguen buscando de igual forma"

"Bien, chicos, los necesitan afuera" Dijo el mánager antes de salir.

Todos respiraron más tranquilos, especialmente los mayores, quienes se miraron entre ellos, al parecer la pareja contaban con más apoyo del que pensaban.

"Me dirás por qué tienes lágrimas en tus mejillas?" Preguntó Jonghyun.

"Que pasó, Hyung?" Agregó Key preocupado y sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"Nosotros nos vamos" Dijo Junsu mientras ayudaba a Rose salir de su escondite.

"Hyung" Dijo Onew llamando la atención de los cinco, miró a Satoshi antes de hablar "Nosotros teníamos pensado ir a comer después del evento, pensaba si quieren acompañarnos"

A Rose se le iluminó la cara.

"No querrán estar solos?" Preguntó Jae. Jinki negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, dinos dónde y nos veremos ahí" Respondió Yunho antes de salir.

"Ustedes también están invitados" Habló el japonés a los dos miembros de Shinee.

"Y tu pagarás, Hyung?"

"El dinero no abunda, pequeño Dongsaeng"

"Iremos, iremos. Vamos a decirle a los otros dos antes que los pille el mánager" Dijo Key levantándose, empujando a un refunfuñante y preocupado Jonghyun.

Cuando quedaron los tres, Rose se sentó al lado de su cuñado, quien había abrazado a su novio, y comenzó a sobarle la espalda.

"Todo saldrá bien, Jinki-oppa" Él la miró abrazado a Satoshi y le tomó la mano a la chica apretándola… asegurándole que todo iría bien.

Él no se dejaría atrapar, no se separaría del amor de su vida, pero tampoco dejaría que SHINee se separa por su culpa…

Esperaba que nunca tuviera que tomar esa decisión.

.-.

Sintió un peso al otro lado de la cama, luego un movimiento extraño y un brazo le rodeaba.

Sonrió.

En algún momento se había quedado dormido dejando su teléfono en algún lugar de la cama.

Se dio media vuelta y abrazó el cuerpo cálido que le hacía compañía.

"Qué soñabas?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Contigo" respondió con su rostro escondido en el cuello del otro.

"Un sueño feliz?" Preguntó moviendo su pierna rozando la semi erección de Jinki quien ahogó un gemido mientras asentía.

"Cómo te fue con…" dejó se preguntar cuando sintió tensarse a su novio. Al parecer no había sido algo agradable. "Por qué estás desnudo?"

"La pregunta sería, por qué tú no lo estás?"

"Tenía frío" respondió antes de besarle y morderle el cuello. Una de sus manos bajó suavemente hasta la cadera donde comenzó a acariciar.

Satoshi lo acomodó sobre sí y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, para desesperación de Jinki quien no dudó en profundizar el beso, acomodando sus piernas a los lados del japonés, sentándose en su vientre.

Se separaron unos centímetros viéndose a los ojos antes de sonreír.

Jinki sacó la lengua para lamer sus labios, gimió cuando el mayor la atrapó entre sus labios para comenzar a besarlo. Pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Se volvió a separar del otro, tomó el borde de su remera y se la sacó revelando su bien formado cuerpo.

"Tócame" le dijo con su respiración agitada.

Satoshi se mordió los labios.

Desde que comenzó a entrenar para convertirse en idol, Jinki nunca mostró una sola señal de grasa en su cuerpo que comenzaba a marcar sus músculos, pero desde que estaba sobre los escenarios, cada vez que su novio se quitaba la remera él se quedaba sin aliento y unas ganas de comérselo por completo. Aquellos pectorales, espalda y sixpack que estaban apenas desarrollándose volverían loca a cualquier chica.

Por su puesto a él también.

Sin perder mucho tiempo acercó sus labios a esa piel, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que estaba frente a él, mandándole escalofríos incontrolables al menor.

Pero no era suficiente.

Últimamente, por mucho que besara y tocara a Jinki, no era suficiente, siempre necesitaba más. Lo tumbó en la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas, comiéndole los labios para luego bajar por su cuello besando suavemente la manzana de Adán, algún día podría dejar su marca ahí, para seguir bajando y encontrarse con uno de los pezones del menor y comenzar a torturarlo.

"Ah… Sato…" dijo arqueando su espalda. Oh! Él necesitaba más, necesitaba que Satoshi siguiera bajando y atendiera su dolorida erección. Pero Satoshi sólo se rió antes de atacar el otro pezón, el muy maldito.

Con su lengua delineó cada uno de los músculos que ahora se notaban, dejó marcas sobre su piel que quien las viera no dudaría en descubrir cómo se las hizo o hicieron. Llegó al borde del pantalón de pijama y con su lengua delineó el borde antes de besar la punta del bulto que había en ellos, sacando un gemido desesperado del menor.

Se alejó para inmediatamente invadir la boca de su novio quien lo abrazó con las piernas y elevó sus caderas para que sus miembros se encontraran.

Jinki le enterró las uñas en la espalda del japonés cuando éste coló una de sus manos bajo el pantalón y acarició una de sus mejillas, no entendía por qué le excitaba tanto que el mayor le acariciara su trasero, quizás era por sus manos, sus grandes y cálidas manos que hacían maravillas en él? era algo que estaba realmente fuera de él. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en busca de mayor contacto con esa mano traviesa a la vez que su miembro pedía más de aquel exquisito calor y roce que le daba el otro cada vez se acercaba.

Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la entrada de Jinki sintiéndola contraerse bajo éste, esperando por él, ansiándolo dentro de él, diciéndole que se dejara de juegos y que de una buena vez disidiera colocar su erecto miembro adentro de él y que hiciera lo que quiera con él.

De un solo movimiento introdujo dos dedos en él.

"Ah!" Gimió Jinki rasguñando las espalda del mayor, contrayendo cada músculo de su ser a la vez que sus caderas se elevaban. Por poco casi se corre en ése momento.

"Estás bien?" preguntó Satoshi sobre sus labios. Asintió mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire acostumbrándose a la invasión.

Cuando ya hubo acostumbrado, comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que el otro empezara a estrecharlo.

Con su mano comenzó a buscar aquella bendita botellita que estaba escondida entre sus almohadas, así que antes que Satoshi introdujera otro dedo en él, se la hizo notar.

"Lo siento, amor" le dijo saliendo de él. Jinki gimió disconforme, él lo quería tanto adentro, pero su lado responsable - que había aprendido a estar lúcido gran parte del tiempo - le recordaba que en pocas horas debía levantarse y acudir a una fiesta/reunión en la SM donde debía actuar y comportarse normal, especialmente con Lee SoMan presente.

"N-no importa… hm!... quizás, en ot-tro momento…"

"Lo sé, lo siento… pero tu trasero me dijo que lo hiciera" respondió antes de besarlo y acariciar su trasero.

"Mi trasero…?" se rió y le beso los labios, con una de sus manos acariciando el cuello del mayor, mientras la otra rozaba su rostro. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

"Mantengo una cercana comunicación con él, me dice todas las cosas que tu no"

"Y que te dice ahora?" sonreía.

"Déjame ver" sus manos bajaron y comenzaron a acariciarlo sacando gemidos del menor. "Hum… que quiere que te haga mío, pero no tan brusco, porque te toca trabajar mañana" le susurró al oído. Jinki se mordió los labios.

"Nada… más?"

"Necesito escuchar más de cerca"

De un tirón le sacó los pantalones y con cuidado lo volteó.

Oh, esto le iba a gustar tanto.

Se acercó a él y le separó las mejillas antes de agacharse y pasar su lengua por aquel lugar sacando un gemido ahogado del otro.

Siguió lamiendo y penetrándolo hasta que su lengua se quedó entumecida, Jinki para ese momento ya era una masa gimiente. Vació un poco de lubricante y comenzó a estrecharlo de nueva cuenta.

"Dice que ya estás listo para mí" le susurró al oído con su voz grave.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del coreano, especialmente cuando sintió que Satoshi presionaba su erguido miembro contra su entrada, pero que simplemente había comenzado a frotarse contra ella.

Lo estaba torturando. No sabía cómo no se había corrido hasta ahora.

"S-Sato…" gimió moviendo sus caderas.

El japonés se sentó en la cama de un tirón lo acercó hacia él buscando sus labios.

Jinki se acomodó y mientras respondía el beso comenzó a bajar por el miembro de Satoshi, gimiendo en la boca del otro.

Estuvieron unos segundos así antes que fuera el menor quien se comenzara a mover. Al principio despacio, apenas separándose de su novio, buscando por ese lugar que lo llevaría a las nubes.

Sentía que se moría, sentía que en cualquier momento se rendiría a ese ardor que le quemaba el vientre bajo y que todo terminaría, pero no, había esperado tanto por esto para que terminara tan rápido.

"Fo-fóllame… ah!" se presionó más contra él "Sato, fóllame"

Le mordió el labio inferior, antes de empujarlo sobre la cama y comenzar a embestir en él con fuerza, sacando gemidos de éxtasis cada vez que golpeaba en él.

"Sísísísí… más!" gemía el menor, abriendo más sus piernas para darle más espacio, recibiendo por toda respuesta gruñidos por parte de su pareja quien aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Acercó su rostro al del menor para lamer sus abusados labios, pero al sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda del otro sobre la suya… fue mucho. Su miembro dio un salto en el interior de Jinki, quien arqueó su espalda.

Faltaba tan poco…

Cuando Satoshi decidió atender al miembro olvidado de Jinki, sintió cómo esa húmeda cavidad se contraía sobre él con fuerza, antes que el menor se corriera.

Él no duró mucho más.

Así que con una gran gruñido se corrió en el interior de Jinki.

Ambos quedaron gimiendo tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones, uno sobre el otro.

.-.

"Cómo podrás levantarte en un par de horas?" Preguntó el japonés.

"Tengo más energía…" Respondió acomodándose para dormir con su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. "Soy más joven que tu"

"Me estás llamado viejo?" sonrió.

"No, amor, pero te vendría bien hacer más ejercicio, no vaya a ser que después no me puedas seguir el ritmo"

"Eso no pasará, Lee Jinki" le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cántame" pidió con los ojos cerrados, el cansancio venciéndolo poco a poco.

"Que yo recuerde tú eres el cantante aquí…" Jinki besó su hombro antes de acomodarse mejor sobre él. "De acuerdo…

Ámame tiernamente,

Ámame dulcemente,

Nunca me dejes ir" Satoshi le besó el cabello.

"Has completado mi vida

Y te amo tanto" Jinki sonrió.

"Ámame tiernamente,

Ámame fielmente

Cumple todos mis sueños

Porque querido mío te amo,

Y siempre lo haré" Se acomodó una última vez antes de dejarse llevar por la voz de Satoshi y rendirse poco a poco al sueño.

"Ámame tiernamente,

Ámame por mucho tiempo,

Llévame a tu corazón

Porque es ahí donde pertenezco

Y nunca nos separaremos" Satoshi observó a su novio quedarse dormido con una sonrisa.

"Ámame tiernamente,

Ámame fielmente

Cumple todos mis sueños

Porque querido mío te amo,

Y siempre lo haré.

Ámame tiernamente

Ámame querido

Dime que eres mío

Yo seré tuyo a través de los años

Hasta el fin de los días" cerró los ojos…

"Ámame tiernamente,

Ámame fielmente

Cumple todos mis sueños

Porque querido mío te amo,

Y siempre lo haré…"

(Cuando por fin mis sueños se realicen

Querido esto sé

Que la Felicidad te seguirá

Por donde tú vallas)

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola! Tanto tiempo, espero que siga habiendo gente que lea esto XDD.

Awww que dulce el capítulo.

Para iniciar, debo decirles que si no se han dado cuenta hasta ahora, todos los títulos de los capítulos son canciones, so, le dejo una lista.

Cap 1: You found me – the fray

Cap2: Parte de mi – Saratoga

Cap 3: Whatever they Say – TVXQ

Cap 4: Forever More – Ingram James, Cover by:Onew

Cap 5: Good Friends – Suju

Cap 6: SHINee World – SHINee

Cap7: Nuna Nomu Yeppo – SHINee

Cap 8: I can't Fight this Feeling Anymore – Reo Speedwagon

Cap 9: Love Me Tender – Elvys.

La canción de elvys, preferí pasársela en español que inglés, para que sea entendido por todos.

De ahora en adelante se vienen puras desgracias, aparecerán antiguos personajes y pasarán muchas cosas que no quieren que pase…

Hice unos dibujos, si los quieren ver los subiré a Tumblr, trataré de hacer uno para el fic donde subiré videos y canciones (pero mientras pueden verlos en mitokitsune), en mi canal de youtube, que es mitokitsune, encontrarán los videos del MKMF.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Mito

INICIADO: Domingo 22 de Julio de 2012, 18.55

FINALIZADO: Martes 30 de Octubre de 2012, 0.36


End file.
